My Silver Lining
by Anonymous-139
Summary: Complete! HGDM. Mione and Draco have finally realized their feelings for each other. But when they're both caught in a plan that threatens not only their lives but their love for one another, can they make it or will they succumb to the pressure? One Scen
1. A New Approach

"**My Silver Lining"**

**By: Anonymous139**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Approach**

"Hermione!?"

"Ron! Oh my goodness you've grown so much! I feel like a midget now!"

It was true too. He grew much taller than Hermione. His hair, which he brushed often to the side, now covered his eyes. It gave him this scruffy and messy look. His muscles slightly bulged through his semi-tight maroon shirt. He looked disheveled but it made him look cute all the same. It looked like he had some abs, but I couldn't really tell.

"Look at me? Look at you my god! It's a totally new you!"

I blushed. Wearing a tight-fitting black tank top and some snug jeans that showed off my new, impressive curves, I could tell by the way Ron gawked at me that I looked bloody hot! My chestnut, bushy, mid-back hair was now replaced by straight, shoulder-length hair that now moved easily and freely unlike before. Ron's eyes scanned downwards from my chocolate eyes to my torso. My breasts were now fuller and a C in bra-size. His eyes moved even further down. My hips were absolutely perfect, not as big as Pansy's though. My stomach was toned and flat from all those tango lessons I've been taking. My skin now looked creamy and slightly tanned from the beaches and sports. My legs became long and slender, no longer scrawny like before. After about checking me out for a quick minute, he spotted Harry.

"Harry! Over here! HARRY!"

I spotted Harry behind me kissing Cho hungrily. They've been going out for so long, everyone's gotten used to Cho and him being lip locked. PDA is nice, but too much made me gag. I trotted over to him, trying hard to hold in my breakfast. But a part of me wished I had someone to do that with. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"Harry! How've ya been this summer? You didn't write to me much. Forget about me did you?"

Harry, having stopped kissing Cho, now had is arm over her shoulder. They looked so cute together. His hair looked messier than ever but gave him that I-don't-care- look. He now had contacts that revealed his stunning emerald eyes. His muscles were slightly smaller than Ron's but he had the abs Ron could or couldn't have, but they were definitely there. He was wore a white thick-strapped tank top covered with a navy blue overcoat accompanied with slightly loose jeans. He looked pretty good if I say so myself.

"Of course I didn't forget about you! I've just…um…been busy that's all. Anyways…"

"Oh no you don't! Why didn't you write to me? I only got three letters from you. Ron sent me like fifteen!"

"Hermione…please just listen…" he said as he pulled Cho to the side and told her to wait for him there.

"I've been thinking of ways to celebrate our first year anniversary. I know how Cho is about these things and I wanted to surprise her. Plus, with Dudley constantly bothering me, doing anything has been hard. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Hey Harry…it's alright I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I should be sorry. Anyways, what have you thought of so far?" I said gleefully.

Just as Harry was about to say, none other than the Sytherin Prince himself came sauntering up.

"Well if it isn't the 'Terrible Threesome'. Quite the change in appearance Granger. What were you aiming for? Pansy's level? Or possibly lowering yourself you Weasley's status?"

Ron's ears turned red. Just as Harry was about to retort, I stopped him.

"I got this one." I whispered

"Glad to see you noticed Malfoy. I'm quite surprised a pureblood checking out a muggle-born."

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I happened to notice as I walked by. Your kind isn't even worth a thought." He sneered.

"Flatter myself? Oh please Malfoy, you of all people should talk. Thinking you're so irresistible. If anyone is flattering themselves, it's you" I spat as I stepped up to him gazing at his piercing pale-blue eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Granger. I am irresistible. No woman has been able to keep her hands off of me. I'm even surprised I don't see you drooling at my feet. My very presence should have you bowing down."

"Sod off you insufferable prick!"

"Fine! Being in your very aura sends shivers down my spine."

"It's nice to hear that I had such an affect on someone." I said smoothly.

And with that, he turned, his robe swishing swiftly, and was off. But don't think for a second I didn't look him up and down at least twice. Almost everything on him was larger than Ron and Harry's. He had bigger muscles, more apparent abs, and larger arms. He had silky platinum blond hair than ended just above his eyes. But his eyes were different. They were a gorgeous pale-blue almost silver pool of deep liquid. I almost melted when I saw them but kept my ground knowing that those beautiful eyes belonged to nastiest soul. Suddenly breaking my chain of thoughts, I heard a high voice yell my name.

"HERMIONE!" a girl that grew drastically over the summer with wildly bouncy curls ran over to me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Good to see you too, Ginny! I love the curls! When did the change happen?"

"A month ago. Talking about changes, you look spectacular!"

I blushed for a second time. Ginny, wearing royal blue, hip hugging jeans and a baby blue turtleneck looked so beautiful. Her eyes were a shimmering light brown with a little bit of mascara. Everyone noticed the change in her, including her boyfriend of four months, Seamus smiled with pride at his hot girlfriend strutted her stuff. But stubborn Ron didn't know when to quit! He quickly got between Seamus and Ginny. Ginny shooting Ron an evil glare continued her conversation with me.

"So? Are you head girl?" Ginny asked with suppressed excitement

"Yes I am and I couldn't be happier! My parents are equally happy and probably the proudest they have ever been. The last time I saw them so happy was when I got accepted to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Congrats 'Mione! I knew it was going to be you all along!"

"Thanks, Ron!"

"Yeah! No one matches wits with out very own Hermione Granger!"

I chuckled softly.

"Thanks Harry and you too Ginny. Are you head boy Harry?"

"Nope, not me, but maybe it's Dean. He's really smart. Or maybe even Terry!"

"Yeah…maybe"

Deep inside I knew it wasn't Dean or Terry. It was Malfoy and I was positive. He and I have always been competing for top spot in Hogwarts, me always coming out on top. But there was not a single doubt in my right mind that it wasn't Malfoy. My eyes scanned the platform. I saw Lavender wearing even more revealing clothes; I saw Neville, and Parvarti. I also spotted Pansy hanging all over Draco. I nearly barfed up what I ate in the last 3 weeks. It was the most disgusting sight! He quickly pushed Pansy away and headed onto the train, followed by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. I then decided it was time to get on the train.

"Come on guys, I wanna get good seats."

We sat in our booth, Cho, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I, quickly chatting away. Harry and Ron involved themselves with quidditch, exchanging strategies and tips. Cho, Ginny, and I on the other hand talked about what we did over the summer. Cho went to Italy but she didn't enjoy it much since she was sick. I told both of them about America, explaining that it was where I got my makeover and a whole new closet. I told them about the music and fashion and the tango lessons I've been taking. Them seem very fascinated with the fact that I could dance. The he walked in.

"Granger, Dumbedore requests your presence."

He left as swiftly as he came. I excused myself and followed Malfoy, taking in more of his features. Now that I was closer, I noticed how _really_ built he was. He was slightly taller than me but tall enough to look down at me.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Pleasure you could join us. It's good to see you.

"The same here headmaster." I replied as I sat across from Malfoy. He looked so calm…so collected.

_What is he thinking? He's changed though, but not by much. Wow, he is really hot! Whoa! He's so not hot! He's…well…Malfoy!_

_That doesn't mean he's not hot! Look at those muscles…those arms! God, what he could do with _those!

_Stop thinking about this! I _refuse_ to think about Malfoy being hot! Just shut up!_

_I don't want to think about him either but those stunning blue eyes make you melt don't they, Hermione?_

_NO! They make me shiver with anger!_

_Or shiver with excitement…ohhhh…Hermione's daydreaming about Draco! oooooh…_

_SHUT UP!_

As I was mentally arguing with myself, I didn't notice Malfoy checking me out.

Bloody hell she's fine. What?! No, I cannot think about her and her big breasts or her slender curves…or her silky legs…or…no! STOP! STOP! STOP!

_Admit it Draco! You think a muggle-born is hot!_

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do!_

_NO I DON'T!_

_Denial is the first step…tsk tsk…_

_Shut the HELL UP!_

_What would your father say? Hmm?_

_SHUT UP!_

As Dumbledore spoke, both of them jumped and made eyes contact for a split second, both thinking the same.

She's so hot… 

_NO!_

_He's so hot…_

_NO!_

They turned their heads awkwardly to Dumbledore and listened.

"I'd just like to inform you both that being heads is-"

His sentence was cut off with screams.

"WHAT?!" we both exclaimed in unison, starting at each then to Dumbledore with complete befuddlement.

Just as I thought….stuck with Malfoy…yay… 

_HER?! Head? Well, I honestly shouldn't be surprised. She _is_ the smartest witch of our time. But I'll never admit it…_

"Yes, why do you think I called you hear? As I was saying, being head is a difficult task, even for the two of. That is why I am _insisting_ that you two get along, for the better of your positions." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now your first task is to organize the Halloween ball. I want the plans two weeks before. That should give all of us enough time to prepare. I trust you both will cooperate and set a good example for your fellow and lower classmates?"

"Yes headmaster." We said once again in unison.

"Good. Now you should both change into your school robes. We will be arriving school. Good day."

I bid the headmaster a farewell when a certain someone blocked my way.

"Malfoy, if you would move out of the way, it would be greatly appreciated." I said through clenched teeth.

"Never would I ever take orders from dirty blood!" he spat.

"I want manners if that is possible."

"It wasn't and order, number one, and number two, if you gave me hell through the years, why should I be polite to you?"

"Because I'm pureblood and your _filth_! I want to hear those magic words." He said smugly

I chuckled to myself and took out my wand slowly enough so he could see what I was doing.

"Humph, the only magic words you will hear," I said slowly pointing my wand at his chiseled chest "are the words that will send you flying out of the train and out of my way. _Choose_."

I spat persistently.

He sneered and walked away.

Hmmm…I'm getting good at this.

I gathered my robes and changed. I talked with Cho and Ginny some more of what happened. They seemed no more surprised than I was.

"I knew he was going to be Head Boy. Either him or Harry."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I? I knew you knew already and Cho already knew too. She told me when you left. There was no point in saying public when Harry and Ron were there."

She had a point so I dropped it. We all sat in our usual spots on the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat ceremony began. We got about 21, Sytherin 20, Hufflepuff about 17, and Ravenclaw exactly 29 students. When the cheering ceased, the plates of food appeared at the table and without a word, everyone ate. I looked around; the room filled with laughter, stomach's being filled, I was so happy to be back. Dumbeldore called our attention and announced the normal rules, the prefects, then and the heads.

"I'd like to tell all of you who head boy and girl are this year. Head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

He stood up and polite claps were head from everyone but the Sytherin table that were cheering, clapping, hooting and such.

"Our head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

The same thing with me; polite claps, hoots, cheers, and such were heard when I stood up.

After the feast, Dumbldore escorted us to our dorms.

"We're sharing dorms?!"

"But why?!"

"Now now you two, it has been a tradition, and just because you two refuse to get along doesn't mean the tradition shall be broken just for you. Now hush it and follow me."

We followed him silently until he stopped in front of a picture of two maidens with a unicorn at the edge of a pond.

"Your password is _Souers_, meaning 'sisters' in French."

With that the painting swung open. I gasped loudly at the sight I saw. The room was humongous! It had a blue sofa with two armchairs all facing the fireplace that lit afire as we entered. There was a bookshelf that lined the whole wall, a chessboard with two blue chairs, a large table and four blue chairs, and two doors, one had a picture of a snake and the other a lion; obviously our rooms.

"Your stuff is already out for you. Remember what I said on the train about you two. I expect it to happen."

And with that he left leaving Malfoy and I still standing at the room. Malfoy was first to break the awkward silence.

"It's not that amazing Granger so you could shut your mouth now. Something might just fly in."

He sniggered and headed to his room. I glared at him and eventually made my way to my own room. It was even more beautiful as the living room. There were three doors. There was one with a picture of a showerhead representing the bathroom, the entrance door, and the door with my closet. My four-poster bed set at the back facing the entrance. It was red and golden, of course with four gigantic pillows. The drapes were slightly sheer with a gold lining. I opened the closet door and my clothes hung in there neatly. My shoes were also neatly lined up. I grabbed my bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. I was in need of a very long bath…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My room was nothing special. It was silver and green with probably the same layout as Hermione's room except with different colors. As I said, nothing special. Nothing really amazed me anymore, except for how much more beautiful Hermione became over the summer. I sat down at the oak desk they had given me and took out my journal. It was made out of black leather and with the dark green snake on the cover. It had a green spine with Malfoy written vertically in silver. I opened the journal only to see blank pages. Another spell I used to ensure my privacy. I knew how nosy my father was. I muttered the password. It was my favorite mythical creature.

"Basilisk."

Then letters come flying onto the pages revealing my very thoughts and secrets. I turned to a blank page and thought of everything. My magic quill quickly wrote everything. I thought about the train ride, head duties, my father, and of course, Hermione. I thought about how I yearn to just grab her and hold her forever. I thought about how I wished she were with me and how hot she was. My final thoughts were how much I wanted her to care about me too. However, fearing rejection and humiliation, I refused to say anything. The was y acted was just a cover up but it pained me. It pained me for almost two years. I heard the water running in a bathtub and smelled the sweetest fragrance. My cold, and quick shower would have to wait.

I went to the couch and sat there, looked intently into the fire. Deep in thought, I didn't even hear Hermione come in the room and call my name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the bath, inhaling the sweet aroma of pure bliss and relaxation. I forgot about school, grades, and best of all Malfoy. But the more I thought about forgetting about him, the more I did think about him. I thought about how unbelievable hot he was; how his smirk, which I thought I hated, made me smile to myself; how his eyes made me melt, and how I wanted him to hold me.

This can't be true. I can't possibly be thinking about Malfoy. Maybe I have feelings for him. Never!

Hermonie…it's time you faced the truth. No more games. You care about him. You think he's exceptionally hot. You love how protective he is about his women. You love everything about him, Hermione! Please…just accept it.

He won't feel the same way…I should just stop now.

You don't know that! Just…well…try flirting…or being nice to him…just try something!

I don't know…

NO! Go now! Get out and go talk to him about being friendly!

I can't…

BLOODY HELL!

I'll think about it…

You are right now! That means go!

I got out and dressed lightly. I put on a loose tank top and some cherry pajamas. I brushed my teeth and took a deep breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to tell her. I can't hold this secret forever. I've held it too long. I don't care anymore. It'll be a passing dream.

Hey…you never know. As the saying goes…every cloud has a silver lining. She could care about you too. Let's just hope. If it does work out-

It probably won't ya know.

Said the pessimist. Now just be brave and tell her how you feel. The longer you keep this secret, the more it will eat inside of both of us.

"Malfoy? Malfoy…? MALFOY!"

I jumped as I turned to see who yelled at me. It was her; the girl that has caused so much happiness and pain in my life. It'll now be over.

"Are you alright?"

"Why should you care?" I retorted.

No! Apologize; this is not a good way to start you nimrod!

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm alright you? Why are looking at me like that?"

Hermione just stared at me. A look of utter confusion and happiness.

"I can't believe it. Do you really mean it?" she asked surprisingly.

"Yes I mean it. Just don't make a bug deal about it. Unless you'd like me to take it back?"

"No, no, it's just…"

Now's your chance!

"I have to talk to you," we said in unison for the third time in one day.

I smirked my trademark smirk; also my sexiest.

"You wanna go first? Or me?"

"Ummm…you."

"Ok…well…"

I can't do this

"I was thinking…about what Dumbledore said on the train. And I decided that we should at least decent to each other. Maybe if we're lucky, we won't kill each other."

I wasn't sure but I think I saw a little bit of disappointment in her eyes…it was like she liked me too…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apart of me wished he said he liked me…

Who the bloody hell am I kidding…Malfoy…the person who hates muggle-borns more than anyone I've ever met…what the bloody hell was I thinking…I shouldn't even be thinking these things…I have a bloody boyfriend…but then again…we're growing distant. I shouldn't even like him…god…why does he have to be so hot?!

Just give him time…

NO! I won't give him time for something he doesn't feel…I don't care anymore…

"That is a good idea. We'll try that out."

Malfoy nodded and headed into him room. I let out a very, very heavy sigh, and leaned back down on the couch. I should get some sleep. I got up and headed to my room. But I really did wish…

Then someone knocked on the door.

"HARRY! RON! GINNY! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see your new dorm and we wanted to check on you. Just to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything to you. Wow…nice place" Ron said stepping inside.

"Guys, please, I think I can take care of myself. But yeah, thanks for checking."

"Hermione, we all know what your capable of doing physically, mentally, and magically. But still, know that we're all here to have your back if he does anything to you…"

"Yeah! And kick his arse while we're at it!"

I laughed and invited them in. I put on my best smile and sat down on the couch. We all talked a bit then they left. I was physically exhausted. I changed into my nightgown; it's semi-tight, red silk, spaghetti-strap dress that goes about mid-thigh. It was a bit revealing, but since no one was supposed to see me in it, it didn't matter me. I slipped under the cover and let the heaviness in my eyes drift me into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I nodded. I hated my self for not telling her, but I just couldn't bring myself up to it. The fact of it would just have to eat me up for a while…her eyes looked so disappointed…but she showed no emotion…me being trained at blocking all my emotion from showing to my face and eyes from my father helped to show Hermione that it hurt not to tell her. I stripped down to my black silk boxers and dragged my feet to my bed. I fell onto the bed and stared up. I thought about her smile and how I envied Krum for being with such a beautiful goddess. He didn't deserve her! Never have I even heard Hermione talk about how great he was or how he got her anything. If she were with me on the other hand, she would gloat about how great I was! But I didn't know this; maybe Hermione wasn't that kind of a person. These thoughts troubled my mind until I fell into deep sleep.


	2. No Love Lost

**Chapter Two **

**No Love Lost**

One of the great things about being head was that I got to go to Hogsmeade whenever I chose. I got up, stretched, and grabbed my robe. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed. Then I saw Malfoy come in with nothing on except black, silk boxers.

_Oh. My. Bloody. Hell. Look. At. Those. Muscles. And. Abs. Must. Look. Away._

He obviously didn't see me so I thought it to be in our best interest to alert him. I cleared my throat and giggled. I smoothly walked out, leaving Malfoy attempting sadly to cover himself. I sat down between Harry and Ginny and ate my breakfast. The morning mail came and I was delighted to see that I had mail from Viktor. I opened it hastily with excitement. It read:

_To my dearest Hermione,_

_I heard about the great news. Congratulations on getting the Head position. I'm sorry I didn't see you much during the summer but I have been preoccupied. I just want to let you know how important you are to me. I also understand that you are able to visit Hogsmeade whenever you choose, so I was hoping that we could meet up later today after your classes._

_Sincerely_

_Krum _

This letter seemed odd. It looked as if it was hastily written. I also didn't understand him. He was preoccupied but I was very important to him? He signed the letter with his last name? Something was up and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went straight to the bathroom when I woke up. I needed a shower badly since I didn't take on last night. I heard a throat being cleared and saw her there. I blushed a deep red and tried to cover myself as quickly as possible. I was still wearing barely anything. She left giggling.

_God she's beautiful. Damn that Krum! _

I took a shower and fixed my hair. I dressed as quickly as possible, seeing as I only had fifteen minutes left of breakfast. I wolfed down my eggs and toast and barely made it to Charms. The day went exceptionally well for my part. Gryffindor lost a fair amount of points in Potions. Longbottom managed to ruin his potion yet again and Hermione managed to finish before me, yet again. I wandered around the grounds after classes and spotted Hermione headed to Hogsmeade, probably to meet Krum. I watched her open his letter;I saw the excitement in her eys. I envied him. I wandered the grounds some more and eventually went to the Astronomy tower. I sat there and listened to Guns n' Roses and finished myCharms essay. I finished late and decided to roam the grounds before I got to bed. That's when I saw Hermione storming in through the front doors. She looked hysterical.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't wait to meet Viktor. Dressed in a blue mini-skirt and a white tank top, I walked to Hogsmeade, reminiscing our past dates and how awkward they were and how they ended up Viktor and I kissing. It wasn't my idea of a date…but one thing leads to another. I met him at the Three Broomsticks. We talked about quidditch, which was even more boring than how Ron and Harry talk about it, head duties, and…us.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…well…Hermione…I wanted to tell you the truth…"

"Am I going to like the truth…if you were true to your word, I should like it…right Viktor?" i asked skepticaly, stirring my drink.

"Hermione…I've…been…since…we haven't been-"

This girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes cut him off before he could say what we haven't been doing. She gave him a deep kiss and sat on his lap. To be honest to myself, Pansy would be considered beautiful compared to her…if you were looking at their faces. She has beetle eyes, thin lips, and the biggest schnoz I've ever seen. She had breasts nearly big enough to knock her out if she tried hard enough and a big arse to boot. The wheels in my head formulated what this meant.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend?" she asked rudely.

"_Viktor_, can you explain this. I would like to know what the bloody hell is going on." I said through clenched teeth.

Before he could speak, my rage got the best of me and I lost it.

"You know what! Don't! Forget it! I don't want an excuse! It's over! I never want to see your foreign arse near me or else I'll hex you into oblivion. You and your whore!"

"Hermione! She's not a whore! Her name is Lenora, she's going to be going to your school, in your grade, and please calm down! Let-"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! Threatening Viktor like that and calling me a whore? If anyone is going to be hexed it'll be you!" Lenora spat angrily.

She was about to take out her wand, but she was too slow. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at her revolting face.

"I'm Vikor's _ex-_girlfriend. And if you are going to Hogwarts, you better watch yourself, _Lenora_, because I'm head and I'll make your life a living hell. And you Krum, I hope your burn in bloody hell!"

I stormed out, knocking over random people in my rage. My eyes filled with tears of anger and pain. I stormed up to my room, ignoring the stares from the other students. One of my "casualties" was Malfoy.

"HEY! Watch it…Granger?"

I slammed my door and collapsed on the floor. The tears were now coming in rivers down my face. I went into the bathroom and locked the doors. I stared at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. My hair was all frizzy and tangled from the wind rushing past me as I ran. I was shaking all over. I heard Malfoy call my name. I ignored him and fell to the floor once again and went into a fit of sobs. I curled into a ball, crying into my knees, muttering about how I was going to kill Krum and Lenora. The doorknob jiggled and was magically unlocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nearly knocked to my feet by a flash of blue and white. Not knowing whom it was, I retorted angrily. I noticed it was Hermione and chased after her. She was bloody fast and was in her room while I was barely half way up the stairs. I stopped for a breath before entering our dorm. I called out her name and heard her crying in the bathroom. I tried to open the door, finding it locked; I magically unlocked it and saw Hermione curled up into a ball, crying into her knees. Not thinking about the outcome, I rushed to her side and cradled her, letting her cry into my shoulder and weakly hitting me from anger for Krum. I rubbed her back, trying to understand the fragments of sentences she was saying.

"Krum…_sniff_…arse…_sob_…Lenora…_sob_…schnoz…_sniff_…cheater…Lenora…_sobs_…coming to Hogwarts…_sniff_…whore…big arse…_sob_…giant knockers…_sobs_…hex…"

As soon as I heard cheater, my hopes lifted. It all made sense. Krum, the arse, cheated on Hermione with a whore named Lenora who had a big arse, giant knockers, and who is now coming to Hogwarts. I sat there comforting Hermione until she stopped sniffling and fell asleep. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet from tears. What did Krum do to her…? I lifted her up and placed her down on her queen-sized bed, gently pulling the covers over her body. I pulled up a chair and watched her sleep. She looked so distraught…but so beautiful at the same time…I watched her, contemplating how to break the news that I'm head over heels for her. I eventually fell asleep myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at four; remember everything fromyesterday. I stared at the ceiling, remembering how Malfoy comforted me. I've never seen him do that to me; act so caring and gentle. I sat up and saw him sleeping on a chair. He looked so peaceful. Now I realized how much I really like him, not because he's hot, but because he can act so…human…

It might have been a bad idea, but it was all right in my mind. I woke him up. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled sweetly.

"Mal…Draco?"

He was shocked, I could tell.

"I just wanna say thanks, ya' know, for comforting me. That wasn't one of my best moments. I was angry and…"

His finger silenced me. I looked contently in his eyes. I needed to tell him, but I didn't get a chance before he…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lightly shaking me awaked me. She looked so passive and beautiful. She started rambling on about how she was angry, but I didn't want to hear excuses. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. She looked deep into my eyes. I could tell by the way she looked at me that she liked me as well. I decided to tell her by my actions. I leaned in and my lips crashed with her. She was obviously caught off guard by the way she tensed up. I put my hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. Her muscles melted under my touch. My tongue gently slipped through her lips. She opened her lips a little more, allowing my tongue more entry. She silently gasped as my tongue touched her, telling me that the touch was new to her. Krum obviously didn't know what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeper. Our tongues danced a litle more before we broke the kiss,breathing deeply for air. Our eyes locked. She was the first to break the silence.

"Draco, I really like you and..."

"No need to say anything. I really liked you too. I've liked you for so long...the insults were just a cover up and I'm sorry about them. It feels so good to have it out in the open. But you do know that we have to keep this _thing_ between us a secret. What would everyone think?"

"I don't care."

"I would think Potter and Weasly would care though. But, as long as we're together...if that's what you want to be, then we can continue in secret."

It was a great idea, but a look of worry was painted on her face.

"They wouldn't like it at all, but...I don't care. If they were real friends, they would understand that you make me happy."

"I make you happy? You just broke up with Krum. Aren't you hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurt, butI need to move on. Maybe we shouldn't _be_ together..."

My disappointment must have been obviousbecause she continued her sentence.

"but we can do the things we do, even though we aren't together. We don't need to be obligated to each other or anything. This will give me enough time to get over Krum, but still be happy with you." She smiled brightly.

"You really are the brightest witch of our age." I said kissing her deeply. We fell asleep, side by side, with smiles on both of our faces.

I woke up first, silently creeping out of bed, hoping not to wake her. I walked to my room and gathered some clothes. I took a shower, covering my lower body just as Hermione walked in. I smiled at her and kissed her passionately, leaving her to get ready for her own shower. I felt extra confident today, knowing that I had the greatest girl, but I wasn't obligated. If she was with me, she would get over Krum easily, but, I respected her decision. I walked down to the Great Hall and sat across from Pansy. Hermone walked in three minutes later looking as beautiful as ever, she glanced at me and I winked. She blushed and hastily sat down between Potter and Weasley. In the middle of breakfast, Dubledore annouced some news.

"I pleased to inform everybody that we have a new student. She came in a week ago, requesting that she get used to the atmosphere before entering school. Her name is Lenora King, and she'll be joining the Sylerthin House. So if you would please, give Lenora a warm welcome and help her out if you can." He sat down and quickly began chattering with Hagrid.

As soon as the Headmaster said her name, Hermone's eyes became dark and explained everything to the rest of the Gryffindor table. Lenora sat next to Pansy and I was able to recieve a good look. She looked just as Hermone said, giant knockers, big arse,and she was hideous. She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously at me but I turned away, hoping she didn't find me atractive. But, knowing girls well, she probably did. I got up and left, feeling her eyes on me, I quickened my pace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her flutter her eyes at Draco and my blood boiled. She stole my boyfrined and she's gonna go and try to steal Draco? Not if I could help it she wouldn't. Draco got up and left, her eyes still following him. I was ready to take out my wand and perform an Avada Kedarva on her ugly arse when my attention was pulled away.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You look very angry right now and it's scaring me." Ginny said nervously.

"I'm fine Ginny, really. I've actually never felt better. I think I've forgotten how good it felt to be single again." I said with a big smile.

"Hermone Granger. Don't you dare lie to me. I can tell you're still hurt. Do you really hate her that much?"

Even though I really did feel fine, I let her believe that I was crushed. She was totally oblivious to the fact that I had Draco. I felt bad, butI knew this was for the best.

"Yes, I do hate her that much. Krum and I were in a great relationship. Then suddenly one summer, a girl with an overdone boob job and a big arse comes into the picture and he drops me like that. But that's not all that ugly slut does; she goes and flirts with Draco! Totally forgetting that she has Krum!"

"Since when did you start calling Malfoy by his first name?" asked Giiny giving me a suspicious look.

It was hard enough lying to Ginny about Krum, but her being my best friend, this was even harder.

"Dubledore proposed that we start actied decent to each other for the better of our positions. We have to "set and example". We both agreeded on doing so...so we cold both remain heads." I said matter-of-factly hoping that she would believe it.

"Ok, but rememmer what we said..."

"If he couses me any trouble to call you and you'll have my back...I know." i said finishing her sentence.

I felt better knowing that they really did care, not that I didn;t know it before. I stared at my three best friends and became all warm inside. I really have friends. Yay!

A/N- Hope you guys liked the first two chapters! It took a while to write them because of early writers block but hey, i still wrote them right? R&R please!


	3. Hermone's Hindrance

I walked to my first class, potions. I looked around and spotted Draco. I smiled weakly at him and sat next to Ron. As usually, Snape came barging in swiftly and muttered a spell that revealed instructions on how to make a size-reducing potion. He looked at us all, noting who was here and not.

"I will be-"

Lenora walking in five minutes late interrupted him.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor. I couldn't find the room."

"You must be the new student. Be sure not be late again or I may not be as hesitant to hand you a detention."

She took the seat next Draco and quickly scooted next to him. She then began chattering away.

"Miss King, I would appreciate that you ask me any questions rather than disturb my other students who are trying to learn."

"Yes, Professor. I just wanted to know what potions we'll be making and if we're doing it in partners."

"We're doing a size-reducing potion and I will be picking your partners."

Groans were heard all over the room. He read the names off of a long piece of parchment.

"Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger and Miss King and Miss Brown and Mr. Goyle. I suggest you all work together peacefully. Will not have any explosions in my class." He said glancing to Neville who turned a deep shade of red.

"Begin!"

I came to sit next to Lenora.

"What are you doing here? I'm assigned to Miss Granger." She sneered.

"I am Miss Granger, smart one. Just so you know, I don't like mistakes or you. So I decided that it would be for the best that we work together peacefully, to prevent any mistakes."

"Fine, my grade is also important to me."

"I'll get the ingredients."

I walked over to the cabinet where Draco soon joined me.

"Hey. Just so you know, I wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with me."

"I know I'm just going to try and ignore it. You should too."

"I'll just use the same method I use against Pansy."

I laughed softly and walked away. Potions went smoothly and we ended up getting great marks. The week was normal for the most part. Lorena and I worked peacefully and humanly during class. Outside class was another story. She hung all over Draco who just brushed her off and walked away. I was walking to our meeting with Dumbledore when I heard her. I saw her leaning Draco against a wall. I hid behind a pillar and watched them silently.

She slid her finger down his stomach and started talking to him in a seductive way.

"So…Draco, I heard your single. Is that accurate?"

"Actually," he started matter-of-factly "I currently have my eye on someone…and just so you know, it isn't you. So if you would get off of me, I need to go to a head meeting."

"The headmaster can wait a little bit longer. Is it true that Granger is head? You know she doesn't like me. Maybe you could sway her to like your _girlfriend_. Do you like the sound of that? I am single you know." She whispered, treading really close to Draco's lips.

I lost it then. I stepped out of the shadow. With my hand in my pocket, clutching my wand, I addressed the whore that spoke lies.

"Lenora? How's Viktor? You know, my ex-boyfriend. The one you're currently going out with and stole from me. I hope your not cheating on him. He wouldn't be pleased with his "perfect" girlfriend. He's scary when he loses his temper. Voldemort scary might I add. I should know. I went out with him for three years." I said sassily.

"Draco, we have a meeting to go to. Get off of him, Lenora. I'd hate to deduct points from Sytherin." I said, slowly walking over to where Lenora was leaning on Draco.

"No, that would be unfortunate. Viktor's fine. But we're on a breaksince your spectacle had quite an affect on him.I'd appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of other people's business."

"That would be impossible for me to do since your nose takes up all the space!" I spat dragging Draco away.

"Ah. Hello you two. I'm glad to see you two are getting along. You have obviously taken what I said on the train seriously?"

"Yes headmaster. I read your note. What's going on with the Halloween dance? Are we still organizing it?"

"No, unfortunately. Last year's heads had, let's say a lot of time on their hands. They already made the plans for it. They have everything reserved and I would hate to cancel it so I decided to let it slide. Instead, I want you two to organize a muggle talent show. There won't be anything to do with magic. There will only be muggle activities such as dancing, singing, and other things muggles do. I hope this will turn out be a success. I will be a contest. You can decide the prizes. What do you think?"

"I think this is a great idea! Are we allowed to participate?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! Do you know what you want to do already?"

"Yes…well…over the summer, I've been taking dancing lesson, but not just any. I've been taking tango lessons. I just want permission to conjure a dancing partner."

"You may go ahead. And you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't think I'll be participating. I'd rather be a judge." He commented huskily.

"That's fine but you must not let personal feelings interfere with your judgment. There should be more judges. Pick one from every house. One that you think has great judgment and a talented eye. The show will be two weeks after Halloween so I would like it Halloween week. This meeting is over."

Draco and I walked side-by-side in silence. I guess he could tell I was pissed beyond reason because he just stared at me. I was deep in thought when he pulled me into a dark corner and kissed me. I was socked and pulled back.

"Are you insane?! Someone could see us!"

"Are you over Krum?" He asked straightforwardly

"What?!"

"Are you over Krum? Answer me truthfully."

"Yes, I was over Krum ever since you kissed me. That's the truth. I just needed time to focus. I didn't want to jump into a new relationship right away." I looked at him sincerely.

"Okay then, there's no need to worry. Live life Hermione. Let it happen."

He kissed me deeply, putting his arms around my waist. Automatically, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Once again, his tongue slipped through my lips and wrapped mine in his. His hands traveled up to my stomach and his lips down to my neck. I silently moaned in pleasure as his lips sprinkled my neck with kisses. I pulled away and we both looked at our watches. We made a silent agreement that it was late and went to our separate rooms but not until we kissed each other briefly. I changed into my nightgown and covered it with a robe. I knocked on his door. There was one more thing I needed to tell him.

"Hermione?"

"I just want you to know that I don't want us being together public just yet. I think that we'll both know when it's time to announce it."

Draco nodded and we both bid each other goodnight with a quick kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up thinking about her. I respected her decision, but Lenora's persistence was beginning to be a problem. She is either on top of me yapping her gums or she's trying to flirt, and on rare occasions, she leans in for a kiss. But, I must admit it she was _very_ tempting. I slept with a smile on my face, enjoying the fact that I was irresistible.

I woke up early that morning, unfortunately, also from a very naughty dream with Hermione. I dressed quickly after my shower in a pair of baggy, khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and made my way to the Great Hall. I took my time eating my breakfast, enjoying the solitude. When people started waking up, I decided that it was time to leave. Needing the fresh air, I traveled outside. I inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh autumn air. I sat on a bench under a tree, facing the school. I watched people come outside and chatter. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. I smirked instantly, feeling that someone sit on my lap. I removed the hands from my eyes and nearly feel off of the bench in shock. I was face to face of what I thought was a monster when in reality it was really Lenora. I pushed her off my lap, hearing a loud thud as her arse hit the floor.

"Ouch…Draco! What was that for?"

"You were crushing me, cutting off the circulation in my legs. I would appreciate it greatly if you left me alone. I don't like you! Get over it!"

"I'll leave you alone if you let me do an experiment on you. I need to test out if something is true."

"Will you really leave me alone?"

"Yes, I promise, and I always keep my promises." She said smiling brightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt your reputation, I won't injure you, and it doesn't have anything to with your grades so you have nothing to worry about! Now close your eyes. It's a surprise!"

Hoping that she was true to her promise, I closed my eyes.

I felt lips crash with mine along with a tongue going forcefully through my lips _and_ my teeth. I slowly lifted my hands to push her off when I heard my name being screeched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up late that morning which was very odd. I dressed in some tight, black jeans, and a tight, deep red tank top. I put on my contacts and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I sat in front of Harry and Cho, who were, unfortunately, devouring each other's faces, leaving their breakfast untouched.

"Oy! Harry! Cho! It's only eleven and you guys are already going at it? Have some decency!" I sat staring at them with disappointment and nausea.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said blushing, scooping up some eggs.

"Ok, but don't let it become a habit."

I ate my breakfast and walked outside.

I saw her kissing him. I screamed.

"MALFOY!"

I saw him push her off of him roughly and start yelling at her. I ran over there to give her a piece of my mind, but I stopped when I saw Harry flying past us.

_Don't go. Harry could see you._

I stopped and slowly walked over to them, ignoring what my head was saying.

"…it was so disgusting and if-" Malfoy was interrupted by Lenora and I arguing.

"Why should you care Granger? It's not like he's your boyfriend!"

"He's not yours either! I care because I was walking up and almost threw up what I ate! It was disgusting! I thought it would be in the best interest for everyone if I stopped you before other innocent bystanders could see such a horrific sight!" I spat angrily watching her temper flare. She was about to retort when Draco cut in.

"Lenora, number one, you lied. It hurt my reputation by being seen with such a thing as yourself. And number two, you kiss like this."

I suddenly felt hot lips on mine and I froze.

_Oh my gosh! Someone could see us!_

_If no one sees us, Lenora would probably tell everyone anyways._

I melted when his arms circled my waist. I raised my own arms and wrapped them around Draco's neck, deepening our already passionate kiss. My tongue made its way out of my mouth and into Draco's. I entangled my tongue with his, not caring who the bloody hell saw us. We made out for what seemed like forever, leaving Lenora there, staring at us with utter shock. But she wasn't the only one who was shocked. There was another person who was so shocked; he nearly fell off his broom. Someone I didn't notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chose to practice my flying after breakfast to prepare for the upcoming season. I kissed Cho goodbye and mounted my broom. I zoomed and swirled around grounds. I loved flying. I heard yelling and decided to check out what was going on. I saw Malfoy push some girl off of his lap and get up. I rolled my eyes.

_What a jerk! No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Who the hell would kiss _him _anyways?_

I was about to speed away when I saw Hermione walk up to the girl who now brushing herself off. They started yelling, and then Malfoy walked up and said something. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. I shot down towards them, but stopped halfway. Hermione just then wrapped her arms around his neck. At that moment, I nearly fell off my broom. Not wanting to see anymore, I sped away and searched for Ron. I found him kicking rocks and skidded to a halt beside him. I landed with a thud, but got up quickly and dragged him behind a tree and covered his mouth. He ripped my hand away from his mouth.

"HARRY! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled at me.

"Ron! Shut up and look!" I said, pointing behind the tree, indicating him to look. He would have tackled Malfoy if I hadn't held him down.

"HARRY! What the bloody hell is Hermione doing!? I need to go straighten her out." He said through gritted teeth, once again attempting to tackle Malfoy.

"RON! Calm down. Maybe she's been going out with him for a while and just didn't tell us. And if I were her I wouldn't either, knowing you!" I spat, hitting his back hard.

"She'll tell us on her own time. Until then, we're to keep our mouths shut. She'll think we're spying on her. You know how sheis with that kind of stuff." I said, slowly dragging him away.

"Fine, but she better tell us soon." We walked away, still arguing about what we just saw. But another person saw them kissing. She had a twinkle in her eyes, and shot down to the front doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to my room, writing in my journal until I saw Harry stop flying in mid air. I ran over to the window and tried to see what he was looking at. All of a sudden, I see Hermione smooching Malfoy. I ran down towards the front doors and bust through them. I hid behind a tree, silently watching the scene. I looked around to see if anyone was there. It seemed deserted so I went back to watching them. I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye that I saw a familiar red head walking away… Hermione was going to get it, if not from Harry and Ron, then from me. I went inside, getting bored of watching them and waited for her to come inside. She had a lot to explain…

A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Hermione was just caught by her best friends!! I know!! That's her problem, or in other words, hindrance! R & R please!


	4. Smacked

**Chapter Four**

**Smacked**

We pulled apart, breathing heavily. It was the best kiss I have ever had, even better than Krum. I smiled and turned to Lenora, who was still sanding there shocked.

"You should have taken notes. With them, you could actually keep a boyfriend." I said impudently.

I turned my heels to her, walking back to school with a gigantic smirk on my face. I burst through the front doors laughing, but I stopped when I was pulled roughly to the side and shook. I glared at my attacker; ready to kill when I noticed it was Ginny.

"Ginny! What in the world is wrong with you? Let go of me!" I said trying to loosen her grip on my arms.

"No. We have to talk. Now!" She spat, dragging me into the common room.

"Sit. What were you doing? People could have seen you two. Explain. And don't you dare give me lies Hermione Granger or I swear will not hesitate to use a truth spell on you!"

She looked so angry. I could understand why. I lied to her. I lied straight to her face. I felt horrible.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you but I didn't want to tell anybody yet. Draco and I are together but it's a secret. And I want it to stay that way. I'm not ready for my life to be put on public." I said sincerely.

Her gaze softened and then she frowned.

"So you lie to me. Right to my face? Hermione, I'm confused right now. You call me your best friend, but you can't even tell me when you have a simple boyfriend." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ginny! It's not like I didn't want to tell you! I wanted to! But I knew how you would act."

"Really? How would I act? Like Ron, right?"

"Yes!"

"You're WRONG Hermione! Am I acting like Ron right now!?" she yelled

"Yes, you're yelling at me for being with Draco!" I yelled back.

"_You're_ supposed to be the brightest witch of our age? You can't figure out why I'm mad at you! It's not because you're with Malfoy! It's because you lied straight to my face when I asked. And I even told you not to lie! You looked straight in my eyes and lied to me, your _best_ friend!" she screamed, tears now falling from her eyes.

She quickly wiped the tears and stared at me with eyes filled with pain. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to! Please Ginny! Don't cry over me! I'm not worth tears of pain! Ginny? Ginny…look at me." I pleaded, backing away.

"I will never lie to you again. I'm looking straight at your face, into your eyes. I will not break this promise. Please forgive me Ginny. Who's gonna have my back if Draco hurts me?"

"I will…consider yourself forgiven. But if you lie again, I get to spread a nasty rumor about you two." She said, wiping away the last tears and putting on a small smile.

"Deal."

We walked down the hall, chattering about each other's boyfriend when we ran into Harry and Ron.

"Ah, just the person we were looking for. We need to talk, Hermione. It can't wait. Sorry Ginny, it's private." Harry said seriously.

"If it's about Draco, she can hear. She saw me, and I'm presuming you did too?"

"Ye, we did. What the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we your best friends?" Ron asked with obvious pain in his voice. Before I could speak, though, Ginny cut in.

"Guys, before you attack her. I think we need to respect her privacy and her decision not to tell us. Just because she is our best friend doesn't mean she has to tell us everything. You demanding her to tell you is rude. I just wanted to add that important fact before you start yelling at her." She stepped back and allowed me to speak.

"Thank you, Ginny. Yes, I don't have to tell you everything. But I'll tell you know. Draco and I are together. I don't want to hear people constantly talking about us, so I decided to keep it to myself. I want you to respect decision. I don't want you to attack me about how you're my best friend and have a right to know." I said confidently.

"We're not mad at you; at least I'm not. I wish you told us, but I will respect your decision not to tell us. I'm not going to like, and I won't accept it. But I'll learn."

"Ron?"

"I hate it. I'm not going accept it. I'm not going to watch you throw away your life for him! He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do?"

"I never said that. He doesn't deserve you. He's insulted you for 6 years!Are going to let that slide?" he asked bewildered.

"No, he said that was cover up because he couldn't tell me. Give him a chance Ron!"

"NO! I don't care! Be with him! But whenyou get hurt, remember what I said."

"Will you have my back?"

"Yes, but I'm gonna rub it in!" he said smugly.

I hit him playfully and followed them to the Great Hall for lunch. I felt so much better knowing that they were for the most part okay with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss with Hermione was one of the best. I loved seeing Lenora's face like that; mouth hanging open with her eyes bulging out of her head. After Hermione left, Lenora started ranting on and on about how she was better than any muggle-born, no matter how smart they were, and how she didn't deserve me.

"Lenora? What makes you think you're good enough for me?" I said, walking away, leaving her shocked to hear I wasn't interested.

I made my way to the Great Hall. I spotted Hermione, and we made eye contact. I gave her my sexiest smirk and sat down next to Goyle. Lenora never came in to eat lunch and that was fine by me. I didn't want her to ruin my lunch. I watched Hermione get in a heated discussion with Ron. His ears were turning read and Hermione's voice got loud enough for me to hear what they were talking about. It was about us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ate my lunch smiling, and occasionally giggling, thinking about Draco. I guess it was obvious I was thinking about him because Ron kept staring at me.

"I'm still confused Hermione." he said bluntly.

I dropped my fork and glared at him. "What is there to be confused about Ron? Draco and I are together and there's nothing you can do about it. You're just going to have suck it up and live with that." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hermione...maybe you're blind, but I'm not. You're dating Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y! The boy that has tormented you and called you names for the past six years! Can't you understand that?" he said loudly, standing up.

"I have explained to you everything. It was a cover up! Get it through your thick skull. This is part of the reason I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would be too stubborn or too dumb to understand that!" I spat, my voice getting louder, standing up also.

Ron's ears turned a deep red color. Everybody was now looking at us with fascination.

"I'm sorry ok! I don't understand why you are going out with that jerk! Cover up? My arse! My god Hermione! I thought you were smarter than that! I thought you would see through Malfoy's trick. Didn't you even put in your mind that all he could want to do is screw you now that you've gotten hot over the years? You may be book smart, but you can't even see through lies!" Ron, now yelling at my face.

"Or maybe you know and you want to get nailed by the guy that supposedly cares about you! Maybe we don't really know you! Maybe you're just a slut like Pansy or Lenora!"  
he spat loudly so everyone could hear.

Everybody gasped. He went too far. He knew it, Ginny knew it, I knew it, Harry knew it, and the whole Great Hall knew it! Ron got his just rewards.

SMACK!

I slapped him straight across his face. I hit him so hard, he almost fell over. My hand was stinging from pain and tears were forming in my eyes. But I blinked them away, refusing to let anyone see me cry.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING OUT YOUR FRUSTRATION AND ANGER OUT ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET ANYONE TO BE WITH YOUR UGLY ARSE. I HOPE YOU DIE RON WEASLY. AND AS THEY SAY, SOME DREAMS COME TRUE!" I screamed at him, before I stormed out of the Great Hall.

I saw Ron get up and chase after me. I ran faster. Then I heard someone fall hard to the floor. I looked back and saw Draco breathing heavily over Ron who was on the floor, moaning in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I actually heard what they were talking about, the whole Great Hall was looking at them. Ron was now screaming at Hermione. I could tell Hermione was going to snap. I slowly got up and walked over to where Hermione was. They were both standing. I was not even half way there when Hermione slapped Ron across his face.

_He just called your girlfriend a slut! Beat his arse up!_

_I can't just do that! I'm head!_

_Do you care about Hermione?_

_Yes._

_Will you let anyone hurt her?_

_No._

_Then go!_

Hermione was now storming out of the Great Hall and Ron was chasing her. I decided that no one would ever hurt my girl like that. I ran, stepped in front of him, and socked him. I missed my target, which was his eye but ended up hitting his cheek. I must have hit the bone because it felt as though I just hit a brick wall. I stood over him panting until I felt myself being dragged away and smacked across my face. It was Hermione.

R & R!


	5. Halloween

**Chapter Five**

**Halloween **

I didn't understand what was going on. Hermione just slapped me and was now yelling at me. I wanted to protect her.

"What the hell was that? What was punching him going to accomplish?"

"He called you a slut!"

By the time I finished my sentence, I was tackled by a shot of red. I heard Hermione scream and people running.

I sprang up and faced my attacker. It was Ron with half his cheek a deep purple shade. I was about to laugh when he flung at me. I dodged him easily and punched his stomach. He groaned, but remained standing. He took a swing at me swiftly and hit my neck. It felt like bricks. I stumbled back and managed to hit him where I hit him before. I heard people screaming behind me but I ignored them. He managed to trip me while he was down and pin me. He got on top of me and punched my lower left jaw. I taste blood flow through my mouth. I kicked him off and spit the blood out of my mouth. We both took out our wands and pointed at each other. We were breathing heavily, covered in scratches and bruises. I heard footsteps behind me but I wasn't about to look behind me and give Weasley a chance to stun me.

"Drop you wands." Snape said sternly.

We both hesitated.

"NOW!"

We both dropped them. Ron rubbed his face and I spat out more blood.

"My office."

I trailed after Weasley and sat down next to him.

"I want to know what happened. Don't make up any stories either." He said holding up two truth vials.

There was a long silence, but I decided to be the better man and state my case.

"We were eating lunch when Hermione and Ron got in a very heated discussion about Hermione dating me. I decided to walk over there and calm Hermione down. I wasn't even halfway there when Ron here called Hermione a slut. She slapped him and stormed out. He started chasing after Hermione until I punched him."

"So let me get this straight. You punch Ron, knowing that you might start a fight, because you didn't want him chasing Hermione? That's poor judgment Mr. Malfoy."

"I didn't punch Weasley because he was chasing after my girl. I punched because he called my girl a slut." I spat shooting death glares at Ron who had his head low.

"I don't care what she is to either of you. Fifty points from both of your houses and 2 weeks detention with Filch. If I find out that either of you get into a fight again, I will have you on your way back home. Is that clear?"

We didn't even answer before he shooed us out of his office. I decided to go see what Hermione was up to. I looked out the window and saw her under a tree by the lake. I walked down to her.

"Hermione?"

She turned her head back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hands were trembling. As soon as she saw me, she turned her head and started to bawl. I rushed to her side. I cradled her in my arms, allowing her to cry into my chest. She eventually stopped crying and we just sat there cuddling. We both sat there, watching the sun sink into the background. She looked so beautiful. The light from the sunset gave her this soft glow. Her face glistened from her tears and her hair was slightly messed up. She closed her eyes as the wind blew and looked up at me. I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't an intimate kiss. It was a kiss that I hoped let her know that I really did care…and maybe even love her. It wasn't long, but by the look in her eyes, it told me that it was long enough. I brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her head lightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran as soon I saw Snape come. I ran out side and walked around. My anger was overflowing.

_Why did he punch him? I don't understand. What did Ron do? _

_He called you a slut. Draco didn't like that. _

_So? That is between Ron and I. _

_But now you're with Draco…he cares about you…you realize that…right? _

_Of course I know, but…he had no right to punch Ron… _

_But you had a right to slap him? _

_Yes…that comment was directed to me… _

_Yes, and to Draco, that comment was directed to his girl… _

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. He must feel crushed. I sat under the nearest tree and cried. It helped to cry. I cried about Ron and how he's such an arse. I also cried about Draco and how he must never want to see me again. I eventually stopped crying at watched the sunset. I heard someone call my name and turned to see who it was. I was expecting Ron but I saw Draco. The mere sight of him made me feel horrible. I felt tears rush to my eyes and turned my head quickly, hoping he wouldn't see my tears. I was too slow. He rushed to my side and cradled me. I cried into his chest. I felt him stroke my back. Knowing that he didn't hate me made my crying eventually halt.

I looked at the sun, enjoying our embrace. The wind on my face felt good. I briefly closed my eyes and looked up at him. He looked down at me with those pale-blue eyes. I saw love in his eyes. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and leaned in. His lips lightly brushed mine, sending shivers down my spine. Our lips met, but I wasn't a passionate kind of kiss. It was gentle and loving. He pulled back. A tear managed to fall from my eyes and he wiped them away with his finger. He kissed my forehead and put his chin on my head. I've never felt more protected.

A gust of wind blew by and I shivered slightly. Keeping in mind that I wasn't wearing much, I curled up more into Draco's arms. He took off his hoodie and placed it over my head. It was warm and two times bigger than my size. It smelled like Draco's cologne. I pulled the hood over my head and looked up at Draco. He was deep in thought. I've never seen him more relaxed. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. He leaned down and pecked my lips lightly and went back to watch the sunset.

We stayed there until dinner.

Draco slowly shifted, indicating for me to get up with him.

"I think we should leave. It's dinner and I'm starving."

"Are you gonna be ok? With you injuries and all…"

"I'm fine. About the slap…"

"I'm so sorry!" I said burying my head into his arms. We still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Hey. It's ok. You were hysterical. Don't worry about it."

I looked into his hazy eyes, instantly hypnotized by them. He slowly got up, helping me also. I was about to take off his hoodie when he stopped me.

"Hold onto it for now. But don't loose it. I think that one's my new favorite now that it's been around your body." He smirked sexily.

I smiled at him and walked with him to the Great Hall. We received lots of stares but I disregarded them. When we got to the Great Hall, all chatter stopped. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, leaving me there dazed. I sat down between Harry and Ginny. They looked at me, but not in the way I expected. They looked at me with worry.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"I'm ok. I decided that friends wouldn't call other friends sluts so I came to acknowledge the fact that Ron is no longer my friend."

I scooped up some mashed potatoes from my plate and stuffed them in my mouth. Harry and Ginny gawked at me.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked half laughing.

"Dead." I replied simply.

"You've been friends for him for six years. You're going to cut him off like that just because of what he called you."

"Ginny's right Hermione. You can't throw away your friendship just like that. It's harder than that. You're going to eventually forgive him you know."

I placed my fork down calmly and wiped my mouth. I felt eyes on me and I looked across to Draco who was watching me. I gave him a weak smile and looked down at my hands.

"Never has Ron compared me with people lower than scum. He didn't even say sorry. It didn't look like he was going to say sorry. I don' care how long we've been friends. You guys know better than anybody how Ron and I have been on and off. We aren't 'best' friends. I consider myself his acquaintance. I know the real Ron wouldn't have done that. I know it's hard, but so was taking all his verbal abuse over the years. I'm ready. It goes farther than what he called me. He needs to understand that the world doesn't bloody revolve around him."

I grabbed a dinner roll and bit it hungrily. Ginny and Harry looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hermione…"

"Don't even start, Harry, nothings going to change. You're just going to have to give us time to sort things out on our own without your persuasion. Until then, be supportive. That's all I ask." I looked down at my hands and smiled to myself. I really have changed…for the better.

I finished my dinner and excused myself. I took a quick glance over at the Sytherin table. Draco wasn't there. But Lenora was there, looking mighty pissed. I walked outside and looked around. Suddenly, one hand covered my mouth. Automatically, I elbowed my attacker, looked down and stepped on their foot hard. I turned around and pushed the attacker away. My eyes widened when I noticed it was Draco. He was now on the floor moaning in pain.

"Oh my holy goodness! Draco! I'm so sorry! It's a reflex." I said worriedly.

"Nah…it's ok. I've been through worse. Where'd you learn that?" he said softly, still holding his stomach.

"It was this class I took along with my tango lessons. Tango Lessons! Draco! Did you choose the judges for the talent show?"

"Is that all you can think about? Come on. Let's walk." He said jokingly.

"I was going to ask you to help me. For Hufflepuff, I chose Terry. For Ravenclaw, I chose Cho. For Gryffindor…I still need help with that. I would choose you, but then again, you're performing. Who do you think would be a good judge?"

"I would think that Seamus would be good."

"Seamus? I've never seen a creative side."

"Well…just choose him anyways. My other suggestion would be Harry." I said smugly.

"Alright then…Seamus it is. Just ask him for me. So, who's going to dance with you?"

"I'm going to conjure a partner. Or at least try to. I think I'll ask McGonagall to help transform a broom or something. What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know. But I think I'll keep that my little secret. If I see a beautiful lady at the dance, I'll assume that it is you."

"And I you. Let's go."

We chattered about Halloween until we got to our rooms.

"Good night, Hermione."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned up slightly and kissed him. I placed my hands on his neck, deepening the kiss. I entwined my fingers into his hair. We finally broke our kiss, looking deeply into each other's eyes. I leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. Bidding him a good night. I walked to my room and looked back. Draco was still standing there, watching me. I smiled sweetly and closed my door. I sighed. Being with Draco made me dreamy. I changed into my gown and collapsed onto my bed. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up later than I did yesterday. I stretched and changed into dark blue jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt. I walked down to the Great Hall and glanced over to where Hermione should be. Sure enough, she was there chatting with Potter. I sat down and ate my breakfast in silence. I decided to wait for Hermione right outside the Great Hall, but that was a bad idea. Lenora was talking with her "friends" when she saw. She walked slowly over to me. She was wearing a very small tube top and very tight pants.

"Hi Draco."

"Lenora."

"What'ya up to?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You look bored. Wanna hang out or something?"

"Nope."

"You'll have fun."

"That's an opinion."

Just then, Hermione walked out. Her eyes became dark. She sauntered over to me and pecked my lips. She grabbed my hand and led me to a bench by a lake. I sat down quickly ad looked at her curiously. She looked fine but I could tell by the darkness in her eyes that she was pissed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. We sat there in silence, enjoying our embrace. She looked at me lovingly and kissed my cheek. She got up and I followed. I didn't know where she was leading me but I didn't want to break the silence. She led me to the library, in the very back. We sat at a table. She finally spoke.

"I got a letter from Dubledore stating the plans for the talent show are de soon. He wants a theme. I was thinking princes and princesses but with masks. Kind of like a masquerade ball. What do you think?"

"My exact thoughts. Let's send him a letter. I'm going to go to Hogsmeade to get my costume. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We sent Dumbledore a letter. His response of approval came shortly. We walked to Hogsmeade, talking about each other.

"I still want to know what you're going to be."

"You'll see…"

"Please! At least tell me what color. DRACO!"

"I'm not telling. Now go and pick out your costume and I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

With that as my final word, I left her there and went into a very large costume store. There had an assortment of robes, but no costume for a prince. That's when I saw it. It was kind of what the muggles call a tuxedo. It was made of white silk and had this equally light mask. The mask had glitter on it. It wasn't very appealing, but the sword that came with it was. It was real and was very sharp. It also came with this white cape that came to floor. The sheath was sliver and metallic. It was very immense. It came with a hat with gold and silver embroiled around the base. I tried it on and it gave me this tall, dark, and handsome look. It was perfect. I bought it and told the cashier to wrap it up. I walked out feeling triumphant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to this gown shop and saw a rainbow of colors. They were all very bright and very bulky. I walked all the way to the back, indicating the smaller section. I saw a teal one that was beautiful. But it had so many sequins; I thought Draco might be blinded if he looked at me. I walked past it and laid my eyes on this pale pink dress. I took a look at its tag and was completely turned off. I continued walking to the very back. It seemed untouched. It was dustless, but everything was in proper order, unlike the front. That's when I saw _it_. It was this gorgeous, pitch-black gown, with a corset with strips a color of deep red. I looked around, but that was the only black one. I took it of the hook at stared at it. It had a glittery trail that spiraled down to the bottom where the glitter seemed to fade. The top was equally glittery and had the glitter arranged in an icicle design. I tried on the dress and noticed that the corset pushed up my breasts to make them appear bigger. I wasn't all that thrilled about that but I was thrilled about the mast. It was covered in black glitter and had two dark red gemstones near the corners of the slits for the eyes. I tired on the mask and was surprised that it changed to fit my face and was held magically; probably enchanted. I twirled around gracefully and my dress followed. There were at least four layers of silk which made it heavy but I didn't mind. The corset had dark red lace along the top, just above the glitter. It was stunning. I bought it and was surprised to find out that it was one of the cheapest. When I asked why, the cashier said that no one wanted a black gown. He was so glad that someone was buying it; he gave it to me half off. He also said that I looked stunning in it. I asked him to wrap it up and left feeling pretty. I had half an hour until I had to meet Draco so I decided to get some shoes. I bought some heels with gemstones on the straps. I went next door and bought a beautiful silver tiara with dark red rubies to match my masks and lace. I also bought a beautiful red pendant. My hands were full of bags when I entered the Three Broomsticks. Saw Draco in the back, reading a book. His back was facing me so decided to sneak up on him.

"Nice try." He said calmly as he put his book down ad grabbed my hands that I was going to cover his eyes with.

I laughed and sat across from him.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you come in. I see you've been productive." He said glancing at all of my bags.

"Yes I have. And you?"

"For the most part. I already ordered us some butterbeers. Is that alright?"

"That fine. Thanks. Did you find your costume?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm still not going to tell you what I am."

"I already know. You're a prince. What color is it?"

"The only one color that they had in the store."

"Really? Would that be pink?"

He chuckled. "No…what about you? What color is your gown?"

"The only one color that they had in the store."

"Ah. That would be brown?"

"No. Something better."

Our butterbeers came and we drank, talking about Halloween. We walked back to the school, hand in hand. We both went to our doors to drop our bags off and made our way to the Great Hall. We came back just in time for dinner. We parted at the door with a quick peck on the lips. I sat down next to Ginny and talked to her about the gown I got.

"It's so beautiful Ginny! I want you to see it. But you can't tell anybody what it looks like."

"Was it expensive? If it was beautiful then it had to be expensive."

"Actually, it was the cheapest in the store. Come to my room after dinner. I'll want you to tell me what you think when I wear it. But remember; don't tell anybody what it looks like. Not Ron, not Harry, not even Seamus. Oh, not Draco either. Especially not him."

She agreed. After dinner, we walked back to my room. I went into the bathroom and slipped on my new dress. I also put on my heels, tiara, and my mask. I took a deep breath and stepped out. Just to be sure, I magically locked the door, ensuring no one can open the door, magic or not, and see my dress. Ginny gasped.

"Hermione!"

"Well? How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning. When Malfoy sees you in that, I don't know if he'll be able to control himself. I love the tiara."

I blushed. I spun around a few times and stopped when I felt a little dizzy. I sat down next to Ginny to show her the shoes.

She giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"What has this world come to? Hermione…wearing heels." She burst out laughing at her last remark.

I hit her playfully and went back into the bathroom to change. I came out in normal clothes to find Ginny looking through my closet.

"Find anything interesting Ginny?"

"You bet. Say, can I borrow some of your clothes? Whoever said you didn't have any fashion sense was bloody stupid."

"Well, I believe that was you. I remember the first time you laid eyes on me, you hated my hair and my shoes." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess I was stupid then. I hafta go Hermione. I'll show you my dress when I get."

I nodded and led her out. I can't wait until the ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by so fast, partially because it was Halloween week. I went to my room after lunch and took out my costume. I placed it in the bathroom under a towel. I decided that I wanted to meet Hermione before I changed. I guessed that she would be in "our" spot. Sure enough she was there, relaxing I guess, either that or thinking. I sat down next to her and kissed her quickly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about the ball. Decided when I should change. I already see some people changed."

"Change later. Stay with me for now."

I leaned down kissed her with excitement. She gave me the same fervor in return. I deepened the kiss by pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her waist. She placed her hands on my neck and pulled my closer. My hands slipped into her shirt and she gasped but didn't resist. We finally broke the kiss, cuddling with each other after that. She got up slowly and kissed my lips briefly.

"Where are you going? We still have and hour and half until the ball."

"Do you forgot what I am Draco? I'm a girl. If I'm lucky I'll make within that time limit."

I smirked at her and kissed her goodbye. I stayed out there fifteen minutes after Hermione left. I decided I should get changed too.

I made my way to my room and took a long shower. I dried my body and changed into my costume. I took out my sword and slashed the air. It shined and glimmered in the light. I put it back in the sheath and fixed my hair. I placed on my hat, hoping that it would cover my hair. It did. I situated my mask on my face and put on some cologne. I took a long look in the mirror.

_Bloody hell. I _am_ good looking._

And with that thought I glanced at the clock, five minutes until the ball. It's time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the Gryffindor common room and used the password given to me.

"Soeurs."

I walked inside and saw Ron asleep on the couch. I had a very, very strong urge to roll him into the fire but walked to the girls' common room instead. I rushed Ginny to get her stuff and come to my room without the other girls. We both walked back to my room and changed. Ginny wore a very pale yellow gown with no corset.

"Why didn't you show me this before?"

"I just got it today. When I went to find you, Draco just came by to see you. I didn't want to interrupt so I left you be."

"Oh. Thanks."

I took a very quick shower and found Ginny doing her hair. She was straightening it. She applied some light yellow makeup, almost white and clear lip-gloss. She put on strapless white heels and helped me with my dress. I slipped it one and magically did my hair. I first waved and curled it, then put it up into a bun. The curls fell just below my bun. I allowed a few strands of hair in front of my face. I asked Ginny to help with my makeup. She rubbed some maroon eye shadow and I applied on a garnet colored lip-gloss. I also put on dark red eyeliner and black mascara. I decided that I didn't need any powder and left it at that. I enchanted my makeup not to run, smear, or wipe away. I put on my necklace and slipped on my shoes. I sprayed some perfume and looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look pretty but I didn't say so. I placed on my mask and gave it a minute to adjust. Ginny was obviously amazed but didn't say anything. She put on her own mask and enchanted it also to stay up. I walked out of my door with Ginny and headed to the Great Hall.

We got there 10 minutes late but no one noticed. Many people were eating already so I followed Ginny to Harry's table.

"Who's this?" Harry asked.

"Don't play dumb Harry."

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are." He said seriously.

"Harry! It's Hermione you nimrod!" Ginny said sighing.

"HERMIONE!"

"Hush it Harry! I don't want anybody knowing it's me."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I just didn't recognize you. You look different." He said blushing. Cho hit his arm hard.

"Thanks." I looked around the Hall and noticed the rainbow of colors. I noticed one in particular. He was all white and silver and was dancing with a girl in purple. I noticed the nose anywhere and it was Lenora. She was dancing with Draco! I looked around the room again, this time looking for purple dresses. She was the only one!

_SHIT! He thinks Lenora's me! _

I excused myself and walked over to the punch table, making sure I was in his glancing distance. I made eye contact with him once but he didn't notice me. It was odd, but I was very amused. He was dancing with a cow! I chuckled to myself silently and drank some punch, never taking my eyes of them. Knowing Lenora, it was necessary. When Draco started moving his hand very slowly downward, I was ready to scream, but I kept my cool. The song ended and they parted. He whispered something in his ear and she nodded. Having good hearing, I heard what they said.

"I'm going to get some punch, next song I'll dance with you again."

I stayed at the punch table and decided to strike up a conversation.

He walked over and glanced at me quickly. I laughed which cause him to look over. He looked at me curiously, but went back to getting punch. This made me laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked curiously.

I eventually stopped laughing and looked at him seductively.

"You're Malfoy, right?"

"Yes…and you are?"

"And that lady you were dancing with…would that happen to be Hermione?"

"Yes, it was. But how would you know?"

I laughed again.

"You two are going out?" I asked walking a little bit closer to him.

"Yes we are but…"

"Ah. Ok." I laughed again.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" I said walking up to him, inches away from his face. I stared into his pale-blue eyes and giggled. He stared at me. He still didn't know.

"Tell me who you are." He demanded.

"I'm not sure your _girlfriend_ would like that."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know. Think Malfoy. You're supposed to be Head."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I stepped back from him.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like you."

I was laughing hard now.

"You don't know me? But I think you do. Oh. And a little advice, if you dance with the lady in purple, you're _real_ girlfriend will be mighty upset." I whispered seductively into his ear.

"_Real_ girlfriend…"

He glanced at Lenora and noticed her flirting with Blaise. He glanced back at me and it finally hit him.

"Hermione!?"

"I don't know. Isn't she Hermione? I would think a boyfriend would know what her girlfriend looks like." I said matter-of-factly pointing at Lenora.

"No more games…who are you?"

"I leaned in and kissed him for a very long time. I slipped my tongue through his lips and put my hand on his neck deepening the kiss. I finally broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes and walked away. It was hard to hold in the laughter. I grabbed a lollipop and licked it. Draco was still looking at me. He walked over. My eyes wandered around the Hall for the third time and looked for another black dress. There was no other. But now, there was another purple dress in the Hall.

"I want to know who you are. Now."

"Tsk tsk Mr. Malfoy. You didn't listen to your girlfriend. She said she was wearing the only color in the room."

"How the bloody hell would you know?"

I chuckled. He still didn't put two and two together.

"I heard it. What's Hermione wearing?"

"Purple."

"Ah…but isn't Ms Brown wearing purple also?" I replied calmly pointing in her direction.

He glanced over and was about to reply but I was already walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" he walked after me.

I sped up my pace and walked outside. I strolled over to a bench near the lake. I glanced up at the moon. It was full and gave everything a light glow. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Draco so I didn't look back.

"Tell me who you are." He pulled out his sword.

I dropped my head.

"Do you think Hermione is beautiful?" I said, still not turning around.

"Yes. The girl in the purple dress was beautiful and sweet and clever and it was Hermione! Stop lying! Are you a stalker or something?"

It almost hurt to hear that. Lenora is just like me? Never…

"But another girl had the same colored dress."

I still didn't turn around.

"Lavender must have put in a special order because Hermione is never wrong."

"No she isn't. But you can be." I pulled off my mask and faced the moon.

"I don't understand. Why won't you believe me when I tell you that she is Hermione?"

"How is she Hermione?"

"I told you! She's beautiful, clever, and dances great! Her laugh is beautiful and so is her smile. Turn around."

I shook my head. The wind blew by hard, and my dress and hair billowed in the wind.

"Then go be with Hermione." I was blinking away tears now. How could he not know that it was I right in front of him.

"Go be with your supposed girlfriend and when you're with her…ask her a question only Hermione would know. Then come and tell me if she answered correctly."

"I will. Wait here then."

He ran inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't understand that girl the lady in black was hot, but the girl I was dancing with was definitely Hermione. I ran to her hurriedly. I grabbed her arm and spat out my question.

"What are you doing for the talent show?"

I knew Hermione hadn't told anyone about the tango lessons because she was shy.

"I'm going to sing."

"You liar! You're not Hermione!"

"I never said I was!"

I ran outside to find the lady in black still standing there. How did she know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was futile to fight back the urge to cry, but I did anyways. A few tears managed to fall, but that was it. I didn't even now why I was crying.

_I was just joking. Why didn't he see that it was me?_

_Maybe he knows and is just playing with you._

_Really? It doesn't seem that way. He really doesn't know...is Lenora really the person Draco describes?_

_She can't be. A person who stole my boyfriend wouldn't be like that._

These thought came to my like lightening. I was crushed. Maybe it was because I had on a costume. No…but he should be able to tell that it was me. I heard footsteps behind me and put back on my mask. It was Draco.

"She was wrong. How did you know! Tell me now! Where is my girlfriend and what have you done with her you monster!" he screamed at me.

His words pierced my hearts like daggers.

_I'm a monster. Why can't he see? This is a test that he just failed._

My pain became anger.

"You call yourself a boyfriend? You don't even know what your girlfriend is wearing not to mention where she is. She could be snogging Potter for all you know!" I snapped backed.

I could sense his anger.

"She wouldn't do that! She would never hurt me!"

"How do you know you didn't hurt her?! You were dancing with another woman! How do you think that makes her feel?! If you were a true boyfriend, there would be no other woman like her. You would know her touch, her scent, her eyes...everything! But you don't!" I yelled back. I still was not facing him.

"How do you know so much about Hermione? Are you close friends with her? If you were a friend, then you would tell me."

"She's here. At the ball. She's brokenhearted right now. And she's closer than you think."

And with that, he went back inside. I sat on the bench and choked back my tears. This was just a test. We'll laugh about it later...I hope...if there was a _later_...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was here...but where? _

_She's wearing the only one color...But there's two or three of every color! She's closer than I think? Argh! I'm supposed to be head. I'm supposed to be smart!_

My eyes danced around the room searching for one color. I saw brown, but Hermione said she wasn't wearing that color. Then it hit me.

_Black! Who here is wearing black...? No one…? Then that must mean...SHIT!_

I suddenly felt sick. By the way Pansy was looking at me, I must have looked it too. I sped outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want to be here anymore. He probably found some other girl and was now harassing her._

I got up and started walking around the lake. The door squeaked open but I didn't even bother to look back. I just walked. My tears stopped falling and I was now dying them up when I heard running. Probably some dumb couple. I kicked a rock into the lake and it landed with a large splash. The sound of running came nearer so I sped up my pace. I saw "our" spot and stood under the tree. The moon was beautiful tonight. It was full and glowed brightly. The running stopped and now I heard nothing but the crickets chirping. I sighed heavily.

_I really thought he cared...I really thought that he was different from Krum and that he would recognize me._

_Well hun, I guess we were both wrong._

I dropped my head low and stood there thinking about us.

"Hermione?"

I didn't turn back.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes."

I was ready to take his sword and smack his head with it.

"I don't understand though. She's angry like you said. But why?"

How stupid can he get?

"Because you were dancing with another girl. You also think someone else is more beautiful then her. But I don't think she cares that much about being beautiful. I think what she cares you. She…" I stopped talking because he out his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think we should…Hermione wouldn't like this…" I stepped forward.

"But I don't think she would deny." His hands were now both on my shoulders.

I dropped my head. Did he figure it out?

I turned and faced him at last. He had his mask on and so did I. I looked contently into his eyes. He leaned into kiss me but I backed away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I smelt his colonge and my head became light. He took of his mask, and he lookedat meamorously. His pale-blue eyes shone brightly even though it was very dark. The moon was revealed from the clouds and his platinum blonde hair gleamed in the light. He looked so handsome. I would have kissed him if I hadn't been so hurt. He touched my face lightly and pulled me closer so our faces were inches away.He slowly lifted my mask, revealing my face. He gave me a small smile and leaned in slowly. His lips lightly brushed mine, then kissed my lips lightly. His kiss deepened and I moved in closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms encircled my waist. His tongue slipped through my lips and danced with mine. My anger melted away at his touch.

He broke the kiss and looked lovingly into my eyes. He came close to my ear and whispered those three words…

"I love you…"

He backed away and looked at me again. This time it was my turn to whisper. I came close to his ear.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

He gawked at me and smiled bigger than I thought possible. He picked me up and spun me around twice. He put me down gently and looked at me tenderly. Then, we resumed kissing passionately, bathed in the light of the moon.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but as you can read, this is very long. But I hope it's very good. So please, if you R & R and tell me what you think of this chapter…too long too sappy maybe? I don't really care, just review.


	6. Learning Love

**Chapter Six**

**Learning Love**

I woke up with a smile pasted on my face Monday morning. The memories of last night were fresh in my head. I jumped out of bed and took a shower. I put on my robes and went to check if Draco was awake. At first I knocked lightly, then harder. No one answered so I poked my head through the door. I saw a lump of blankets and giggled. I closed the door quietly and decided to have some fun. I kicked off my shows and jumped on him.

"Oof!"

A head of blonde hair poked from under the covers and turned to the side. He plopped his head back on his pillow and went to sleep. I rolled my eyes and jumped off. I went to the side of his bed and looked at him fondly. His hair was rumpled and messy but he looked so adorable. I leaned in and kissed his lightly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He stretched, got up, and went to the bathroom. I decided to wait for him so I sat back on his bed. It was still warm. My mind wandered back to last night. I smiled widely at him when he came out, drying his face, still in boxers. I ambled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We looked deeply into each other's eyes smiling. He pecked my forehead with a light kiss and went to his dresser. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched him with interest. He was about to pick a yellow tee and some blue jeans when I stopped him. He stepped back and I rummaged through his drawers. I found a white, tight fitting tank top and threw it at him. I smirked mischievously and tossed him a pair of khaki pants. He slipped on his pants and sauntered over to me. He slid his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. He pulled me against his chiseled chest, allowing us to deepen the kiss, making my heart beat faster. We finally broke our kiss for air and I smirked. I slipped his tank top over his head. He put on his robe and escorted me to breakfast. We parted with a quick kiss at the door. I didn't have a callous thought in my head until I saw him.

I walked slowly, never taking my eyes from his bright amber ones. Sure, I've seen Ron in the Great Hall, but never was he actually near me. And the last seat just happened to be in front of him. He watched me calmly. I grabbed a spoonful of scrambled eggs and three slices of bacon while never taking my eyes off of him. Harry, sitting next to Ron, and Ginny, next to me, exchanged worry glances. They looked back and forth between us. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Is there gonna be a problem with you two today…because we kind of expected you both to cool down by now.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be any. Do you agree Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do agree. But we need to talk, now."

I placed my fork down calmly as to not to attract any attention.

"What's there to talk about Ron? Draco and I are still together and there's nothing you can do about that. You're obviously still mad at him about the fight. Oh, and might I add, you called me a slut!"

"Don't you care about what your friends think about him? He could at least make an effort not to be such an arse!" he spat.

I picked up my bag and glowered at him.

"Of course I care what my friends think. You're not one of them! A friend would be understanding and supportive. Harry and Ginny aren't having a problem being civil…neither should you! Friends wouldn't call another one a slut! And if anyone is being an arse it's you not him. I love him…whether you like it or not!" I hissed at him crossly.

I walked out of the Great Hall and to Transfiguration

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Hermione talk with Ron with amusement. He still doesn't understand…the amusement ended when I saw Hermione leave. He obviously made her mad and honestly…I'm tired of it. I scribbled a quick note and sent it to Ron. It read:

_Ron Weasley,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower after dinner. Don't be late. We need to talk and get some things straightened out._

_Draco Malfoy_

He nodded at me and I left for Divination with a smile on my face.

Dinner ended quickly and I waited for Ron. He came looking very cross.

"What do you want to talk about Malfoy? And get straight to the point. I don't have time for this." He said quickly, slamming the door.

"We need to reach an understanding. I don't like you and you don't like me. We both probably don't even care. Am I correct?"

He nodded and I continued.

"I highly doubt we ever will but this isn't about our friendship. This is about Hermione. I love her…yes Weasley…love. So you can't really do anything but suck it up and move on with it. You're constantly harassing her and it needs to stop. She's not going to change. You should know better than I do. So…I'm willing to strike a deal. We can be civil to each other. You make amends with Hermione and become friends…and for my part, she stops being angry and giving out a negative aura. Deal?"

I stuck out my hand. He looked at me, then my hand and took it roughly. He shook and left without a fight. It was a first.

(I absolutely despise writing class scenes so this is Friday after classes; still in Draco POV.)

I made a quick trip to Hogsmeade and came back to find Hermione reading in our spot. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and helped her up. I smirked and led her to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we here."

"I'm going to teach you how to fly. Take this." I gave her a broom given to me by Madam Hooch.

"Draco…I don't like flying."

"Just please try…if you learn how to fly, I can take you places more beautiful than Hogwarts."

She nodded reluctantly and climbed on her broom. I rose slowly, taking her hand in mine gently. I led her out into the middle of the pitch and taught her the basics. She eventually got the hang of it and zoomed around the grounds like she was doing it for years. We stopped flying when we noticed the students filing into the school for dinner. We handed our brooms back and I escorted her to dinner. While we were walking, I stole glancesto her. She had this giant smile on her face. It was then I realized how much I really loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco took me flying, I loved him so intensely. It was like he set something loose. Flying made me feel free. But a part of me was more excited about where he was going to take me than the actual flying. I greeted everyone at the table except Ron, who I just nodded at.

"Hermione? Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

I almost fell off the seat. Ron…saying sorry? That'll be the day…I pinched myself to be sure. When I started turning red and feeling the pain creep up, I stared back at him.

"Ron…I can't forgive you because you still can't except it."

"I'm going to be civil to Malfoy. We made a deal. Now will you forgive me?"

"Really? You made a deal…with Draco? To be civil? I'll forgive you if you keep your word."

He nodded and smiled. For the first time in a very long time, I smiled back at him.

I saw Draco waiting for me at the entrance and I smiled. I hugged him tightly and beamed up into his eyes. I wasn't sure if he saw the gratitude in my eyes, but his gaze reassured me. He lifted me up into his muscular arms and carried me into our tower. My put me down gently on the couch and sat at the other end. I got up and sat in his lap, staring at the roaring fire. I snuggled closer to him as he propped his chin on my head. My eyes began to feel heavy and I eventually fell into a deep sleep, cradled in Draco's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up earlier than Hermione and slipped from under her. I covered her with a blanket and looked down at the sleeping figure. I took a shower and poked my head out from the door. Hermione was still asleep and I was glad. I dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt and navy pants. She was still asleep when I finished. I pecked her head lightly. She stirred but remained asleep. I made my trip to Hogsmeade, which took longer than I expected. I finally found the perfect one. I left quickly and headed back to our rooms. She wasn't there so I quickened my pace, worried that she would walk in. I didn't even bother going back down to the ground floor after I set her present down. I raced to the balcony and took off on my broom. I hovered above the Forbidden Forest, trying to remember that spot. I suddenly remember that it wasn't there and I sped quickly in the air. I landed softly and stared at it's massive self. I walked to the middle of the lake and did what I came there to do. It took all day and most of the evening but I managed to finish before dinner. Two hours to be exact. I raced back to my room and took the quickest shower ever. I put on my tux and scribbled Hermione a note. I sent it to her and flew back to the spot. I rechecked everything and waited anxiously for her arrival.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a blanket draped over me. I smiled, thinking of Draco. I took a bath and put on a deep red turtleneck and some black jeans. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and left for breakfast. I glanced over at Sytherin's table and I didn't see Draco. My brow furrowed with confusion as I sat down. I left without a word, my mind too preoccupied with Draco. I looked everywhere for him until I was shoved harshly. I whipped around and came face to face with Lenora.

"Where's Draco? What did you do to him!? I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

"Nothing, number one. Number two, he's my boyfriend so I don't even know why you care. And number three, if you ever touch me again, I'm gonna pound your ugly face! Got it?"

She snorted and walked away. I glared back at her when suddenly a letter dropped at my feet. It was from Draco. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that you couldn't find me. I know you've been looking for me but I'm alright. Go to your room and look on your bed. Wear what's in there and go to the front entrance. Take the carriage and don't get out until it stops. I'll meet you there._

_Love,_

Draco 

I ran to my room and nearly knocked down my door. I saw a big box tied with green and silver ribbon. I opened the box and gasped. There was this gorgeous diamond necklace with matching earrings. I placed them to the side and took out the very glittery dress. It was a beautiful, silver,spaghetti strap, v-neck dress that dropped about mid-back by the looks of it. There were also silver stilettos that had glittery heels and rhinestone buckles. I took a bath and slipped on the dress. It came to the floor and dragged a little. It fit perfectly which made me wonder how he knew my size. I curled my hair and put on my necklace and earrings. I smiled to myself. I applied some light eye shadow accompanied with black eyeliner and mascara. I put on sheer, slightly glittery, strawberry flavored, light pink lip gloss. I put on my shoes, enchanted my makeup, and took a quick look in the mirror. I walked through the halls, ignoring the stares and whispers. I saw the carriage waiting and stepped inside. I looked out the window. The stars were beginning to show.

We traveled a long way before the carriage finally came to a stop. I stepped out, holding my dress, and looked at the sky. The stars shown bright. I stopped gazing at the stars and soaked in my surroundings. I was in a forest of some sort. There was a gigantic waterfall that emptied out into the immense lake. There seemed to be a narrow strip of land jutting out into the lake, but because of the trees, I couldn't see if there was more. The walkway was covered in white rose petals and the trees moved themselves automatically. I followed the trail, seeing Draco at the end facing the waterfall. He was behind a table full of delicious smelling food and two long lit candles. He turned and faced me. He was dashing. I walked up to him slowly kissing him passionately.

"Yum. Strawberry."

I giggled and sat down at the table. Draco pushed me in and sat down. I stared at him contently.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I blushed.

"I love you too but isn't this…"

"Hush…just eat and enjoy."

I did as he told me. We chattered away well into the night. When we finally finished he stood up and led me to the edge of the waterfall. He stepped back and looked at me dotingly.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco but what is all this? It's not like I don't like it but…"

He didn't respond. He bent down on one knee and took out a little black box. He opened the box and revealed a silver ring with a huge diamond in the center with two smaller ones at the side. The band was covered in diamonds. I gaped at him.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

My eyes filled with tears and I looked lovingly at him.

"Yes…"

"But…let's keep this our little secret."

He stood up and slipped on the ring and then turned it upside down. He kissed me passionately and led me to the carriage. I just couldn't stop looking at him. He smiled widely at me and helped me inside. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep with pleasant dreams filling my head.

R & R


	7. Talent Showdown

**Chapter Seven**

**Talent Showdown**

We came to Hogwarts around four in the morning. No one would be in the hallways so we came in undetected. I took a long bath. Occasionally I would stare at my ring and smile. I came out and dressed lightly. I walked to Draco's room to see him on his bed. He was smiling. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping so crept up to his bed. I leaned over and saw him smiling widely. His arms flew up and grabbed my neck. I screamed loudly and rolled over him. He laughed and kissed my cheek. My mind wandered around his room then I remembered the talent show. I jumped out of his room, ignoring the look of confusion on his face. I sprinted to my room and rummaged through my closet. I found my dress. I got it from my mother when I began dancing. It came up a little above my knees and flowed gracefully. It had two straps that made and "X" on the back. It was a beautiful shade of deep purple, almost black but not quite. On one side, it came up to my mid-thigh and the on the other side, it went down just above the knee. It really was exquisite. It was semi-glittery, but was mostly plain. I slipped it on and looked around the room, searching for a possible partner. My eyes fell on my coat rack, which was about as tall as Draco. I flipped through my textbook and cast the spell. It began to wobble and hop. Then it lurched and transformed into a man with platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. He almost was an exact duplicate of Draco except that this "man" had broader shoulders and didn't slouch as much. The eyes, of course were different. No one could have Draco's eyes. He was already dressed, which saved me a lot of trouble. I turned on the radio and looked back at him. He was bowing at me, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I stood there shocked. He could talk! I took his hand and nodded slightly. He pulled me close and danced. He was great. He moved just like my instructor. The song ended and I was out of breath. He, on the other hand, looked collected and neat. He bowed again and transformed back. I smiled to myself and plopped back down on my bed.

I need to practice more… 

I changed and went down to breakfast. I saw Ginny and Ron. Remembering last night, I stuffed my left hand in my pocket.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

They just stared at me. They gave me that I-know-what-you-did look. I smiled sheepishly and ate using only my right hand. It was difficult but I managed.

"Hermione? May I talk to you?"

"Um…sure."

We walked out of the Hall in silence. I followed her outside and noticed that my left hand was out.

"We need to talk Hermione. I don't feel that we communicate enough."

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard her voice quivering. I glanced at her and noticed that she avoided my eyes. She looked terrible.

"Ginny? Stop. What happened?"

She finally looked at me with teary eyes. I hugged her tightly, not saying a word. She finally came together and told me.

"Seamus and I broke up."

She broke into a fit of sobs and I held her tightly. I didn't understand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! He just said to me that it wasn't working out and that we should go our separate ways. He finally told me that he's been seeing someone else. I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Someone else? Who?"

"I don't know…he wouldn't say. He just kept saying how sorry he was. I just needed someone to talk to and…"

She broke into more sobs. I hugged her again.

"Ginny? Are you going to be all right? Do Ron and Harry know?"

"No and please don't tell them…you know how they'll act…"

"They're going to find out Ginny…"

"Yeah…but don't just tell them straight out."

She dried her tears and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Hermione. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

I bid her goodbye and went wandering. I was actually looking for Seamus.

I'm gonna pound his ugly, ungrateful arse and when I do, I'm gonna… 

I stopped my rampage when I heard giggling.

"Seamus! Stop…someone could see us. Don't you have a girlfriend? Grinay or something?"

"Ginny and I broke up with her."

I glanced around the corner and saw Seamus snogging some girl. My stomach lurched when I heard her name.

"Don't worry Lenora. It doesn't matter anymore."

"But still…"

She started giggling when Seamus whispered something in her ear. I took out my wand and whispered a quick spell. The table broke from under her and she landed with a _very_ loud thud. Knowing that someone would come over soon, I took a seat and picked out a random book. I snickered and looked back. They now moved to a new spot where I could see Lenora clearly.

"How long should we stay here?"

"As long as we want…"

She giggled again.

God I hate her. I need to get him back. But how…? 

Unfortunately for me, my book fell over causing them to look over.

_SHIT!_

"Hermione? Um…wh-what are you doing here?" Seamus asked nervously.

He should be…that arrogant, dense, insufferable prick! 

"I should ask you the same thing! You break up with Ginny for _this_ bitch?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I can't wait to see Ginny's face when I tell her…" I yelled, raging.

"You don't need to do that 'Mione…hehe…"

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. 'Mione. Better yet…I can't wait to see Harry's face when I tell him _and_ Ginny at the _same _time." I stated smugly.

"Don't you dare…" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"You're right. I shouldn't do that. I should tell Harry and Ron, _then_ tell Ginny _while _Ron and Harry are beating you to a pulp. This'll be fun. Especially since your ungrateful arse deserves it!"

I was about to walk and actually do what I just said when my arm was clutched and I flung into a wall. I hit the wall hard…and I mean _very_ hard. Seamus shook me and banged hard me against the wall two more times before he spoke.

"You won't tell anyone! I _will_ kill you Hermione! Don't you dare say a word or I'll kill your muggle parents also! Do you hear me?!"

He shook me again. I began to feel dizzy and felt something drip down my neck. He finally dropped me. I put my hand to the back of my head and gasped. It was wet! I stared at my hand and nearly fainted. There was blood all over my hand and was now trickling down my wrist. I looked up at Seamus who was suddenly incredibly pale. It may have seemed peculiar, but I laughed stridently. I stood up weakly, clinging onto the table to my right for balance.

"I would like to see that Seamus. You can barely pass Charms let alone _kill_ me. If anyone is going to kill anybody…it's going to be me killing you. And if I'm especially nasty," I said smirking.

"I'll kill that whore too!" I exclaimed motioning my head towards Lenora.

Sweat was now coming down the side of my face and I didn't fell well. I almost fell over but I didn't seeing that I was still clinging to the table. I took out my wand and pointed it limply at him. He just stood there, cemented to the spot while Lenora was trembling in the corner.

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

Harry's voice rang clear through the library. There were extra footsteps, inferring that meant Ron and possibly Ginny was with him. Seamus was about to run when I pointed my wand at Lenora.

"Was she really worth it Seamus? If you run, I'll hit her with a curse. You would have been better off with Ginny…"

"You wouldn't hit her and risk your Head position. You're crazy Hermione. You've lost it! I'm outta here!"

"Fine. When Lenora isn't all over you tomorrow, don't bother even looking for her. If I _am_ that crazy, wouldn't someone think that I wouldn't hesitate to perform an unforgivable curse on her? Some Gyffindor you are. You belong in Sytherin with you're girlfriend." I retorted smugly.

I arched my eyebrow. This psychology thing really does work…thank goodness for muggles…I remember something about pretending to be crazy and reverse psychology, but I thought it was a load of horseshit. I can't believe that he's buying it! He stood his ground.

"Hermione! There you are! We were-"

Ron was cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione? Seamus? Lenora? What's going on?"

Seamus and I stared at each other, never breaking eye contact.

"HERMIONE! What's that red stuff all over your shirt!?"

They all ran over to me but I stopped them. I pointed my finger and them, indicating them to stay there.

"Ginny…why did Seamus break up with you? You don't know right? I think Seamus would like to explain. Come out Lenora."

Lenora stepped out from the shadows, face damp from bawling.

Ginny looked between the three of us and finally figured it out. She really was very smart. She ran over to Seamus and slapped him very violently, leaving this maroon colored handprint on his face. He stumbled back stared at her shocked. Holding his face, he got up. Ginny took out her wand and muttered something. The blood stopped dripping and trickling down my neck which i was grateful for

"I hate you…if I ever see you within ten feet of me, I will hex you. Regardless of the consequences. You deserve so much worse, but I can't bring myself to do anything to you. Be grateful that I don't have a temper like Ron or you wouldn't be alive." She glowered at him with dark eyes. I've never seen her more pissed. Tears were forming in her eyes but I highly doubt that they were from sadness. She blinked them away and thrust her wand back into her pocket. She touched my hand gently. I slowly lowered my wand, never taking my eyes off of Lenora. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were roughly helping Seamus up.

"Come on Seamus. Let's go and talk some." Ron stated firmly.

Seamus then shook his head. "Um. Nah, I got work to do."

He turned but Harry grabbed his neck forcefully and dragged him to their side.

"I think it would be in your best interest for you health for you not to try and run and just cooperate." He whispered through gritted teeth.

They lead him to the Common room, leaving Lenora, Ginny and I staring at each other. Lenora was the first to break the silence.

"Um. It was great meeting you Ginny and um, Hermione, nice to see you again."

She was about to run for it when Ginny socked her good. Lenora stumbled into the nearest chair and started to bawl.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE TRY TO RUN AND ACT INNOCENT YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE STEAL MY BOYFIRNED!" Ginny was now advancing towards Lenora who was cowering in the chair. She aimed a curse at her but I hit her arm, making the curse hit the ceiling.

"GINNY! Stop this! She isn't worth it!"

Ginny was raging. Her face was the same color as her hair and she was panting. She lowered her wand and Lenora sighed heavily. Just then, Ginny socked her in the same place as before. Lenora fell off her chair and Ginny stomped away. I know I shouldn't have, but I helped Lenora up.

"Don't touch me Mudblood!"

"Watch your tongue you nasty slut…you may get it cut out." Ihissed in her ear threateningly.

I walked away and headed to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger! What did you do to yourself?!"

"Oh, I fell down the stair and hit my head pretty hard. But Ginny was there and stopped the bleeding with a spell."

"She could very well be a mediwitch when she grows up. Very talented. You were lucky that she was there and used quick thinking to do this or you would have lost a lot of blood."

"I know. How long will I be in here?"

"Oh not long thanks to Miss Weasley. Maybe wash away the blood and probably a potion or two. So that should take about…an hour or so."

It actually to half an hour but I didn't notice. My mind was on the talent show next week. And partially on Draco. I walked outside and saw Draco waiting for me. I smiled him and hugged him tightly.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

He stared at me with apprehension. I stopped him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. But listen. I gotta go and practice my dance so I'll see you at dinner."

"Don't you think you should take it easy?"

"The talent show is next week and only practiced once. I really want to win."

"You will. I'm on the judging panel."

"I want to win fairly. Plus Lenora is going to be singing and I don't know how good she is."

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner."

We quickly kissed goodbye and I made my way to my room. I once again slipped on my dark purple dress. I went through the same procedure. I took his hand and this time, I tried to even out my breathing. It worked wonderfully. I wasn't panting and I wasn't sweating much. I cast another spell on my partner that made him stay in his human form until we walked off of the stage…or at least it should. I glanced at the clock and noticed that I was late for dinner. I changed in record time and ran to the Great Hall. Just before I opened the door, I straightened myself out and smoothed out my clothes. I opened the doors and heard everyone stop. I could feel everyone looking at me and hear whispers. I didn't even know what they were whispering about. I Sat down next to Harry and noticed Seamus sitting three seats down from me. He was pretty beat. He had a giant sucker on his left eye and a plum colored bruise on his lower right cheek. He had a few scratches and a very busted lip that he patted with a napkin frequently. Probably still bleeding. He occasionally shot dirty looks at us, but he didn't say anything. Harry and Ron looked very smug while Ginny looked mighty pissed. I glimpsed over to the Slytherin table and noticed Lenora sitting next to Draco. I shot her an angry look and she scooted closer to Draco. Her face looked normal.

_Stupid whore must've enchanted it. _

Ginny noticed my glare and turned around to look at Lenora. She mouthed something to her. Lenora became pale and left the Great Hall. Ginny turned around and smiled at me haughtily. I ate happily and left with Ginny.

"So…are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've never been better. I forgot how good it feels to be single. Enough about me; how are you and Draco?"

"We're um good." I said nervously.

"Hermione…are you hiding something from me?"

"Umm…" Remembering our promise, I nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"I'm don't think so because it'll get out to the rest of the school."

"Please Hermione! I promise I won't tell! You can tell me!"

Just then Draco walked by us. I pulled him to the side and asked.

"Can I tell Ginny?"

"Ginny? I don't know Hermione…she's close with Parvati and Lavender."

"She said she wouldn't tell."

"People lie Hermione."

"So is that a no?"

"Well, you can tell her but make sure that this doesn't come out. Tell her in your room."

"Ok. Thanks."

I kissed him quickly and walked back to Ginny.

"I can tell you but only in my room where it's private."

She clapped her hands and we ran to my room. We closed the door quickly and sat on my bed. I was a little bit reluctant to show her but I did. I held out my left arm and pulled up my sleeve, revealing my turned ring. She turned it over and gasped loudly, looking between my face and my ring.

"Oh my goodness Hermione! It's absolutely gorgeous! When did he propose? Wait! I heard something about this! Lavender was telling the whole Girls' dorm about you and how you looked like a goddess!"

I was blushing madly now.

"She also said that you left into a carriage. Is that when?"

I nodded.

"Tell me about it!"

I told her the story but left out the exact details. But it seemed that whatever I told her was enough.

"That's so romantic!"

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself."

"Well, it's getting late and I still have tons of homework to do tomorrow. So I'll see you later Hermione."

"Good night Ginny! Feel better."

I decided to practice once more before I went to sleep. I was getting better and the coat rack stayed transformed longer, which to my surprise he was grateful for. I slipped on my nightgown and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Talent show day, Draco's POV)

I dressed in heavy jeans and a dark green shirt that showed off my abdominal muscles well. I tucked it in and walked to breakfast. I devoured my breakfast and walked to Dumbledore's office. I found Hermione already waiting for me at the entrance. She was wearing tight khaki pants and white beater. Her hair was up in a messy bun, held up with a pencil.

Hmm, very sophisticated. Or at least to an extent… 

I greeted her with a quick peck on the lips and we walked into Dumbledore's office, to find him eating chocolate buttons out of a very large, glass bowl.

"Ah. Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Please, do sit. Now about the talent show. I have a basic arrangement done but I really could use a little bit of detail on the matter."

He pushed a piece of parchment in front of us. It was very detailed so I didn't know what he was talking about. The stage was set in front of the judges' panel. Behind that was the audience.

"Where will the lights be professor?"

"Ah. About that Miss Granger. They will either be in front of the stage or hovering around in the air. Which do you think?"

"Hmm. I think they should be moving in the air. That would create this concert affect. Muggles love it."

"And you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I'm not sure what exactly a concert is but I like the idea. Muggles are supposed to be good in these areas, so I'll go with what Hermione says."

"Excellent! I'll send this to Professor Flitwick immediately. Now, another important topic is the performers. This is who I have so far."

He snapped his fingers and a list appeared on the chalkboard behind him. There were people like Hermione, Lenora, Creevy, Brown, and…Goyle? I furrowed my eyebrows at his name but looked on. There was a substantial amount of students and Hermione just happened to be the last one, right behind Lenora.

This is going to be a long day… 

We left Dumbledore's office chattering happily as we made our way outside. We parted with a quick hug. I wandered around grounds looking for the judges I appointed. I found Cho kissing Harry in the Library and had to practically drag her away from him. I found Terry at the Great Hall and found Seamus wandering as well. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the others.

"Ok. I called you all here because you guys are the judges for the show, as I told you before. Even though some of you aren't fit for it," I shot an angry look at Seamus who hung his head low. "I decided that it doesn't matter. The talent show is tonight and I want to tell you to now let personal feelings get in the way of your judgment. You may be accused but if you know that you judged honestly, you shouldn't feel guilty."

They all nodded in agreement except for Seamus who just shifted awkwardly.

"Ok. The show is tonight. Don't be late. In fact, be ten minutes early. Got it?"

They all nodded once again in agreement and walked away. Seamus was walking unusually fast, but not fast enough. I grabbed his robe and pulled him back. I lifted him and pushed him against the wall. He winced in pain and tried to hit me. I dodged the hits and pushed him higher.

"If you ever touch Hermione again, I'll beat you worse than what Potter and Weasley did. Do you understand me,you piece of shit?"

He nodded and I dropped him. He landed with a thud. I walked away slowly, leaving him there, rubbing this neck. Stupid prick deserved worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back to my room for once again more practice. This time, I invited Ginny, Harry, and Ron to watch me so I could practice being watched.

"Thanks for coming, I really need the practice."

"No problem 'Mione. That's what friends are for. How long have you been doing this dance thing…what was it called again?"

"The tango and for the whole summer. I went to this very strict place so I learned it quickly. The dress is a bit revealing so please control yourselves."

Ron looked hurt.

"What do you take us for? Draco?" he laughed.

I hit him playfully. "Haha, very funny. Anyways, I'm going to go and change, so make yourselves at home."

I changed and brought out my coat rack with me. They looked at me confused but I cast the spell on it and the nodded impressed. I signaled Ginny to turn on the music. He bowed and asked as usual. I took his hand lightly and we danced expertly. Occasionally I glanced at them. They stared at me in awe. The song ended and we both looked colleted. We bowed and I turned to my group of friends who had their mouths open. I blushed and transformed him back into a coat rack.

"What do you think? More practice perhaps?"

"No way! You're definitely going to win. What's the prize?"

"I don't think there is one. Maybe a trophy or whatever. I'm not really sure…"

"Aren't you organizing it?"

"It's more like Dumbledore is and Draco. I'm just participating."

I glanced at the clock and went to my room to change. I decided to wear a light blue tank top and a jean skirt that went mid thigh. I came out and walked with them to lunch.

I walked down to the Great Hall and sat between Harry and Ron. I smiled at them brightly and began eating. About in the middle, Ron glanced at me and suddenly dropped his knife and fork with such racket, Harry looked over.

"What the hell is that on your finger Hermione?" he whispered firmly into my ear.

I looked at my hand and noticed that the ring was showing. I quickly hid it and excused myself. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed.

"Hermione! Stop!" Harry yelled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at my two best friends.

"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is…" Harry said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid!"

"Is it with…Malfoy?"

"Yea…"

"Why were you afraid? You can tell us anything…"

"I know…"

"It's not you who should be afraid. It's Malfoy because-"

"You're not going to do anything to him Ron!"

"Hermione! You've been going out with him for what? A month? And then he asks you to marry him? You're only seventeen!" Harry stated bluntly.

I looked away, tears filling my eyes.

"I love him Harry. I know he loves me too. We're getting married after we graduate. Can't you just be happy for me?" I said softly.

"We are happy for you Hermione. I just wish you would've told us." He said lifting my chin.

"Just…make sure he doesn't hurt you. This _is_ kind of sudden."

"I know. Thanks."

I hugged them both and went back to my room. I found Draco looking for a book. I came up from behind him and hugged him. He turned around and I kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and looked at me with confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

He kissed my head and smiled.

"I love you too."

I smiled brightly.

"You should go and change. The talent show is tonight. And you have to be there early."

I nodded and left him in the common room. I slipped into my dress and put on the earrings Draco gave me. I put on little bit of lip-gloss and applied dark purple eye shadow. I added some black eyeliner and a little bit of blush. I did my hair in a style called the "Topknot" I learned form Ginny. I coiled a part of my hair in a bun and curled the rest. I once again enchanted my makeup and slipped on my black heels. I took a long look in the mirror. I sighed heavily and levitated the coat rack to follow me. I put on a big cloak to conceal my skimpy dress and made my way to the Great Hall. I entered and gasped. It was gorgeous. The lights were floating around in a whimsical way and the stage was humongous. The seats were aligned in a movie theatre fashion. I walked down the aisle and was greeted by Draco.

"Hey. What's with the cloak?"

"It's so no one sees my dress until my performance."

"Ah. Ok. Well, the other performers are backstage. I'll see you then."

He kissed my quickly and I slipped backstage. I noticed Lenora. She was wearing a very whorish outfit that exposed her. She had a microphone in her hand and was obviously practicing. I decided to casually pass by her and see how good she really was. I waved at Lavender who just happened to be standing next to Lenora. I passed by her and heard the most deafening noise. It was Lenora singing. She was horrible!

_Less competition for me…merlin that was horrible._

I chatted away happily with Lavender until I noticed that it was almost time for performance. I bid her farewell and peeped my head outside the curtain. Students were now filing in. I caught my eye on a two bright red heads. I smiled and waved at them. The talent show went smoothly. Lenora was called. She sang. I'm pretty sure I heard booing when people were clapping but I couldn't really hear anything but the tango song that was playing over and over again in my head. It was my turn…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I endured much pain watching "talents" but I couldn't take much more after Lenora sang. It was like nails against a blackboard. I took a lot to even look at her, but listening to sing was another story. She had this bright pink skirt on and an equally bright pink tube top on. Her boobs nearly popped out. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine. But she did have curves…

_I can't think about her. I have a fiancé! _

_But she does have some nice curves…and some nice legs…just like Hermione…_

_She doesn't even compare to Hermione…_

_Yes she does…_

_No one compares to Hermione…_

_I beg to differ…what the hell hapened on Halloween?_

_That was a mistake!_

_A mistake that almost cost your relationshipe with Hermione!_

_It won't ever happened again!_

_Then why are you thinking about Lenora and her curves…?_

_I'm NOT!_

I snapped my head up when I heard Hermione's name announced. I shook my head and braced myself for beauty. The lights dimmed and a single light shone on a coat rack. It began to wobble and hop. Then it lurched and transformed into a man about our age. I would've said that he was an exact clone of me but his shoulders were broad, his eyes were a deep green, and he didn't slouch. Then Hermione walked out onto the stage. She was dazzling. She was wearing the earrings I got her which made me smile broadly. She had this dress that was beautiful shade of purple and a little shorter than I hoped. The music started and the "man" muttered something and bowed. She took his hand lightly and then began the tango. Her dress flowed and swirled behind her and her hair amazingly stayed calm. She looked so…collected. She danced with such grace…I could sense everyone watching her with awe and amazement.

_And she's mine…_

The "man", not to my liking, touched Hermione in intimate ways, which I guess got me red in the face. But he did move expertly. The song ended. The crowd went into an uproar of claps. It was obvious who had won. We all cast our votes and Dumbledore came on stage shortly to see our votes.

"This has been a great Talent show and I would like to thank everybody for making this a great show. I would especially like to thank the performers for gathering their courage and actually showing us their hidden talents. Now, without further ado, I would like to announce the winner. Drum roll please…"

Even though I knew whom the winner was, I held onto the edge of my seat anyways.

"Hermione Granger and the tango!"

She came out from behind the curtains and shook Dumbeldore's hand. Out of nowhere came a sash and a crystal trophy in the shape of the star. On the sash it said "Hogwart's Most Talented". I clapped loudly and hooted. She walked behind the curtains and Dumbledore said a speech. I wasn't paying attention though. My mind was too preoccupied on Hermione. Students began filing out and I literally jumped out of my seat and ran backstage. I found Hermione chatting with Lavender. I hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply.

"Congratulations Hermione!"

"Thanks. I feel so…elated."

"Let's go. It's late…"

"Ok."

We walked hand in hand back to our rooms.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been organizing my chapters because I'm trying to get to 100,000 words...i hope. But it may take longer for me to update but bare with me. I will update. R & R


	8. Step One

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my other chapters but I remember now. I own nothing but the plot. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's awesome work.

Chapter Eight Step One 

Winter break came sooner than expected. Because of Potter's defeat of Voldemort, the breaks were sooner and longer, not that I'm complaining. But that also meant more time with my parents and less with Hermione. It was true since the defeat of Voldemort that my father was, well, less evil, but that doesn't mean his disliking of muggle-borns has wavered bymuch. He's been acting civil, which _is_ hard to believe. He, however,still wasn't a real father. My mother on the other hand, was much more understanding since she was one-thousandth muggle or something. But lucky for her, it didn't change our pureblood name. But she did like Hermione…

_He's gonna flip when I tell him about Hermione…I can't wait._

I knocked on her door, two days before we were leaving.

"Hermione?"

I found her fumbling through her trunk, obviously looking for something.

"Huh? Oh. Hey. Just a minute…ah! Got it!"

She yanked out a black velvet box, similar to jewelry boxes. She smirked at me and opened it, revealing the diamond necklace I got her. She sauntered over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Automatically, I circled my arms around her waist.

"Don't wanna lose this, do I?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

"I would think not."

I leaned in and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth enough to let my tongue slip through. Our tongues danced and she let out a soft moan. My hands trailed to her lower waist and her fingers entwined in my hair. We both broke the kiss after what seemed like forever. I gazed into her warm chocolate eyes and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Hermione."

She chuckled softly.

"How many times are you gonna tell me that?"

"As many as I want, just to remind you."

"Well, I love you too. Are you packed?"

"Not yet…"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Go and pack. Now mister!"

"You sound like my mother."

She arched her eyebrow and gave me that stare that says, you-better-do-what-I-tell-you-or-you'll-regret-it.

I slumped out of her room and made my way to mine. I packed quickly, wanting more time with Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plopped down on my feather bed and closed my eyes smiling.

_He loves me…he really does…_

_Of course! Why else would he have proposed to you?_

_I know…but a part of me thinks that Harry's right._

_He's happy for you! What are you talking about?_

_That…this is kind of sudden…we _have_ only been going out for four months…_

_Yes, but he's loved you for years!_

_I know…but marriage is such a big step…_

My eyes shot open and I stood up abruptly at these new thoughts. It has only been four months and he says he loves me…but this is the same Slytherin that tormented me for years…I drove those thoughts out of my mind when he wrapped his arms from behind me. I turned and smiled at him. I stared into his blue-gray eyes and my mind wandered.

"Hermione?"

I instantly snapped out of my daydream and smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong?"

_Damn! How does he know everything?_

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?"

He looked at me skeptically. I sat down on the edge of my feather bed and he sat down next to me, holding my hands.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked again.

I sighed heavily.

"It's just something Harry said."

His brow furrowed.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he found out about our engagement and well, he was worried."

"Why would he be worried? We love each other."

"I know, but he thinks it's a little sudden."

"Do you agree?"

I broke my eye contact with him and looked at the floor. Tears started to fill my eyes.

_Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying…_

He tilted my head and kissed me lightly. A tear trickled down my cheek and he wiped it away softly with his finger.

"Hermione…do you agree that this is too sudden?"

_I don't know…_

"Yes…and no."

"So, you think it's a mistake?" his voiced seemed like it was quivering but his face was emotionless.

"No, no, no! I don't think it's a mistake. It's one of the best things that ever happened to me! But it was a little sudden. But I never regretted saying yes to you. You don't regret anything, do you?"

"No, I don't regret anything. I love you, Hermione. I've never felt anything like…this. I can't live without you. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do."

I hugged him tightly, soaking in everything that just came out of his mouth.

He stood up and led me to the balcony. The sun was slowly setting into the horizon and gave the forest a soft glow. The sky was now a soft orange and yellow pastel color. The wind gently blew by, causing me to shiver. He wrapped his arms around me, his warmth radiating from his body, warming mine. I looked up into his hazy eyes. He was deep in thought. He did that a lot. I hugged him tighter and placed my head against his shoulder. It was funny how my body snuggly fit into his. We stood there on the balcony, cuddling until the stars began to shine and the sun was barely visible. The gigantic clock struck, indicating dinner and bringing us out of our daze. We walked in silence down to the Great Hall. The air around me seemed tense. I entered the Great Hall and heard shouting coming from the Gryffindor table. I kissed Draco briefly and scurried over to our table. Cho was sitting there which may or may not be a good thing. She was very red in the face, along with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey."

"Not now Hermione." Harry said sternly.

I was taken aback by his comment and quickly shut my mouth.

"There's nothing going on Cho! Why are you acting like this?!"

"Harry! I haven't seen you for weeks and every time I do see you, you're with _her!_" Cho said motioning her head towards Ginny whose eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"She needs a friend Cho!"

"Hermione's here! Why can't she hang out with her?!"

"WHOA! Stop! Cho, calm down. What is all this?" I said loudly, causing all bickering to stop.

Ginny finally spoke up with a squeaky and shaky voice.

"Cho thinks that me and Harry are…something of an item…which is not true."

Ginny and Harry both blushed at her comment. Everybody knew that Harry and Ginny had secret feelings for each other, but would never show it because of Cho and Seamus. I arched my eyebrow and nodded my head slightly.

"I don't even know why you're overreacting Cho! She's my best friend!"

"It seems like you two are more than that!"

"Seamus was cheating on her! How do you think she feels Cho?! I wanted to be there for her!"

"Well, you weren't there for me!"

There were now tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you jealous Cho? Are you jealous that I'm spending more time with Ginny then you?" Harry almost whispered.

"Yes! Are you happy now? The whole school knows that you Ginny have hidden feelings for each other! I don't even know why you bothered asking me out Harry! Why are you trying to cover it up? If you really feel that way, then why bother? Am I just something that will cover up your feelings for her? Because I want to be more than that for you Harry!"

The whole Hall was quiet now. Ron and I just stared at Cho while Ginny was looking at Harry.

"Choose Harry." Cho said so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled loudly.

"Choose Harry…me…or Ginny."

"You're asking me, to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend? Is that right?"

"Yes. I want you to choose."

"Cho…I can't…"

They both stared at each for the longest time.

"Harry. Me or Ginny."

"Cho…don't you understand how hard this is?"

"It's harder to watch some other girl draped over my guy."

There was a very long silence that was finally broken by a large sigh from Harry.

"I am _so_ sorry Cho. I'm going to have to pick Ginny. She's been with me through thick and thin and I don't think I can live without her."

"But you can live without me?"

Cho's tears were now coming down like rivers. I was shocked! I felt so bad for Harry. How could Cho do this?

"I'm sorry Cho. But you can't expect everything go your way. She's someone…very close to me. I hope you understand. I need her."

Cho slowly stood up, all eyes on her. She wiped away a few of her last tears and stared one last time at Harry.

"I understand Harry."

She walked back to her table, leaving everyone with mouths open, staring at Harry. Ginny placed her hand over Harry's and squeezed it slightly. I took a glance at Ron who looked just as shocked as I was. I cleared my throat and continued eating. Thankfully, everyone else got my message and was soon eating along with me. Ginny and I made eye contact and I saw thanks in her eyes. I finished my dinner quickly and excused myself. I didn't want to be there anymore.

I wandered aimlessly around the halls and eventually decided to go flying. I grabbed one of the brooms from the closet and zoomed around grounds. The stars shone brightly and the moon was in a crescent shape. I hovered above the Forbidden Forest, enjoying the solitude. It was getting late, and the lights in the rooms were slowly going out one by one. I flew back onto the balcony of Draco's room to see if he was there. I peered through the window. It was very dark inside. I glimpsed at his bed and noticed that he wasn't sleeping either. I flew to my balcony and noticed my room light was on. I hid to the side and peeked through the curtains and noticed that Draco was looking at all my stuff. I would naturally be pissed at him if I didn't love him. He looked at my pictures of Ron, Harry, and I. I felt a pang of guilt when he came across only one picture of us out of the many with Ron and Harry. He stared at the picture of Harry and I dancing and hugging each other at the Burrow. I remember that day well.

**Flashback**

"_Hermione!"_

"_Harry! I haven't seen you in…"_

"_Two weeks?"_

_I chuckled, "Yeah."_

"_You have to see this!"_

_I followed him outside and saw Ron practicing the Waltz with the air. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, but I burst out laughing anyways. Harry and I both fell on the floor laughing. I was nearly crying. I stood up and came face to face with a beet-red Ron. I helped Harry up and began imitating with Harry how Ron was dancing. Mrs. Weasley came out and snapped the picture quickly, before Ron tackled us to the floor._

**End Flashback**

It was one of my favorite memories of the three of us that made me smile to myself whenever I thought about it. He picked up the picture frame with us hugging each other tightly in Hogsmeade. My cheeks were rosy and there was a wide smile across my face. There was speck of leaves falling in my curls and Draco's shoulder's had a few full leaves on it. He placed it back on my shelf and sat down at the edge of my bed. I propped my broom on the wall and walked very silently inside. He got up to leave but I grabbed his hand gently. He stopped dead in his tracks ad whipped around to face me. His face may have been impassive, but I knew in my heart that he was hurt. I cupped his check in my hands and brushed his lips with mine. I then kissed him, but ever so lightly. It wasn't a hungry kiss or one full of lust. It was a kiss that let him know that I've had my best moments with him. I broke the kiss and looked into his pale-blue, almost gray eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a loving hug. I held him there, feeling his steady heartbeat. He broke the hug and stared at me affectionately.

"Were you watching?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I was studying his face, looking for emotion in his cold eyes.

"So you noticed me looking at your pictures?"

"Yes. Were you disappointed that we only share one picture?"

"Partially."

He flashed his famous smirk and kissed my head tenderly.

"Get some sleep. It's late."

I was about to stop him but he silenced me with his finger. I'd almost swear he was telepathic.

"It's ok. My best moments were with you too. Nothing can take away what we have."

He kissed me one last time and slipped out of my room, leaving me there, staring the picture of us.

I put on my nightgown on and crawled under my covers. I eventually allowed the heaviness of my eyes to drift me into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather became crisp and frigid overnight, much to my displeasure. I took a hot shower and dressed according to the weather, royal blue jeans and a white hoodie over a red, Guns n' Roses shirt. I stuck my head into Hermione's room to see her still asleep. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was early, seven o' clock to be exact. I didn't want to wake her, so I slipped out of our dorm and walked outside. The snow was falling lightly and the snow crunched under my shoes. I walked around the lake for about an hour until I was tackled to the ground. I looked over my shoulder and unfortunately saw a head of hair the color of honey that could only belong to one person…Lenora.

"Hey Drakie! What are you doing out here so early. I know I'm hot, but you don't have to follow me!" she said playfully.

I brushed her off and started walking away.

"I don't have time for this Lenora."

"Well excuse me! Talk about mood swings. First you're all stalker like then you just don't care about me. I should break up with you!"

I stopped and whipped around. I walked calmly up to her and stared into her bright blue eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the nearest tree. She winced in pain but I didn't care. Her games needed to stop.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I don't like you. I hate you. Leave me alone. I don't find you attractive. Get that through your thick head!"

"Well Draco. That's all you needed to say. It's over!"

"There was nothing between us but hatred!"

"I beg to differ! Your eyes tell me a different story!"

"My eyes?"

"You eye me up and down like I'm a piece of meat. You can't keep your hands off of me." She said smirking smugly.

I let go of her and backed away. I glanced back at my watch and noticed that everyone should be awake. I already missed breakfast. Students were already outside playing in the snow. I turned my attention back at Lenora who was now fluttering her eyelashes at me flirtatiously.

"I have no idea what you're taking about!"

I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm with such force, it could have broken my bone.

"Yes, you do. The talent show, I was singing and you sized me up. Oh, did I happen to mention you were smiling? You liked what you saw. If you want, I could show you more…"

Her lips crashed with mine, and her tongue found its way into my mouth. I stood there frozen to the spot. I couldn't move my arms, so I couldn't push her away. I felt her arms snake around my neck and pull me closer, deepening the kiss. My conscience finally kicked in and I pushed her roughly, making her fall back and hit the tree. Just then, did I hear Hermione's voice.

"Lenora? Draco?"

I turned my head and saw Hermione standing there. There was an expression of pain and anger painted across her face.

"What the hell were you doing?! Kissing _her_?!"

I ran up to her and held her shoulders, making her look into my eyes.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss back. You saw it! I pushed her off of me."

She looked deeply into my eyes and nodded. Lenora finally managed to get up and walk past Hermione with a smirk played across her lips.

"It was true Granger, he didn't kiss back. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it!" She giggled maliciously and winked at me so Hermione could see.

Hermione broke her gaze away from me and turned to face Lenora's back.

Hermione's brows furrowed in anger. "Lenora!" she screamed.

Lenora spun around and came face to face with Hermione.

"What do you want _mudblood_?" Lenora spat rudely.

I was about to retort when Hermione socked Lenora. She stumbled back, holding her possibly broken nose. Her blood dripped through her fingers as she stood up and glared daggers at Hermione.

"YOU BLOODY WHORE! IF YOU EVER TOUCH DRACO IN ANY WAY I SWEAR ON MY OWN GRAVE THAT THE LAST THING YOU WILL SEE WHEN YOU DIE IS ME STANDING OVER YOUR DYING BODY!" Hermione screamed, causing everyone to look at her.

"Watch yourself you stupid mudblood bitch! Mark my words…I will kill you! If not you, then something so dear, you'll wish you were dead too!" Lenora yelled back.

She stomped back into the castle, all eyes on her. The two Weasley and Potter just happened to be there. They stood nearby, gawking at Hermione with utter shock. But Harry, always being the leader, began clapping. Slowly, but soon enough, everyone that saw began clapping and hooting. She turned around and beamed at me. Snowflakes were beginning to gather in her hair and her eyelashes. Her nose and cheeks were turning a rosy color and her breath showed clear through the air. I kissed her lightly and led her inside. But little did we know, that this was just step one in Lenora's plan to break us apart.

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done! Happy day! Please R & R! I really need the support and confidence of knowing there are actually people reading this fanfic! Oh poo. Now I'm gonna go and write chapter nine. Oh, before I forget. I might not update for a while because I have a project due in a week and I didn't start. So yea. But it's gonna get very interesting from here on out. I promise!


	9. The Train Ride Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's work. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Train Ride Home**

"Draco! Stop! That tickles!" I said between gasps for air.

Draco was kissing my shoulders and the bottom of my neck and I happened to be very ticklish there, but it did feel _very _good.

"DRACO!" I roared at him, causing him to tumble off of me and stare at me with confusion.

I straightened my skirt and shirt, combed my hair, and took out a book.

"That's better. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have some reading to do."

He sighed heavily with defeat and sat across from me on the hard, maroon seats of the Hogwarts express. Then train lurched and slowly began gaining speed. The stars were still out, but they where diminishing one by one as the sun slowly crept up from the background. I put away my book, _Foreign Hopes_, and stared dreamily out the window. The tress zoomed by. I began dazing out, blocking out everyone and everything around me. I didn't notice Draco get up and sit next to me. Only when he pulled my rubber band from my hair, allowing my hair to fall down to my shoulders, did I notice he was there. I didn't turn around to face him, so I let him play with my hair a little bit longer. I finally looked back at him, who just happened to be swirling my hair in his fingers, making tangles.

"Um, yeah, do you mind?"

He snapped out of his own daydream and smiled at me innocently. I once again took out my comb and brushed it until it was tame and straight.

"So." He said mischievously, scooting closer to me.

"So." I replied, sounding bored.

"We have about three whole hours to ourselves. What do you want to do?" he said, scooting even closer to, practically on top of me.

"I bet I know what you want to do, and the answer is no. Not on a public train where people could walk in and out, including Harry and Ron whom aren't so peachy about us going out." I said matter-of-factly, patting his cheek and going back to gazing outside the window.

"Hermione! Come on! Please?!"

I turned around and faced him. I stared at his puppy face and sighed in defeat. He instantly smiled brightly and kissed me hungrily. I honestly wanted to snog him right back, but playing with him was _so_ much fun. Plus, I wasn't done playing. I slipped my tongue through my lips into his mouth. I licked his tongue and before his could dance with mine, I pulled it back into my mouth. He pulled back and looked at me confused. I gave him my sexiest, yet most mischievous smirk. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a lustful kiss. I tangled my fingers into his perfectly silky as I felt his hands firmly grab my waist. His tongue licked my bottom lip wanting entry; I let him have it. I gasped softly as his left hand slid into my shirt, giving Draco's tongue more room to play with mine. I began unbuttoning his shirt as his hand slid further into my shirt, brushing my white lacy bra. His tongue left my mouth and his kisses traveled down to the nape of my neck, causing me to moan ever so quietly. I had successfully unbuttoned Draco's shirt. But I decided that I needed to ask it.

"Draco?"

"Mmhhmm?" he said still kissing my neck.

"Are you a virgin?"

This question caused him to stop kissing my neck and look at me. His pale-blue eyes pierced my chocolate brown ones.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that it's important for each other to know…so are you?"

"Yes, I am."

His eyes darted to the left and he began playing with my hair. I remembered something about his in muggle studies. What was it? When a person's eyes dart left they're lying. Or is it right? No! It was left. I backed away and glared at him.

"You're a bad liar."

"Ok, so I'm not. And what about you?"

"Don't change the subject! Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Draco! Who was your first?"

"Hermione…this isn't important."

He leaned in to kiss me but I backed farther away from him. I arched my eyebrow.

"It's Pansy isn't it?"

He sighed and nodded.

"You pour soul."

I scooted closer and leaned in for an ardent kiss, but he backed away.

"Actually, Hermione. She was pretty good."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

I arched my eyebrow once again. He's supposed to be head boy? Ron is smarter than him! Or maybe I'm just really smart…yeah, that must be it. I patted his check and got up to leave.

"Well, Drakie-poo, if she's so good, you can go and snog her!" I retorted impudently.

"Hermione! I didn't mean it! Are you mad at me?"

I stopped at the door, and sat back down, kissing with such fervor, it caused Draco to lean back. I straddled him, kissing him with much enthusiasm. I licked his lips, signaling entry. But when he opened his mouth. I hopped off of him and left, leaving him, opened mouth, groaning with disappointment. I giggled as I walked down the hallway, looking for Harry and Ron. I eventually found them, but not to the benefit of my eyes. Harry and Ginny were kissing very heatedly, causing Ron to glower at the floor. His eye shot open with happiness as soon as I walked through.

"Hermione!"

"Harry! Ginny! Get off of each other right now!"

They broke the kiss, but remained attached together.

"Why?"

"Because it's been what, two days since Cho broke up with you? And you!" I said wagging my finger at Ginny.

"You were moping and crying not too long ago! At least have some decency to other people in the area!" I said shooting a glance at Ron who was bobbing his head in agreement.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry said reluctantly.

They pulled apart from each other, after another tongue lashing from Ron. Harry and Ron began talking quidditch for the new season while Ginny and I talked about Harry and Draco. But Harry, totally oblivious to anything that was happening around him when he started ranting about quidditch, didn't hear.

"And is Draco any good?"

I blushed slightly at this comment.

"Yeah, you could say so. He's not a virgin, so I guess he would be good."

She gasped. "He's not! Harry better be!"

"Are you?"

"Of course! How do you think Ron would act around me?"

"I would think he would hate you and pulverize the guy you lost it to."

"Yeah. Probably. So? Who was it?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Pansy?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Ginny did the same.

"The thing is, he said she was good. The nerve!"

"He said that? Wow…Draco Malfoy is getting dull."

I chuckled and bit my lip. I felt kind of guilty leaving him there. I decided that I tortured him long enough. I excused myself and walked back to the heads' compartment. I entered silently to find Malfoy gazing out of the window. He still hadn't re-buttoned his shirt.

I pondered for about two minutes before I came to the conclusion that it was Draco's own fault and that playing with him was a new hobby of mine. Wearing a loose, gray cotton skirt and a white button-down blouse, I sat down quietly next to him. I put up my leg on my seat, causing my skirt to slide down and expose a little more than half of my thigh. I unbuttoned the fist four buttons of my shirt, revealing the tops of my perky breast. When I was satisfied that I looked seductive, I looked straight ahead, waiting for Draco to notice me. He finally sighed and turned. He had to do a double take when he saw me. I watched him with my peripheral vision as I just stared ahead, waiting for him to do something. He licked his lips and was about to lean in for a hungry kiss, but I outstretched my arm and stopped him with my finger. I slowly shook my head. He groaned loudly in disappointment.

"Hermione! Please! I said I was sorry!"

I thought back to our previous conversation and shook my head.

"No you didn't."

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry."

I still wasn't looking at him, but I arched my eyebrow anyways.

"Wow. This is the day hell freezes over. Malfoys apologizing."

He rolled his eyes and I smirked maliciously.

"Just…please Hermione!"

"Please what? I have nothing to give you!"

"Sure you don't…" he said playfully as he leaned down to kiss my neck, but I moved away first.

"Hermione! I'm begging you! Please?"

"Hmm…"I finally turned and faced him. His hair was ruffled and it made him even sexier than he already was.

He smirked. He took of his shirt. I was practically drooling inside, but my face looked calm and collected. His hand traveled down from my knee down. He was going slowly, which made me shiver. He was playing my little game. Just then, the train screeched as it halted to a stop, causing Draco and I to tumble. He landed on top of me and smirked smugly and kissed me with much fervor. I would have moaned out loud, but Draco's tongue was practically going down my throat. His hands traveled up my blouse, causing much discomfort for me partially due to the fact that we were still on the floor. My hands, which were on his stomach, moved down to his waist. His kisses trailed downward to the nape of my neck, causing me to whisper his name in pleasure. I heard a throat being cleared, but I ignored it, wanting Draco to continue his kisses. The person cleared their throat louder. Draco stopped his kisses and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" I yelled impatiently at Ginny who was staring at us with raised eyebrows.

Draco and I redressed hurriedly. He grabbed my trunk as well as his and led me out of the train and onto Platform 9 and ¾. He placed down my belongings gently and held my hand as we walked out into the muggle world. I greeted my parents with a large hug each and introduced them to Draco.

"Mom, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! Please to meet you dear." My mum exclaimed happily.

"Yes, indeed. Quite a firm grip there on your hands!" my dad said playfully as he shook hands with my fiancé.

"Uh, thank you."

"Hermione, my parents are here, I have to go. I'll owl you." He whispered quickly as he pecked my cheek and bid my parents farewell.

I walked with parents, telling them about everything that happened over the months, excluding everything about Draco and I. Dad helped put my stuff in the trunk, and I climbed into the back seat of their SUV. I stared dreamily at the road as I thought of Draco. My mom happened to notice this but refrained from saying anything. Just then, I felt a tiny weight on my lap. I looked down and blushed madly as I saw my favorite flower on my lap. It was this gorgeous white lily that had this green and silver note attached to it. I opened the note delicately and smiled.

_To my only love,_

_I feel as though I am empty once again and can only think to myself and count down the days until I see your beautiful smiling face, stunning chocolate eyes, and feel you creamy skin. Only then, will I actually feel happiness for you are the very essence of it. I love you._

_Draco Malfoy._

I tucked the note into my purse and picked up the sweet smelling flower. I felt eyes on me and looked up to find my mother staring at me from her mirror. I mouthed to her, I'll tell you later. She nodded and smiled sweetly at me. I touched the soft petals with my fingers and could also only count down the days until I saw him again…

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, but I have been busy, as you know. This is one of my short chapters. Sorry about that. I've changed this chapter title twice already, so you know now my confusion. I have fully planned out everything that will happen in this story and could possible add more. But please, don't send me flames for the lack of delay. Oh…and Random, I am honored to be apart of your faves and to the others who have added me. YAY! Please R & R!**


	10. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. (I hate these things! Honestly, if we're writing on , then it's obviously not ours! Der!)**

Wrc g-rp: I'm not quite sure what you mean. Even if you only reviewed on chapter one. You'll have to read on more to understand.

**Chapter Ten**

**Just the Beginning**

I heard a slight knock on my oak door. I groaned at this interruption, even if I all I was doing was staring at Hermione's picture. I opened my door and glared at the person who interrupted me. My gaze softened when I noticed it was just a house elf.

"Yes?"

"Umm…M-master re-requests your pr-pr-presence in his li-library" he managed to stutter out.

"Alright. Dismissed."

The house elf disapperated with a pop. I closed my door behind me and stompeddown the stairs to my father's library. I knocked roughly on the large door and waited for a response.

"Come in Draco."

I opened the door and seated myself in front of him in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

This manor was exactly the way I left it…dark, gloomy, and unwelcoming. The house was spotless, but I couldn't help but feel grimy as I sat in front of my father. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and he had a sour expression painted across his face. I couldn't help but glare back at him.

"You called?"

"Yes. I have heard some disturbing news from some of my sources at your school."

I furrowed my anger in fury as I thought of Goyle. That idiot! I'm gonna kill him when I see him. My thoughts of murder were interrupted with my father's booming voice.

"What is this I hear of you having feelings for a mudblood?!" my father yelled.

Knuckles rasped against the door.

"WHAT?!" Lucius barked.

"Watch you tongue Lucius, you may regret your words later." My mother said smoothly, walking over to Lucius who was slowly calming down at the sight of her.

My mother was an elegant woman. She no longer had that expression on her face, the expression that made her unlikable. Her hair was now nearly waist-length. It was smooth, silky, and gleamed in the sunlight. It moved easily and freely, much like mine. Her complexion was clear and her skin smooth. It was obvious I got my looks from her but my horrible attitude from my father. She wore a dark green gown that fit her snugly and dragged slightly as she walked over to my father's side and placed her arm over his shoulders.

"I presumed you heard?" I said in a bored tone.

"Of course. How could I not? That is why I came here. To inform your father to never use that word under this roof ever again." She said firmly as her grip around my father's shoulder tightened, causing his jaw muscles to clench.

"Explain yourself." He spat.

"Why should I? It's none of your business!"

"If it has to do with someone tainting our pure blood, then yes, it does."

"Well, guess what! I don't care if she does or doesn't!"

"YOU WILL CARE!" he roared.

"Lucius! Let me handle this!"

"Draco dear, are you and Hermione going out?"

"I'm surprised you said her name mother…"

"What do you take me for? I have respect for everyone, unlike your father."

Lucius lips twitched slightly at her comment but held his tongue. Everyone knew that when my mother had a strong opinion on something, she has the last word. Period.

"Yes, we're going out and more."

"More dear? Do you mind expanding on that?"

"No."

"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS!"

"Lucius! Please dear, enlighten us on your current status with Hermione."

I was reluctant to tell my mother in front of my father. I didn't understand why they should care. I didn't need their approval.

"I don't need your approval."

"Tell me now." My mother said firmly.

"We're getting married." I stated flatly with a little bit of air in my voice.

"Excuse me?"

I stared straight at my father's face as I said this. He was fuming.

"We are getting married as soon as we graduate."

"Draco, this is not wise."

"Why not?!" I said standing up. My father stood slowly, towering over my mother.

"You will not marry that filth!"

"LUCIUS! If you insult her kind again, you will royally regret it."

"I do not care. I will not stand here and tolerate this! My son will not get married to her and that is final! You will have an arranged marriage like me and that is my final word on this matter."

"You can no longer tell me what to do."

"You still live under my roof!"

"THEN I'LL LEAVE!" I screamed at him as I pushed past my chair, causing it to fall over and break. I pushed open the door and stormed to my room. I flicked out my wand and summoned a suitcase. I heard running and yelling but I ignored them.

"Draco! Stop! Please stop!" my mother yelled, closely followed by my father.

She put her hand lightly on mine, which stopped my movement. I stood up and looked at both of them with such rage, it made my mother step farther from me, back to my father.

"Draco, don't leave. You can marry. We don't mind."

"Speak for yourself Narcissa." He said deadly.

"Shut up Lucius. Are you too blind to notice that he is our only child, and your only heir?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but he closed it back and just continued to stare coldly at me.

"Draco. I wish to invite Hermione over for the week."

"I will not have that mudblood in this house! That is final Narcissa!"

This is was the straw that broke the camel's back. She whipped around and slapped him hard across his face. He stared harshly at mother, with shock and ferocity.

"I have never seen such horrid behavior from you or any pureblood other than you-know-who. How dare you say that about her! She is a wonderful young lady. I have met her personally. Do you dare insult me also?" she hissed.

"Do you dare forget that I am also part muggle. Even though I am a very small part, I am still. Do you? Answer me, Lucius!"

She was seething. I have never seen my mother smack my father nor yell at him. My father pushed the thought of her being part muggle out of his mind a long time ago. I personally liked my mother this way.

"I do not dare forget Narcissa. Do what you want Draco. But mark my words, you dare bring shame to this family and I will deal with you personally. I'll leave you two to discuss our soon-to-be guest."

With that as his final word, he left. I was beyond words. Lucius Malfoy, my father, baking down from my _mother_?! I was astounded. My mother turned her back to the door and smiled sweetly at me. I was very skeptical.

"Did you really meet Hermione?"

"I said hi to her once. She seemed nice. But more over, I cannot stand your father acting that way. I have bottled it up too long." She sighed.

"But I am very happy for you dear. I would have expected you to be with Pansy, but never mind that." She said smoothing out her dress as she sat at the edge of my four-poster, king-size bed.

"Tell me about her, dear. I want to know everything. From the first day, until now."

I sat down, and told her about most things without much detail even though she hungered for it. It was almost dinner by the time I finished. She took out her wand, and with a flick, the suitcase and my clothes were back into their proper order. She patted my shoulder and got up to leave. She grasped the doorknob and turned, but she looked back at me before she left.

"I really am proud Draco. I'm also so very happy you have found someone to care for."

She closed the door quietly. I grabbed a quill and began writing furiously at my parchment about what just happened. I folded it quickly and tied it to Hermes's leg before sending it Hermione. I watched my ebony owl fly into the sky, carrying my hopes with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione? Dear, please come here."

I closed my book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother looking intently at her coffee, which she kept stirring. I cleared my throat and sat down next to her at our dining table.

"About that flower. Is there something that I should know about?"

"Well."

"Let me guess. There's a boy, very handsome. He's tall, with curved shoulders, blonde hair, pale-blue eyes, almost gray, brilliant smile with dazzling white teeth…"

I stopped her before she could go on.

"You're just describing the guy I introduced you to."

"I know. And he's the one. He's the one that gave you the flower, he's the one that you've been going dreamy about, and he's the one that gave you that gorgeousring around your finger, and I bet if I turned it over, I would find diamonds. Am I right Hermione?"

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out. It was so freaky how she knows all of this. It was true she knew me better than anyone ever would. But it was still very freaky. I closed my mouth and nodded reluctantly.

"I figured as much. Tell me more about him."

"Well, he's sweet and nice, and I love him."

She smiled weakly at me.

"How long have you been going out before he asked you to marry him?"

I didn't want to tell her this because I was afraid of her criticism.

" About two months."

She raised her eyebrows. I opened my mouth to tell her why but she shook her head. I shut my mouth and waited for her to continue.

"How long have you been engaged?"

Let's see here. If this was the second week of December, then that must mean at least a month.

"A month."

"A month? So he started liking you for three months and he knows you're the one? I'm not doubting him, but I think this is very sudden."

"He liked me for a few years, and I have a had a crush on him, but we were both to afraid to say anything."

"Why would that be? Weren't you friends before?"

"Uh, actually, we were sworn enemies. He's that guys that sometimes I would owl you about crying…"

I broke my eye contact with her at my last comment.

"Oh. Him. Well, all I have to say is-"

She was interrupted by a light scratching on the kitchen window. There was a pure black owl outside with little specks of brown on his wings. She opened the window and he landed with grace and dignity. He looked at us both and stuck his leg out at me, revealing a silver and green note. My heart jumped for joy as I noticed the color of the stationary. I knew it was Draco. I untied it delicately and gave his owl a snack before it perched itself on my shoulder. I read it aloud.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Great and horrible news! Horrible news, first my father found out about us from Goyle, the stupid bloke. And he's forbidden me to see you and he is mighty pissed, to put it lightly. Good news, my mother slapped him and she invited you to stay for the week. He reluctantly agreed but threatened me harshly about the family name and stuff. Please come over as soon as possible. I can't ignore those nasty glances he's been giving me much longer._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

I folded it and placed it inside of my purse along with his other note. I looked at my mother and she looked reluctant. I could see that she was really happy for me, but extremely worried for me at the same time. It was the same exact look that Harry gave me when he found out. She didn't talk for the longest time, and I was beginning to worry.

"Mum, say something, anything."

"I don't know what to say. I mean this is the guy that's tormented you for years, along with Harry and Ron. And then suddenly he proclaims his love for you, he proposes and you say yes? What am I to say? It's not that I'm not happy for you, because I am, but I'm just confused. You say you love him and he loves you, but do you even know what love is?"

I was about to answer when my father came in, bearing a very grim and serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I overheard when I was coming down the stairs. What is this I hear about proposing and love?"

"Dad, are you angry?"

"No. I'm just a bit shocked. I'm also very shocked that you didn't tell us when he did propose. You would think we would want to know about something as big as this." He said calmly as he sat down across from me, next to my mother.

"Is it to that young man with the strong grip?"

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't got a problem." He said grinning.

"Seems like a great guy. But then there's your mother."

"Oh yeah, thanks, make me the bad cop…honey? Is this what you really want to do?"

I looked at their faces. I knew the answer, I knew it the day he took me flying, but I'm not sure they could handle the truth, but they were my parents. I couldn't lie to them.

"Yes. This is what I want. I want to be with him and meet his parents, and if they allow, him to meet you."

She sighed in defeat, but nodded.

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow then?"

I nodded.

"I'll come back soon. I don't wont to spend all of my break with him. I would like to spend some with you."

I smiled at them brightly. I kissed both of their cheeks before I sped up the stairs, with Draco's owl, into my room. I pulled out a piece of parchment and ripped it in half. I took out a sharp quill and dipped it in.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I can go! But I'm not sure how to get there. How many days should I pack for? I'm so excited, but scared of your father. He _is_ very intimidating. I can't wait to see you. My mother was reluctant. But my father is pretty much happy. Should I bring a dress robe? I'm waiting for your reply._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I tied it to his leg and gave him a treat for the journey. I opened my window and with wings outstretched, he soared into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was time for dinner, it was, well, awkward. Father stabbed his potatoes with anger with mother smashed her peas in fury. I've never seen either of them so mad at each other. It may have seemed selfish, but I loved it like this. My father wouldn't even look at me, none the less mother. I didn't care for his attention anymore. I stopped caring when Voldemort came back into power. He was always beating me and cursing me until I had successfully blocked his curse, or dodged it and hit him back. I had much pleasure in hitting him back, but it was rare. I finished my dinner quickly, not being able to stand the awkwardness of our situation. I came into my room and found Hermes sitting on his perch. I part of me envied my bird. So calm, collected, elegant…but never mind that. I noticed the note as he stuck out his left leg. I untied it hurriedly and skimmed the note. I smiled brightly with happiness and scribbled my response.

_Hermione,_

_Pack for five days. Bring a dress robe just in case. Bring two actually. My parents have a lot of parties. There is one party I know my father will throw and that's with all of the family. We are to announce our engagement then. I'll come in pick you up at one. Don't be scared of my father. He's nothing but a coward. I'll be here. See you tomorrow._

_I love you,_

_Draco._

I tied it to Hermes's leg and ushered him out of my room. I stripped down to my forest green, silk boxers and slid into my bed. I forced my eyes to remain open, not wanting to fall asleep, but my eyes became heavy and I eventually fell asleep, despite my many attempts to stay awake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP! IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY AND YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED PACKING!"

My eyes shot open as I heard my mom screech from the bottom of the stairs. I sat up abruptly from my bad, which gave me a bad head rush. I groaned in pain and in annoyance as I looked around the mess in my room. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, which must've meant that I fell asleep when I was packing. I dashed out of bed and grabbed the nearest towel. I hurriedly turned on the shower as I stripped off my clothes. A wave of cold water hit me as I entered, causing me to scream in fright. I turned it on hot and began wetting my hair as I scrubbed my face. I was multi-tasking, and doing a horrible job at it. I squeezed shampoo onto my hand and quickly washed my hair as I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I began brushing as the warm water rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner from my hair. I finally finished with an hour left to pack, eat my breakfast, and put on my garments and makeup. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun as I stepped out of the steamy bathroom. I hobbled around my room in a towel as I frantically folded clothes and stuffed them into my suitcase. I found a black skirt with an indigo tank top. I threw them on.

I fumbled through my closet and eventually found my two best dresses that my grandparents gave me on my sixteenth birthday. They were tight, but I didn't mind. One was a deep blue gown that faded to black at the bottom. Its neckline plunged low, but not by much. It dragged on the floor and was extremely glittery. The other was a blood red color that had a sheer, light red layer with elegant designs of roses made of maroon glitter. That layer was draped on top of a plainer layer of silk that was just regular red. It tied around the neck so my back was bare up to my lower back. This dress also dragged on the floor, but more so than my blue one. I've always loved dresses that dragged, but most importantly the dresses themselves. I folded them neatly and placed them delicately inside of my suitcase before I once again began my rush to finish. I threw in more clothes and two pairs of shoes and two pairs of matching heels to go with my dresses. I grabbed my makeup bag and applied some clear lip-gloss and mascara before also throwing in my case. I sped downstairs and devoured my brunch before racing back up to my room to get _myself_ ready. I shot a look at my clock.

_Twelve Fifty._

I finally sat down at the edge of my bed to take a breath. I slowly cleaned it up and felt exhausted when I was done, but yet full of excitement and energy. I went to the bathroom at stared at my expression. My eyes shone brightly and my bun was lopsided with strands of hair sticking out of the most random places. I smiled weakly before I sighed. I was too involved looking at myself as I lost track of time. I pulled my hair out of its muddled status and let it fall past my shoulders. I brushed my hair dreamily as I stared at the clock.

_Twelve Ten._

I furrowed my eyebrow at the clock. Twelve Ten? Draco is never late, to anything. I hauled down my suitcase, which to my amazement was much lighter than expected. I dragged it down the stars with much difficulty but finally managed. I sighed and turned around to come across an empty living room. The fire was cracking merrily and the magazines lay in a neat pile. The newspaper wasn't even on it, which was a regular thing. I walked to the kitchen and gasped. Draco was sitting there, with a smile on his face, chatting with my parents! I quickly hid myself behind the wall, but continued to listen to their conversation.

"So quidditch is it?"

"Yes. We fly around on brooms and pass around a large red ball. But the main focus is to find this extremely small, fast, gold ball with wings that flutters around the field. It's worth a lot of points and it also ends the game when someone catches it."

"Well, isn't that dangerous? Since your at such a height?" my mother asked in worry.

"No, not really. If anything does happen, our mediwitch is there to save the day, but there shouldn't be. We have a lot of practice. I drive my team, ensuring victory."

"Really, now…that_ is_ interesting…and when does the season start?"

"Soon, very soon."

"Okay, enough about this sports talk. What's more important is Hermione."

"Yes, she is very important. How do you feel about her?"

I couldn't tell whether this moment of silence was from him making up his mind, or because he was uncomfortable.

"I love her. Plain and simple. I want to spend the rest of my days with her. Period. That's all. That's it." Draco said plainly.

"So that's it, you love her. Do you really know her? Her likes, dislikes? Interests?"

"Well, no. But I don't need to know all that about Hermione to love her. She's just…Hermione. A simple girl, that is beyond beautiful, there isn't even a word for it, and she's the brightest witch of her age. I'm lucky to have her."

"Well, welcome to the family I guess. But it is a big plus in the relationship if you know a little bit about the person your marrying."

There was a moment of awkward silence, so I decided to show myself. But I won't tell them what I heard.

"I thought I heard chatter." I said coming behind Draco and leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before eyeing my parents suspiciously.

"I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble Draco."

"Oh, no. They we're great. It was great meeting you. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. We should really get going."

"Oh, yes, of course! You're already late because of us. How are you getting there dear? I didn't see your car."

"Apparating Draco?"

"Oh, um, yes. We're apparating."

"Ah, I see. Wizard way?" my father said with apprehension.

"Yes. Not unless that's a problem?"

"No, of course not. Now run along. Enjoy your stay dear and come back and tell us all about it."

I kissed both of them goodbye and grabbed my trunk. I waved goodbye to them, and with a "pop" I was gone and whisked away to just outside of the Malfoy Manor. I gasped in delight and surprise at the outside view of it. It was huge! It was like a grand castle. It had it's own little lake with fountains and statues. The whole nine yards! I could see a corner of the well-cut mini quidditch pitch that Draco must practice on. There were a number of flowerbeds that smelled of sweet delight. There was a house-elf waiting for us when we came, much to my displeasure. Even though I gave up on S.P.E.W a long time ago, my feelings were much of the same. I knew in my heart that this is what they wanted to do, but my pride got the better of me. Draco tugged on my hand gently, dragging me out of my daze. My luggage was gone, along with the house-elf, and we were now walking up the long path to the front door. Unfortunately for me, none other than Lucius and Narcissa themselves were waiting for us. I squeezed Draco's hand nervously as we neared them. He pulled me closer, letting go of my hand and draping his arm over my shoulder. We were now close enough for me to see their appearances clearly. Narcissa had a weak smile painted on her face. She looked collected, wearing a blue dress robe with silver silk embroiled into the collar. Her hair flew slightly in the breeze as it blew past us. Lucius on the other hand, simply stared at me expressionless. His hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail. He wore a black robe that was just barely above the ground. His hand clutched a snakehead walking stick, even though he didn't need it. I attempted to slow my walking, but Draco was pulling me forward. We finally reached them, followed by an awkward silence between the four of them. I felt so unwanted, and I probably was. Narcissa cleared her throat loudly, breaking the silence. She embraced me in a brief hug.

"I'm glad that you could comeHermione. We are very happy to have you here. Please, make yourself at home. You'll be staying in a guest room next to Draco. He'll show you. And please, don't hesitate to ask for anything. Lunch will be served shortly."

She gave me another weak smile before she stepped aside and grabbed Lucius's hand, leading him away from us. I heard their footsteps come to a halt and Lucius yell back at us.

"There will be a party today and the day of your departure. Dress appropriately." He snarled back.

I nodded at his quick info and waited until they were out of earshotbefore I sighed heavily and slouched my shoulders. He grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me into a hug. His cologne made my head feel fuzzy and he was unusually warm. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he stroked my back reassuringly.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, a little shaken up. How can I not be afraid of him? He hates me and my kind!"

"Hey…"

He pulled back and lifted my chin. I stared into his eyes that were full of love and care. How did I end up being with him? What did I do to deserve him?

"You are no less than him, and if anything, you are better. I used to be the same way. Blind…until you caught my eye. Give him time, he's just as stubborn as I am. He will adjust to you."

"If he doesn't?"

"Then too fucking bad."

I chuckled and was kissed lightly by Draco. His lips lightly brushed mine beforeour lips. I found that kissing him here was...well, weird. You never knew who was watching, so I really didn't kiss back. He pulled back and led me up the stone steps of the manor. The wooden door creaked open and I slipped inside, followed by Draco. My heels clicked against the marble floor. I felt eyes burn into my body as I walked further into the foyer. The paintings across the front door, against the curved stairs glared at me with hatred and disgust dancing in the fires of their eyes. They were obviously his family members. All had a head of platinum blonde hair that shone brilliantly. They began whispering loudly enoughfor me tohear their conversation.

"Who's that?" asked a young child that stood near her mother.

"No oneof importance love, no oneat all."

"Do you see that ring? Oh my!"

"He couldn't have done so much better."

"Does his father know he's with that…that…muggle-born?"

"Obviously not if he allowed him to be with her,"

"How did she get in? Isn't there and anti-mudblood shield or something."

"She quite the looker! No wonder…"

The comments and criticism went on and on. Draco, sensing my uneasiness, glared and snapped back at the wall of paintings.

"She is a guest in this house and you will treat her with respect and manners! She is also my fiancée, so I expect better behavior than normal. Is that understood?"

The chattering stopped as Draco's voice of authority boomed through the foyer. A man with a stiff chin and pointed, gnarled nose spoke up.

"What did your father say about this…mudblood? He's doesn't know does he? You bring shame upon this family, tainting everything we tried so hard to keep pure. HOW DARE YOU!" he spat.

"HOW DARE YOU, VINCENT! YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DISGRACES THIS FAMILY, NOT I!" he roared back at the bitter looking man.

"Draco Malfoy! She is of muggle blood! She does not belong here!"

"She belongs here as much as you do. She can move and do something! And this will be my manor as soon as I wed her as my wife, so if you enjoy staying on that wall, you had best shut you mouth."

"You speak to _me_ like that. Wait until your father hears of how you treat us! You will Draco. It may be your house, but we built it. You cannot do anything to us!"

All this, for me. Why? Why am I always the one to cause trouble? Why am I always being punished by someone, even if I did nothing wrong? Why? He let go of my hand and snatched his wand from his pocket. My head snapped us as I heard his shout a curse.

"_Cudantis!"_

A jet black, shimmering piece of cloth shot out of Draco's 1 ¼ foot long, Birchwood with dragon heart string wand. It flew over to the paintings, which were yelling and screaming in fear as it approached them. It formed into a dementor like shape and divided into the middle picture, which just happened to be the man that was arguing with Draco. Like paint being poured, it began seeping to the other paintings, plunging them into darkness. All that was left was pitch-black paintings with gold framesthat were as quiet as the grave. He glared at them one last time before he turned to me and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about them. They have a tendency to speak their mind more than needed."

"That's alright. The ridiculeI recieve from schoolmatesis more than enough practice."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I was now able to soak in my surroundings of the grand Victorian mansion. The floors were a sleek marble with stonewalls that was elegantly decorated with tapestries and gorgeous paintings. To my left was an arched doorway leading to a luxurious living room with a roaring fireplace and three expensive couches accompanied with a pine-finished oak coffee table with angelic designs on the legs. He gave me a tour of his soon-to-be manor. There were countless rooms that were all garlanded with expensive antiques and masterpieces. His mother's personal garden walkway was absolutely outstanding. With an assortment of flowers and trees, it truly was magical. There were roses, lilies, tulips, forget-me-nots, and much more. Not to mention my favorite tree, the orchid tree. The petals fell gracefully on the outside pathway to the backdoor of the living quarters, which was also festooned with works of art. We finally stopped at a pair of large oak doors. He openedone of the doorsand heldit open for me. I nodded my thanks and stepped inside. This room was enormous. It was at least as big as the head common room, which was pretty big. I had my own fireplace with a squishy couch. Across the door lay a king-sized bed covered in a sheer, white canopy. The armoire, which was also very outsized, was not that far away. I opened it up gently and found my clothes hanging neatly. There was a large desk for work along with a wooden vanity table, which had my makeup aligned neatly, ready for use. There was a door, which I was curious to find out where it led. I looked back at Draco who nodded in approval. I didn't want to be nosy. I slowly opened it, walking into a dimly lit room with the colors of green and silver draped over the room. I smiled at Draco who was standing in the doorway in which I left ajar. I snaked my arms around my arms his neck and smiled seductively at him.

"Is there a reason why I am next door to you?" I inquired innocently.

"Wouldn't I want to be as close as possible to the most beautiful fiancé in the world?"

"Well, that does make sense now."

He gave me that trademark smirk that made me melt. I kissed him hungrily, happy that we were in private. He seemed reluctant to kiss me back, but knowing him, I was probably wrong. Draco would never refuse a kiss from me. I was right of course. He kissed me back enthusiastically, making a wave of excitement go down my body. His tongue slipped through my mouth and teased my tongue, making me want more and more. I entwined my fingers into his silky hair, almost jealous that he had such silky hair to begin with. He hands traveled up my back as my hands left his neck and began feeling his large arm muscles.

_Oh thank merlin for quidditch!_

He began going under my shirt and traveling up, but we were rudely interrupted by a small rasp of knuckles on a door. He broke the kiss with annoyance and opened his door. There lay a small house elf, trembling with fear as Draco glowered at him. I felt so sorry for it.

"Yes?" Draco hissed dangerously.

"…Lunch is ready…"

It didn't even wait for a response before it disappeared. He groaned loudly and gabbed my hand roughly. I smirked evilly at myself. I was happy that he was eager to get back to me.

**A/N: wow, this is a long chapter, but it was gonna be longer but i'm gonna hafta cut it in half, because there's a lot that's going on during winter break that I planned out. If I didn't, it would be like thirty pages, so this is for the best. R & R please! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	11. Mother of My Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Lenora…unfortunately. **

**Thanks emikitty, random gal, krzychic, tiarwen, and many.boyz.lil.time for reviewing! Love ya lots!**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Mother of My Problems**

Lunch was the second most delicious thing I have ever tasted. The first was Mrs. Weasley's home cooking. It was pure bliss. But this was as close as it gets. Gourmet food with great tasting wine. Wine! In the afternoon! I was very thankful that they only had one fork and one spoon with one knife. I hated the whole multiple forks for multiple uses rule. While I ate, I could feel Lucius glare at me. I looked up and glanced at Narcissa. She smiled at me sweetly and shot Lucius a death stare. It was all quiet, except for the occasional clatter of silverware. I remained seated while the plates were automatically taken away. Narcissa began talking about plans for tomorrow, thankfully.

"So, Draco. Did you give Hermione a tour of the manor?"

"Yes. What's with tomorrow?"

"Ah. About tomorrow. You and I will be going to Diagon alley to pick up a few things. Actually, we might as well go now."

"And Hermione?"

"She'll stay here and explore the manor if she wishes, and I heard that you enjoy reading Hermione?"

"Uh, yes. Very much."

"Well, then I'll leave the library unlocked so that you may read to your hearts content."

"Thanks you and the meal was delicious Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh. Don't thank me, thank the elves. And please, call me Narcissa."

"Alright."

"Come on Hermione."

Draco clutched my hand and led me out of the dining room.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Um. Will your father be here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I would feel very uncomfortable if I was left here, alone, with him."

"Don't worry. He can't do anything for you. Just go to the library. It's a like a bookstore there, except free. Every book you can think of, it has it. I have to go and get ready to leave with my mother. I'll see you later. And remember, don't worry about it."

He kissed me lightly at my door. He opened it and led me inside before shutting it behind me. I heard Draco fumble in his room and slam the door. He popped his head inside and said goodbye accompanied with a kiss. I was reluctant to break the kiss, but I knew that he had to go. I sat down on the squishy couch and stared into the dancing fire. The light dazed me. How the fires danced and played mesmerized me. I finally noticed that I stared at the fire long enough and marched out of my room. I began to wander and look at the long tapestries that I passed. I stepped downstairs. My heels echoed against the walls. I could feel someone was following me, but every time I looked back, all I saw was darkness. This house…was something else. During the day, it was elegant but during the night, it was creepy. I stepped outside, onto the pathway that I walked on earlier. I inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. I felt the soft petals of the assortment of the flowers as the fireflies flew overhead. My path, unfortunately, crossed with Lucius. He snorted and stuck his nose high in the air with ignorance and revulsion. I stopped walking when he muttered an inaudible word under his breath that sounded closely like, "Filth." I spun around and glared at his back. He was walking slowly, as if he knew I was going to say something.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He swiveled around as he stopped walking.

"May I ask you a very serious question? That I need an honest answer for."

He rolled is eyes in irritation.

"Miss Granger, I do not have time for this childish conversation."

We began walking away, but I persisted.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to anger you? Are you angry because your son is in love with me, or because I had no choice of being who I am? What is it Mr. Malfoy, that makes you sneer every time you see me?"

I was personally very happy at my questions, because it made him stop in his tracks and his shoulders to slouch. He stood there, head hung low, not answering me. He turned and faced me with a serious and blank expression pasted on his face.

"Hermione Granger. The best witch of your time. I envy you, more than I actually hate you. You have are the greatest witch in a generation."

He was slowly advancing on me, but I refused to show fear, so I kept a calm expression on and stood my ground.

"I do not hate you directly, only your kind."

"What did they do to you? Muggles? What did they do?"

"I was never the best wizard of my time…I was one of the worst. Much like Draco. Or at least that's what I hear."

"He's not that bad."

"He's less than you. He's always second, after you. A muggle-born. Let's walk. I hate staying in once place too long."

I nodded, but never kept my eyes off of him. His hands behind his back and his nose in the air, striking image of Draco.

"You never answered my question Mr. Malfoy. What did muggles do?

"Nothing Miss Granger. They have done nothing to me."

"Then why-"

My sentence was rudely interrupted with a loud sigh that drawled from his mouth.

"Miss Granger. Allow me to tell you things that I have denied for a long time. I do not hate you. That is true."

"Then why do you act so repulsive around me. Like my presence makes you gag?"

There was a silence…a silence that told me I stumped him.

"For once in my life, Miss Granger. I do not know why I hate muggle-borns. I cannot answer your question."

"Maybe it way the way you were raised?"

"Explain yourself Miss Granger."

"Draco was taught to hate my kind no doubt. But he grew out of it. Can you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact that my son is not the best is a boost to my hatred toward your kind. For I have always felt that muggles were not worthy enough, and the fact that there are wizards with their blood running through their veins was enough to fuel my hatred towards them…You truly are the best witch of your time. I can see what Draco sees in you."

"So, are we in an agreement?"

"Agreement with what Miss Granger? My feelings have not changed."

"Have they changed about me?"

I stopped and stepped in front of him. He arched an eyebrow at me, meaning that my actions astounded him. I gazed into his eyes, silver pools of emotion, all hidden behind a rough exterior. Those were the same gray eyes that used to stare at me with repulsion. I searched those eyes for answers. I could find none.

"Have they changed about me?" I repeated

"I do not know Miss Granger!" he spat back with sudden irritation.

"What is it with you Malfoys? First you act civil, they next thing you know, they're down your throat at the simplest question. Both you and your son."

"What does my son have to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING! THIS IS WHAT OUR COVERSATION WAS ABOUT!" I retorted with obvious agitation dripping from every word.

"The last time I checked, it was about you mudbloods."

I gaped at him with utter shock. The nerve of him, to say that word in front of my face. If I didn't know better, I would've naturally smacked that evil smirk off of his snooty face!

"How dare you…"

"Miss Granger, if it is one thing you need to know, it is that people do not change."

"Funny, then why is there a ring around my finger, from your son, asking me to marry him. To share his life with me? Can answer me that Mr. Malfoy?"

His hesitation was enough to assure me that I got him. I got this dirty son of a bitch that had enough balls to say mudblood to my face. The great Hermione Granger strikes again.

"A simple mistake."

"Ah, but Malfoy's don't make mistakes, do they?"

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this conversation, because this is clearly a waste of my time."

"The point of this conversation, Lucius, is to show you, that I am just as good as you, and if anything, better. Quoting my fiancé. And if you have enough balls to say that nasty word to my face again, I would like to hear it, Lucius Malfoy."

He chuckled. Lucius Malfoy, showing a human expression other than disgust and anger. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You truly _are_ the smartest witch of your age, Hermione Granger Malfoy."

I was taken aback. Did he just accept me as apart of the family? Oh heaven forbid Malfoy's name be tainted!

"So, do we have your blessings?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger Malfoy, you have my blessings."

It was scary at first, but it was gorgeous. Much like a unicorn. Rare, but when seen, it is _the_ most beautiful thing any human may see. He smiled at me. Snow-white teeth perfectly aligned. I smiled back gleefully.

"You should get ready. It is already seven o' clock. The part begins in one hour. Good day."

His pace began to quicken as he bid me farewell.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"People from the ministry. Or at least the ones I will be working with."

"And the party of my departure?"

"The whole family of course. Narcissa's as well as mine."

"Hermione? Father?" said a familiar voice.

I spun around to see Draco standing a few feet away with an expression of confusion.

"What are you doing? Together? Alone?"

"Hey, it's alright. We just had a talk." I said pleasantly as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I hope so. Is everything alright?"

"Draco. The party is in one hour. I suggest you both get ready. Oh, and Miss Granger, everyone knows about the engagement, so you might as well turn your ring over." Lucius said matter-of-factly

I blushed. I turned it over, revealing the dazzling diamonds. Draco smirked maliciously and led me back inside the manor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother. I highly doubt a new dress robe is necessary!"

"Oh nonsense Draco. You need a new one. I want you to keep up your appearances."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks about me. I only care about Hermione."

"That's very sweet dear, but see, your appearances affect the family and your father. Who by the way wasn't very happy about the paintings. That was just an understatement."

"I don't care. Could we please just hurry this up? I don't feel comfortable leaving Hermione alone with him."

"You talk about your father as though he was a monster."

"He _is_ a monster!"

"DRACO! Never talk about your father like that."

"If he _is_ my father." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" she said coldly.

"Nothing. Let's just pay and go."

"Patience dear. Oh! How about this one?"

She held up a forest green dress robe with frills. Frills!

"No mother."

"Well, um, ok. How about this one?"

Perfect. Black dress robe. Plain and silky.

"Alright. That one's good. Now let's go."

"Finally. You're so picky."

"Whatever."

I slumped to the cashier and paid the man a hefty amount of money. He wrapped it up in an equally black wrapping paper and gave it to me quite roughly. I gave him a death glare before I opened the door and apparated back to he Manor with my mother. I looked around her garden, hoping to find her ambling among the trees. No luck. I sped to my room and threw my robe on my bed. I knocked briefly on the door connecting our room. No answer. I poked my head in, just in case she was sleeping. No one. I was beginning to worry. I went into our luxurious living room and found it void of any human life. I was panicking. Not only could I not find my Hermione, but my father was nowhere in sight either. I was now speeding around the house, hoping to find Hermione wandering. When I couldn't find her, I was beginning to think my father did something to her. My brows furrowed in anger as I sped outside, the only place I haven't looked.

_Hermione…where are you?_

I walked down the paved pathways that we walked before. The stars were beginning to shine through the darkening sky. I heard talking and my hopes had instantly lifted. I saw her deep brown curls and her curved body and instantly sighed in relief. I walked further along the graveled path and saw my father. With an air in his voice, I heard the last bit of their conversation.

"The whole family of course. Narcissa's as well as mine."

I was confused. My father, having a decent conversation, with Hermione? Not possible.

"Hermione? Father?"

She quickly spun around, facing me with a mixed expression of shock and relief on her pleasant face.

"What are you doing? Together? Alone?"

"Hey, it's alright. We just had a talk." She said pleasantly as she gave me a peck on the lips.

"I hope so. Is everything alright?"

"Draco. The party is in one hour. I suggest you both get ready. Oh, and Miss Granger. Everyone knows about the engagement, so you might as well turn your ring over."

I dragged her away from him and took her shoulders. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you talk about?" I asked sternly.

"Draco, calm down! We just talked. I had to get a few things off of my chest, he listened, amazingly, and well, uh, we have an accord."

"Hermione…I don't trust him. He was a former death eater and now he's suddenly talking civil. No offense, but to _you_!"

She cupped my cheeks with her small, soft hands. A small smirk tugged at the ends of her lips.

"Draco. Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Of course I trust you but-"

I was immediately silenced by her lips as they met mine. Oh how I loved her soft, crimson lips, her soft hands that were now moving down to my muscular arms, and even more lovely, her curvaceous body that I had all to myself. I pulled back and looked around for anybody nearby. I hated being here. Whether there was an actually person or an elf, _somebody_ was watching. She sighed at me with disappointment and snatched my hand. She pulled me towards our quarters.

We finally stopped in front of my large oak door. She opened it with much force and pushed me through the opening, flinging me on my soft, cushiony bed. She slammed the door behind her and quirked her eyebrow mischievously. I smirked back at the beautiful figure in front of me who propped her leg on the door. I began to get up from my dark, forest green bed, but she hastily stepped forward and pushed me back down. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. An aggressive Hermione was a _very_ sexy Hermione. She grinned at me precariously. She slowly straddled me, instantly arousing me. She only did this once to me, and we didn't get that far. She leaned down and gave me a luscious kiss. A shuddered in pleasure as I pulled her further down. I felt her thighs around me loosen, giving me dominance. I rolled over, pinning her under me. She giggled. I gave her my famous smirk and kissed my gorgeous fiancé. Her tongue entered my mouth for a change and I moan inwardly in pleasure. I tore off my black robe, leaving me wearing navy cargos and a gray beater. She kicked off her heels eagerly. I slowly began unbuttoning her white blouse, her chest nearly breaking through the small blouse. She groaned in desperation as I continued my deliberate attempt to torture her in the _most_ pleasurable way. I finally stopped and stripped it off of her, revealing her lacy white bra. I licked my lips as I scanned the rest of her body. Perfectly toned stomach that was flat and smooth. Her shapely hips where her light gray skirt had risen up to the top of her thigh, showing a corner of another lacy undergarment. Her legs, oh my God, don't even get me started on her legs. They were long and slender with the perfect tan that made my mouth water. I kissed her with such passion, such lust, it caused her to gasp and wrap her hand roughly around my neck. I flung off my beater and crept my hand under her back to expertly unclasp her bra that he was dying to see off of her. Just then a shrill voice ran from down the stairs.

"DRACO! YOUR FATHER WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

I broke the kiss and stared evilly at the door, as if it were my mother. Why they didn't just send up a house elf was beyond me, but there was no time to argue. I turned back to Hermione who was staring into me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry love." I whispered into her ears as I climbed off of another chance wasted.

She chuckled and sat up, watching me redress.

"That's ok. I need to get ready anyways."

"Hermione…?" I said back to her fixing my hair, catching her right before she stepped through the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

She huffed loudly as she reentered my room and closed the door gently.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you asked me and I feel that it's important for each other to know…so are you?" I mimicked playfully.

She wrapped her arms from behind me and stared at me through the mirror I was using to fix my hair. She grinned playfully at me.

"Would you love me nonetheless if I wasn't?"

"That would depend. Are you?"

She let go of me appalled.

"I'm joking. Are you?"

"No."

She kept her expression serious as I glared back at her fuming.

"Who? When? Where?" I askes, more like forced, firmly, advancing on her. I could see my self from the mirror near my desk. I had an expression of death playing across my face. My pale-blue eyes were now a stormy gray, eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion, my lips curled into a snarl.

"Life. When I was born. In the hospital room."

"What?" I said suddenly.

Her laughter filled the room as I towered over her.

"Didn't you every hear the expression 'No one's a virgin, life screws us all?'"

"No."

"Never mind. Muggle expression."

"Seriously Hermione, are you a virgin?" I said solemnly.

"DRACO! YOUR FATHER IS WAITING!" my mother called sharply.

I closed my eyes in utmost annoyance.

"Hermione-"

"Yes, Draco, I am. Unlike some." She said with the same tone as me.

I sighed with relief. Someone touching my Hermione in intimate ways other than me was going down. Dealt and done with. I kissed her forehead gingerly. I lifted her chin and gazed into Hermione's large, deep brown ones, eyelashes fluttering simply.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

I kissed her briefly before Narcissa was once again screaming at me.

"DRACO! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE OR I WILL YOU YANK YOU AWAY FROM OUR LOVELY GUEST! NOW DRACO!" she screeched.

I flashed a mischievous smirk before I darted out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched him run out of his door with amazing speed, but compared to me, he was slow. I chuckled as I entered my room and fumbled through my armoire. It took me forever to finally decide that I wanted to wear my blue gown.

_Seven twenty. Mother fuck…_

I stripped down to my knickers as I grabbed a cotton bathrobe and headed into the bathroom. The head bathroom was like a porta-potty compared to theirs. It had this mini-swimming pool compared to the Jacuzzi sized one in the head dorm. I turned on the warm water and let it run as I pulled the clip that held up my hair. Tumbling down, my chestnut curls fell gracefully to my shoulders. I marveled at my hair long enough to let the bath fill with water. The water immediately filled with raspberry smelling bath salts, bath oils, and bubbles. I smiled inwardly at the elegance of this magical mansion. I slipped in the relaxing water, inhaling deeply as the steam filled the room accompanied with the sweet smelling aroma that could be smelled from down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it _now_ Lucius?"

"It is about Miss Granger."

"What about her?" I snapped impatiently.

"Don't take that tone with me Draco. The party tonight will have many important figures from my work…"

"You don't even need to finish. Get to the point."

"Hold your tongue when talking to Mrs. King."

"King? Does she have a daughter?"

"You'll find out soon enough. What's important is this "lady" somehow got a level above me in the ministry in a matter of weeks. I suspect she's been sleeping around with minister. With Fudge out of office, my position will remain stable, but I want to warn you now. You do what she says. Look, it's already eight and you're not ready! Get ready now and _stop having steamy make-out sessions with Miss Granger!_" he barked.

I shot him a glare as I brushed pass the house elf that was carrying a tray full of hot tea.

_Stupid arse, who does he think he is ordering me around?!_

_Uh, your father?_

_I don't give a shit! _

_Why are so worked up about this?_

_Because that stupid whore's mother is going to be there and I know what she's going to try to do! Not only that, but I'm supposed to act nice to her?! Absurd!_

_What is she going to do?_

_Try to get an arranged marriage with her cow of a daughter!_

_But you're getting married…_

_Do you think that matters?! What matters is…what's that smell?_

I sniffed the air, heavy with the scent of a delicious smelling fruit of some sort. I followed the smell straight to Hermione's room. I smirked but didn't enter. I needed to get ready myself. Putting on the newly bought dress robe, I combed my hair, leaving it the way it was. Falling just above my eyes and feeling as silky as, well, silk itself. I applied some cologne and made my way down stairs. There really wasn't much to do when I had to "get ready".

_Eight thirty. The guests are late. Hmm. _

_DING!_

"DRACO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! THE GUESTS ARE HERE!" my "lovely" mother bellowed from the foyer. There were house elves to deliver messages to me, so she doesn't need to holler. Oh! I know why…what the fuck?! Does she really think I'll snog Hermione here?! Hmph.

I joined my father in the foyer, ready to greet the significant amount of guests attending. I saw many important figures. The current minister, Gregory Snagler, and the previous, Cornelius Fudge. But the one that received my most repulsive snarl was none other Mrs. King herself who had a dead animal draped over her shoulder. She was clinging to her husband, bellowing or laughing, whatever you want to call it. She was a woman of size. At least sixties, if the women's size went that high. Her husband, a balding, scrawny fellow who looked a few years older than my grandmother, surprisingly was _standing_ next to Lenora's mother. He had a bitter expression on his face, kind of like when someone sucks on a lemon.

"Mrs. King, how good to see you!" my mother lied as she _barley _gave her a hug. She couldn't even wrap her arms around her! Her chest was in the way of everything.

"Oh please! Call me Alania!"

God! Her very voice made me wince. It was high pitched, much like Lenora's singing.

"Alright, Alania." My mother chuckled nervously.

"Please, everyone, let's not just stand here in the foyer, let's all proceed to the ballroom." Lucius's voice boomed merrily, if it could do that.

He led them through a series of hallways before we cane to the Grand Ballroom. Garlanded with a large piano and orchestra and a buffet table adorned in multi-cultural dishes for everyone's desire, gasps of awe and amazement filled the room, but were barely heard over the classical music. Everyone filed into the room as we took the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for attending this party at my humble abode. I appreciate all of your appearances. Please help yourself to anything of your desires. The house elves will be more than happy to serve you. I have one last announcement. And it has to do with my son, Draco."

Murmurs filled the room as my father was about to announce the engagement.

"He is engaged to a wonderful lady that has shown me the error in my ways. She truly is the greatest witch the world has seen in a generation."

"Well don't keep us waiting, Lucius! Who's the lucky lady?" Cornelius asked.

"Patience old friend. You will see soon enough. My oldest and most loyal house elf will announce her entrance through those doors." He pointed behind the crowd to a pair of enormous glass doors covered with a veil of heavy, emerald velvet with a pull rope. I was personally very excited. I couldn't wait to see Hermione walk through those two glass doors, curtain pulled aside and gracing the crowd with her unspeakable beauty. In the meantime, I would "mingle" with coworkers of Lucius. I passed by the gigantic cow, talking very hush-hush with my father. I just "happened" to hear their entire conversation.

"What is the purpose of pulling me to the side Alania?"

"I heard my daughter talking about Draco's engagement. I heard it was a mudblood... Is this correct Lucius dear?" Alania purred, stroking his arm.

"No-"

"Thank goodness! I was so worried about Draco! Now we can talk about Lenora and Draco's engagement!"

"You have me mistaken Alania. Draco isn't marrying a mudblood. He's marrying a muggleborn. That word is not welcome under this roof.

"Oh my! What did Narcissa say about this atrocity?"

"She approved. Now, if you do not agree, you can either deal with it, or leave."

"Hmph."

She stuck her nose high in the air and wrapped the dead animal around her neck, causing it took look as though it were strangling her.

I stepped from behind the pillar I was hiding behind and faced my father with dignity.

"Thank you father."

"Don't mention it."

"Just a question, how did she get such a high position in a matter of weeks while you worked your whole life for where you are?"

"She slept with Snagler multiple times. She bribed him."

"Who would sleep with that thing, I mean-"

"I would like to call everyone's attention to these door over here." Said a deep voice of the tiniest house-elf with limp gray hair and bony fingers.

"I would like to introduce to all you fine ladies and gentlemen, the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

All eyes were glued to the doors and the sound of clicking heels approached. The glass door swung open with ease and grace. The velvet curtain parted and lifted to the side, revealing_ her. She_ was the most gorgeous being in the world. She was wearing a royal blue gown fading to a deep black, which glittered and shined as the light was caught. Her makeup was light, barely anything, and her hair hung loosely in bouncy curls full of volume. Her dress had a slit going to mid thigh on both sides and was held up by two thin straps. Wearing chandelier earring and a matching necklace, she was truly heaven itself. Murmurs filled the room as she smiled weakly at me. I walked over to her and embraced her in a lustful kiss. Felt eyes burn into our bodies as we both broke the kiss and beamed at each other.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is my fiancé. Hermione Granger, the muggleborn…and the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. This is the girl that I will spend my life with. This is the woman that I will proclaim my love for." I said, smiled brightly as I held her around the waist.

All eyes shot toward the front of the orchestra, where my mother and father, clinging to each other, smiled brightly. Obviously faking it. Lucius tapped an expensive wine glass with a silver spoon, drawing everyone's eyes from us to him.

"I would like to congratulate Draco and…Hermione on their engagement. I hope you two have a very happy and healthy life, much like us, and well, what else can I say. You obviously love each other very much and this was obviously meant to be. A toast, to Hermione and Draco."

All around us, people began raising their glasses and were about to take a sip of the sparkling champagne when an ear-splitting screech and glass shattering broke one of the happiest days of my life.

"NO! NO! NO! This is _NOT_ how it's supposed to be. Have you all gone MAD?! THIS GIRL IS A MUGGLEBORN! A SIMPLE MUDBLOOD!"

I let go off Hermione as Alania stomped up to her and was suddenly shouting straight at Hermione, wagging a chubby finger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM MUDBLOOD FILTH?! POTION? I HEARD YOU WERE QUITE GOOD FROM MY DAUGHTER! WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH LENORA AND DRACO! THEY WERE MEANT TO BE!" she bellowed.

Hermione was shaking with fury and disgust at the mere mention of Lenora. I suppose Lenora's threat rang loud in clear in her mind, because it rang clear in mine.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FILTH! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE WITHIN THREE MILES OF ME AND THE PRESENCE OF THESE PEOPLE. YOU NASTY, DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Alania! That is quite enough! I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lucius stated firmly and forcefully.

"SHUT UP LUCIUS! IF YOU RAISED YOUR SON BETTER, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS VILE CREATUE HERE IN YOUR HOME! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT ON A FAKE SMILE!"

Hermione turned her back and was about to walk away but Alania snatched Hermione's arm and glared at her, eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU CRAWL BACK YOU FOUL AND VULGAR MUDBLOOD! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW! ONE LESS LASCIVIOUS MUTT IN THE WORLD! YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD, YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF AIR! MY LENORA WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

That was it. I was astounded. She had the nerve to say that to her. Hermione was breathing very deeply right now and her arm was turning purple from lack of circulation. Out of nowhere, Hermione's right hand wheeled back across her body and the back of her hand slapped Alania's face, leaving a large gash across her left cheek from her engagement ring, which I guess was very sharp. It _was_ real. She stumbled back in shock and brought her hand to her cheek. She screeched a Harpy's screech at the feel of liquid on her face. She screeched even louder when she looked at her blood-covered fingers. Without warming she took out her wand and shot a curse at Hermione. She flung back into the wall, knocking people over in the process. Alania was advancing on Hermione like a lion on a wounded gazelle. Her wand was pointing straight at Hermione's heart. I couldn't move glued to the spot I was standing, watching in amazement and fear.

"You will regret that bitch." She said in a deadly whisper, stopping at least five feet in front of her.

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

The infamous shot of green light that emitted from her wand was blocked by another shot of red as Lucius stepped in front of Hermione's immobilized body hanging against the wall.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE! YOU SHOULD BE PUT AWAY FOR DOING THAT! SHE IS A MINOR! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Lucius roared at Alania, causing everyone to wince.

She glowered at everyone in the room and left in a fury, her husband running behind her. My eyes, along with all the others, were still fixed on Hermione who was now being let down by Lucius. She fell limp into his arms. Even though my father was strong, he wasn't _that_ strong.

"Draco! Get over here, or do you not care about your fiancé?!" he spat angrily.

His voice brought me out of my daze, I sped over to him, picking up Hermione's light body. She stared at me with befuddlement and daze. I smirked and led her out of the Grand Ballroom, up the stair and into her room.

"Hermione? Hermione? Say something." I whispered quietly as I laid her down on her bed, taking of her heels for her.

"Something." She retorted venomously.

"What did I do?" I pleaded.

Her brown eyes no longer sparkled with life but were dark with resentment.

"I need you to leave. Now. Don't even bother asking why Malfoy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Why was she acting like this? I just carried her up to flights of stairs and this is how she says thanks?

"Fine." I said with an equal amount of annoyance.

I slammed the door with a sigh and didn't even bother wishing her a goodnight. But, too ignorant and preoccupied with my own thoughts, I failed to hear Hermione's deep sobs and cries of disappointment as I slammed my own door.

**A/N: I had to cut this chappie in half too! Damn it! Whatever…I bet you wanna know why Hermione is soooo pissed and disappointed at Draco don't you? Hehe, well you'll just hafta wait until the next chappie. R & R please. Support is _greatly_ appreciated.**


	12. Meeting the Inlaws

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A special thanks to Babii-JJ, actress007, tiarwen, random gal, many.boys.lil.time, emikitty0922, Weasley, DanRadcliffe5666, cute but evil, accidentaltackler, rhcproxmysox, krzychic14, paperpuppet, and yes, even you Ciladis for reviewing. I'm glad we have that whole thing behind us. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Meeting the In-Laws**

Snow was now beginning to fall even heavier now that it was getting deeper into the season of winter. Draco still didn't understand why I was angry with him. I didn't expect him to. I didn't tell him why. I stood on the snow-covered balcony that overlooked the countless, snow-speckled hills that lay behind Draco's mansion. I was wearing a white turtleneck and some heavy jeans that failed to keep the cold from creeping through to my body, causing me to slightly shiver. I stared into the hazy sky, veiled with gray snow clouds that drifted over the sun. My arms were wrapped around my small figure as my mind played the scene over and over in head like a movie projector with its repeat button jammed. The flashes of green and red, the pain of my back hitting the wall with much force, Draco carrying me to my room as anger filled my veins…all painful memories of last night that I hoped to forget…futile hopes.

"Miss, miss, please come inside. It is cold." Squeaked a small house elf that placed my lunch on my desk. I never came down for meals, no matter how much Draco begged and pleaded for me to.

"I'm fine. It's not that cold."

I didn't hear a response, assuming it left. Not even the scent of chicken soup, fresh rolls of bread, or hot tea could bring from the balcony. It was all I did, no matter how hard I tried. I attempted to drown my anger by reading large novels from the library, but my feet eventually carried me to the stone balcony of my room. So, I ended up standing here, arms crossed over my chest, hugging my body.

I felt his warm hands on my upper arms as he began rubbing them, the friction warming my body. His aroma was strong and smelt great, but I refused to take notice. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Hermione. Come inside. It's freezing."

I didn't respond. Just stared ahead of me.

"Hermione. Please. I don't want you to get sick."

No response.

"Hermione. We need to talk. Now."

I reluctantly allowed him to bring me inside and shut the large glass windows. We sat down on the edge of my bed as an awkward moment of silence followed.

"Ok Hermione. What's going on? You stand on that balcony day after day, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were there at night. I know you're mad at me, but I would like to know why."

I sighed and stared at his steely gray eyes that only turned that shade on a few occasions. I opened my mouth to speak and explain, but soon closed it as he continued ranting.

"You haven't been eating much, you still haven't eaten your lunch, and you look even skinnier."

"Draco-" I began, but once again I was cut off.

"I saying this for your own good. You've been acting so distant from me and you have yet to tell me why. Hermione," he said sadly, taking my small hands into his rough ones.

"I love you so much, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Draco-" I tried again with no success. I was beginning to get annoyed. How was I supposed to explain if he wasn't going to let me talk?

"And every time I try to talk to you, like in the halls, you just walk right past me, like I'm not there. What's going on Hermione?"

"Draco-"

"Please tell me Hermione. I really want to know."

"THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU!" I yelled taking my hands back and flinging them into the air, finally fed up with frustration.

"Do you love me Draco?"

"Psh. What kind of question is that? Is that why you've been distant? You've doubted my love for you? Because Hermione-"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. I love you."

"What would you do without me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I was dead."

"Don't talk like that Hermione. Please don't talk like that. I wouldn't be able to survive."

"Then why Draco? Why did you just stand there as Alania aimed the death curse at me? If it weren't for your father, I would be dead. You just stood there like a bump on a log with your mouth hanging open."

"Is that what this is all about? Because I didn't try to save you? I saw my father coming to save you!" he said in disbelief.

"Yes! This is what it's all about Draco! I have doubted your love once and I doubt it now. I've been thinking about what everybody's said about you. You're not a virgin. You've done the deed with almost every girl. What am I supposed to believe? I can't even believe _myself_. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm thankful that your father saved me, but you should have tried. You should have tried to save me if I meant that much to you."

"You doubt my love after all we've been through…House duties, Lucius, Alania, _and_ Lenora, and you still somehow doubt my love? We've been engaged for a more than a month Hermione! If you doubted my love, then why did you say yes when I proposed?"

I hesitated. He was right. So much has happened to us that made our bond grow stronger. Sure, at the beginning it was just for pure lust, but it grew to something much more. I should've been ashamed of myself, but I wasn't.

"Because I didn't know that my so-called fiancé would just stand there as I was about to die. I didn't know that Lenora, a fat whore with an overlarge schnoz, would continue to hit on my boyfriend, even now that he's engaged! I didn't know that I would fall in love with you, the kid that caused me the most pain in my life. I didn't know anything about love, and I still don't. Harry was right." I replied conclusively.

"Pothead! What the bloody hell does he have to do with anything? I didn't cheat on you, if that's what he said."

"No, he didn't say that. He didn't say anything. It was just the way he looked at me, as if I was being hurt, but didn't say anything. It was look that told me he was concerned. Like he knew something was going to happen to me. Those looks made me doubt. I'm just…so confused. What do you want with me Draco? A good romp? Because I can't give you that."

"I don't want a good romp! You mean more than that to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I love you."

"Draco! Stop! Just stop! What the hell do we know about love? I'm seventeen and you're eighteen. We're too young. I feel like I've made a mistake."

He looked at me forlornly. Like I just killed something…someone.

"You tell me that you don't want to be with me on the day the rest of my family is coming over?"

"I didn't say that. I feel like we're rushing. I don't know anything about you. I feel like this is just a relationship that is purely physical. Like all we do is kiss and talk, kiss and talk. What do we know about love? Because that's what I feel…like we don't know anything about love, so we can't _possibly_ feel it."

"Oh but Hermione, it is. At least for me it is. I've loved you too long to let you go now."

"Draco, you've loved me for what, half a year is it?"

"Try three."

"Three! We didn't even like each other in the fourth year. We hated each other…"

"Says who? Pothead? Weasel? Because I've loved ever since you walked through the doors of the Yule Ball and enchanted me with your radiance. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. I was in denial for as I long as I can remember. Me? In love? With Hermione Granger of all people? Impossible! But that's all I ever thought about. Every time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat, no matter how hard I tried to make my feelings stop, they didn't. It killed me not being able to touch you, to hold you, to love you. It killed me to see you with a dumb bloke that was just swooning over you for your good looks. Over the years, I looked past your looks and eventually fell head over heels for you. I beat myself up every day, every moment I wasted. So don't you tell me that I don't know anything about love, because I know love better than anyone else…and you doubt it?"

I felt a lump form in my throat as tears rushed to my eyes. How could I do something like this to him? He's loved me in secret for three years and I was too blind to see it. I felt so stupid. _Now_ I felt ashamed. I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He was right. I was wrong.

I shifted awkwardly as I felt his eyes stare at me with anticipation.

"I don't know Draco. I really do love you, but I…I just want to take things slow." I whispered quietly as I walked and stood near the windows, watching as the tiny flecks of snow tumbled to the ground with grace and ease.

"Then slow it is. Am I forgiven?" he mumbled softly into my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

I turned to face his angelic face. Gray piercing eyes, silky blonde hair, soft warm lips, muscular build…things Krum was never even close to.

I lay my arms limply at my side as he held me. My head on his shoulder, inhaling his cologne, I once again felt protected. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. How could I not forgive him?

(Just so you know, I'm tired of doing the long line so I'm going to put these three plus signs in their place. This indicates a change in PoV's or later times.)

I hummed softly as I took out the curlers from my hair. The locks of chestnut brown hair came tumbling down in silky, loose curls that fell a little past my bare shoulders. I've never worn a red gown before, and I was quite nervous. It worked for some, and ruined others. My back felt unbearably naked since there were no straps. It tied around my neck. My face was glowing beautifully if I must say so myself. My cheeks had a slight tint of pink and my lips were deliciously full with the red gloss I applied. I had a fair amount of products on my eyes as well. Some black eyeliner and black mascara made my eyes look smoky and mysterious. I spun around a few times in my dress, just to see the loose, glittery fabric that dragged on the floor fly behind me. I gently sprayed on my favorite flowery scent on my wrist and neck. Sweet lavender and jasmine blossoms were my two favorite scents combined. Draco's too. I grabbed my crimson purse that had little ruby rhinestones placed randomly along with my wrap and walked out of the door. I glanced down the far hallway and saw an emerging shadow. The light from the top foyer gave this person a blinding outline. It was a woman. Quite skinny. Were the guests already here? No, they couldn't be.

"Hermione? I think we need to talk." Said the advancing figure.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the hallway. It was Narcissa. Wearing a white gown that was nothing compared to her pale skin, she was stunning. With golden silk weaved into the seams of her gown and diamonds that glittered along the "V" on her neck, she was truly the Malfoy Queen.

"Um, sure. What about?"

"Everything. If you would follow me."

She led me down the marble staircase outside to her garden walkway. The crickets chirped as the sun was fading into the distance. A light layer of snow covered the ground as my heels crunched against it as she led me farther away from the manor to this small wooden swing that hung above the ground on a snow covered tree. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"I used to sit here with Draco when he was small." She stated dreamily, reminiscing of the days past.

"He would fly on his broom, and I would sit here, watching him fly around the grounds. I was deathly worried about him, but I knew he would be safe. He's smart enough to know what to do and not to." She continued, slightly swinging the hanging bench.

"I hope he still has that good judgment." She added, turning her head to gaze at me.

"Hermione," she sighed.

"I know he loves you. But I can't help but feel that all this is…"

"Too sudden?" I finished.

She smirked.

"Yes. I'm still deathly worried about him, but with you,"

She took my hands into her soft pale ones.

"I can sleep happily, for I know that he's going to be okay."

"Narcissa, I'm very thankful that you are not bitter abut Draco's engagement with me. I expected Lucius to be, less than understanding."

She laughed softly.

"Lucius has changed since the fall of Voldemort. It was difficult. This year has been hard on him. He has changed, for the better of everyone. But it took a long time and his progress was sluggish, but it was worth it."

"Is that why he accepted me into the family so easily?"

"Most likely. He's still resentful about what I did to him. But I needed to do it to him. It was for the better. It worked out perfectly."

"What did you do?" I asked confused.

"I sent him to St. Mungo's."

I gasped loudly. That was extreme. Even for Lucius's standards.

"He went with a tremendous fight. He even hit me multiple times the day before and even more as they pulled him away. He was furious. It took a fair amount of men to restrain him."

My eye widened as the image of Lucius back handing Narcissa while being pulled away flashed through my mind.

"He needed help. They did an excellent job with him. He started accepting more things, like the fact that there are people, no offense, but people like you. He became calmer, peaceful even. Repenting for the deaths of innocent people."

"That was very brave of you to do." I muttered quietly as I squeezed her hand in support.

"Not as brave as you. You almost died. You are engaged to Draco Malfoy, son of a former death eater, people that killed your kind and muggles for fun. You straightened out my husband in one conversation. Something St. Mungo's has been trying to do in one year. You talked to him about sensitive subjects that no one ever dared to even _think_ about in front of him. You deserve all of the credit. You deserve to have that ring around your finger. You deserve to be happy."

I smiled as I closed my eyes, blocking out the oncoming wave of tears. A lump formed in my throat as she squeezed my hand gently and reassuringly.

"Thank you Narcissa." I finally managed to whisper.

"You're welcome. I can't say that I know how you feel, because I didn't marry for love. But I learned to love Lucius in time and I'm sure everyone in the family will love you in time too."

She stood up and hugged me tightly as she whispered one of the best phrases a mother-in-law can say.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione."

She left me there, sitting on the swing as the wind gently pushed it. Her retreating figure disappeared behind the door. Dark clouds shrouded overhead and slowly let a sprinkle of glittering specks of snow. They began gathering in my hair and eyelashes as a stared at the small frozen lake nearby. I could feel the coldness of the air raise goose bumps upon my uncovered skin, but I didn't mind. The days I spent on the balcony trained me for the cold. My mind was screaming at me to get inside, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was lost in thought, processing everything that just happened. I head small chattering and clinks of wine glasses from inside the ballroom, which was full of dancing lights. I saw a familiar blonde head, squinting at me through the flecks of snow.

Dressing in my best dress robe, which was made of the finest black silk, I walked alongside my "father".

"I expect everything to go smoothly Draco, unlike the other party."

"I'm sure no one will try to kill Hermione here." I scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Your grandfather will be coming."

"As in your father?"

"Yes, as in my father." He said rather harshly.

"Well, I may not be able to control you, but you better control him." I hissed menacingly.

He stopped in front of me and glared daggers into my eyes. But I did not fear him. My fear died when he was finally sent to the loony bin after Potter killed Voldemort.

"How dare you say that about your family. You wouldn't be anywhere without him or me! He gave us the fortune that was passed through the generations." He whispered deathly.

"He was the one who raised you to hate people like Hermione! You raised me to hate people like Hermione! When he finds out that she's going to be my wife and bare the heir to the Malfoy fortune, he might loose it. So for the better of his health, he had best keep his temper under control."

"Might? Might! He will loose it! I'm surprised at myself for accepting her in the family! You are very lucky your mother sent me to St. Mungo's for treatment after the war, and I would've killed her and then you!"

"Well, then I'm a lucky man."

"Man? You are _no_ man! You barely went out with her before you proposed! You are no man in any way!"

"I didn't allow myself to gravel at some sickly old man that was killed by a teenager! I didn't bow down and kiss the ground he walked on because I feared him! I don't have a hideous scar on my arm that shows that I once was a slave to 'man' that was barely strong enough to walk, let alone lift a wand! I am more than man than you!" I barked defiantly.

Lucius's blonde eyebrows became one as he frowned and his lips curled into a snarl. His right hand clutched his stick roughly. His knuckles would have been white if they were viewable from under his black gloves.

I staggered back as he backhanded me across my face. My cheek was sore from the blow as I glared back boldly as he lowered his hand.

"You had best hold your tongue around me Draco. I have lost all patience for your disobedience. If you dare say a rude remark to or about anyone else in this family, I will Avada you into oblivion. Is that clear?"

Before I could answer, I was facing his back as his black robe was swishing behind him. I adjust my sore jaw and followed him to the large foyer, awaiting the large crowd of family members that were slowly walking up the long stretch of gravel. Snow was falling by the time they were halfway up the path and I was becoming impatient. I'm sure if they didn't wear so much heavy clothing, they could all be warm and cozy inside the ballroom. I huffed as the small group of family members stepped inside the foyer.

"Draco dear boy! How good it is to see you! I haven't see you in a while!" bellowed a very robust looking man. His head, of course, was blonde and beginning to bald.

"Good to see you too uncle." I replied in a bored tone.

"I heard you finally got caught!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Engaged! That's what I heard. Is it true?" he whispered mischievously as he nudged my ribs playfully.

"Yes, it is." I said backing away. He was always so odd.

"I heard she's a…"

Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes were drawn away to my father.

"Lucius ol' chap! How long has it been?"

"Too long brother, too long. How are the children? Healthy I hope?" Lucius responded happily. He and Uncle Morris were always close.

"Dracie! Oh Dracie! Let me see you! You grew so much over the years!"

"Hello Aunt Margaret." I replied loathingly. She was one of the worst. She was indeed very beautiful, very intelligent, and single, however, she was very intimidating. She absolutely loved me, unfortunately. She showered me with kisses when I was little, and she still does. Not to mention she was the family gossiper.

"I heard quite an amount about your fiancé. Quite an amount."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She was absolutely stunning. Long blonde hair, sparkling green eyes. Am I right or am I right Dracie dear?"

"You're not even close. Shoulder-length, auburn hair with chocolate brown eyes, very bright." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my, not blonde? Hmm. My sources must not be as reliable as they were before. Tell me all about her dear."

"I love her and that's all you need to know. You'll meet her later."

"I anticipate her arrival to the party. She you later love."

I welcomed the rest of my family with firm handshakes, hugs, and the occasional kisses. I was physically exhausted, but my mind was sharp and alert. Listening for the familiar click of her heels on the marble surface. Inhaling the air deeply, wanting a whiff of her intoxicating perfume. Watching for the swish of her hair as she turned corners. She was all I thought about. I was truly crazy for her.

My father led them to the second ballroom in the house. It was much more garlanded with antiques and tapestries than the other one. Not to mention much larger. There were tables and tables overflowing with gourmet food and bottles of the finest wine and champagne from all over the globe. The group slowly filled the room, stuffing their faces with hors d'oeuvres. I stood near a table, sipping champagne when my mother walked in from the side door. Her snow white dragged on the floor and was slightly stained green from the dragging of the grass. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over to my mother, who was happily chatting away with her sister, back facing me. I was about to tap her shoulder when something red caught the corner of my eye. I squinted my eyes through the snow ad saw her sitting on a brown wooden bench as snow was beginning to pile upon the ground.

"Hermione?" I asked under my breath.

"Oh, yes. That's her. Why she's still sitting out there is beyond me dear. Oh! My my my! Look how all of you have grown! Draco! DRACO! Come here and say hello to your cousins!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard the all too familiar high-pitched giggles that came from my cousins'. All blonde, tall, and slender, they were picture perfect. I turned around to face the trio and was very surprised by what I saw. Each of them clinging to the arm of a young man, they were now shaking, trying to suppress their fit of giggles.

"Oh Draco! It's been too long!" said the oldest one.

"Oh indeed has it! We've missed you so!" said the second.

"I've heard so much about your fiancé! Would you mind clarifying what I have heard?" said the youngest.

"Make it quick."

"OK! I heard she was very smart. Smarter you! Is it true?"

I sighed heavily. Hermione is outside, freezing while I'm stuck inside, answering absurd questions that happened to be passed around in the family.

"She smart and beautiful. Now if you'll excuse me."

"I heard she was a…a…a muggle."

"You heard wrong. She's not a muggle."

"I heard she has filthy blood. Muggle blood!" said the second.

"A mudblood! Absurd! Malfoys have more sense than that."

"Oh, on the contrary, she is a muggle-born. That word is not allowed to be used under this roof." I spat back impatiently.

They gasped loudly and began whispering furiously among themselves, shielding their mouths with their manicured hands.

"Um, uh, we need to go."

Without waiting for a response, they hurried away, practically dragging the men along with them.

I turned my attention back to Hermione, who was still sitting there. Wrapping my robe more closely around me and wrinkling my eyebrows in confusion, I walked across the path, snow quietly crunching beneath my expensive Italian shoes.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

Her head snapped up in surprise and smiled at me brightly as I held my hand out. She took it gracefully as I hoisted her up and wrapped my arms around her body. She was shivering slightly and specks of snow melted against her rosy cheeks as I led her inside.

"So what were you doing?" I asked again as I took off my robe and placed it on her shoulders.

"Oh, I was thinking. I had a talk with your mother and, I just needed to think." She replied as she pulled my overly large robe around her shoulders.

"What did you talk about?"

"Everything. Did you know your father was sent to St. Mungo's for mental help after the war?"

"Yes. I was the one who suggested it."

"Why would you do that to your own father? Did you know he hit your mother?" she asked in incredulity.

"Yes, I knew. But I also knew that mother could take anything my father threw at her, so I wasn't worried. But look at what it did to him. He's a changed man. It was for the better. If I didn't, he would just try to find a replacement. I didn't want to see you get hurt, so I persuaded my mother to send him there. It is a decision I don't regret, and I highly doubt she does either."

"Are the guests here?"

"Yes and they're all waiting for you."

"Thanks. No pressure." She replied sarcastically.

I cast a heating charm as we stepped inside and she handed back my robe. The noise came to halt as Hermione's red heels clicked against the marble surface. The crowd parted as I led her to the stage. Whispers erupted as we past by, our backs facing them. I shot a glare over my shoulder as I held Hermione closer sensing her uneasiness.

I spun around and glared angrily at the people who were supposed to be my family. They looked back at me with interest and surprise and I enchanted my voice to boom through the ballroom.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Hermione Granger."

Once again, whispers erupted from the crowd as Hermione looked down at her shoes.

"She is a muggleborn."

Gasps came from many mouths as my announcement rang clear through the large room.

"We will be getting married, and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me right now! SHUT UP! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE STOP WHISPERING AND SAY IT OUT LOUD IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID!" I roared, causing everyone to flinch with a mix of pain and surprise.

"Draco! There must be a mistake! You can't _possibly _marry her kind! It is a disgrace!" shouted my aging grandmother.

"Here here! We all worked very hard to keep our family strictly pureblood. You're spitting on our faces if you marry her!" shouted my father's other brother.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"You don't deserve the fortune Draco! I thought it was disgraceful enough when you decided that the being a death eater wasn't for you! You bring shame upon your family! You bring shame upon our name! But I can't blame you; I blame your sorry excuse for a father! First allowing your son to decline the Dark Lord's offer to join him, then allowing your wife to ship you away to St. Mungo's for mental help! Never have I seen more shame! Then, you welcome this creature with open arms? Have I not raised you well enough for you to get these simple concepts through your head!" bellowed a sickly old man that roared at me, than Lucius.

"Watch your mouth old man. You are not in the position to talk to anyone that way anymore. You are barely alive." I retorted.

He glared back at me from dark eye shielded by silver-blonde eyebrows.

"You had best straighten out your son Lucius, because I will not give my fortune to some spoiled brat."

"Too late you fool. You already signed the contract. It is hidden well, so don't bother looking for it. I already have the fortune ready to go as soon as graduate from school and enter this house the day after the fortune is mine by contract. So you can sod off you old fool."

More gasps. I was tired of hearing him bark orders. It was all he ever did. I was in control now.

"DRACO! How could you say that to your grandfather? He shaped our name into what it is today, a powerful wizarding family with not a speck of muggle in it! This cannot be allowed!" exclaimed my mother's sister.

"Fine then. Don't attend the weeding. I'm not asking you. I surely didn't ask you to come here. And I most definitely didn't ask for a lot of loud gossipers to be my family either! But stuff happens. Stuff we don't expect to. I didn't expect to fall in love with her, but I did. Now, if you have a problem with that, you may leave and never come back. And if you don't, I don't want to hear anything negative said about my fiancé. Is that clear?" I spat back, more calm than I had a right to be.

Everyone stayed in the same place except for my sickly old grandfather who just wheeled away on his chair, out the front door, muttering curses under his breath.

I turned to Hermione who was staring at me with awe. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before I led her off the stage. I signaled the orchestra and they began playing a slow song. I led her to the buffet table and poured her a glass of champagne.

"I can't believe you just told off your grandfather for me."

"I would do anything for you Hermione. I guarantee that."

I smirked at her and set my cup down to gaze at her. Perfectly toned skin, dazzling chocolate eyes, silky hair…what did I do to deserve this?

"Um, Hermione is it?" said my oldest cousin apprehensively, followed by the other two.

"Yes it is."

"Um, I-we would like to welcome you to the family. By Draco's speech up there, we all know he really does love you."

"Yes, we all find it very touching. It's good to see that my cousin has finally found someone to settle down with. He was always the free spirit. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

It was the same for most of them. It was obvious that half of them were faking it. But my glares set them straight. No one messes with me or Hermione. That was final. I loved her too much to let words hurt her.

I was purely exhausted after the party. Some of his family members had very tight grips and I'm sure they were trying to break my hand on purpose. Draco comforted me through each member, which I was very grateful for. Narcissa's family wasn't so bad. They were much more understanding than Lucius's was. Well, all except for one of her sisters. I didn't even bother changing before the comfort of the pillow called me into a deep sleep. I smiled inwardly, not having enough energy to actually smile, as Draco took off my shoes and tuck me in. He pecked my cheek gingerly as I left, looking back on my sleeping figure. He loves me…

**A/N: OMFG! I'M DONE! YES! I know its been a while, but writers block sucks major beans. I have tons of homework but I decided to write this first! The next chapter is _much_ more interesting than this one. I swear that it WILL be better. I think this is the last chapter with fluff. :thinks about it: Yup. This is the last one. I think I'll give you a really small preview of the next chapter just to show you.**

"Hermione. I don't know. I don't want to push you." He whispered worriedly into my ear.

"This is _my_ choice Draco. I choose to give it to you, because I love you."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to be one of those mistakes."

"The only mistake I will be making is giving it to you if you don't accept it."

He nodded his head and lifted me up into his muscular arms. I reclined back and rested my head against his strong shoulder. This was my choice. I'm ready. I'm ready…

**A/N: Yes, that is the preview of the next chapter. Can you guess? R & R.**


	13. Happy Christmas

**Disclaimer: A very special thanks to Emikitty0922, actress007, random girl, DanRadcliffe5666, cute but evil, Smallvillecrazii, FireFairy14, KrzyChic14, and Ciladis for reviewing. Love you lots. :muah:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Happy Christmas**

**SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! YOU ARE NOW WARNED**

**(Just for your information: I did NOT write the sex scene, my beta did!)**

I sat alone in the farthest booth from the entrance, hidden under a black cloak, waiting for him. I sipped the mug of Butterbeer as my mind played the plan in my head for the fourth time.

"What did you call me here for?" he asked with his strong accent coated on his English words.

"They are becoming closer. The plan is going perfectly. It will not be long now. I want you to gather the others. He will see the errors in his ways and come to our side."

"How do you know? How are you certain? He his a strong man, capable of killing us all."

"He will know the risk of killing a brethren. He will not take it. Not at the risk of his love."

"Have you made your mark?"

"Yes. I left my mark on both of them. It is a good thing that we have a clairvoyant on our side; we can make the proper plans. But his allegiance is neutral. We need to keep that in mind. It will not be long. It is to happen Christmas day. There is a quidditch game one week after Christmas."

"It is happening tomorrow? That is very soon. What am I to do?"

"I need you to gather the others and bring them to the headquarters. Bring the supplies. Tell them to expect a guest in a few months or so. Do not fail me. We need him."

"We do not need him! We only need the little one. You are strong enough to be our leader! We do not need this spoiled prat! Just let me kill him. He took her from me. He messed everything up!" his voice getting louder, drawing eyes our way.

"Lower your voice. It was 'HIS' dying wish. He is stronger than me. He is smarter than me. He did mess it up, but this may work to our advantage. He needs an heir, and if the worst comes to worst, we will exchange her life for his leadership and alliance. After agreeing, we will kill her, then him; after we have what we need to bring us back in power, he will become our new leader. We only need them for a short amount of time." I responded hastily.

"It is not them I am worried about. It is you that I am worried about."

"Me?"

"Yes. Your feelings for him will cloud your decision and your right sense."

"I have no feelings for him!" I retorted too quickly.

"I may be foreign, but I am not dumb. Watch yourself Lenora. If something unexpected happens that will risk this mission, your head will be on the line. The others will revolt. Our numbers are growing, but not fast enough. Do not do anything to jeopardize this mission, especially at such an early time."

"I won't Viktor. Remember what I told you. Gather them, train them, and get them ready. She will not go down without a fight. Some may even die. But after we obtain what we need, we split and raise him as ours. Do you understand?"

"Understood. When shall I start?"

"There is a large number. Start right away. Gather them to the Lair. Train on some muggles. But make sure they know how to kill. I've seen some of them in action, and I must say, I am not impressed."

"They will be ready when the time comes. Remember my warning Lenora." Viktor whispered cautiously, eyes darting at the many young wizards that began filing into The Three Broomsticks.

"I'll remember. I won't fail. I will owl you with Shan for our next meeting. Keep your eyes peeled. Our clairvoyant is becoming old, so stay on your toes."

He nodded and disapperating with a loud crack, causing everyone's eyes to shift towards me. I smiled sweetly and walked over to the bathroom, dropping my cloak to the floor and transfiguring it into a bright pink purse. My scar was very apparent on my pale white skin. I stared at the most sacred symbol I have ever seen in my life. One that promised me fame, fortune, and Draco. The Dark Mark represented it all…

"I can't believe he did that for you Mione!"

"Neither can I! I was so surprised. And he left too!"

I was retelling everything that happened over at Malfoys Manor with exact details. I still haven't found any gifts for everyone, and Draco's was taking forever.

"I don't know Ginny. What should I get him? Everything that I can get, he can get too."

"You already got him something!"

"Yeah, I know. But I want to get him something _really_ special."

"And that expensive ring wasn't?"

"You know what I mean Ginny."

"Yeah, I guess. He _is_ a hard one to shop for. Hell, _all_ boys are."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go in this shop."

"It looks creepy Hermione. Why don't you go in and I'll meet up with you later." Ginny said apprehensively.

"Fine. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Be careful."

I nodded and stepped into the dimly lit store. It smelled heavily of scotch and rum. There were things that I have never seen in books. Skulls lined the walls and snakes hissed as I passed by. I was examining a special display case when I was tapped roughly on the shoulder. I screamed loudly and turned around, arm outstretched with my wand in hand.

"Calm down lit'le miss. What's yer business here?" he asked gruffly.

My "attacker" was a balding man with a breath that smelled heavily of alcohol. His bushy eyebrows covered his black beady eyes and the bags under his eyes showed apparently. His nose was long and gnarled. The most intimidating feature was his left eyes, which was scarred shut.

"I-I came here to b-buy a present." I stammered.

"Ah. For a loved one. A forbidden love. I have the perfect thing for you."

He waved his hand, motioning for me to follow him. I crept quietly behind, staying a good distance away.

"Here we are. Quite a beauty ain't it?"

He dangled a gorgeous necklace in front of my face. I took it delicately into my hands. There was a charm of a silver serpent that had a ruby cut in half clenched in its teeth; all that lay on a silver chain.

"It's pure silver miss. And do you see the eyes?"

The eyes…the eyes. They were something else.

"Diamonds. But do you see how they shine? That is no ordinary diamond miss. Have you ever heard the tale of the Unicorn?"

"Yes. A mythical creature. From the Latin term-"

"No, not _a_ unicorn. _The_ unicorn." He interrupted.

"No, I haven't."

"Fantastic tale it is. A beautiful maiden. Hair so golden, it was silver; deep blue eyes, and the most majestic smile. No, she was not a veela. She was a muggleborn. A talented muggleborn at that. Men died for her and others cried for revenge for the all deaths. For with beauty, comes _terrible_ pain. Terrible plain. It was true that all loved her for she was perfect. One night, she made a mistake and all turned their backs on her. She was alone in the world. All alone. She was animagi and stayed that way after her love left her all alone. She cried of the pain she caused and she felt. But she did not cry regular salty tears; she cried pure diamonds. People hunted her. So she ran away. She ran far away. Cradling her child, she ran from the world. He told her to wait and she did. She waited a very long time along with her child. Her child grew and resented people. Most of all his father for leaving her and her friends for turning their backs on her when she needed them the most. The maiden cried every single night, for she could not forget all the pain…all the hurt…all the anger. This diamond here is one of those tears. Not many are left."

"Is she alive?"

"No. She has died. Died long ago as well as her child. But take it miss. You remind me her. So beautiful, but yet in your soul you feel pain."

"I feel no pain. I feel love. I feel love for my fiancé."

"Ah. A fiancé. How long miss? How long until the wedding?"

"After we graduate. Why do you ask?"

"Cherish your moments child, for they are happiest you will be in a very long time."

"I don't understand. Who contacted her? What did she do? What happened to her love? Why won't I be happy? Why aren't you answering me? Whose is this?"

"It is mine, but you may have it for free."

"Free? It cannot be free. You said yourself this was very rare."

"Child, my light is going. I have nothing, no one. It is no use to me."

"Where is the other half?"

"I sold it. I sold it to a generous young man. He was in love much like you, except the other had an emerald instead of a ruby. Enjoy your days miss."

"But I still don't understand. You still didn't answer any of my questions!"

"Hermione! Let's go! Everyone left! We're late! Who's that?"

Before I could say anything else, I was being dragged out by Ginny. We were both now racing towards the school as the bell was ringing for dinner. Still clutched in my hand was the sliver necklace.

I placed the necklace into a velvet box and stared dreamily out of the window. The stars shone bright. The moon was round and full. I saw Hermione run along with Ginny below and internally smirked. She's going to love it. I sighed as I heard the banging of knuckles against the portrait hole. The paintings hated that. Without looking at who I was answering the door to, I opened it and retorted angrily.

"Never knock on the paintings, they hate it." I muttered as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to do when I crave something special?" purred an all too familiar voice.

My eyes shot open and glared evilly back at Lenora who was batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"Go and screw yourself." I retorted viciously.

"Oh Dracie. I'm sure you would prefer doing that for me, now wouldn't you?" she whispered seductively, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

I slapped her hand away and closed the door in her face. I heard her scoff and her walk away, boots clinking against the stone floor. I chuckled to myself and grabbed the black velvet box. I opened it up gingerly and traced the "S" shaped serpent with my finger. The old man's story ran clear in my head.

_Fantastic tale it is. A beautiful maiden. Hair so golden, it was silver; deep blue eyes, and the most majestic smile. No, she was not a veela. She was a muggleborn. A talented muggleborn at that. Men died for her and others cried for revenge for the all deaths. For with beauty, comes terrible pain. Terrible plain. It was true that all loved her for she was perfect. One night, she made a mistake and all turned their backs on her. She was alone in the world. All alone. She was animagi and stayed that way after her love left her all alone. She cried of the pain she caused and she felt. But she did not cry regular salty tears; she cried pure diamonds. People hunted her. So she ran away. She ran far away. Cradling her child, she ran from the world. He told her to wait and she did. She waited a very long time along with her child. He contacted her regularly and continued to tell her to wait with her child. Her child grew and resented people. Most of all his father for leaving her and her friends for turning their backs on her when she needed them the most. The maiden cried every single night, for she could not forget all the pain…all the hurt…all the anger. This diamond here is one of those tears. Not many are left._

That story…it was so…strangely familiar. I growled to myself as a familiar black crow tapped on the window. I opened the long glass window. The earth exhaled a cold breath covered with snow into my room. I muttered curses under my breath as the large crow pecked at me mercilessly.

"All right you bloody buffoon! I know there's a letter!" I spat at it, causing it to caw loudly.

I untied the note and shoved the bird roughly out of the window.

Bloody bird… 

I sucked on my bleeding finger and read the note.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Your father and I will be taking a long deserved vacation. We will not be home for an extensive amount of months. We are going all over the world Draco dear! I'm excited. Your gift is being owled to you tomorrow and will be at the foot of your bed in the morning. I think it will you will be pleased with your gift. Use it well. Your father is expected much from you._

_Happy Christmas dear,_

_Your Mother_

I scoffed at the note and threw it in the fire, watching it burst into the flames and succumb to ashes. When does he _not_ expect things from me?

I woke up feeling tons of presents at the foot of my bed. Sure enough there were. I smiled inwardly and read each of the beautifully decorated cards.

_Happy Christmas Mione!_

_I hope you enjoy tour gift! It took me forever to find! Use it whenever needed! Love ya!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ginny_

I opened her gift delicately revealing a gorgeous blood red journal. Written in gold, my named laced together in cursive. I flipped open the journal only to find another note.

_Mione,_

_Ok, now what are you to do? Well, it's simple really. Just take your wand and tap the book. The words will fly onto the pages as you think them. Simple. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the by the way, you need a password to find and read the previous entries._

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

I chuckled and placed it on my dresser. I opened the rest of my gifts, exclaiming happily at Ron and Harry's gift. The fourth and fifth edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ revised version. I squealed in joy and placed them in my lap. I began cleaning up the wrapping paper when a little gold piece of parchment caught my eye. I picked it up and smiled brightly, noticing that it was attached to a small silver whistle hanging from a chain.

_To my love,_

_Happy Christmas Hermione! I hope you got what you wanted. You're probably wondering what this is, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. It's a portkey, but only when you blow it. This will work whenever you choose. Don't worry, I'll know when you go to the spot for my whistle will begin to tweet and vice versa. I hope you enjoy your holiday._

_With much love,_

_Draco_

I placed the chain around my neck and grabbed a jacket as I headed down to breakfast.

_I hope he likes his ring…_

I came in halfway through breakfast and noticed a fiery red head. I skipped over and hugged Ron tightly.

"I love the present Ron! Thank you." I kissed his cheek and sat down next to Harry, whom I also hugged tightly.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to find Lenora glaring at me. I glared back with the same amount of hatred. Too lost in her eyes of revulsion, I didn't notice Draco sitting next to her until she casually wrapped her arm around his waist. My forehead creased as I shook in anger. How dare she even touch him! Draco, too busy talking with Blaise, didn't push her arm away. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, never breaking eye contact with me.

_I can't take this anymore…_

I stood up abruptly causing Ron spilled his pumpkin juice all over himself. I said my apologies and grabbed my purse.

"I'll see you all later." I spat through clenched teeth, ruder than I wanted.

I pushed open the door, all eyes following me.

I heard the door bang open and a very angry Hermione storm out. I felt an arm around my waist and instantly understood why. I pushed Lenora away from me with much difficulty. She was holding onto me very tightly and she wouldn't let go.

"Get off me. Now. I am getting married."

"Oh Dracie. She's not here right now. Why don't you come up to the common room and I'll give you the best present you'll ever get." She whispered seductively, coming closer to my face.

I pushed her away hard and stood up. I turned my back to her and gave her my last warning.

"I am getting married to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or met. No one compares to her. I love her. We're going to be together forever. Nothing you can do can stop it. Stay away from me Lenora, and I mean it. I will not restrain myself any more."

I began to walk away, but her final words caused me to stop and rush back to her.

"I beg to differ Draco. There are some things in life that are meant to happen. You and Hermione being together is not one of them."

"And you and I being together _is_ supposed to happen? You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about Lenora. If you dare hurt Hermione, Lenora, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" I hissed through clenched teeth, our faces inches away from each other. I grabbed her jacket as she began laughing hysterically.

"I don't need to do anything to hurt her. You can do that for me." She gasped between breaths.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. I need to ask you to leave and never handle a fellow student that way." Boomed Dumbledore, causing everyone's attention to shift towards me.

I let go of her jacket and gave her a disgusted look before heading out of the doors. I searched around frantically for the swish of Hermione's hair or the sound of her sobs. I saw and heard neither.

"Hermione? Hermione? Where are you?" I yelled, running around the grounds, attracting unwanted attention.

"You bloody bastard! What did you do to Hermione? She was furious, knocking over random people in her rage!" yelled Parvati.

"Where is she?"

"She ran to the Room of Requirement I think. But you shouldn't go there. She was waving around her wand!" she exclaimed after me as I shot up the pathway to the room.

_Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm sorry._

The crashes and slams of random chairs that filled the room echoed in the halls, seeing as I left it ajar. I screamed in frustration as I lifted another chair and smashed it against the wall.

_STUPID WHORE! HOW DARE SHE!_

I slammed a small wooden table against the wall, which was dented heavily, but instantly fixed itself. I watched shards of wood fall to the floor and clouds of dust fill the area. Imagining glass objects, I lifted one of the cups that appeared to my side and launched it against the door that opened slightly. I was huffing and puffing.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me! Why am I getting all worked up over Lenora! She nothing but a bloody whore that's after my fiancé!_

I screamed in aggravation once more as I lifted my wand and screamed another charm, lifting every object in the room. I lifted the higher and farther away from the wall, gathering more energy. With a loud scream I launched all of the random glass objects across the room, colliding them with the wall. I shielded my face as tiny fragments cut my legs and arms. All over my body were tiny scratches and cuts that were now bleeding profusely. I sighed and sat on the couch the appeared behind me and began healing myself.

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

I ignored the familiar voice and continued healing and cleaning my scratches as I breathed in heavy gasps of air.

"What did you do to yourself Hermione? You hafta stop this." He mumbled sitting next to me and pulling out his own wand.

"Why do you care? Just go back to Lenora and leave me be."

"Hermione," he began, lifting my chin gently with his finger.

"There is no where I would rather be than here with you. You know she means nothing to me. Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting as if I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know Draco! I don't know alright!" I shouted pacing the room.

"I don't know why she gets to me the way she does. Guys swoon over her while they look past me. What makes you any different from those guys?"

"Many things. I'm getting married to the only person that makes me feel like I'm worth something. I feel love for only one person, you. I don't look past you. I look right at you. That's what makes me different from them." He said lovingly as he grasped my shoulder and held me close.

I closed my eyes, enjoying his embrace.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay love. I would've acted the same way if someone else did that to you, so I don't blame you. Come on, it's Christmas. Cheer up. I love the ring." He said kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I hope you would. I have something else for you I didn't put in your pile."

"Oh really. Me too."

We walked hand in hand to our dorm, smiles plastered on our faces. He casually draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I love you Hermione." He said softly.

"I love you too."

"Soeurs." I said loudly, waking the two maidens.

The door opened quietly and we slipped through.

"I'll meet you back here in two minutes. I still hafta wrap it."

"Don't bother. I'll go get mine, and you go get yours. Meet you here?"

I nodded and walked into my room. Fumbling through my dresser, I finally found the necklace that I placed in a forest green box. Opening it, I once again traced the silver snake with my finger, mesmerized by the eyes. I heard Draco's door close. Startled, I closed it quickly and walked in the common room where Draco sat on the couch, gazing in the roaring fire. I sat next to him and stared at his face. His jaw muscles clenched as he turned to face me. I gave him a warm smile as I handed him my box and he handed me his. I grasped the black velvet box and looked back up at Draco, feeling his eyes on me. We both smiled quickly and opened the small velvet boxes at the same time. There before my eyes lay the same silver pendant that I gave to Draco but instead of half a ruby, there was half an emerald. I stood up in surprise, as did he. I looked between Draco and the pendant, completely void of any words.

"You…you bought the other one." I managed to croak.

"Me? You bought the other pendant. I got it for free."

"So did I. There's something going on. Did he tell you about the unicorn?"

"Yes. He did. I didn't understand. All I remember was that it was about a muggleborn witch that got hurt by her love and cried every night for him."

"Yeah. Same story here."

Sighing, I slipped the necklace over my head and played with it as Draco did the same, except he didn't play with it, he just stared at it. He moved closer to me and lifted my chin lightly. I gazed into his gray eyes that were full of lust and passion as his lips locked with mine. Feeling a pull on my neck, I broke away and noticed that our necklaces were together. Connected together at the pendant, the eyes of the snakes glowed and an image shot out against the stone wall of our common room. I gasped in delight and surprise as I saw a red outline of myself wearing a long gown standing in front of a figure of Draco, outlined in green. It was a holograph of the time Draco proposed to me. I smiled as the holograms of us kissed. It began to distort and finally fade away as our necklaces broke apart.

"So that's what it does. Hermione-"

I silenced him with my lips as I entwined my fingers in his silky hair. His hands grasped my hips and rubbed my back. My hands left his hair to his neck down to his strong shoulders. We broke apart for air and gazed into each other's eyes. He looked over my shoulder and his eyes bulged. He dropped his hands from my waist and ran to his room, leaving me standing in the common room. He came out holding a new broom, The Clash x3 refined edition, which isn't supposed to be out for another month and his quidditch bag.

"Sorry love, quidditch practice! I promised and I'm late!" he shouted quickly as he ran out the door.

I was still processing everything that just happened and my hands were still in the air. That was so random. Suddenly, he came back inside and kissed me hard. A wave of excitement and surprise went down my spine, but as soon I reached my hand up to make the kiss deeper, he sprinted once again to the door.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered quickly, giving me a wink before closing the portrait hole.

"I love you too." I responded softly to no one in particular.

"COME ON ZABINI! BLOCK THE BLOODY POSTS AND STOP EYEING THAT GIRL! GOYLE! HIT IT HARDER! HOW ARE WE GONNA WIN IF YOU HIT EM' LIKE THAT?" I yelled furiously as I swirled around the sky, monitoring the Slytherin quidditch players.

"KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BALL RUSH! FLY FASTER! PUT MORE WEIGHT INTO IT! BLOCK IT ZABINI!"

The practice went on and on. It was true that our team was near perfect, but telling them was out of the option. Stroke their ego once and they'll never come to practice. Degrade them and they'll try harder. Common Slytherin behavior. I landed softly on the ground, soon followed by the rest of the team.

"There is a game one week from now."

"Against who?"

"Gryffindor. And we better win."

"Hey, ain't your girlfriend on Gryffindor? Wouldn't you make her mad if you win?" asked a squeaky voiced kid.

"No. My _fiancé_ is on Gryffindor. Get it right. No, I keep those two lives separate. We have nothing against Ravenclaw, but we beat them like we do. That's how we lpay. Or at least that's how we play. She knows this."

"What does Ravenclaw have to do with anything?"

I sighed at his stupidity.

"It was an example, Rush. Now shut it. Just get the ball and score." answered Blaise irritably.

"If you win, will you get a prize from your lady? You'd be lucky if you did. I remember when I tried. Nearly slapped my nose off! She is a nice piece of ass though!" he asked laughing a high-pitched laugh.

I stopped and turned to face him. I grabbed his robe roughly, lifting him and slamming him into the wall. He yelped in pain as I raised him higher from the ground.

"Listen you little punk ass fourth year. You talking dirty is just plain awkward, so never do it again. I don't want to hear about your stories about trying to pick up my future wife. And never, will I hear you talk in such a defiling way about my wife you bloody prick. If it ever happens again, be sure to tell your parents goodbye. No one talks about my fiancé that way. No one. Got it?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

I dropped him and he landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"MALFOY! Where ya' goin? The lockers are this way!"

"I'm not going to the lockers. I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of my Christmas with my fiancé. Now if you'll excuse me." I retorted angrily.

**(Scene is coming up. If you do not want to read you might want to skip it. I would like to thank my beta for writing this because she is very good at these things and I am not. The only contribution I did was toning it down a little and proofreading it. Enjoy.)**

I trudged up to our common room and muttered the password irritably causing the maidens to scold me as I entered the portrait hole. I noticed the fire in the fireplace was still ablaze and crackling happily. I scoffed and threw my bag and broom on the large table. I ran one hand through my hair, a habit I had since I was little, and rounded the corner of the couch to maybe take a nap. I stopped dead in my tracks and caught myself just in time as I noticed Hermione laying there. Wearing a loose white skirt and a large shirt tied around her stomach, she looked beautiful, even when she looked scrubby. I smirked as I removed my robe. It was very hot in the common room and I could tell why she changed. I took of her robe that was basically falling off of her body, only then did I notice how high her skirt was. With a little bit of her white boy shorts showing, she looked bloody hot. I wanted her so desperately, but knowing how she was, she would never let me until marriage. Fighting back the urge to just kiss right then and there, my feet moved towards the bathroom, me needing a long shower.

When I got out, I peeked through the door. Sure enough Hermione was still on the couch, sleeping in the same position I left her at. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked out and kneeled by Hermione's sleeping figure. I brought my hand up and removed a few stands of hair that managed to fall on her angelic face. I stared at her lips for a long time, finally taking my thumb and running it along her lower lip. Just as I was about to pull away, she smiled and took my finger into her mouth. She opened her eyes that were filled with laughter as she continued to suck my fingers. She eventually stopped as I gazed into her eyes contently. Not being able to take it any more, I kissed her lustfully as she propped herself on her elbows.

I awoke from a pleasant dream of Draco and I on a beach in the Bahamas to find who else but Draco crouched beside me. I felt his finger leave my lips and quickly grabbed them gently with my teeth, bringing them in for sucking. I opened my eyes and found Draco looking at me with a shocked expression painted on his handsome face. Oh Merlin how I wish I could freeze that moment for it was absolutely hilarious. His gaze softened and he looked at me contently as I let go of his fingers. Once again, I was lost in his eyes that were full of love for me. I hoped he saw the love in my eyes as well, for I loved him not only because he was a great kisser or because he was hot, but because he accepted me for who I am and waited during my time of doubts of his love. Right when I was deciding whether I should kiss him, he decided for me as his lips crashed with mine as I propped myself up. Our kiss became deeper as his tongue found entry through my lips to my mouth. I felt his hands on my thighs as he began rubbing up and down. They began to rise and slipped under my bra. His hands roamed my chest as I moaned inwardly at the amount of pleasure he was giving me. I gasped at the new sensation of Draco's fingers caressing my erect nipples. Wanting to be closer to him, I casually allowed him to slip between my legs.

I couldn't take it anymore. Once I got over the fact that I just slipped between Hermione's legs, I wondered if this meant she was ready. Or maybe this was just messing around. These thoughts ran through my head as I lifted her shirt above her head. Once it was off, I broke the kiss and began kissing a trail along her jaw line to the nape of her neck. I took my hands away from her breasts and gabbed her waists. Sinking my weight into her little by little, she was back to lying on the couch, me on top. Her hands traveled from the back of my neck to the top of my towel. I stopped kissing her neck and sat up. She looked at me with confusion written on her face. I just wanted to be sure.

He stopped kissing my neck as I reached the top of his towel. Staring at him with confusion, he finally sighed and took my hands in to his.

"Hermione. I don't know. I don't want to push you." He whispered worriedly in my ear.

"This is _my_ choice Draco. I choose to give it to you because I love you."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to be one of those mistakes."

"The only mistake is giving it to you if you don't accept it."

He nodded his head and lifted me up into his muscular arms. I reclined back and rested my head on his strong shoulder. This was my choice. I'm ready. I ready for anything he gives me. Draco kicked open the door to his room and eased me back on the bed. He settled himself between my legs while lying on top of me. His hand slowly made its way back down to my skirt only to slide under once more. His hands traveled upward to my knickers. He tugged gently, indicating his action. I nodded and braced myself as he touched my most sacred and sensitive area. He rubbed my clit from the outside before slipping his finger underneath and began to rub harder. Gasping at the new feeling, my hips began to buck against him.

"Shhh…soon. We've both waited too long and to take that pleasure from you would be just wrong." He whispered as his middle finger slid inside of me. I gasped and threw my head back in pleasure as Draco began kissing my neck once again. I soon felt pressure building up in my loins (I have no idea what that is, just what my beta wrote).

I soon slipped in my index finger and she gasped again as another wave of bliss hit her. With of few wiggles of my fingers, I had her moaning loudly as I kissed her neck. Pressure building up seeing as I was inside her and could feel it, I slipped out of her and kissed her long and hard as my hands unzipped the side of her skirt. I dragged it down along with her boy shorts with my spare hand as the other grasped her neck, deepening our ever so passionate kiss. I had lost my towel somewhere along the line. She still had on a bra so I snaked my arm around and unclasped it easily. We both lay nude, me on top of her, now sucking on her velvet tongue. Wanting her to have the best time, I broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to her stomach and stopped at her navel. I looked up and her and grinned as she caught her breath. I stooped my head low and began tonguing at her.

I almost moaned in despair when Draco pulled his fingers out of me. I felt his hand move to unzip my skirt and slide it down my legs. My breath hitched as Draco tossed my bra aside, leaving me nude under him. I gasped aloud because I realized that Draco was also nude. 'When did that happen?' I thought as his lips locked with mine. He soon broke the kiss and instead ran them down my stomach, stopping at my belly button. He glanced up at me and gave me his famous smirk before stooping low and rubbing his tongue against my clit. I let out an uncontrollable gasp of pleasure and excitement.

I began to rub her clit, causing Hermione to gasp loudly. Being sex driven, I snuck my tongue inside her and began to slowly rub around her insides. I began slow at first but her irrepressible moans of pleasure caused my tongue to squirm faster in her. She was purely delectable. Her hips buckled as I sucked her clit and extended my tongue farther in her. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as pleasure flooded through her body. I felt her coming to the edge, but quickly took my tongue out of her. I didn't want her to be done so soon. I wanted this to be the best experience of her life. Not just some quick job. She groaned and glared at me, but smirked playfully. I couldn't help but smirk back. I kissed back up to her neck and positioned myself over her. She caught her breath in her throat as I whispered in her ear.

"Hermione. This will hurt. Are you sure?" I asked hovering over her.

She grabbed my neck roughly and kissed me deeply. She broke it as quick as it began stared into my eyes.

"I trust you."

I nodded and slowly inserted myself, careful not to hurt her.

A surge of pain shook my body as a small yelp escaped my mouth. He slowly continued, breaking my barriers. I squeezed my eyes tightly as he plunged farther in me and the fact that Draco was huge didn't help it any better. It hurt so bad, but I wanted it and this is what I got. I felt a hot tear trickle down my cheek and Draco's movements halt. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me with worry-filled eyes. I nodded my head, motioning him to continue. He was now fully in me and the pain was beginning to subdue, now transforming into pleasurable shocks. I gasped as a sudden wave of pleasure rushed through my body. Draco was now pulling out a little and plunging back in. My moans became louder as I grasped Draco's neck. His thrust began slow and slowly began picking up speed. My moaning became louder and I whispered his name in pleasure as he pushed harder into me. There was intense pressure building up and I could hardly contain it.

I moved faster in and out of her once I was sure that she felt no more pain. I dropped my head into the crook of her neck and I pounded her. I felt her coming to the edge, so I used my legs muscles more. I felt her hips buckle towards me and her grasp my neck harder as I pounded her with everything I had. She let out a pleasurable scream and climaxed on me as I continued to thrust in and out of her. Feeling her finish on me was enough to make me lightheaded as I also finished on her, accompanied with a loud throaty moan. I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing heavily, hearts thumping inside of our chests.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered in her ear between breaths of air.

"I love you too Draco. Happy Christmas."

I smirked and rolled off her. We both lay there, waiting for our breaths to become regular. I turned on my side and watched her chest heave up and down, eyes closed, a smile playing across her lips. Her fingers danced around her necklace as she opened her eyes and snuggled closer to me. Her warm breath on my chest, I slowly drifted to sleep along with her.

**A/N: Wow. Wasn't that something? I didn't write anything in that okay. So don't credit me on that, credit her. But yea, it took forever and this is probably my longest chapter so far. I didn't look over this chapter so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have no time to do it tomorrow, so unless you want to wait another few days, you probably don't, so I'm updating it now. Here's a preview:**

"Ginny. I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel…horrible."

"I think we need to get you to Madam Pomfry, you don't look too good."

**A/N: Can you guess? R R**


	14. My January Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot…that's not proper English but whatever.**

**A big hug to Emikitty0922, random gal, danradcliffe6656, SmallvilleCrazii, actress007, cute but evil, nicole-hp-fan, dracoslilgirl, and cutie1789 for reviewing. I love you guys so much. Now on with it!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**My January Mistake**

I saw the mudblood run out of his store as everyone left. Curious, I stepped inside the shop to find the old man sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"What did you tell them you old fool? You could've risked this mission!" I shouted, causing him to jump up in surprise. Glaring evilly at me as he sat back down, noticing that it was only me.

"Lenora, you know very well that I do what I please. I wanted to tell her to prepare for the worst. I do not need you holding me on a leash. As for what I told her, the truth. I told that young lady the truth along with the young man."

"Listen. She holds the key to our survival. You telling them what is to happen, if it is going to happen, can ruin it. Has the future changed because of what you have told them?"

"Yes. Everything has changed."

"Has what you said to her still going to happen?"

He hesitated, as if deciding to tell me or not. I tapped my foot impatiently on the stone floor.

"If I remember correctly, no. As I said, everything has changed."

"Do we still need her?"

"Yes. But it will be more difficult than it was before. Dinner is starting soon Lenora, you should go."

I snorted and walked back to the school. I saw Draco leave his window and decided to pay my love a visit.

(grr. My little crosses aren't working so I need to find another thing to do.)

-

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face. I smiled and stretched. I glanced at the clock, yawing and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

_Nine-Thirty. December 26. _

I yawned once more and attempted to turn on my back but I stopped. I felt something, someone there. Feeling my skin tingle at the contact with another, I slowly looked over my shoulder and sighed in relief as my eyes locked on an all too familiar blonde head. I faced him and tossed of few strands of hair away from his face. I smiled inwardly and watched him sleep. I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Startled, a small yelp escaped my mouth.

"Oh. Good morning. Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Doubts love?"

"No! Of course not."

"Oh. Alright."

He yawned once more before closing his eyes and going back to sleep once more. I giggled and kissed his cheek carefully as I slipped out of bed. Grabbing some clothes and a cotton bathrobe, I tiptoed to the bathroom for a nice morning bath. Turning on the raspberry bubbles, I tossed my hair around before clipping in up in a neat bun. Slipping into the bubble filled bath, I inhaled deeply, the scent of ripening raspberries filling my lungs and I slipped deeper in the Jacuzzi like bath. I closed my eyes and played with the ring on my left finger absent-mindedly. Hearing the door open, I opened my eyes and buried myself deeper in the bubbles. Thankfully, there were enough bubbles to conceal my body.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Hermione!" said a _very_ embarrassed Ron whose ears were a bright color of scarlet.

He closed the door. I stepped out and wrapped myself in my robe. I stepped into the common where Ginny, Ron, and Harry were. I sat next to Ginny and looked to each of them.

"Well? What do you need? Before you answer that, can you tell me how you get in?"

"We knocked."

"You knocked on the portrait? You know they hate that right?"

"Sorry. And _he_ answered, nude." Harry retorted as he tilted his head toward Draco's room.

"Luckily Harry and I were in front of Ginny so she couldn't see. He let us in. So we have a few questions of our own."

I looked down as I blushed furiously. I shifted awkwardly as I pulled my robe closer around me.

"Why was he naked?" Harry started.

"How should I know? I was in the bath. Ask Ron, he should know. He walked in on me."

Ron looked down at his hands while his face and ears become a similar color of his hair.

"Why did you guys come here at ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, they were on their way to quidditch practice because the game is soon and I wanted to watch them. I wondered if you wanted to come with me to watch but one of the guys on the team said not to because you would probably…" Ginny began.

"I was probably going to do what?"

"He said that you were going to cheer for the other team so there would no point of asking you to come." Ron finished rather bitterly.

"Whom are you playing against?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We're playing on Saturday against Slytherin. And I'm sure you know that Malfoy is the captain and seeker, much like Harry. So Hermione, who are you going to cheer for? Us or him?"

"Ron! It's just a game. I can't choose between you."

"Not to us. Well, to me it's not. It's a big test Hermione. You have to take it. So whom are you going to cheer to win the match? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Us or Malfoy?"

"Harry! You cannot ask me to pick between my fiancé or my best friends!"

"But I am. Just answer the question Hermione. Who are you going to cheer for?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me this! It is just a game! Why does it matter who I cheer for?"

"It matters to us. I want to know that we have your support! Ron and I are trying to win and knowing that we have _all_ of Gryffindor behind us will make me feel better. Can't you just please tell us who you are going to cheer for?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't-"

"What's all this ruckus?"

Draco came out fully clothed and sat next to me. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek, he stared at the group that sat in our common room.

"None of your bloody business Malfoy."

"Oh, on the contrary, if it has to do with my fiancé, Hermione, then yeah Weasel, it is my bloody business."

"Stop. They came over to ask who I'm going to be cheering for at the quidditch game Sunday."

"Ah. I see. Who _are_ you going to be cheering for love?"

All eyes shifted from Malfoy to me. I fumbled with my hands and I looked into each of their eyes.

"Don't make me chose you guys. I really don't want to."

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure if they're real friends they won't pressure you to answer such an absurd question." Stated Draco matter-of-factly.

"Well, Malfoy, if it is _such_ an absurd question, then it wouldn't matter who Hermione says she's going to cheer for. Right?" Ginny commented.

Everyone nodded and agreement except Ron who looked at me with eager eyes, craving for my answer.

"Well. I _am_ a Gryffindor…"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny relaxed but Draco remained staring at me.

"But I'm getting married to a Slytherin and since I love him so much, I'm going to be cheering for Slytherin." I declared proudly.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny stared at me with shock while Draco had a smug smile spread across his face and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you serious? You're going to cheer for Slytherin?" Asked Ron, mouth-hanging open.

"Yes. Is there a problem Ron?"

"Bloody hell there is! I can't believe you! This is the starting match of the season and you're going to root for the other team?"

"Ron! Why are you acting like this? It's no big deal! I want to root for Slytherin because my fiancé is the captain! Why are you overreacting like this?"

"Harry is the captain for the Gryffindor team! He's been your best friend for all your years here in Hogwarts! Why am I acting like this! Because I feel betrayed! Malfoy's been your fiancé for what? Two months? How do you know he loves you? Love is a word Hermione! Anyone can say it! Love damnit! Even I can say it without meaning anything! He'll drop you once he gets what he wants Hermione! He will! All Malfoys are like that! It's in their blood Hermione! It is the truth!" He screamed at me, standing up.

I felt a stinging sensation spread across my hand to my fingertips. Ron held his the side of his face where my hand collided with it, giving him a large handprint from my slap. His gaze on me hardened.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Ronald. You cannot be angry at me because I choose to cheer for the other team." I hissed.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. I've grown up. I came here to know who you were going to cheer for and now I do."

He began walking and swung open the portrait door. But before he walked out, he turned around and stared at me with eyes full of revulsion.

"It's nice to know where your loyalty lies Hermione." He spat bitterly.

The door closed with a loud bang as I sat back down and stared at the closed door. Ginny looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. He just needs time. It's a lot of pressure being on the quidditch team."

I nodded my head. Not even one minute passed before Harry got up and walked to the door and did the same exact thing as Ron. He opened the door but stopped before stepping outside.

"Ron's right Hermione. Your loyalty isn't with us. It's against us. Being engaged to a Slytherin is one thing, but cheering for them when you 'best friends' are playing against them is another. We don't know you anymore Hermione."

I felt tears well up into my eyes as Harry stepped out.

"I just lost two of my best friends because I want to cheer for the other team." I chocked out, placed my hands over my face.

"Hermione. Don't worry. I'm telling you that it's stress. They're probably going to practice. Listen. You cheer for whomever you want. Malfoy's right. They shouldn't care."

I took my hands away from my face and looked into Ginny's sparkling, amber eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I would prefer you cheer for Gryffindor, but I understand where you're coming from. I'm gonna try to calm them down and maybe get them to forgive you."

"Forgive me? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did Hermione. You hurt them really bad. I expected him to totally lash out. But he has grown up I guess. I'll see you two later."

I nodded and hugged Draco tightly as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Are you really gonna cheer for me?"

"Of course!"

"You better go and get changed. I'm gonna head down to breakfast. Want me to wait for you?"

"Um. No, go ahead without me."

He kissed my forehead tenderly as he whispered goodbye, leaving me sitting on the squishy couches of the common room staring at the doors that two of my best friends walked out on me from.

-

I sat at the dinner table, devouring everything in sight. I've never been so hungry. I glanced around to see everyone's eyes staring at me with astonishment. Well, almost everyone. Harry and Ron still refused to talk to me, but Ginny stuck by my side. The match was in three days and I was already getting jittery. I poked at another stack of pancakes and poured syrup over them.

"Hermione? Are you okay? I've never seen you eat so much before."

"I don't know Ginny. I'm just so hungry." I said between bites.

The tables cleared themselves as I patted my full stomach, a smile playing across my face.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ginny. I've been myself. I'm studying, working hard, and getting great grades. What could be wrong?"

"Not academically, emotionally and your personality too. Remember? Okay, yesterday, we were doing patrols and you found a first year Hufflepuff outside the portrait hole trying to remember his password. Not only did you lash out at him _and_ deduct points, you left him there instead of telling him the password. _Then_ you cried about it."

"Oh, that. I'm trying to forget about that whole thing. I was feeling a whole bunch of emotions then okay? With the whole quidditch thing and besides, he wasn't in his bed and it was past curfew."

"That is no reason. He could've been standing out there for an hour trying to remember. And don't even use the excuse of the fight between you three because that was more than two days ago. Hermione? Are you okay?"

I began to clutch my stomach as Ginny was talking to me. I suddenly felt very sick and there was my head was throbbing. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes in pain. I held my hand to my mouth and I fell on the floor, Ginny rushing to my side.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Hermione! Say something!" she exclaimed with a panic-stricken voice.

"Ginny. I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I think we need to get you to Madam Pomfry, you don't look too good."

"No, it's nothing. I promise. It's just I've been throwing up a lot lately. I haven't told you, but I thought it was just a stomach virus or something that would pass. But it's been happening since Christmas. But seriously Ginny, I'll be fine. We don't need to go to the hospital wing."

I groaned once more as my head began to throb harder and my stomach lurched.

"I don't care Hermione. Let's go. You are not well. It's something more than just the stomach virus."

She helped me up and I staggered along the hall, occasionally leaning against the walls. I felt like throwing up and eventually did.

"Miss Granger, how good to see you. How are you today?" she asked pleasantly, giving me a warm smile.

"Um, not good Madam Pomfry."

"Oh dear, what seems to be the problem?"

I sat down on a white plastered bed and began listing my symptoms and what's been happening to me.

"Hmm. So you've been getting more migraines? Too much work perhaps?"

I shook my head, which caused pain to surge through my head.

"I finished all of the work the teachers have given me. There is nothing else to work on."

A silence filled the room as she thought about the possibilities. Her eyes suddenly bulged as she shot up and grabbed her wand.

"Migraines? Increased appetite? Vomiting? Mood swings? I'm disappointed in you Miss Granger, but more myself."

"What did I do?" I asked bewildered.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to an empty room. She motioned me to sit on the bed as she aimed her wand at my stomach and muttered an inaudible spell. A tingling sensation flooded through my body from my stomach where a pale pink light was being emitted.

"Congratulations Miss Granger." She stated calmly as she sat down in her large office chair and grabbed a small piece of parchment, scribbling down a quick note.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have this thought in my head and dear Merlin I hope it's not what I think it is."

"Dear girl, you are having a baby and by the color of the glow, it'll be a girl. To Dumbledore, Lily, and make it fast." She replied, tying the piece of parchment to the leg of a small, speckled barn owl wearing a small pendant with the initials 'HW'.

"I-I-I'm what!" was all I managed to stutter out.

"You are having a baby girl."

"How? When?"

"I think you know how and by your symptoms and if you came to me right away, I'd say for a little less than a week since it was conceived. Expect her in 7-9 months. May I ask who the father is?"

I sat down and held my flat stomach. A wide smile spread across my face as I turned to her and beamed excitedly.

"I'm having a baby! A baby girl!" I exclaimed jumping up.

I paced the room gleefully as a list of names appeared in my head.

"You seem happy. I didn't expect this from work-a-holic Hermione Granger, head girl."

"I full of surprises! I'm excited! I've always wanted a child. Not this early, but better now than never right? I'm going to be a mother in 7-9 months!"

"May I ask who the father is?" she repeated.

I was hesitant to tell the mediwitch that I slept with the head boy. She could revoke out badges and positions. But for the better of my baby, our baby, I decided to.

"Draco Malfoy. Head Boy. Slytherin. Seventh year."

"Oh I know who he is all too well. I must say Miss Granger; I was _not_ expecting this. You and Malfoy? That is like mixing oil and water. They just don't go, but you proved me wrong once again."

"Didn't you hear? We've been engaged for more than two months now."

"I heard, but I just didn't believe. I would like to give you a few things to help."

She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few vials. She handed me two black vials and three dark purple ones.

"Okay. The black bottles are migraine potions and the purple ones are stress potions. Too much stress is bad for a baby. Remember, if you feel to overwhelmed with head duties, homework, projects, and the baby, just come here. I'm sorry but I have no morning sickness or mood swing potions. I could ask Professor Snape to brew a few. I'm afraid that if I try to, the affects wouldn't be the same. It has been a while since the last pregnancy here at Hogwarts."

"Um, that won't be necessary. I would like to keep my pregnancy a secret between you, Ginny, and I. If that is possible."

"I'm sorry dear, but it isn't. I already sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore telling him, and most likely, he is to tell Professor McGonagall. It is regulations. If a student gets pregnant and it is of my knowledge, I am to take care of her until the birth and inform the highest authority. I'm truly sorry dear, but I will not see them for another week so I'll send them another owl."

I nodded weakly as I stepped out of the small room. Ginny instantly stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

"What is it Hermione? Is it a stomach virus like you thought?

I shook my head and beamed brightly at her.

"It's a baby Ginny. I'm having a baby."

Her eyes widened as she held her head and paced the room.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! What are you going to do? Abortion? Adoption?"

"What? No! I'm keeping this baby Ginny!"

"And the father is Malfoy I presume?"

I looked down in guilt.

"Yes." I said, voice quiet.

"Do you even know if Malfoy wants a kid? What if he's not ready?"

"I don't plan on telling him any time soon. He's stressed enough as it is because of the game. I highly doubt finding out that is fiancé is pregnant will help him."

"Hermione. I'm worried about you. I think we should talk to Ron and Harry. I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"No. I won't tell them for the same reason as Malfoy. Plus, I think they'll be even angrier with me because I'm pregnant with his baby."

"I really hope things work out with you Hermione. I really do, but I have this gut feeling that everything is going to go wrong and that Ron's right. I still don't trust him Hermione."

"Don't worry Ginny. Come on. Let's go to my room and think of some baby names."

She nodded sadly at me as I placed my arm around her. She smiled weakly at me.

"Don't worry." I said in her ear, my voice very low.

"I can't help _but_ worry." She replied in an equally low voice.

-

"WOW. WHAT A GREAT CATCH BY RON WEASLEY! CAUSING THE SCORE TO REAMIN TIED AT 160-160! THE BALL REMAINS IN GRYFFINDOR POSSESION. WAIT A MINUTE! ANGELINA GOES FOR A GOAL! AND OH! CAUGHT BY KEITH RUSH! BUT DARN THAT WAS CLOSE!"

I sat on the edge of my seat, watching Draco hover in the air. I knew he had been doing this for years, but I couldn't help but worry that something horrible was going to happen to him. I felt my stomach lurch as I held my hand to my mouth. My pregnancy was going, in a way, great. My baby girl was healthy, but the symptoms were fully affecting me. Earlier this week, Draco and I got in a fight, again. We didn't talk to each other for a whole day. I was acting more secluded and distant to everyone except Ginny. We recently placed a charm on my body to hide the pregnancy when my stomach becomes large. It was to last until I had the baby. I jumped out of my seat as Draco zoomed across the field, closely followed by Harry. He reached for the golden snitch that darted back and forth in front of them. Harry was soon side by side with Draco. With both of their arms outstretched, reaching desperately for the tiny ball in front of them, everyone of both sides stood up and gasped as they neared the ground. I put my hands over my mouth as they both reached for it. I widened my eyes in horror as they collided with each other and lay limp on the ground. Harry was the first to get up. He smiled triumphantly as he held up his hand. He opened and revealed a small gray rock. He stared at with confusion before he spun around and glanced at Draco, who was smirking evilly at him. He held up his left hand and revealed the little ball of gold, fluttering its wings.

"And Slytherin wins the first match of the season. Woop de do. Congratulations, but the game was fabulously played by the Gryffindors. Great effort. Hey, they may have won this round, but not the cup!" the announcer, who just happened to be a Gryffindor, stated, voice void of any enthusiasm what so ever.

The Gryffindors slumped back to the lockers and the Slytherins remained on the field, slapping Draco's back. I ran down the stars and jumped on Draco. He caught me easily as I hugged him tightly.

"Draco! That was brilliant! I'm so happy for you!"

He smiled brightly at me as his lips crashed with mine. He let me down gently as he snaked his arm around my waist. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily for air.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

"Hey, we're having a celebration party today in the Slytherin common room. Why don't you come?"

I shifted uneasily in his arms.

"I don't know Draco. I'm not that welcome. Plus, I'll bet Harry and Ron are crushed about the loss. I want to show them that I still care."

"Oh come on Hermione. They'll forgive you. They always do. Celebrate with me. Plus, I need help keeping control of them. There's gonna be some drinks and maybe some alcohol."

"Hmm. A Malfoy? Asking for help? Very tempting, but no. You shouldn't have booze there anyways!"

"We just won the first game of the season Hermione! Let loose a little! Just this once! It's not like anything bad is going to happen."

"I'll let it slide just for you. But I'm not going. Have fun. I'm gonna go and see if I can stay with the them in the common room if your staying at the Slytherin's."

"I will be staying there over night. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked towards the locker where Ginny was waiting for me.

"How are they?"

"Not too happy. I wouldn't expect them to be. Were you really cheering for Malfoy to win?"

"Yes I was. Why do you ask?"

"You had best not tell them that. They are pissed and disappointed at the same time."

I nodded and walked side-by-side with Ginny into the lockers where the team sat in silence on the benches.

"What are you doing here Hermione? Shouldn't you be with Malfoy, celebrating their new victory?" asked Harry, resentment plastered on his words.

"No, I'm supposed to be here, with my best friends."

Ron scoffed at my remark, which earned him an angry glare from me. All he did was glare back.

"Your only best friend is Ginny. You threw your other ones away when you chose to cheer for the other team. You don't belong here. You don't belong in Gryffindor anymore. They might as well resort you into Slytherin."

"Ron! Stop it! What has gotten into you? It's just a game! So what Hermione was cheering for the other team! Big deal! You said you grew up, but you were wrong!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Stay out of this Ginny. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has to do with everyone! You've been acting crabby towards everyone! What's wrong Ron? You've been more secretive."

"Ginny, this was the first game of the season. You know very well that quidditch means more than that to me. I know Hermione is engaged to him, and I accepted that because that was her choice. But she chose Slytherin over Gryffindor. That is why I'm acting like this. This goes beyond me. This goes towards them." He replied, standing up and pointing a finger at the rest of the team.

"Ron, please. Don't even make excuses."

"This isn't just some lame excuse. This is the real reason Ginny. Believe it or not."

"Are you guys mad that Hermione rooted for the other team to win?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips, sighing.

They looked at me and nodded in agreement with Ron. They began to murmur among themselves. One of the chasers stood up. I knew him pretty well. I knew he had a crush on me. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to speak.

"Hermione. You would always come to practice and cheer us and that made us feel good. You were like a sister to all of us. You betrayed us Hermione. You went the other side. You cheered for _them_. You hoped _they_ would win. Over your own house! It hurt Hermione. It hurt to hear the person that cheered you on every single year, every single game, cheer for the their team to win. That's why Ron is so mad. Not because you cheered for your fiancé to win, but because you cheered for the other _team_ to win. You cheered for their victory, and they got it."

He sat down quietly as everyone nodded in agreement. I blinked back the tears that came rushing to my eyes.

"You think I betrayed you?" I questioned, voice in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes. We feel that you betrayed not only your best friends and the team, but your house as well. It's nothing that big, but it felt like it. Especially since this was the first game of the season." Harry explained.

I took a step back.

"I shouldn't be here then?"

"No, Hermione. Stay. Come back with us to the common room. It's okay. Right guys?" Harry said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

The team nodded and smiled slightly. I felt so guilty.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't know that it went that deep. I thought it was just Ron acting his ways. I really didn't know that he was talking on behalf of you. Hell, I didn't even know that you guys knew who I was."

"You're quite popular around here."

I smiled weakly as Ron placed his arm around my shoulders, slinging his broom and cloak over his other shoulder.

"I told you I grew up." He stated, smiling brightly, leading the team alongside Harry towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

"You really played very well."

"Yeah, but we didn't win. But there's always the rest of the season right?"

"Of course."

We strolled into the common room; chatting and smiling happily like old times. I plopped down on the squishy maroon couch as Ron handed me a cup of butterbeer.

"Um, Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this?"

"You think Harry and I predicted out defeat? We actually thought we would win so we used the map and got us a few jugs. You're not going to reprimand us are you?"

Harry and Ron locked eyes with one another and winced, fearing the worst. I chuckled as I shook my head and waved a hand in the air.

"I think you deserve this more than the Slytherins do. They probably have more at their party."

"They're having a party? You hear that Harry, _a party_." Ron stated, emphasizing his words carefully, giving Harry and mischievous smile.

"You are _not_ going to do anything to them."

"Oh come on Hermione! We just lost the first game and we all know that the Slytherins are going to be all gloaty about it! Let us have some fun."

"I'm sure if you drink a few butterbeers, you will. You'll probably have more than enough fun, all of us knowing what happens to you when you have a tad too much. Now hand me another mug."

"I have no idea what you're talking about 'Mione! I act perfectly normal!" he exclaimed happily, taking another long swing while clumsily handing me another.

"Oh really. End of the year Hogsmeade trip. Sixth Year. The Three Broomsticks bathroom with Millicent. Do you remember now dear Ronald?" I asked sassily, quirking an eyebrow, a smug smirk forming across my lips as I watched Ron turn pale.

He cleared his throat and took another long gulp of his drink.

"I think we'd all like to forget about _that_ 'Mione."

We all laughed loudly, reminiscing of past events. The laughs eventually died down to a few giggles as the minutes ticked away. One by one, each Gryffindor left to sleep. I was soon by myself, sitting in front of a small fire, threatening to burn out. I stared at the small kindle that barely kept the room alight.

"Hermione? Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" asked Ginny, poking her head from her door.

"Yeah Gin, in a minute."

"Are you alright?"

She closed the door quietly and sat next to me. She placed her small warm hand on top of mine.

"Is it the baby?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's not the baby. I just have this sickening feeling that something bad is happening."

"Don't worry. Look, it's already 3. You need your rest."

"I wonder what their doing at the celebration party. Maybe I should go and check if Draco is there."

"Don't worry about him Hermione. He needs this party. You're going to tell him soon right? I'm sure he's responsible enough to make the right choices. He's getting married to you isn't he?"

I nodded my head but remained sitting on the couch.

"I'll be there in a few minutes alright. I'm fine, really. I just want some time to think. I'm not really sure when I should tell him."

"Alright. I'll be in my room. Come in and sleep if you want. But don't stay out too long. You need your rest."

I nodded and remained sitting there, hands in my lap, staring at the door, deciding whether to leave.

-

Back at the Slytherin Celebration party a few hours back…

We approached the portrait. I could already hear the music banging through the walls. The paintings around us glared at us grumpily as the door swung open, music pouring out into the halls.

"Draco! That match was bloody brilliant! Good game!" yelled some random Slytherin that I couldn't recognized.

The room was hazy and heavily scented in alcohol. I shook my head as I chuckled and ran a hand through my gorgeous platinum locks. I placed my stuff in Blaise's room and walked back out and joined the party. I approached the punch table that was void of any punch. All I could see was wine and beer. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the nearest bottle and downed it in a few long gulps.

"Whoa, Draco, slow down. There's plenty!" Blaise said happily, arms draped around two younger Slytherin who were obviously drunk.

"Are you…are you drunk already?" I asked bewildered, staring into his eyes.

"Of course I am! Have you looked at how much alcohol is in that beer? I drank four. Now I'm about to score, so if you'll excuse me captain." He slurred, walking clumsily back to his room.

I shook my head as I scanned the label. I widened my eyes in surprise. He was right. This beer was packing tons of alcohol. Quite a dangerous amount. I shrugged my shoulder as I grabbed a few more and sat on a near by couch. I watched the students grind against each other on the dance floor as my other team players snogged on couches next to me, knocking over empty glass bottles in the process.

"Dracie! I'm so glad that you decided to come! Enjoying yourself? I hope so. I planned this great festivity." Pansy slurred, also drunk.

I scoffed in disgust as I gulped my 6th beer. I knew that this wasn't good for me, but I deserved the pleasure. I just beat the best team in the school for Merlin's sake. I had the right. My vision eventually became blurry and my breaths ragged as I stepped onto the dance floor. Some girl with long red hair walked up to me and grinded against me. Enjoying the feeling, I placed my hands on her hips. But I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk and I was enjoying it! I forgot how good it felt to be drunk. The carefree feeling was absolutely intoxicating. Not to mention the perfume this girl had on. I felt my self being dragged away. I spun around angrily and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out as I stared into her eyes. Something was different yet familiar about her.

"Hermione?" I asked, swaying back in forth, peering closer.

She giggled before she placed her lips over mine. Her velvet tongue felt so good in my mouth. I led her back to Blasie's room, who was fast asleep with the two younger students. We remained lip locked as we both fell onto the bed giggling.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come."

I shook her head and placed a perfectly manicured finger on my lips. I leaned back, her on top. She bent down, hair cascading down her shoulders. Her hair had this blonde tint and seemed a tad longer, but I disregarded it. What mattered was that Hermione was here.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered in her ear before kissing the nape of her neck.

She smiled before kissing me long and hard. She straddled me with her strong thighs as I placed my hands on her lower back. Everything that happened next was a blur.

-

Hermione lay naked next to me, both of us breathing quietly. I felt the silk blanket against my bare skin and the bright sun on my face. The window was open, bringing in the sweet scent of the late morning. I knew it. I just had sex with my fiancé in my friend's room. He was going to kill me, but that thought was pushed out of my head. I placed my arm around her exposed shoulders as she snuggled closer into my chest. My head was throbbing painfully as my stomach churned. I groaned as I took my arm away and shielded the rays of sun.

_Bloody hangovers. Too much beer._

I rubbed my temples as I closed my eyes, attempting to go back to sleep, but the murmur of the voices outside my room prohibited me to. I groaned as I turned over, closing my eyes tighter. Even though my head was throbbing and I felt very nauseous, I was grateful that I was no longer drunk. I expected myself to be. I drank quite an amount of beer.

"Hermione? Hermione wake up. It's late. I think you should go. You are in Slytherin territory."

I heard her moan and kiss my cheek.

"Hermione? I don't know what you're talking about but last night was great Draco. I've never had better."

My eyes shot open as I came face to face with sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair. What I saw hadn't been an illusion. I didn't have sex with Hermione. I had sex with the worst woman I could have sex with. I sprang out of bed and gathered my clothes.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"SHIT. You. I can't believe you! You took advantage of me!" I shouted, putting on my boxers.

I was disgusted with myself. I just cheated on Hermione. I cheated on her. All this time she has been faithful to me; I turn around and sleep with her. I just had sex with Lenora when I was drunk, and I had enjoyed it.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been concentrating more on school since I recently got a bad grade on my interim and my mom has been cracking down. Can you believe it? Draco became drunk and slept with what he thought was Hermione, but was really Lenora. A nightmare come true. Especially since Hermione is pregnant. What a shame huh? I need to stop giving you guys previews because you guys are all so friggin smart. Hmm. Maybe I should just give you the title. Nah, I think I'll stick to the previews.**

I heard whispered voices as I walked down the halls under my invisibility cloak. I was dying to find out what they were talking about.

"I know, this is a serious matter Albus. But we cannot take away her title because she has earned that title, just like Gretta Auburn. She earned that title and she got pregnant, but remained on top with her schoolwork. I'm sure she will do the same."

"I agree with Poppy, Albus, but those actions were, not like her. I am very disappointed. I would've thought that she would have taken the proper precautions."

I slipped silently through the door and stood in the corner. They were standing huddled together, talking in hushed voices, as if to conceal a secret, a secret that I needed to know.

"I personally think it isn't that serious Minerva. There have been more students before her that have become pregnant besides Gretta Auburn. Students tha twere not the heads."

Ah, so someone _is_ pregnant. The wheels in my head started spinning, hoping that it was what I thought.

"But this is Hermione Granger! The greatest witch of our time! She should've been more careful!"

"What do you want her to do Minerva? Give it up? She _wants_ this baby. She believes she's ready. As do I. They are engaged anyways."

I backed against the wall. I knew it. But I shouldn't be surprised. I already knew. But I was surprised. I knew it was going to happen.

**Can you guess? I always ask that and you people always figure out the answer. Maybe you'll get this one. R R.**


	15. Step Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Lenora. What a shame huh?**

**I would like to personally thank Random Gal, SAKBL, cute but evil, Emikitty0922, danradcliffe6656, Lucivar, TheUsedObsession, JojLip, krzychic14, bananabrain94, Weasley, Winesjunkie, babii-jj, chinkerchickchu, cutie1789, and obezzionzzz for reviewing. Oh the possibilities…Who could it be? Read on to find out. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Step Two**

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

She hopped down from her bed and joined me on the floor. I was flipping through the magazines, but my mind was elsewhere.

"Something's wrong with Draco. He hasn't been himself lately. He's been in a foul mood and there are always bags under his eyes, as if he doesn't sleep. He dozes off in class, but he manages to get good grades such as myself. I don't understand. I tired to get him to talk about it, but he just pushes me away. He hasn't been the same."

"Do you think he found out?"

"He couldn't have, unless someone was listening. I'm scared Ginny. I don't want to make him angry with me."

"Why should he be mad with you? He should've cast the protection spell. Common sense. But you're having this baby and that's all there is to it. He's just going to have to deal with it."

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey are to meet tonight. I'm scared about that too. How do you think they'll take it?"

"Honestly? Horrible. But, knowing Dumbledore and how he favors you, he'll let it go. McGonagall might be disappointed in you, but I highly doubt that they'll revoke your badges. Harry and Ron don't know do they?"

"No, and I don't want them to know. I have a feeling that they'll become very angry with me. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, when do you plan on talking to Malfoy about this whole thing?"

"Whenever his mood improves. Which is probably not anytime soon. It's only been a few weeks. I'm almost at my first month."

"Be careful, just because you're a witch doesn't mean that your baby isn't at risk. It still hasn't formed its protective layer around itself, so if you fall down a flight of stars so to say, I don't think the baby will be so healthy anymore."

"Don't worry about me Ginny, I've always been able to take care of myself. Have you noticed that my symptoms came earlier than they were supposed to?"

"I did. I researched it a bit, and I think it has to do with the blood. I think Malfoy has some special blood in him. Maybe veela? Baby veelas always grow faster."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Let's go to dinner, I'm starving."

She nodded happily as we walked down the cold stone steps of the castle. I was only half listening to what Ginny had to say about Harry, for my mind was preoccupied on my blonde Slytherin and why's he been like this. I had the worst feeling that he found out from one of his Slytherin goons. Our shadows danced against the wall, the torch-light outlining my body. I stopped walking and stared at my shadow. I ran a hand over my 'flat' stomach. I smiled slightly, knowing that a baby was growing inside of my stomach.

"Don't worry, that spell we cast won't wear off until the baby is out of your body. Then it will slowly fade away, concealing the fact that you were ever pregnant."

I nodded my head and walked through the front doors of the Great Hall.

_Katelyn Diane Malfoy…I love it. _

I looked up and came eye to eye with Dumbledore. Not only him, but also McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were looking at me, not in an angry way, nor disappointed. They just…looked at me. I gave them all a weak smile before sitting next to Ginny, once again devouring everything within arm reach.

"Hermione? Are you sure you're okay? You've been eating a lot. I know we've asked you this tons of times, but I still think that there's something wrong." Stated Harry who eyed me worriedly.

"I'm going to tell you the same response each time. I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Now, if you would pass me that bowl of potatoes, I would greatly appreciate it."

Scooping up a large amount and dropping them only my plate, I smiled at them sweetly before stuffing my mouth full of vegetables. Not only did Harry and Ron look at me, but also a number of others, including Draco.

-HGDM-

(I really hate changing these things, but they just won't frigging work the way that I want!)

I stood in the owlery, impatiently waiting for him. What could possibly take him that long? I didn't ask him for a reply. I stopped pacing and stared out through the large window as a loud shriek filled the cool air. A black bullet circled around me before perching gently on my shoulder. I chuckled, very impressed by my bird's brilliance. It cawed affectionately before dropping the cloth at my feet and sticking its leg out, revealing a small piece of parchment.

Len- 

_I have everyone here waiting for your signal. The clairvoyant has said nothing since the Hogsmeade trip. He is constantly in his room, concocting something. I swear, it's either he's bloody brillian, or bloody crazy. He has not informed that anything has changed since your actions. We weren't supposed to go that far. Let's hope you don't ruin the future of us all._

_Vik_

I slipped the note inside of my robes and gave Shan a cracker before he flew away, probably back to the Lair. Gathering the cloak in my hands. I placed it around my shoulders as I left the owlery. I checked my watch.

_Midnight. They should be there already. I'm late. Damn it Viktor. _

I cursed him under my breath as I traveled down the deserted halls, snuffing the wall torches with spells as I passed them. I wouldn't want them finding out that I was past curfew. I approached their door. My breaths became quicker, anticipating the news that would come to my attention. It was all in what Madam Pomfrey said that would make or break the plan. The plan…the plan that would bring us back to power. Their voices traveled down loudly through the halls, startling me, causing me to run back. Noticing my stupidity, I traveled back. I heard their voices as I walked further down the halls under my invisibility cloak. I was dying to find out what they were talking about.

"I know. This is a serious matter Albus. But we cannot take away her title because she has earned that title, just like Gretta Auburn. She earned that title and she got pregnant, but remained on top with her schoolwork. I'm sure she will do the same."

"I agree with Poppy, Albus, but those actions were, not like her. I am very disappointed. I would've thought that she would have taken the proper precautions."

I slipped silently through the door and stood in the corner. They were standing huddled together, talking in hushed voices, as if to conceal a secret, a secret that I needed to know.

"I personally think it isn't that serious Minerva. There have been more students before her that have become pregnant besides Gretta Auburn. Students that were not the heads."

Ah, so someone _is_ pregnant. The wheels in my head started spinning, hoping that it was what I thought.

"But this is Hermione Granger! The greatest witch of our time! She should've been more careful!"

"What do you want her to do Minerva? Give it up? She _wants_ this baby. She believes she's ready. As do I. They are engaged anyways."

I backed against the wall. I knew it. But I shouldn't be surprised. I already knew. But I was surprised. I knew it was going to happen. I should be happy…happy that everything was going to plan. I smile spread across my face.

Everything is perfect…now let's just hope Krum cast those spells… 

I crept as quietly as I came, know knowing what I need to. My heart was light with happiness. This was our chance. This was our chance to once again show the world that we still have the power…we always have.

Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day that shapes us all… 

-HGDM-

"Miss King. How are you today? Well, I hope?"

"Actually Madam Pomfrey, I'm doing quite alright. Just very anxious."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

She nodded solemnly as she led me into an empty room.

-HGDM-

I sat alone in the library. I was supposed to writing my potions essay, but my mind wandered along with my eyes. Sitting in the back near the window was my favorite place to be for I could see our spot perfectly. Today she was occupying it. Today was windy and her hair was blowing furiously behind her. The leaves scattered about her body, but her eyes remained glued on a maroon little book. She simply tied her hair in a semi-neat ponytail. Finally finishing doing whatever it was she was doing, she closed the book and looked in the sky hopefully.

"Draaacooo…Draaacooo…" cooed her voice in my ear.

Her voice sent chills up my spine. Memories flooded and swarmed around in my head. I shook my head vigorously, trying to get them out, but I couldn't.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting across from me.

I glared evilly and closed my potions book and gathered my parchment before answering her.

"Trying to forget."

"Forget about that day Draco? Why would you want to forget? You know you enjoyed it."

"That's only because I thought you were Hermione."

"How could you think that love? I'm much better than her. But there's more important things to discuss than how much better in bed I am than the mudblood."

"I have better things to do with my bloody time than to talk to you. In fact, I think I'll go and pay the love of my life, the mudblood, a visit."

I gathered my items into my hands and began walking away.

"I'm pregnant Draco. And it's yours." She said loudly, turning around.

I quickly spun around and held her shoulders tightly.

"If this is some sick joke Lenora, it isn't funny." I hissed dangerously low in her ear, my grip tightening around her shoulders.

This was it. My worst nightmares come true.

"I'm pregnant Draco and the baby is yours. Didn't you use the protection spell?"

She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't blame this on me! Don't you use birth-control pills?" I spat back, pacing the small area.

"What are we going to do?"

"What is there left to do?"

"I can get…an abortion."

"No! You will not kill anything. Especially if it is mine."

"And Granger? Your fiancé? What are you going to do about her? You cannot leave me alone with this baby. But I know you can't leave your fiancé."

I tugged at my hair as I considered the possibility. Be shunned by the entire wizarding world, thrown out of the family, kill something or lose the only thing that keeps me alive. I groaned in frustration as I sat next to her.

"Draco, it's no big deal. People kill babies all the time. The world is overpopulated anyways."

"No! You will keep that baby Lenora. I will not make another mistake. I refuse."

"Then what will you do?"

"Lenora, you know how hard this is for me. I'm torn right now. It's either I lose Hermione, the only person who will ever love me for the way I am. The only person that I can ever love with all of my heart, or my responsibility…my responsibility to that baby and you."

I felt tears rush to my eyes. I've never cried before. But seeing the situation, I felt like I had the right. Not wanting Lenora to see me weak, I shooed her away.

"I'll think about it Lenora. But most likely, it's going to end between Hermione and I. but don't hold your breath." I said shakily, swallowing my tears.

"Alright Draco. Remember, this is for the baby too, so don't be too long."

She left my side and trekked down the halls and out the door. Sitting back down at the table, I stared out the window. She was still sitting there, this time looking straight ahead. My heart was heavy with a plethora of emotions such as grief, depression, and guilt. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was just so perfect, which made me feel worse.

_How can I possibly tell her that she won't be the mother of my children? How can I break her heart like this?_

I felt the tears gather again but I blinked them away as I slinked back to my room to ponder about how I should break the engagement and her heart.

-HGDM-

I sat on Ginny's plush pink bed. I stared up in the ceiling inhaling the sweet flowery scent from the lit incense. I closed my eyes thinking of Draco's weary face. His eyes no longer sparkled and he seemed more exhausted. It was now the last week of the month, officially making me one month pregnant with little Kate. The secret was eating me alive and my nights have gone sleepless, causing me to drink a dangerous amount of dreamless sleeping potions. I didn't understand my dreams. They just didn't make sense.

_I can't take this anymore. I can't keep things from the father of my child, especially something this big._

"Ginny?" I started with excitement.

"Yeah? Is something wrong? Is it Kate?"

"No, I decided that…that I'm going to tell him." I stated hazily, holding my stomach.

"Who? Malfoy? About what?"

"About my baby. About _our_ baby."

"Hermione-"

She got up from her position on the floor and joined me on the bed. She sat next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulders and squeezed it tenderly.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, look at him."

She led me over to the window where I was able to see Draco sitting on the one of the many lake benches. His back was slouched and his hair was disheveled. I couldn't see the expression on his face though.

"He's a mess, Hermione. I'm don't know. Is this such a good time?"

"This is the only time I can. Maybe it can lift his spirits, I mean, it's all about luck."

"Hermione, he's eighteen. Do you think knowing that he got someone pregnant will lift his spirits? That's _more_ stress if you ask me."

"I _didn't_ ask you Ginny." I snapped back, grabbing my purse.

"I hope that's the pregnancy talking because the real Hermione would heed a warning."

I turned around and faced her. I held her shoulders tightly as I spoke as calm as I could be. It _was_ the pregnancy talking.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I can't take this any longer. Wish me luck."

"I'll be here when you come. Tell me everything that happens."

I nodded as I walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories and through the empty halls. Glancing out from a nearby window, I noticed a majority of the student body was outside, enjoying their Sunday before classes. I followed a group of chatty girls outside. Taking a side route, I avoided the quidditch filed as I walked to the lake bench. My light yellow sundress tugged at the light breeze that rushed past. Wisps of hair flew in the gentle wind, softly scented with the first flowers of early spring. I walked down further along the path, facing a certain blonde Slytherin's back. His head was held low in his hands, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and his hair was disheveled. He had look of pain on his face as he slouched farther and sighed very heavily. Checking my purse for a stress potion, I advanced on him.

"Draco? Are you alright love?"

He lifted his head slowly as he turned around at the sound of my voice. His eyes locked with mine. Bloodshot with bags of weariness under his eyes, he looked like a true mess.

"Hermione. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ginny?"

I sat down next to him and placed a delicate hand on his.

"I came out here because there's something I need to tell you. However, I want to know what has been bothering you first."

He shook his head slightly as he cupped my cheeks.

"It's nothing. Nothing has been troubling me. What is it that you need to tell me?" he asked, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong, Draco. I want to know and I want to know now. Stop evading me. I thought you said you loved me. You can tell me anything." I snapped.

He hesitated, obviously deciding whether to tell me.

"I'm going to find out another eventually Draco. Would you prefer me to find out from someone else? Because I won't be too peachy if I do find out what's been troubling you through Parvati."

He scooted closer as he grasped my hand tightly, causing me to wince slightly.

"You're right. I can't keep this from you forever. You need to hear this from me."

I smiled, but the look on his face caused me to become serious once more. Whatever Draco needed to tell me, the anticipation was giving me butterflies.

"You know I love you?" he asked, voice quivering, as if fighting back tears.

I nodded my head as he scooted even closer to me. I was getting scared.

"You know I'll always love you, no matter what happens to us?"

"Yes." I replied. I felt tears rush to my eyes and a large lump for in my throat. I blinked back the tears as he continued.

"You know I'm not perfect? And you know that I can make mistakes? And you also know that I have to do what is right, or what I feel is right?"

"Draco, I'm scared. Why are you saying this? I don't understand." I said, voice cracking with emotions.

"Hermione, I've made a mistake. One that I can't take back. I didn't meant to. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'll always love you though. I'm so sorry love."

"What did you do?" I questioned, standing up and backing away, fearing the worst.

"Hermione, I was drunk. I thought it was you! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, grasping my shoulders, pulling me back towards him.

"Draco, don't you dare break my heart. Not now…"

He dropped his head low and let go of my shoulders. I shook my head as I stood there.

"No…no…Draco…no…please…" I pleaded.

"Hermione, I have to break the engagement." He stated with a firm voice and an emotionless face.

I put my hand over my mouth as I backed away, hitting the nearby tree. I can't believe this is happening. Why would he do this to me?

"What did you do?"

"At the quidditch party, I got really drunk…I thought I saw you, so I led you to a room and…"

"Who was it?" I asked, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Lenora…and she's pregnant. I already told her."

My breaths became quick and short as my eyes darted back and forth. My mind was racing and the ground was becoming blurred. I couldn't feel the air reach my lungs. The only thing I could feel was the stinging sensation that rocketed from my palm to my fingertips as I slapped him.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" I screamed, tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I beat my fists against his strong chest. He held me close but I pushed him away.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US! HOW COULD YOU DRACO? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE US ALL ALONE! HOW?"

"Hermione! Calm down? Who is 'us'?"

My screams and shouts attracted attention from other students who looked at us with interest. I felt my face burn in anger and disappointment. I already said too much. My hand whipped across his face again as I wiped away my tears. I then ran. I ran as fast as my legs cold carry me. I sprinted towards the only place I felt protected. The Gryffindor dormitories, where Ginny sat waiting for me. I burst through the door, only to collapse on the floor. People rushed to my side and hoisted me up. They encircled me, bombarding with questions. I couldn't hear them though. All I could hear were my short breaths. I pushed past them and knocked past Ginny's door.

"HERMIONE! What happened to you?"

With a tear streaked face and a body shaking wildly, I looked horrible. I opened my mouth to speak, but all I could do was gasp for air. My throat was slowly closing up and my chest ached from the lack of air.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! Breathe!"

I shook my head and managed to mutter a few words before I once again began wheezing for air.

"Draco…Lenora…pregnant…" was all I managed to mutter.

I felt darkness creep from the corner of my eyes, but I shook my head vigorously. My breaths were becoming quick inhales and every time I tried to breathe, pain surged through my body. I grasped my chest in pain. I knew what was happening. I was hyperventilating and it hurt like nothing else had ever hurt before. I feel to my knees and my vision began to blur. Ginny was in front of me, grasping my shoulders, shaking me. I couldn't hear her over my loud gasps of air. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Don't…tell…"

I couldn't finish my sentence before I collapsed on the floor, darkness enshrouding me. A shrill shriek of my name was the last thing I heard.

-HGDM-

"HERMIONE!" I screamed.

I heard feet bang against the floor as I attempted to lift her with no avail.

"Ginny! What happened?" asked Ron, shortly followed by Harry.

Their eyes bulged at the sight of Hermione unconscious on the floor.

"Ginny! What happened!" exclaimed Harry, lifting half of Hermione easily, Ron lifting up the other half.

"Help me get her to the hospital wing."

"What happened?" persisted Ron.

"Just help me!"

We sprinted down the hall at amazing speed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same blonde Slytherin that cause Hermione's pain. The same blonde Slytherin that caused Hermione to be in such a state. The same bloody Slytherin that whacked two girls up! I stopped dead in my tracks and glared evilly at the approaching boy down the hall. We locked eyes as he looked up. He suddenly stopped and hung his mouth open. His eyes were no longer on me, but the young girl that lay limply in Ron and Harry's arm, barely in sight anymore. He shot down after me.

"MADAM POMFREY!" screamed Harry, laying Hermione gently on one of the starch white beds.

"Oh my! Ginny. I need your help. You know I presume?"

"Yes, I do. What do you need?"

"Three red vials and two blue ones. You three," she said, pointing at the three boys standing in the doorway.

"Sit down and don't say a word. I want the whole story from each of you." She hissed, scurrying over to Hermione's side.

She tilted Hermione's head as the liquids slipped down her throat. She took a longtime, careful not to let her choke.

"Give her about five minutes. She should wake up. Miss Weasley, if you would."

I followed her to her small office, littered with paper and empty potion bottles.

"What happened to her?"

"She went to tell Malfoy about the baby, and she came back crying and she couldn't breathe."

"Hyperventilation. I told her to take it easy. Okay, so she told him? Didn't take it well?"

"I don't think she even told him. I'm not too sure. I think he broke the engagement."

"Oh dear Merlin. Does he know what he has done?"

"I think so. He looked horrible. I think he was planning to do it. He looked miserable for about two weeks now."

"Well, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"I need you to collect Miss Granger's assignment for her classes for about a week, maybe less."

"Why?"

"Because she'll be staying here of course. You don't actually think I'd let her out today did you?"

"She will never allow it."

"It doesn't matter! If she wants this baby then she had best stay here! The amount of stress she is under is not healthy. She needs to think more about the baby instead of herself. She says she wants it, but she'll have to work for it. She will stay in the hospital bed until I see fit! Now if you'll excuse me Miss Weasley, Hermione will be waking soon. I suggest you wait with the boys."

I huffed out of her office. I heard Hermione rustled in her sheets.

"Ginny! What happened?"

I wasn't even paying attention to Ron's question. I just stared daggers into Malfoy's eyes. He was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded across his chest. The very thought of him acting so cool and calm made my blood boil. I walked over to him, giving him a sly smile, I whacked him. My palm collided with his soft cheek. He just remained standing and took it.

"That's my third one today. May I ask what that is for?"

"No! What the bloody hell did you do to her? What did you do that caused her to be in that hospital bed?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, Weasley. It isn't your place to know."

"Bloody hell it isn't! My best friend is waking up after just hyperventilating. I think it's my place to know what you did to her."

Before he could answer, Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her room.

"Mister Malfoy, I think you should talk to someone. I think she needs an explanation." She said with bitterness.

He walked past me into Hermione's room. I opened my mouth in protest but Madam Pomfrey's voice of authority interrupted me.

"Ginny, they need to work things out, for the better or for the worse. I think you shold leave."

"But we want to see her." Harry whined.

"Then you may see her later. Now leave. I have patients to tend to. I have no time to baby-sit you all. Good day."

We all left in a huff. But apart of me was worried. I looked back. Their shouts boomed through the halls. I shook my head in sadness as I walked away with Ron and Harry. How can he do this to the person he loves. _If_ he loved her…

-HGDM-

"Hermione? Oh thank goodness you're okay." Draco, no, Malfoy, said in relief as he swooped down in the chair next to me, clutching my hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Madam Pomfrey announced apologetically, closing the door gently.

I took my hand away from him and glanced through my side window. The sun was still high in the sky, casting shadows against the wall from the colorless curtains. The window was open, letting the light afternoon breeze.

_I love you Hermione._

_You're the one I want to spend my life with._

_I'll always be by you're side._

_I can't survive without you._

_I'm sorry._

_I'll always love you Hermione._

"Hermione? Hermione?"

His light shaking and his soothing voice brought me from my thoughts of happiness…happiness that I will never feel again.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"So it's back to Malfoy then?" he asked, obvious pain in his voice.

"I need to talk to you about what happened."

"What is there to talk about? You got her pregnant. End of conversation."

"You didn't even hear the whole story!"

"You think hearing _how_ you got her pregnant will make me take you back? Just sod off Malfoy."

"I'm not asking you to. I thought it was you okay? I was drunk."

"So you wouldn't have used protection with me?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry alright? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Sorry is _not_ going to make Lenora un-pregnant. Sorry is _not_ going to make me forget. Sorry is _not_ enough Malfoy." I spat

"Hermione, I love you. I will always love you."

"I bet you did when you were banging Lenora now didn't you?"

He groaned loudly with frustration as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought it was you!"

"Whatever Malfoy, is that all?"

"No! That's not all! I want you to understand."

"Understand what! She's pregnant Malfoy! Do you need me to spell it out for you? P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! With your baby! What else is there for me to understand!"

He sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair,

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

"So you lead me on like that?"

"You lead me on when you told me you loved me so you shouldn't talk."

"I really do love you Hermione."

"Then you wouldn't have hurt me like you did."

"Hermione, please tell me."

I hesitated. Was it worth it? Did it even matter anymore? I'm a muggle-born. He'd be happier with her anyways…

"When did you do it?"

"When did I do what?"

"When did you whack up Lenora?"

"Hermione…"

"WHEN DAMMIT?"

"The quiddtich match. The first one of the season at the celebration party."

"What are you going to do now?" I questioned, holding back tears and swallowing the lump that formed in my throat.

"Hermione…please…"

"Marry her right? Support her? Become a father? Create memories that you'll smile back on?"

The tears rushed down my cheeks but I didn't even bother to wipe them away as I stared back into his blue-gray eyes. They were full of hurt and pain. I looked down upon my hands in which he grabbed.

"Hermione, I'll never forget you. I'm sorry, but this is my responsibility."

"What happened to your responsibility to me?"

"I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I'll never let you go. No matter what happens. I promise."

"Draco, forget it. You hurt me enough. Just…stop…"

"Hermione-"

"Just let me go. Forget about me! Marry her! She's having your baby! Your heir! Go!"

I screamed, tears blurring my vision.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. It is my responsibility."

"Then you'll be needing this back then huh?"

I yanked the ring off my finger and shoved it in his hand. He stared down at the piece of jewelry in shock. His mouth hung open as if trying to say something, but couldn't.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MALFOY? THE BABY TO BE BORN? GO! YOU HAVE WHAT YOU NEED! NOW GO! PROPOSE TO HER DAMMIT!" I cried loudly.

"Hermione-"

The opening of my door cut him off.

"Mister Malfoy, I think you need to leave. She has been through enough because of you." She stated, trying her best to hide her bitterness.

He sighed and looked upon me once more. He leaned down to peck my cheek, but I backed away. He scoffed in amazement as he stepped outside, leaving me alone in my room. I immediately covered my face and sobbed into my hands. All the emotions I bottled up pouring out.

_I loved you Draco…I was faithful to you all this time and you do this to me…how could you? How could you do this to me…to us…I will never forgive you Draco…_

"Just let me go." I whispered to myself, imaging him next to me, by my side like he promised.

"Just let me go…"

-HGDM-

I watched in satisfaction as Malfoy left the Hospital Wing. This is it. This is how it's supposed to end. I laughed evilly as I walked down the corridors, in my head, I checked off step two of my plan to power…

**A/N: Yay! I'm done. I'm sorry for such the long update. I feel bad because I left you guys hanging there. I have had so much work. Not that you care but I finished a project in exactly two days. I'm such a procrastinator, as you can see. I'm so sorry you guys. You have no idea how hard it was for me to break them up like that, but you have to admit, it was to be expected. He got Lenora pregnant. I mean come on. Now for the preview:**

My eyes fluttered open as I groaned in pain. I lay on the floor, coughing up blood. Pain surged through my body as I shifted slightly. Great, I can't even more. I attempted once more, but I cried out loudly in pain, tears spilling from my eyes. My head rest in my own small puddle of blood that was seeping very slowly from head. I felt myself become weak. Having landed on my front side, which cause my breathing to become hindered, I felt my head become light from the lack of air. Gathering my strength and bracing myself for excruciating pain, I turned over. I cried loudly, screaming in pain. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, salt from the tears stinging the small cuts that lined my face. The simple task of rolling over exhausted me and caused pain to linger through out my limp body. I definitely broke some bones. Fatigue feel upon me like a weight that I couldn't fight. I closed my eyes, choking down pain as I fell asleep. Too tired to cry for help.

**Can you guess? R & R**

**Always, **

**Anonymous**


	16. Revelations

**I would like to thank Mickey823, Lucivar, Babii-JJ, Meadowsweet1363, Wolfie-chan18, chinkerchickchu, emikitty0922, many.boyz.lil.time, chocolatekitten2, bananabrain94, DanRadcliffe5666, FallenIntoGrace, Hdfan, cutie1789, xxlovexxbitesxx, o.Hermione.o, wannaBartist, teterstator, and Smallville crazii for reviewing.**

**Mickey823-I would like them to get back together also, but we'll see huh? ;)**

**Wofie-Chan18-Wow! I thought I was the only one. Lol. **

**Chikerchickchu- Lol. I am big sap for happy endings too. I wish I could just tell you what happens, but that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? ;)**

**Emikitty0922- I hope you just don't like it because it was sad. :( I love your predictions; let's see if they're right.**

**Bananabrain94- Don't worry, I won't tell you. Lol. Yay! Did you cry too? Lol. **

**Cutie1789- Oh gosh, then I'd hate to do this to you. I wanted to hope to. Thanks for your prediction. We'll see though. **

**o.Hermione.o- Aww! You're such a sweetheart. Thank you for the kind words and making me feel fuzzy inside. It's people like you and other reviewers that make me keep writing. **

**GOSH, YOU GUYS MAKE IT SO HARD TO STICK TO MY STORY PLAN. I HATE MAKING YOU GUYS CRY. I LOVE YOU.**

**THANK YOU JTS025 FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO READ IT AND NOT REVIEW BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Revelations **

"Good morning Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine Madam Pomfrey. May I leave today?"

Today was my fourth day in the hospital wing. It was killing me. Ginny visited regularly but it wasn't enough to cover the sadness from my eyes.

"No Miss Granger. I will not permit you to leave. You have been under so much stress. I do not feel that you are ready yet."

"Madam Pomfrey, please. I cannot sit here in this bed any longer. I feel as if I am dying. I can't stand the feel of these sheets against my skin, I can't stand looking at the same bland wall every morning, I can't stand look out that window each night. I feel so helpless. I need to leave today Madam Pomfrey. Please Madam Pomfrey, don't make me stay."

She looked forlornly at me. I could see that she felt sorry for me. But I needed to be free of this wretched room.

"Hermione, I'm concerned about you. I mean, everything-"

"Is over now Madam Pomfrey." I interrupted.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine right now. I don't need anyone. All I need is food and rest. And to get out of here! With all do respect Madam Pomfrey; I hate having to see you each morning, having you ask me the same question over and over. Please, may I leave now?" I pleaded.

"Well, if you feel that much better. I still do not feel that you are ready. With the baby and the broken engagement…I just don't know."

"I do not need Draco in my life. I can take care of my baby myself. I do not need him." I stated firmly, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Alright. If you are confident. Do not hesitate to come here anytime you need. I'll be happy to excuse you from any class if you need the time away. Just don't abuse the privilege." She said with a small smile.

I return her kindness with quick hug before changing into the clothes that Ginny brought me a day before. Finally stepping outside of the hospital wing, inhaled the fresh February air. The beginning of my second month began a few days ago. I walked to the Great Hall where lunch was currently just beginning. Opening the door with more force than I hoped for, I walked swiftly inside. The chatter stopped as I walked along the tables. A majority of the students looked at me remorsefully while the Slytherin's had grins plastered on their smug faces. I flipped my hair back as I sat beside Ginny.

"Hermione! She finally let you out! I'm so happy!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully as she hugged me tightly.

I smiled warmly at my best friend as I loaded my plate with food. I felt them staring at me, but I chose not to look up as I spoke to them.

"What is it Harry?"

"What happened? Ginny here refused to tell us anything, saying something about you now liking everything you tell her to be told. So, what happened?"

I bit a large piece of my hamburger and shook my head and pointed to my mouth, indicating that I couldn't talk.

"Come on Hermione, you can't hide your secrets from us forever. I thought we were your best friends." Pleaded Ron.

I swallowed the large piece of chewed food and looked longingly at them.

"You guys _are_ my best friends and that's all the more reason not to tell you. I want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would your secrets hurt us?"

"You'd be surprised at what can and can't hurt you. I'm not willing to take that risk with you two. Listen, could we stop talking and just eat lunch. This is my first day out of the hospital wing!" I said cheerfully, taking another large bite of my hamburger.

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't pleased with my response. They actually looked angry.

"Ginny? Do you know?" asked Ron irritably.

She looked at me pleadingly, but I all I could do was look into her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't say anything. She sighed and squeezed my hand before answering her brother.

"Yes I do Ronald. And what of it?"

"I see, you can tell her but not us? You've known us for a yearlonger! Fine Hermione, you don't want to tell us that is just fine! We'll find out another way. Let hope Hermione, this won't be another rift in our friendship. I hope that it isn't important. Let's go Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement as he followed Ron outside. I swallowed my food and stared at the rest of my hamburger. I suddenly didn't feel good.

"Merlin Ginny, what have I done?" I asked, placing my face in my hands.

"You haven't done anything! Ron is just being nosey. But I'm worried Hermione, what if they do find out. What will we do then?" she questioned, rubbing my back.

"I don't know Ginny, I think I just need to be alone right now. I definitely don't need all of this after hyperventilating and being in the hospital wing for four days. I'm sorry Ginny."

She shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, listen. I'm going to go and talk to them and see what they're going to do. Feel better Herms."

I smiled once more before stepping out of the Great Hall. I walked slowly, occasionally leaning against the wall. My feet were sore and my back hurt more than ever. I finally decided to go to the only place that I felt really protected, the library. I smiled weakly at Madam Pince who waved happily to me. I walked to the back to my spot, until I stopped abruptly, hearing voices. One was a voice that I missed so much. A voice I wanted to whisper my name and say how sorry he was. A voice that was accompanied by another, high pitched, girlier one. A voice that gave me shivers and caused my muscles to clench…Draco and Lenora…

"I know, how about Madison? I love that name."

"No, that is to perky. How about Ava? Short and simple." He responded.

I couldn't believe my ears. Draco and Lenora sat in _my_ spot, discussing names for _their_ baby. I felt my eyes sting with a wave of salty tears and my throat close up. I held my head high as I walked out, ignoring the tears that sprinkled my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. But I couldn't tell if I was being emotional. Was this the baby? Mood swings? I was weary with stress and confusion as I slumped back to my room. Landing on my plush bed, I closed my eyes, trying to sort out my problems with Draco, Lenora, Ron, and Harry. Not forgetting about little Kate, I held my hand to my stomach. I allowed my mind to wander from my body, drifting me to a dream about_ him._

-HGDM-

After a full day with Lenora, we both finally managed to pick out a name for the baby. Aimee Lyn Malfoy. It took forever and I didn't even have a say in it, but that didn't matter much to me. All that mattered was Hermione's health. True, we are over and I whacked up another woman, but that didn't mean I had to stop loving her. I missed her gorgeous smile, her soft honey eyes, the feel of her gentle touch…I missed it all. I never noticed how empty I would feel without her. Right now, I was feeling the full impact. Throwing my bag against my bed, I sat on my armchair and rubbed my temples. It was already late. She would be asleep. I decided that I wanted one last look at the love of my life but my thoughts were interrupted by a large shriek. Glancing out my window, I saw an oncoming bird, a large one at that.

Rayon? Shit…father… 

I immediately noticed the size of the wingspan and I knew at once that it was my father's bird. Opening my window, I waited as the bird zoomed through. I closed it tightly and glanced over my shoulder. The colossal bird sat perched on my chair, silently awaiting me. Sighing, I walked over and pulled the note from its leg. It remained sitting there, obviously waiting for a reply.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_The amount of anger and disappointment I feel right now cannot be put into words. How dare you get another woman pregnant! After all the trouble your mother and I put into making Hermione feel welcome into the family, you go and cheat on her. You have disgraced this family Draco. I am ashamed to say that you are my son. How could you do this to the woman you love? No one in this family has ever cheated on their spouse whether they loved them or not. You obviously do not love Hermione, so what was the point of proposing to her? I bet the Malfoy fortune she has been loyal to you. You are truly a disgrace to this family._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Amazing as it seems, his words pierced my heart like daggers. I was expecting a howler for what I did, but I never expected a simple letting telling me what a disgrace I am. I brought out my own piece of parchment to write back a reply.

Lucius Malfoy 

_I am sorry that I have disappointed you father. I did not mean to get anybody pregnant. I was drunk. It was at a celebration party and the drinks contained a hefty amount of alcohol. I feel horrible for what I have done, but I am taking responsibility of my actions. I have broken the engagement with Hermione and will soon propose to Lenora King. Even though it pains me to be with someone other than Hermione, I am willing to do what I feel is right. I cannot leave Lenora and my heir to be all alone. _

_D.M_

Sending it off with Rayon, I sighed and paced my room. It was true that I didn't fear anything, not even death, but I did fear disappointment and failure. To be disappointed in by a loved one, even though it was just father that was disappointed, it hurt. It hurt a lot. But it didn't hurt as much as not having her by my side. It didn't hurt as much as not hearing her say she loves me, even though I will always love her. Peering out the window and looking at the few stars that dotted the sky, I made a wish. It was foolish and probably wouldn't come true, but I did it anyways. Closing my eyes, I made a wish. A wish…a wish that I know would never come true…

I wish for Hermione to love me again… 

-HGDM-

"YES! YES DRACO MALFOY I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!" someone shrieked shrilly across the hall.

I turned around to see Lenora hugging Draco tightly. He had a grim look on his face. She held her hand up in the air, marveling at _something_ on her left hand. Looking a little closer, I noticed it was a ring, _my_ old ring. The same ring that Draco used proposed to me with. My body was overcome with mixed emotions as he looked back at me. My face remained blank, but I could feel the pain in my heart. I remembered when he proposed to me…it was the happiest day of my life…

"Everyone! I would like to make an important announcement! Draco Malfoy has just asked me to marry him and I have said yes! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she announced loudly, beaming tremendously.

I felt myself shake in anger. Why should I care? He whacked her up. I expected him to do this. But so soon?

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?"

Ginny's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Hermione, relax. You're shaking. Hermione? Are you crying?"

Too involved with my thoughts, I didn't even feel the tears leave my eyes and fall to my cheeks. I wiped the few tears on my cheeks and turned away from the newly engaged couple.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?"

"Not now Ginny."

"Hermione. I can't believe you. He broke your heart. Why are you crying?"

I can't stand this anymore. The questions…the tears…the pain…I want it all to stop. I held my hands over my ears, but Ginny just pulled them away. She looked my straight in the eyes. I could tell that she was aggravated by how emotional I have been. I couldn't blame her. But her words stung like salt water on a wound.

"Hermione! He broke your heart! He almost made you loose the baby! And you're still crying over him? But why?"

Finally loosing it, I stood up and faced her angrily.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM GINNY! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!"

The hall became dead quiet as everyone's attention fixated themselves on me. I felt my tear-streaked face to once again be covered in tears. I grabbed my small purse and ran out the doors. I heard feet stomping behind me, him calling my name.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAIT!"

I shook my head as I ran faster. The stomping eventually faded away as I ran to the library. I reached for the handle but hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed loudly as I whipped around and took out my wand.

"Hermione! Calm down! It's only me!"

"And that's a reason for me to be calm because?" I hissed.

I leaned against the locked doors of the library, arm out stretched with wand in hand.

"You can put your wand away now."

"Can I?"

He raised his eyebrows amazed. Sighing, I pocketed my wand and begun to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't have time for this and why the bloody hell should you care? You have a fiancé and a baby to think about. I should be out of your life."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. Our faces were mere inches away. I could smell his intoxicating scent, but I wouldn't waver in front of him. It was so hard to resist snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him into the most heated kiss he'd ever had. It was hard even having him touch me, for it pained me mentally. He hurt me so and to have his skin touch mine was like fire.

"You will always be in my life Hermione, one way or another."

"Let go of me Malfoy."

His hand remained clutched on my arm.

"I said let go."

"What if I don't want to let you go? What if I want if hold onto you forever? What if I want you to keep on loving me?"

"People don't get what they want Malfoy. Get used to it." I replied bitterly.

He remained staring into my eyes. His scent was making my head feel lighter as my muscles relaxed under his touch.

"I think you want me to hold on. I think you want me to love you back, just like you love me." He stated, moving closer to me.

"Then you thought wrong."

"Did I? Now, why would you make me think otherwise?"

"What?"

"I'm not even holding onto you anymore, and you're still here. It tells me things… Feelings that you still feel…"

Too wrapped up in his icy blue eyes, I didn't feel his hands leave my arms.

"I don't love you Malfoy. I will never love you again."

He staggered back, as though I hit him with a bat.

"You don't mean that. Please tell me that you don't mean that."

"And if I do?"

"No, you can't mean that. I love you. I'll always love you. You can't mean that. You still love me Hermione. I know you do…"

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did, because I hate you Draco Malfoy. I hate you. I never want to see your face again. You're a dirty bastard, and you broke my heart. There's nothing left between us. Nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING! If I ever said I loved you, I lied. You should know all about lies Malfoy! You lied to your family, the school…to me! You lied and so did I."

I felt my pain well up into tears. I blinked them away, but they just kept coming as I stood facing him. He looked at me pained. It killed me say such cruel things, but I'm a cruel person. I no longer felt the need to remain truthful to him. He didn't remain truthful to me. I turned my back and walked away. Needing time alone, I walked through the halls, eventually heading outside. I walked the long way around the school, avoiding the entrance to the school. Grabbing a broom from the closet, I kicked off the ground near the edge of the grounds.

_Why are you doing this to me Draco? If you loved me, you wouldn't have done it. I don't care if you were drunk. Damn it Draco, I do love you. I'll always love you. But you hurt me so bad. I can see it in your eyes that you're sorry. But I can't forgive you…not for something like this…I just can't…_

I flew higher from the ground, wanting to be unrecognizable from those down below if they did look up. I stopped rising after I was a good height from the ground…a dangerous height actually. I saw the Gryffindor quidditch team on the pitch, blocking me from destination. Sighing irritably, I swerved around and decided to go somewhere else…like near the Astronomy tower. I flew slowly in front of the tower, marveling at its beauty. I peered through the open window. No one… Shrugging my shoulders, I flew swiftly above the Forbidden Forrest. I stopped around the middle. I knew I was breaking the rules, being off grounds, but I knew know one would find out. Not unless they looked out of the Astronomy tower to where my back was facing. The sun was setting lower and lower into the forest, but there was shimmer of light peering through, enough to blind me. The little rays warmed my face as I swung my leg over and sat on the side, slightly rocking in the gentle breeze. I closed my eyes briefly, trying my hardest to forget my past memories that were all too fresh in my mind. The next thing I knew, a lime-green flash of light collided with the end of my broom and I was tumbling downward in the air. I screamed shrilly as I saw from the corner of my eye, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team zoom towards me. I closed my mouth and my eyes. I knew I wouldn't make it…No matter how fast Harry's broom will go. He's too far away and I'm falling too fast. He wouldn't catch before I hit the trees. All I could do was close my eyes and brace myself for impact.

-HGDM-

I saw a flash of green shoot out from the astronomy tower and hit someone above the forest. I recognized the person as a girl…from Gryffindor by the robes. Hermione. She was the only girl I knew that could fly a broom that wasn't on the team! She began to fall as she screamed loudly. This attracted the team's attention as well as everyone on the ground. I put more of my weight on my broom as I flew towards her at top speed, praying that I would reach her before she fell into the Forbidden Forest. My pray was futile as her screams came to a halt and she plummeted through the trees. My eyes widened in fear as I flew back down and instantly began running towards the school, my Gryffindor quidditch team on my heels.

"Ron, go and get Dumbledore. I want everyone else to gather all of the teachers. When I say all, I mean _all_. Don't forget Hagrid and tell him to bring Fang. We have find Hermione. Be quick about it too."

We all set off in different directions as we entered the school. I knew exactly whom I was going to get. I knew I shouldn't have, but I sprinted down the halls to the library with one person in mind. The one person who probably caused her to fall. Draco Malfoy.

-HGDM-

"What do you want Potter?"

"Malfoy, come with me. Now!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her Malfoy!" he asked me, practically screaming.

"Who? Hermione?"

"Yes Hermione! Who the bloody hell else?"

"Yes I love her."

"Then you'll come with me." He said hurriedly, running away and out the doors of the library.

Growling in frustration I followed him out and eventually ran beside him steadily. He was now traveling deeper in to the castle.

"Where are you going and why?"

"To Dumbledore because I need to alert him."

Then it hit me. Hermione…something's wrong.

"Where is she?"

No answer.

"WHERE IS SHE POTTER!" I yelled, grabbing his cloak, pulling him back causing him to face me.

"In the Forbidden Forest Malfoy. Someone shot her off her broom with a curse."

I gasped in horror and I let him go. He stared me cold in the eyes and held my cloak firmly.

"She could die. She was higher than she should've been Malfoy. And there's not a doubt in my mind that it was Lenora King, your new fiancé. Hermione didn't even tell me why you two split up, but that's not my business. We have to find Dumbledore, now."

"He should be in his office."

"He's not. He's in the teacher's study. A map told me so."

We hurried along the halls, finally reaching a long painting of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Password?" asked a plump looking woman, around mid forties, wearing a loose yellow sundress.

"We don't have it but-"

"Then go away. No password, no entrance." Spat a mean looking bloate, wearing emerald green robes.

"We need to speak with the Headmaster right away. There's an emergency. It has to do with a student."

"What happened boy? Someone fall off a broom?" joked a tall woman in a deep blue gown hugging her slim body.

"More like got shot off one. She landed in the Forbidden Forest. She could die. Now, it's either you let us in, or we bang on you until he comes out." I hissed, stepping forward.

They looked apprehensively at one another, obviously not sure what to do. It was common sense to know that it hurt the paintings when you bang on them, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to him. After a long silence, I finally let loose.

"Fine. I'm getting him out or I'm getting in, one way or another."

I curled my hand into a firm fist and raised it, poised to strike. The founders winced as they prepared themselves.

"Lower your fist Mister Malfoy. That is not necessary. I am right here."

"Headmaster! Hermione, she-"

"Mister Potter, I am fully aware of the situation, probably more so than you. I have already alerted the proper adults. Actually Mister Malfoy, your parents have been called. They should be here already. So, if you'll come with me."

He began walking away, but Potter stopped him.

_My parents? They're here? But why?"_

"Headmaster! What about Hermione? What should I do?"

"Harry! Isn't it obvious of what you should do? Go and find her. Alert all the teachers and find her. When the clock strikes for dinner, gather everyone and I will speak you all of you. Until then, good luck. Now, if you would Draco, please follow me. There are some things that you need to know about."

I followed him back to his office.

"Jellybeans."

The gargoyle sprang to life and instantly moved aside. I climbed up the stairs and trailing him closely. I walked through the door after him and came face to face with my parents.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" asked mother irritably.

"Well, from what I heard, Hermione got shot off her broom."

"No, not about that. About you breaking the engagement with Hermione!"

"Mother, it is not your concern."

"Hell it isn't my concern. You made us go through all this trouble, only for you to impregnate another girl. What is wrong with you Draco? Was she not enough for you that you had to go and cheat on her with some slut!"

"Narcissa, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I am not aware that another one of my female students is pregnant. A seventh year?"

"Yes, Lenora King. Who else is pregnant headmaster?" I asked curiously.

"Draco, you do not know? But I thought…"

He trailed off his sentence as he stood from his chair and faced the window.

"Oh dear Merlin. Hermione, why didn't you tell him?" he said, more to himself than to us.

"Tell me what Professor?"

"Lenora King is pregnant you say?"

I nodded as he slowly walked to his large brick fireplace.

"Poppy! I need you here immediately." He yelled into the cackling fire.

No more than two minutes, Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire.

"Albus, what is so urgent that you needed to pull me away from my patients because I certainly do not have time today."

"Miss Hermione Granger has been shot of her broom from a great height over the Forbidden Forest. Draco does not know. I have a few questions for you also."

"I'll be over there in a second Albus."

And in a second she was. She walked through the door as her face disappeared from the flames.

"What happened?"

"Are you aware that Miss Lenora King is pregnant? Do you know of this?"

"Who told you such lies?" she asked.

"She told me that she was pregnant and that it was mine. That is why I needed to break the engagement with Hermione." I said solemnly.

"She lied to all of you. It was true that she came to me, asking me for a test, but she is not pregnant. The test was negative."

"Wait, so Draco broke the engagement with Hermione for no reason? Who is this girl?" mother asked with anger filling her voice.

"So Lenora isn't pregnant. So I don't have to marry her!"

My heart skipped with joy. I could be with her again. But then I slumped again. She said she didn't love me and her face looked so stern, I couldn't tell if she was serious. But the love I felt for her made me persist.

_I will marry her. I will marry Hermione._

"You had better marry Hermione, Mister Malfoy. For the better of you all." Madam Pomfrey declared.

"Poppy, I think he needs to know. She could die and he would never know. I don't think it's right to keep it from him."

"I know Albus, but it is not our place to tell him such information. This is Hermione's decision. She needs to decide when she tell him, if she tell him."

"I want to know what is going on right now. I will not accept anything less. Some girl named Lenora slept with my son, lied about her pregnancy, and is now currently engaged to him because of it. Hermione got shot off her broom and is laying someone in the Forbidden Forest and she could die. That right? Hermione also knows something that both of you know and it concerns my son. Now, it's either you tell him, or don't even bring it up. What happened to Hermione? Do we need to know?" Lucius asked, voice booming over everyone else's.

"That is right and you will know. Poppy, I think you should tell them."

"Albus-"

"Just tell them Poppy."

"Miss Hermione Granger has been officially pregnant now for a month and a week. She has been pregnant since late December until early January. She came to me and I did a test. She is having a baby girl and you are the father Mister Malfoy. Now you know."

It struck me hard when she said Hermione was pregnant…with my baby girl…so I am a father. Hermione is the mother of my daughter. But I didn't feel happiness, I felt anger.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME THIS!" I screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"That would be your fault." Madam Pomfrey spat.

"MY FAULT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! SHE SHOULD'VE CAME TO ME AND TOLD ME! ITS HER FAULT!"

"Shut up! For once in your life, listen to people when they talk! Do not jump to conclusions you spoiled brat! She tried to tell you! But no! You had to break the engagement and tell her that you impregnated some other broad! Do you think she'd tell you after that? Huh? Not so smart! She hyperventilated after she found out and that is why she couldn't leave the Hospital Wing. She was under so much stress I was worried for the baby. And whose fault is that? Yours for sleeping with the school slut! Yours Mister Malfoy! Yours! Get over your over inflated ego and see for yourself!" Madam Pomfrey screeched at me, shaking angrily.

"Never have I seen such disgraceful behavior in a Hogwarts student. You didn't even bother to check with me when Lenora told you. That, Mister Malfoy is the kind of disgraceful and irresponsible behavior that gets your badge revoked! So, before you start pointing fingers at your 'love' that could be dead somewhere in the forest, take a look in the mirror!"

My mind zoomed around in my head, trying to process everything that just happened.

_Hermione's pregnant with my baby and she could be dead in the forest. I just blamed her for her predicament that is really my fault. My fault…all of it! It's all my fault!_

I groaned loudly with frustration as I bolted out the door.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Lucius screamed after me.

"TO FIND HER!"

I continued running down the halls until I reached my room where I grabbed my broom and kicked off my balcony. I hovered in the air before I actually began flying. I searched frantically for her.

-HGDM-

My eyes fluttered open as I groaned in pain. I lay on the floor, coughing up blood. Pain surged through my body as I shifted slightly. Great, I can't even more. I attempted once more, but I cried out loudly in pain, tears spilling from my eyes. My head rest in my own small puddle of blood that was seeping very slowly from head. I felt myself become weak. Having landed on my front side, which caused my breathing to become hindered, I felt my head become light from the lack of air. Gathering my strength and bracing myself for excruciating pain, I turned over. I cried loudly, screaming in pain. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, salt from the tears stinging the small cuts that lined my face. The simple task of rolling over exhausted me and caused pain to linger through out my limp body. I definitely broke some bones. Fatigue feel upon me like a weight that I couldn't fight. I closed my eyes, choking down pain as I fell asleep. Too tired to cry for help.

-HGDM-

"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I glanced behind my shoulders to find Potter advancing on me.

"Finding her Potter. What else?"

"Why do you care? She has nothing to do with you. You broke her heart and went to another woman. Leave her alone. You did enough damage."

I scoffed as I continued my search.

"Are you even listening to me? I speak the truth Malfoy. She doesn't love you."

"How do you know Potter? Another one of your many abilities you forgot share? You can read minds? Can you read mine? I don't think it would be to your pleasure if you did. You don't know anything that happened between us and you don't know now. I have a responsibility to be with her. So sod off."

"No, Malfoy, I don't need to read Hermione's mind to know that she doesn't love you. What responsibility do you have to her? Maybe it's a responsibility form your father put on you. Kill he mudblood right? Your responsibility? That's right Malfoy; follow in daddy's footsteps…kill muggleborns. Be a death eater even though I beat Voldemort. Don't worry, I'll beat you too." He hissed.

Blinded by pure rage, I crashed into him. He barely hung on to him broom as I flew around him in a circle, a smug smile playing across my lips.

"Don't fall Potter, don't want to ruin your pretty face for your girlfriend do you? Before you say anything about my father, start thinking of yours. At least I have a father that is alive. At least I have a father that can see me grow up. Too bad for you huh? You'll never grow up. You'll always be stuck on the same page. Playing the protective older brother and the hero. Know your place Potter. It isn't in between my relationship between Hermione either. It's by the sidelines. So stay out of it and mind your own bloody business."

He climbed back on his broom as I continued my search for her. My back to him, I couldn't see him fly full speed at me.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MISTER POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" boomed Snape down below.

I gave him an evil smirk before I descended to the floor.

"Dinner is starting. The Headmaster requests your presence."

"But we didn't find her!" Potter exclaimed

"Then you'll have to do it tomorrow when you're fully rested. The teachers will take over now. Get inside. Now."

I waked inside without hesitation, leaving him there to argue with Snape.

"And now that Mister Malfoy has decided to join us, I have an important announcement to make about a student."

I sat down next to Blaise.

"Hey, where have you been? Dumbledore just gave a whole lecture about the rules and the punishments again. You'd think he'd know that we knew them." He whispered.

"I was looking for someone. Apparently, a few people don't know all the rules."

"Who?"

I placed a finger of my lips, indicating for him to shut up as Dumbledore opened his mouth announce her disappearance.

"We all know our head girl, Hermione Granger right? Well, today, she was flying over the Forbidden forest and she was shot down with a curse from the Astronomy tower and has fallen a great height into the forest."

A wave of murmurs and whispers erupted from the crowd as he finished.

"I would also like to say that no student is allowed to come with 50 feet of the Forbidden forest as there will be an all day search for her. All classes will be put on halt. Whether this attack was deliberate of not, we are not sure, but we will not take any chances with the other students. I ask that you please remain in your houses. You will come out of your dorms only to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This will continue until she is found."

"Why should all of our lives be put on halt because one student is missing? It's only one person! It isn't not like You-Know-Who has come back!" one fourth-year stated from the Hufflepuff table.

"Ah, then I guess you have not read the paper today then have you Mister Kinley? It has stated that a Deatheater have been caught for the killing of a muggle-born family, the father, the mother, and the three children. If I am correct, the Head Girl is also a muggle-born. This is why I am putting all classes on halt. This could be an inside job. I do not know. There are other muggle-born wizards and witches here and I will not risk their lives because it does not immediately concern you." He said, speaking as calmly as he could, obviously irritated by the students question.

A wave of silence passed over the students. Taking the silence as a motion for no more questions, he sat back down and ate his dinner. I picked up a piece of bread, but I couldn't eat it. All I could do was stare at the large oak doors, waiting for Hermione to come walking through. No luck. I stared back down at my plate of food and looked around at the other students, eating away, chatting merrily. How could they be so happy? One fellow student is missing. Not only that, but she's pregnant…pregnant. The word was like acid on my tongue. It burned in my brain. I shook my head and I put the chunk of bread down and closed my eyes. Never have I felt so helpless, so alone…in the darkness of my mind, I could see her face. She was smiling…I smile a longed to see.

_How could I be so stupid? How could I just let her go? I can't give up on her. She has my baby…I said I loved her…_

I felt myself shake in anger and in disappointment in myself. I pushed away my pate and got up to leave, but I felt a pulling on my sleeve.

"Dracie? Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

She looked up at me with innocent, doe eyes.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the table.

"What's wrong Draco? Draco! Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"Good!" I yelled.

I shoved her into my room and closed the door. I brought out my wand and sealed the room with a spell. I turned my attention back at her who was looking intently at a picture of Hermione and me. It was one of my favorites.

"Do you love me Draco?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I scoffed bitterly as I leaned against the doorframe.

"No."

She shot up and came really close to me. She had a look of shock painted on her face.

"Then why did you propose to me then?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I thought you were pregnant. But I thought wrong you whore! You lied to me!"

"What! I would never lie to you!" she exclaimed.

"Bull shit! You bloody lied to me to get me to break the engagement with Hermione. You bitch!"

There were now fresh tears gathering in her eyes. It looked like I genuinely hurt her.

"But I love you Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be with you." She said softly.

"Shut up Lenora! I don't want to hear your lies! We're you the one that shot Hermione off her broom? Huh? Answer me!" I screamed at her.

"NO! Draco, you have to believe me! That wasn't me! I swear!" she said hastily, grasping my arms.

"Don't you dare touch me, you don't have the right. Get away from me. I never want you near me again, do you understand? When I find Hermione, you will tell her the truth."

"Draco, I'm sorry. I never meant any of this to happen. I just wanted to be with you because I love you. I love you Draco. We can be together. Just forget about her. Forget about Hermione. Be with me. I can treat you right."

"I will never forget about her. I love her. I don't love you Lenora. I hate you. I despise you. Your very existence makes my skin crawl. You are the reason everything wrong is happening in my life. You are the reason for my pain! You caused it all! I want you to get out and stay away from me. Don't even look at me. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and you had best stay away from Hermione. Do you understand me?" I spat in a dangerously low whisper.

"But-"

"I said don't talk to me. You I had better understand that Lenora. Or next time, I will not hesitate to curse you. Why I am not cursing you now is beyond me. Leave."

I opened the door for her. She slumped away but before she stepped out, she looked back at me with teary eyes.

"You will love me Draco. One day."

I scoffed as she closed the door.

_I'll never love you Lenora. I'll always love Hermione. Only Hermione. No one else._

**A/N: And I'm done. I waned to extend this chapter, but I decided against it because it would be too freaking long and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. So, what do you think? Lenora isn't pregnant. But the question is, do you believe that she honestly loves Draco? Hmm. The decisions. The next chapter is going to be so hard to write. Especially since you people make me so sad to know that I actually made you cry. The preview is:**

"Madam Pomfrey! Where is she?"

"May I help you Mister Malfoy?"

"Hermione, where is she? They found her. I want to see her."

"And what connection do you have to her?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"I don't think that it is your place to see her. You are no longer her fiancé."

"She is pregnant with my baby. I want to see her now."

My voice caused attention to shift towards us. I could see the aggravation on her face.

"Mister Malfoy, my office, now."

I followed her from the small front desk to an adjoining room scattered with potion bottles, folders, and pieces of parchment.

"Have you ever seen someone that has been mutilated?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows having expected a different answer, but continued.

"That is what she look like. A bloody, mutilated, punching bag, and I will not permit anyone to see her in such a condition.

"What's the damage?"

"You want me to list them _all_? May I ask again what connection you have with her?"

"I love her and that's all that matters. I want to be with her."

"The real question is, 'Does _she_ want to be with _you_?' The only thing I will say is that she has sustained heavy damage from her fall. You may leave now."

"Madam Pomfrey, please. I really do care about her."

"Then you had best start acting like you do."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because I have never lost a student. If I loose her, I blame you! You are the one that has caused this all!"

"Could you please just tell me what happened to her?"

"You want to know her damage? I'll tell you. Let's start form the top shall we?"

**Not much to guess on. And I hate leaving you guys not guessing. So I'll give you guys a few more sentences, because I'm so nice. But it is not a continuation of the above conversation.**

"I need to ask you a favor Mister Malfoy."

"I don't have time for a favor. I thank you for telling me this, but I can't deal with an errand."

I began to walk away, but her words caused me to come back.

"It has to do with your baby."

**Can you guess? R&R**


	17. The Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I hate putting these things. I forgot to put it in the last chapter so I'm putting it now. I do not own anything but the plot.**

**I would like to thank WannaBArtist, Lucivar, Wolfie-chan18, xoKaSsleox, cutie1789, chinkerchickchu, bananabrain94, o.Hermione.o, Hannah-901, Tiarwen, teterstator, bellartix-voldielocks0o, moonshine07, krzychic14, dannyizhott88, villainvalkyrie, doublelily, for reviewing.**

**WannaBartist-Oooh! Jelly beans!**

**Lucivar- I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee anything because there will be many twist and turns. Maybe not _this_ story…but you'll have to read on to see if there will be. Hint hint.**

**Cutie1789-I wasn't planning on it, but just for you, I'll change something's around just for you. Neither have I, but I will try to give a better description. Promise.**

**Bananbrain94-oh gosh, I made you cry again? Well, I don't know if that's good or not. I know that when I cry in a story that it a really good one. I am so sorry, but I can't guarantee anything. **

**o.Hermione.o-Omg. You, along with others, are such a sweetheart! Omg. You're one of the kindest people I have ever met. Thank you!**

**Hannah-901- Don't worry, I didn't take it in a bad way. I hope you didn't cry that hard.** **Was it really _that_ sad?**

**bellartix-voldielocks0o- I don't hate you. Yeah, those are clichéd things, but they make everything work and come together. But I don't really care about that, but more about my plot. But thanks for pointing that out. It helps me sort something's out later.**

**Moonshine07- I don't exactly want to but this is the way the cookie crumbles hun. Lol.**

**KrzyChic14-Grr. Zilram. You take the fun of giving a preview is you _assume_ things. Lol.**

**Villainvalkyrie-Thanks! I love your predictions. Read on and you'll see if they are right. ;)**

**Chapter Seventeen **

**The Lost and Found**

"I know, I can't believe it either. I mean, I know she isn't liked but I mean come on. Shoot her off a broom? How low can people go?" whispered someone near me.

This caught my attention as I looked ahead, pretending to pay attention to Flitwick's lecture, but it was hard to contain my urge to whip around and curse their lips off, thus leaving them nothing to gossip with.

"She's such a know it all. But who would go that far. Oh, and did you hear Lav? They found her. She was like four miles into the forest."

What! They found her! They really found her! 

"Really? Four? How did they find her?"

"They used Fang. Oh my gosh, I saw her when she was coming in. She looked horrible."

"I know. All the blood. She was covered in it. It was so sad. Her hair was an absolute mess. It's so sad to see that happen to Herms. Who would hate her so?"

"I think that it was Lenora. She's nice to your face, but she's a real bitch inside. I heard she had a tattoo. On her upper arm."

"She said she loved Malfoy. Do you think she's for real?"

"Shh! He's right there. But who wouldn't? He's a heart throb Pav!"

"More like heartbreaker! He broke Hermione's heart remember. He knocked up Lenora."

"Not the case. She lied about that. But they say that she pretty beat up. I didn't get a good look. Did you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Her face was covered in dry blood and her head was still bleeding. She was bruised and she had so many cuts Lav! She was bleeding all over and she wouldn't stop. I almost lost my breakfast. Her clothes were barely hanging onto her body. She definitely lost weight."

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil. If you would please join me with the lesson instead of indulging yourselves in gossip, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry Professor." They said in unison.

"Now as I was saying, the movement of your wrist has to be precise. Full rotation, half a circle, then a snap of the wrist with the right pronunciation will cast this difficult spell. Now…"

His voice faded away as the image of Hermione appeared in my head.

Bloody, bruised, scratched… 

She's dead. I know it. I shook my head as I closed my eyes, fighting back the strong urge to cry. All that I had left was gone. The image of her sweet face began to fade from head. I rubbed my temples as if that would bring her image back, but it kept on fading.

Hermione…I'm sorry…please don't leave me…I'm so sorry… 

I sprinted out the door before Flitwick could even give us the homework as the bell rang. Deciding to skip lunch, I continued to run past the groups of students.

Hermione… 

I skidded to a halt in front of the doors, out of breath, beads of sweat sliding down the side of my face. Taking a few deep breaths outside the wing, I stood there as I waited for my heart to return to a normal beat before stepping inside.

"Madam Pomfrey! Where is she?"

"May I help you Mister Malfoy?"

"Hermione, where is she? They found her. I want to see her."

"And what connection do you have to her?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"I don't think that it is your place to see her. You are no longer her fiancé."

"She is pregnant with my baby. I want to see her now."

My voice caused attention to shift towards us. I could see the aggravation on her face.

"Mister Malfoy, my office, now."

I followed her from the small front desk to an adjoining room scattered with potion bottles, folders, and pieces of parchment.

"Have you ever seen someone that has been mutilated?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows having expected a different answer, but continued.

"That is what she look like. A bloody, mutilated, punching bag, and I will not permit anyone to see her in such a condition.

"What's the damage?"

"You want me to list them _all_? May I ask again what connection you have with her?"

"I love her and that's all that matters. I want to be with her."

"The real question is, 'Does _she_ want to be with _you_?' The only thing I will say is that she has sustained heavy damage from her fall. You may leave now."

"Madam Pomfrey, please. I really do care about her."

"Then you had best start acting like you do."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because I have never lost a student. If I loose her, I blame you! You are the one that has caused this all!"

"Could you please just tell me what happened to her?"

"You want to know her damage? I'll tell you. Let's start form the top shall we?"

I nodded as I took a seat. She shuffled around with a few papers until she finally found a folder with a large sticker with her name stuck across it. I gulped as I straightened up and prepared myself for the worse. I heard mumbling nearby but disregarded it, concluding that it was just some visitors for a patient.

"I just finished taking down all of her injuries, so you are lucky. Her head was slightly cracked, but no brain damage. She did loose a lot of blood from her head wound. Her shoulder blades are dislocated along with her left knee. Her collarbone is fractured. Her arm is broken along with her ankle, the left wrist, and a few fingers. She has nine broken ribs, three of which barely missed puncturing her lungs."

"What would have happened if they did?"

"Liquid would fill the lungs and she would drown if not taken care of immediately. She is very lucky."

"Anything else?"

"A sprained ankle, a dislocated jaw, and a bruised tailbone. There are numerous bruises along with deep cuts. Another point of blood loss. Along with external bleeding, she has major points of internal bleeding as well."

There it was again. The murmuring…mumbles…it was nearby. I looked around and noticed the intensive care until behind Madam Pomfrey's desk. Shadows lined the walls. I craned my neck to get a better look, but she stood up, blocking my view.

"That's all that I have recorded. She just came in before the first period. Now, I think lunch is just beginning. You still have time. Have a nice day Mister Malfoy."

"Did you clean her up already?" I asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

"No, she is not even changed yet. I had to take down her ailments right away. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, McGonagall came out along with Snape, both looking very sick and disturbed.

"Madam Pomfrey, we're done. Dumbledore will be coming later to see her."

Her. That's her. That's Hermione. Without thinking, I ran past the teachers into her room.

"Hermione!" I screamed.

A wave of shock made me stagger back as I looked upon her beaten body. Her chest was barely rising. Her face was covered in dry blood and dirt. Her hair was matted with more blood and sweat. There were multiple large gashes across her body, probably the biggest was the one slashed across her stomach continuing up across her chest, deathly close to her throat. I placed my hand over her mouth as I sat next to her. There were bruises across her face. Her arm looked tender and there something sharp protruding from her arm…the broken bone. He breathing was ragged. There were little red spots that were scattered around her body, points of internal bleeding was my best guess.

"Hermione?"

I touched her hand gently and I brushed a few strands from her face. I looked longingly upon her face, wishing that she would open her eyes. I slightly shook her, wanting her to wake. Nothing.

"Hermione? Please say something…"

"Mister Malfoy. She won't say anything."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. All this? Because of me?

I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry… 

The tears that were in my eyes fell slowly down my cheeks. I've never cried before. Ever. Her blood was seeping through whatever clothes she had left, for she barely had enough to cover her. Her lips, which were busted and purple, were barely open. Her eyes were shut tightly, a bruise below her left one.

"Why won't she answer me? Madam Pomfrey? Is she…is she dead?"

"No."

I looked down once more at her beaten body.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" I asked shakily, trying my best to hide my emotions.

She looked sadly upon my face as she closed the door.

"Draco. I know you love her. But you hurt her really bad. There's not a doubt in my mind that Lenora did this. I asked around. People saw her come down from the tower. She has no perfect alibi. I'm sorry Draco. I really am very disappointed in you. Of the all the people to suffer such damage, she had to be the one. She had to be the one to fall in love with the enemy. Look at her Draco."

I glanced back down at her. A mutilated punching bag was an understatement. She looks as though someone whipped her, then beat her with a bat.

"How high was she?"

"Higher than she should've been, especially since she was pregnant. It is to be expected that she be in this state."

I closed my eyes my eyes once more, not wanting to see her in such a way.

"Tell me the truth Madam Pomfrey. Is she under a curse?"

"No, but she will not wake up."

"Why not? Can't you give her anything?"

"You can't give anyone anything when they're in a coma."

Coma. The word hurt more than seeing her beaten like this. She's in a coma and she may never wake up. I nodded my head in understanding but I really didn't. How could she be in a coma? Did Lenora really do this? But why? I reached out and held her hand delicately.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I kissed her head as gently as I could.

"Mister, Malfoy. Before you leave. Could you please see me outside?"

I nodded her outside, but before I left, I looked back at her. I hung my head low as I closed her door gently. I ran a hand through my hair as I continued to walk.

"I need to ask you a favor Mister Malfoy."

"I don't have time for a favor. I thank you for telling me this, but I can't deal with an errand."

I began to walk away, but her words caused me to come back.

"It has to do with your baby."

-HGDM-

"_Don't go too far Kate! Stay where I can see you." I yelled after her, a smile playing across my lips._

"_She's beautiful Hermione." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek tenderly. _

_He placed his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them._

"_She looks just like you." I said, turning around kissing his lips lovingly._

_He wrapped his arms around my small waist as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth as my fingers laced around his silky hair._

"_Mommy! Tristain went in the woods! I have to get him! Tristain! Come here boy!"_

_I broke the kiss hurriedly as I ran to get her. I sighed as I she entered the woods._

"_There she goes Draco. Your daughter. She never listens. She gets that from you, you know." I joked._

_I turned around, expecting him to be laying on the blanket, but he was gone._

"_Draco? Draco? Where did you go? She's in the woods you know!"_

_No response._

"_Fine. Be that way. I'll get her myself."_

_I huffed as I began walking towards the edge of the woods. A high-pitched shriek filled the air._

"_Kate? Katelyn!" I screamed, running faster into the woods._

_I ran past the trees, sharp branches scratching my face as I brushed past them._

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY HELP ME!" she screamed_

"_I'm coming Katelyn! Where are you!" I yelled, looking around me frantically for a swish of her long blonde hair or a flash of her light green dress._

_I heard another scream to my left, followed by cackling. Following the noise, I pushed past the bushes that blocked my path. Then I saw her. On the ground. I rushed over to her, praying that my baby girl was still alive. I turned her over and held my hand to my mouth as I fell to the floor. I curled up into a ball as I rocked back and forth on my heels, tears falling from my eyes like rivers. There on her neck was a large gash across her throat. She's dead. I cried softly to myself as I hummed softly. I eventually stopped rocking as I picked up her limp body. But then I stopped as a shadow hovered over me. I spun around but the light blinded me. I shielded my eyes from the bright dazzling radiance in front of me. I blinked once and when I opened my eyes, I was in a black void. I turned around, facing an open window where I saw her. _

Katelyn… 

"_She's beautiful Hermione. But is that really her?" asked a voice._

"_Yes that's her. See her leg, see that scar behind her knee, she got that from riding Draco's broom." I replied, staring out the window._

_I sighed in relief as she jumped into Draco's arms smiling brightly._

"_That doesn't mean anything Hermione. That is not your daughter."_

"_What are you talking about!" I asked angrily, turning around._

_No one. Confused, I turned back to the window, pressing my hand against the glass._

"_She's not your daughter. You never had her. You lost her. She's gone. Out of your reach." They mocked in my ear._

"_Where am I? I want to get out!" I yelled at the darkness._

"_There is no out Hermione. You're not there. Out there, with her. You're out of the picture. That's where you are. In this void. That right there, is not your daughter."_

"_No! That is my daughter! That Katelyn Diane Malfoy and I am her mother." I stated defiantly. _

"_Really? Then who's that? Because I believe _that_ is her mother."_

_I looked back out the window at the group. Now holding onto her hand was another woman. She ran ahead, laughing as the new woman hugged Draco tightly, leaning her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead affectionately, as she smiled up at him. _

"_That girl you claim is your daughter is really Aimee Lyn Malfoy. Her father is Draco Malfoy and her mother is Lenora King. You lost your daughter. You're no longer in the picture. He moved on. So should you."_

_Tears surged to my eyes as I watched them laugh together. I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes as I fell to my knees, sobbing against my arms._

"_But don't feel bad Hermione, you're no the only one he has deceived. Think of yourself as another casualty."_

_I banged against the window with no avail. I shook my head as I continued to smash my fist against the window. _

"_Why are you doing this to me? That's my baby! I'm supposed to be with Draco! Not her! I was pregnant first! He was mine!" I screamed between sobs._

"_You need to understand Hermione. You are nothing. She has the power. Your daughter is dead. She died in the woods. You saw her. Understand dear child…the sooner you do, the sooner you can forget. Because to forget the pain is to feel nothing. And feeling nothing is worth not having him. Believe me child."_

_I spun around where I came face to face with the clerk from the shop._

"_Why are you doing this? Why do you toy with my mind?" I asked, coming closer. _

"_I have told you. With beauty such as yourself," he started, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes with an aging hand._

"_Comes terrible pain. That," he said pointing to the window where Draco, Lenora, and Aimee were playing._

"_Is the truth. That is their child. It is time you moved on! Forget him Hermione! Forget! Let your memories be lost to this void! The sooner you do, the sooner the pain will go. But as long as you hold onto him, sorrow will be there along with grief. Because to gain is to loose! Your memories of him, times you had together are tied to the chains of regret and agony. They go hand in hand Hermione."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Why do you speak such lies?" I whispered to him, facing my back to him._

"_Because I feel that someone as innocent and as unaware as you should be prepared for the challenges that lie ahead. Face it Hermione. It is over."_

"…"

"_Lenora has his baby now."_

"_No…" I said softly._

"_Draco has moved on."_

"_No." I stated firmly._

"_You and him are not meant to be."_

"_No!" _

"You need to let go!" 

"_NOO!" I screamed._

"_Your daughter is dead!"_

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked, sitting up.

I was panting heavily, forehead covered in little beads of sweat and my cheeks with fresh, salty, tears. My body was shaking frenziedly as I sat on a white plastered bed.

The hospital wing…what am I doing here? My baby… 

I held my hand to my stomach, waiting for anything…nothing. I shivered slightly as a cool night breeze came in through my side window. The curtains billowed against the early wind.

Three in the morning… 

"MISS GRANGER!" yelled Madam Pomfrey, barging in.

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, trying my best to forget his cold words but my attempt was futile. They were just too real…everything he said seemed so true. I couldn't forget them, whether I wanted to or not.

"Dear Merlin! You're finally awake! Okay, tell me the last thing you remember before this." She said hurriedly, gabbing a quill and parchment.

"I was in the woods I fell after something shot me down. Um. I woke up, it was night. There was a lot of blood. A lot. My own blood. I couldn't breathe, so I rolled over and that's all."

She nodded as she wrote down the time and everything I just said. She placed the paper on her desk along with her quill before sitting next to me, holding my hand gently.

"You had so much damage done to you Hermione. There was a long list of problems. All your bones are almost done being healed. You may have to stay here a few weeks before I can let you out because I want you to be better. Emotional, mentally, and physically. Now, you were in a such a state, I wouldn't let anyone see you except Mister Malfoy, he insisted he be your side. And he was. Hermione, you were in a coma for three weeks. Its now March."

It was hard soaking in everything that she was telling me. I was in a coma for three weeks because I got shot off my broom from someone in the astronomy tower. Draco has come almost every single day to be by my side…why?

"Why was he here?"

"Who? Malfoy?"

"Yes. Why was he in this room?" I asked bitterness painted over my words.

"He was here because he loved you Hermione. He cared about you. He came and helped me take care of you."

"Since when did you need help Madam Pomfrey? If I was such a hassle that you needed help, then you should have left me for dead in the forest." I spat.

"Hermione! Why do you say such things! He loves you!" she said firmly, squeezing my hand.

"He can shove his love for me up his arse cause I don't want it! Madam Pomfrey, don't you get it? I had a dream, a nightmare. I was with my daughter and I was with him."

"Why would that be called a nightmare?"

"Because nightmares are evil things that scare us. In my dream, Katelyn died. Something or someone slashed her throat. Then I find myself in a void with a window. Out that window I see Draco and Lenora and _their_ daughter."

"Hermione, about that-"

"Save it. I don't need whatever you have to tell me about their baby. A voice is telling me to give up on him. In my dream, I don't want to, but now I understand. He said that the sooner I forget about Malfoy, the sooner the pain ends."

"You cannot base your emotions on a dream! Dear girl! Where is your right sense! He loves you! Love Hermione."

"Love is just a bloody word. A word that I will never use in the same sentence with Draco Malfoy unless it's 'I do not love Draco Malfoy'. I speak the truth Madam Pomfrey and nothing but. I do not love him. He hurt me bad and pain with such velocity as that is not forgiven. I am sorry. But I feel no love for him."

She sighed as she patted my hand and walked away.

"He'll be coming in the morning to see you. He has something he needs to tell you." Were her final words.

Before I could say anything, she shut the door and I was left alone in my dark room. I wiped the tear that formed in my eyes. I swung my legs over as my feet touched the cold tile floor. I balanced myself against the bed as I walked to the window. I stitch of pain ran up my body as I stood upright. I used my arms to support me as the pain slowly worked its way up my body. I leaned against a chair for support. Sighing, I stared into the night sky. A veil of inky darkness dotted with little diamonds. I sat back down and lay back against my pillow. I inhaled the fresh morning air as I closed my eyes.

Why bother lying to them all? Why bother telling them that you don't love him when everything in your body is telling you that you do? 

_Because I want to forget. The clerk was right. I need to forget about him…raise Kate on my own. _

_But he is her father. You cannot keep this from him. _

_He kept a secret from me, so it's only fair that I do too._

_But you know that it hurts telling people that you don't love him when you really do._

_Don't you think I know that? It pains me to even see his face. The memories of him are all too familiar. I do love him, but I won't let anyone see that. I will never let anyone know that I do. I just can't deal with the pain right now._

_You can't run forever. Everything will catch up to you. Your feelings for him, Kate will want to know where her father is. You can't hide._

_But I want to. I want to hide away from everyone._

_We don't always get what we want._

I felt the sun shine upon my face as I opened my eyes. I marveled at the time, seeing as it was already seven.

He should be coming soon. What are you going to do? 

_Send him away. I don't want to see him._

I sighed inwardly as I allowed myself to be blinded by the setting sun. I tried my best to soak in the radiance of it all, but it was hard. His voice was still ringing in my ears. I placed my hands over my ears, trying my best to forget his harsh words.

Your daughter is dead! 

_You're no longer in the picture! _

_Forget! _

"Forget…" I mumbled, dropping my hands from my ears.

_Hermione, don't forget. Your best memories are with him. You can't forget those._

_My most painful times are also with him. The clerk is right. I need to forget about the past. I need to start again…start a new page._

The jiggle of the knob brought me from my thoughts. I put my hands to my side and looked ahead, trying my best to look as emotionless as possible.

"Hermione? He's here." She said calmly.

No response.

"He has some important things to say to you Hermione."

Still no response.

She sighed as she moved away from the door and allowed him to come in. He came already suited in his robes. He walked in, expensive American shoes clicking against the white porcelain tiles. He pulled the squeaky chair at the foot of my bed. He turned the chair around as sat down, back of the chair facing me.

"I'm glad your okay. I was worried about you." He said, staring into my eyes.

I clenched my jaw as I stared back into his slate blue-gray eyes, eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever.

I picked up a few tricks along the way Draco…your eyes don't fool me anymore…  
"How are you doing?" He asked, spinning the chair around and sitting in it properly. 

I remained silent as he swiveled to my side, gently placing my hand in his.

"Hermione, say something." He said gently, massaging my knuckles with his thumb.

"Something." I spat, taking my hand back.

He sighed in aggravation as he continued.

"I know Hermione."

My heart began beating wildly within my chest.

"I know Hermione. Why didn't you tell me? I had the right to know." He said, voice slowly rising.

"What do you want with me? To cause more pain? Make me feel guilty? Or perhaps to tell me that you whacked up yet _another_ underage girl? Is that it?" I hissed, looking coldly in his eyes.

"Hermione. Why are you acting this way towards me? I said I'm sorry. And just so you know, she's not pregnant."

"What?"

"Lenora isn't pregnant. She lied about it to break us up."

"She did a good job at it." I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've dealt with this!"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant with my baby. You should've told me this. Right away!" he said, voice insisting.

"There is no baby." I said through gritted teeth, fighting back the tears.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Madam Pomfrey told me! Three months Hermione! Three! Without telling me! I had the right to know!" he yelled, standing up, pacing my room.

"THERE IS NO BABY MALFOY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT HARDER THAN IT IS?" I yelled, allowing the tears to finally fall down my cheeks to my trembling chin.

"What are you talking about? It's a girl! What did you name her?" he finally said calmly, looking at me with confusion.

"Katelyn Diane M-" I stopped myself before I could continue.

"Well?"

"Katelyn Diane Granger. That was her name." I said between sobs.

"She's dead Hermione! Your daughter is dead!" 

"Was?"

I could hear the panic in his voice, and that's when I knew. He knew it too. I locked eyes with him and I wiped away my tears.

"Why do you talk about her is past tense?"

"Now who's the one lying? She's dead Malfoy! She's-she's-"

I couldn't finish my sentence before I broke down. I felt my chest tighten as I thought back to the dream. He sat by my side as I cried into my hands. He leaned me into his chest as I rubbed my back.

"Hermione. It's okay."

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! SHE'S DEAD DRACO! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FIANCE! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S-"

I cried harder as he picked me up and place me in his lap, but I pushed him away.

"No. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. There can't be any 'us'. I can't deal with the pain Draco."

"Please Hermione. Just listen-"

"No, I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of feeling pain when I want to love you."

"Then love me! Love me like I love you! Forget about Lenora."

_Forget…he wants me to forget…and forget I shall._

"No Draco. I need to forget about _you_. I need to forget about whatever happened between us. Whatever was left is gone. I can't deal anymore. I can't live like this Draco. I'm breaking apart. And you are the reason why I am."

"No, Hermione no! We can be together again. We can be how it was before! I can love you and you can love me." He said calmly, wiping away the last of my tears.

"It can be how it was before all this! We can laugh and have fun. We can get married." He spoke hopefully, tilting up my chin.

"No. We won't get marred Draco. It's over. Whatever happened between us is gone. Whatever I felt for you crumbled away. I need to forget about you. I need to leave this behind me in the past. I need to move on. Don't hold me back." I said sadly.

_Don't do this to him Hermione. You're killing him. He wants to be with you. Let him!_

_No! I'm drawing the line. He won't hurt me anymore. I refuse to let him get to me._

"Please Hermione. I'm sorry. I don't want it to be over yet! We're just beginning Hermione. I love you, I really do. I never meant to hurt you! Please, give me another chance!"

I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I inhaled sharply as I stood up, pain bolting through my legs. My breaths became quicker as I walked away from him.

"Hermione? Please?"

"I can't Draco. I don't love you. I need to forget. Finding out that you slept with someone else was one thing and I knew I could get over that, but now…Kate's gone. There's nothing left between us."

"How do you know she's dead?"

"I got shot down from my broom and was in a coma for three weeks Draco. I'm pretty sure that she's dead. It's not like you don't know anyways."

"How do you know I don't?"

"Because your eyes tell me otherwise."

"My eyes?"

"I was in love with you remember? I can look past your eyes. Who told you?"

He sighed in defeat as he helped me back to my bed and tucked me in.

"Madam Pomfrey. She told me that you lost the baby."

I blinked away my tears as he pushed my chestnut hair behind my ears.

"So she's really gone?"

"Yeah."

I nodded my head as my heart shattered.

"Don't you have classes?" I asked, voice slightly changing because of my restraint of tears.

"Yeah, but I think I should stay here."

"I think you need to leave. Go to class."

"But-"

"I just need some time alone. Please."

He nodded forlornly as he stepped out. I heard him mutter something to Madam Pomfrey. She entered my room, carrying a tray of food from breakfast.

"How are you doing dear?"

"Not too good. Why did he have to tell me? Why couldn't you?"

"Because I thought he had the right. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I said shakily, pressing my lips together.

"Hermione. I can't say that I know what you're going through because I really don't. But you have to forgive him. He didn't mean to do it. He was drunk and he wasn't in his right mind."

"Madam Pomfrey, did I tell you what happened after Kate's throat was slashed in my dream."

"How you were in a void and that there was a window and you saw Draco, Lenora, and their daughter?"

"Did I tell you I wasn't alone?"

She shook her head as she placed the tray of food on my stand before sitting on the stool that he sat in.

"Tell me about it."

"There was this man. A clerk that I bought a necklace from. He was there. He was telling me that I need to forget about Draco. And the sooner that I forget about him, the sooner the pain will go away. I believe him Madam Pomfrey. He's right."

"Hermione. Dreams can mean a lot of things. But I don't think that you're taking it the right way."

"I think I am. This man was different. I was getting a different vibe from him. I feel that I can trust him. I feel that I really do need to forget about him."

"No, Hermione. He cares, he really does. Please, give him another chance."

"For what?"

"For love! Dear child, for love!" she exclaimed, grasping my hands.

"I don't love him. Kate was the only thing that kept me attached to him. Now she's gone. There's nothing left."

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore about this. I just want you to know that you will be staying here until all of your wounds have healed, and that may take a little longer since you keep standing up. It might be a week or two until you're able to leave."

"What about my classes? My work? My grades?"

"Your grades have remained the same and you have been excused from all assignments while you have been in a coma and have been missing. You are still being excused. Only when you are out of here will you continue your work."

"I can't work in bed?"

"Not after the news you just received. You need to cope with it."

"I am coping! I'm past it!"

"Believe what your heart is telling you, not your head. Make decisions on your own, not on what figments of dreams tell you. Then, you will be ready to leave." She said, finality in the air she spoke.

I scoffed as she closed the door on me. I hugged myself as I stared out the window.

_Why do I feel as if I'm doing something wrong? Why do I feel as if I'm betraying myself?_

_Because you are. You're ignoring what your heart is telling you to do. You're not listening to the voice of reason. You don't want to love him but you do!_

I cried silently to myself, wishing on that single star that shone in that sky for strength. I was supposed to live through the pain. I beat out Voldemort with Harry damn it! But if I was so strong then, why do I feel so helpless? Why do I feel such pain that shouldn't be there? Was it the sight of seeing Draco with someone else other than me that made me tear? Or was it the thought that I have nothing to live for? I rocked back in forth as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, but that star remained there, still visible. Maybe the star was my light. Maybe that star was my light through the darkness…the darkness that enshrouded my eyes. Maybe that single star was the warmth that would melt the ice away from my heart. Maybe, that single star was my only hope.

**A/N: Hmm. Something doesn't feel right. Hmm. Well, no biggie right? What do you think. So she really did loose the baby. How sad. What did you think of her dream/nightmare? I thought it was a good touch. Tell me what you think. And for the preview:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SLIPPED!" I roared at her, causing her to wince.

"WHO ELSE DID YOU TELL!"

"Hermione! I'm sorry! Just please, calm down! I didn't mean for them to know."

"SO WHO DOES KNOW?"

"Hermione, please! Lower your voice!"

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I know Hermione! I still am!"

"I don't think that's your decision to make if you still are or aren't."

She looked at me, pain-ridden.

"How could you say that? After all this time! I protected you! And this is my thanks!"

"You can shove your thanks up your bloody arse! You never protected me! You bloody told Parvati and Lavender for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm glad they know! I don't have to hide it anymore. I can shout out now!" she hissed, looking around at the amount of people.

I looked to the side of me frantically as she sucked in a large breath.

"EVERYBODY! HERMIONE GRANGER IS PREGNANT WITH DRACO MALFOY'S BABY!" she screamed, glaring angrily at me.

Then, as fast as I could blink, I slapped her. It was by far the hardest slap I have ever given. Harder than when Draco told me that he banged up Lenora, harder than when Ron called me a slut. She staggered back, tears sliding down her cheeks as her back slammed against the wall.

**A/n: Oh Shiz man! Catfight! Can you guess? R & R**


	18. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**I would like to thank xoKaSsIeox, doublelily, Lucivar, DanRadcliffe5666, TakinMyLastBreath14, krzychic14, WannaBArtist, Wolfie-chan18, cutie1789, chinkerchickchu, bananabrain94, teterstator, sexyslytherin2, villainvalkyrie, o.hermione.o, obsezzionzzz, xOxSwEeTLullaBy, Tiarwen,**

**Lucivar- LMAO. Hint taken.**

**DanRadcliffe5666- Hmm. That is an interesting thought. I don't entirely agree, but I can see where you're coming from. Thanks for the thought and the review.**

**TakinMyLastBreath14- Lol. Thanks for your review. You're so sweet.**

**Chinkerchickchu- I'll put your needs into consideration.**

**Teterstator- The part about the throat slashing was nothing really, just to represent that the baby is dead. It didn't die that way, just a representation.**

**sexyslytherin2- Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try something else I guess that will make it clearer. But I'm not really sure how, but I will try.**

**Villainvalkyrie- Yes, the baby is dead. Haha. Very true very true. You always are right.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Alone**

"_Has the death of your daughter taught you nothing Hermione!" he screamed as I opened my eyes._

"_No…this can't be…" I said bewildered, sitting up from the laying position that I started in._

_I awoke in the same black void as before, with the same old man in it. He had a look on his face that showed me how disappointed he was with me. His hands were folded neatly in front of him. He stood next to the large glass window, as if awaiting my presence._

"_What am I doing here? I said I didn't love him! I sent him away! What more do you want!"_

"_I want you to mean it. Anybody can say love and they don't have to mean it. But you, you still love him."_

"_You can't expect me to forget about him in one day! Of course I'm going to still love him."_

"_I don't expect. But you still want to love him. There is a difference. You want to love him. You want to be with him. That is what is pulling you back into this dream."_

"_Why the hell should you care whether I love him of not. You have no connection to me! Leave me be!"_

_He began walking towards me, robes dragging noisily behind him. I took the hand the he had outstretched. He hoisted me up and led me to the window. I expected to the same view as before but this wasn't the case. It was no longer a window, but a mirror._

"_What is this?" I asked, touching the smooth surface._

"_This is you. I'm going to show you everything that will prepare you. I am working for someone, but it is against my will. You need to be prepared."_

"_Prepared for what?"_

"_What the future has in store for you. Now look."_

_He waved his hand in front of the mirror. The image of myself began to fade as I found myself looking at an image of Draco. A small tugged at my lips as I smirked. But there was something different about him. He was older._

"_This is Draco Malfoy in ten years. He will forget about you. He will blame you, but he will love you."_

"_Then why put me through this? If he loves me then why are you telling me to forget about him?"_

"_He loves you. But that doesn't mean that he's going to be with you. There is a chain of events that will unfold in your life Hermione. You will not like them. You will be alone. I want you to understand that. He will move on. He will be with someone else."_

_I shook my head as two women linked arms with him. He smiled widely as he laughed and kissed them both very sloppily and very passionately. _

"_Now. For something else."_

"_No. Stop. I don't want to see anymore." I said, fighting back the tears._

"_But don't you want to know what life has in store for you. You will be in pain for many years. Don't you want to know how to cope with it."_

"_Just tell me, am I okay in the end? Am I happy with my life?"_

"_Yes. You will be very happy."_

_A twinge of relief fell over me, but once again he waved his hand, the image of Draco getting undressed with the two women fading away. It was once again a mirror, reflecting my tired image._

"_Do you want to see you?"_

"_I do. I'm right there." I said, pointing to my reflection._

"_No, the _real_ you. The you the has all the emotions."_

"_It'll probably be an illusion."_

"_There are no illusions here in this world. The dream world has nothing to hide. So why bother showing illusions?"_

"_To get me to think one way?" I spat._

"_Everyone has no definite path. Things can change. Yours is set in stone my dear. I see everything about what is to happen in your life. Now, let's see how you really feel about everything."_

_He waved his hand over the mirror twice and two mirrors appeared. He snapped his fingers as they faced one another, one of me, one of utter darkness. I furrowed my eyes in confusion and looked up at him. He just smirked down at me._

"_What do you want to start with first? Let's try Lenora."_

_As soon as he said her name, she appeared in the once-empty mirror. I looked at her, then back to myself. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. My eyes widened in shock as she mouthed the death curse at her._

"_I see. I guess you want to kill her."_

"_So this is what I feel for her? I want to kill her?"_

"_It appears so. You just shot an unforgivable curse at her. I would think you would. She did steal Draco from you. Now, let's get straight to the point. Draco."_

_His handsome figure soon replaced Lenora's. I looked eagerly at myself, waiting to see my expression. But all I did was stand there. My reflected person took a step back…and then another. She had tears in her eyes…then she mouthed it…_

_I hate you._

"_Do you see how you feel? You hate him. Do you see how you back away from him? You're scared of him."_

"_What! I am not afraid of him."_

"_Not of him, but more of what he can do to you. Look."_

_Draco walked forward into my mirror. He held her tight, talking to her._

"_Can I hear what he's saying?"_

"_Do you want to hear what he has to say?"_

"_Yes."_

_He nodded as he snapped his fingers. I still couldn't hear._

"_I don't hear anything."_

"_Precisely. You really don't want to hear what he has to say. You are done with him."_

"_Hermione, I never meant to hurt you." a voice boomed overhead._

"_What's that?"_

"_Apparently, the real Draco talking to you while your sleeping."_

_I stared in awe at the darkness, listening to your words._

"_It's just…you should have told me…none of this had to happen. We could have been together."_

"_Liar…" I whispered._

"_You don't know how hard this has been on me." He said._

"_Are you listening to him? Do you believe him? Can you trust his words?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Think of what he has done to you. Are you willing to take the risk of getting hurt again?"_

"_No. I won't."_

"_But that isn't your choice to make now is it? It's your heart's choice. You saw how you feel. You saw it yourself. Your heart doesn't want to hear what he has to say."_

"_Hermione. I'm sorry. I really am. This has been so hard on me. I found out that I have a baby with you and that it's dead in the same day. You've known for months and didn't tell me. Why?"_

"_He wants to know why Hermione. Are you going to tell him?" the clerk asked, clearing the mirrors and retuning its form into a window._

"_What do I do? I don't know…I'm just so confused…" I said, clutching my head._

"_I'll be waiting here until you figure it out. Until then, you will see me each time you sleep. Maybe I can help you. Until then Hermione, you have someone that wants to talk to you."_

"_Wait, what do I do!" I yelled as he faded away._

"_Listen to what your heart is telling you. If you can't hear your heart, then you are lost as well as he." He said, voice barely audible._

I groaned as I sat up, putting a hand on my head. There was a painful throbbing that pulsed through my head.

"Hermione! You're awake!"

"Hey, could you shut up for a second? I have a headache…" I said, attempting to sit up.

I felt his hand on my arms as he held me up.

"What do you want? More bad news Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell me? Oh, wait, let me guess. Lenora _is_ pregnant and you can't love me anymore. Is that it?" I spat, scooting farther away from him.

"Why do we have to go through this every time I come here to check on you?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you had sex with Lenora when you were drunk. Or maybe it's because I think that Lenora shot me off my broom, killing _my_ baby because she found out that you still love me. Or maybe-"

"Stop, just stop."

"Why? Does the truth hurt that much? Cause it can hurt more."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think it means Malfoy? I'm tired of having to see your face in this room and your voice in my head, telling me how sorry you are or how much you love me or how I should have told you. Why do you bother? I don't love you. I didn't tell you because you crushed my heart. I thought I had that much right whether to tell you I'm pregnant with your baby. Even if I wasn't I would still break it off with you."

"Hermione, please try to understand. I was drunk. I thought I saw you. People make mistakes."

"I know all about mistakes, Malfoy. I once loved you. Oh Merlin that was a bloody mistake."

"How can you say that? I'm coming here because I care about you and I know you still love me Hermione. I know you do."

"You know nothing. You didn't know about the baby, you didn't know that Lenora was lying straight to your face and you still don't know if she's still lying to your face. You can't see past pretty faces. You can see past lies if your life depended on it. Not only that but you can't take a hint. I don't love you. How much easier can it get?" I exclaimed.

"Because I know you're still bitter about me cheating on you. You love me Hermione. I can see it in your amber eyes. You still care for me, but you blame me for the baby's death. You blame me for everything. The rift in your friendship with Ron and Harry, for getting your pregnant, everything! Stop blaming me. You don't even know how hard this has taken on me."

"I don't care. You just found out. How hard can it be? I have a baby girl and now she's dead. You find out the same day. It's not like she's been growing inside you for three months. I have a reason to send you away."

He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the window. He put his hands in his pockets and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I don't want to give up on what we have Hermione. Even if you stop loving me,"

He turned and faced me, face as emotionless as it gets. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt tug at my heart. He loves me and all I'm doing is pushing him away…

_Listen to what your heart is telling you._

"I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens. You are the one I want to marry. I know you're not ready right now. But I want you to know that I'm not going to find someone else to be with, when all in want, all I need, is right here in front of me." He said, walking closer to me.

He stooped low, kissing my cheek tenderly before leaving.

"Feel better love." He said, closing the door behind him.

_What is my heart telling me? Do I love him? _

_Of course you do, but being a Gryffindor, your pride gets in the way. Shove it aside and embrace the truth._

_I am. I don't want to get hurt again. I want to love him, I really do. But I'm not willing to take the risk of getting hurt._

I looked down at my bony hands. Still bed-ridden, I was not allowed to get up, so all I could do was lay here and think about him. Ginny didn't come often, saying something about problems between her and Harry. I, of course let that slide. Ron came a few times, but only to try to squeeze out the truth from me, which I still refused to let him in on. Even if she wasn't born yet, the mere mention of her broke my heart. It hurt to reminisce about her. It was just so hard having to say you don't love someone when you do. I knew that I would see that clerk again. He had all the answers I needed to make sense of everything.

**-HGDM-**

"Ginny! Hey! Wait up!" someone called.

I stopped to glance to behind me in which I found Harry running up to me. Things have been getting pretty rocky with Hermione's secret eating away at me.

"We should talk." He said, holding my hand, leading me outside. The growing darkness of night had brought with it a cool breeze. The sky was abnormally clear, not a cloud nor star in sight. I could feel Harry's uneasiness. We weren't the same any more. The longing that I once had was gone and I saw the way that he looked at me. It was also no longer the same.

"Ginny, I had so much fun with you and…" he trailed off and stared at his shoes. I couldn't help but smile at his shyness. I know that he hated dumping girls, especially since Cho refused to even be his friend.

"Harry?"

He looked down at me, eyes occasionally darting away, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry, I had fun too. But I think we kinda both feel that it's not the same. With Hermione's heath dropping and her being in a coma and-"

"Secrets between the four of us. It's not the same. I think it's for the best that…see, what I'm trying to say…you're so special to me Ginny and…"

"I know Harry. I feel the same. Hey,"

I brought up his chin with my finger and held his face in place, refusing to let him look away.

"We gave it a go and we had fun. Right?" I said softly, adding a small chuckle at the end to break the tension.

He looked pensively upon my face. I could see the rim of his eyes beginning to sparkle with the glint of tears. He leaned down quickly, catching me off guard with a kiss. I tensed up, not wanting to kiss him. It made thing so much more difficult. But I felt his hands on my back I melted in his arms as I reached up, snaking my arms around his neck. There was no tongue, no hand up my shirt, or reach for the button of his pants. It was just a kiss. A simple kiss that was the best one I had ever had. Simplicity truly was the key. I could also tell that in our four seconds of bliss, that it would have been out last four seconds together in such a way.

He broke the kiss and smiled slightly before stepping back and stretching out a hand to me. I looked curiously at it as if it was a new kind of gesture.

"Friends?" he asked apprehensively.

I laughed softly before grasping his hand firmly and shook.

"Friends."

He smiled widely as he wrapped me in a large hug, enveloping me in his large robes. We walked back with a lighter heart, the thought of hurting him free from my mind.

**-HGDM-**

"Hermione? Hermione dear. It's time." A voice said.

My eyes fluttered open, slightly wincing at the burst of sudden light. Another dream finished. I saw him every single day. Hearing the same thing.

_Listen to your heart, then you will know. He does love you Hermione, but he will hurt you and you will run. _

I got so tired of it, I begged Madam Pomfrey to give me dreamless sleeping potion. She agreed at first, but recently stopped giving it to me, saying that I was taking a dangerous amount.

"What do you mean?" I asked groggily.

"You can go. I just did another check. You're fine. You have been fine, but I had to clean your system from the potion. I hope your dreams weren't that bad without them."

"No, they were fine. So I can leave? Today? Right now?" I asked excitedly, getting ready.

"Yes. I'm sorry about Katelyn, Hermione. I know how much you wanted to have a baby."

I smiled weakly as I avoided her eyes, eyes filling with tears.

_I thought I got over this…I thought that this was in the past…I thought that the pain was done…_

He gathered my belongings as she slipped out, allowing me to change. Slipping into some baggy jeans and a loose-fitting shirt, I left the hospital wing and walked to my room. The room was empty, a darkness looming the corners. I shivered at the invisible coldness. My rubbed my arm, goose bumps rising on my arms. I put away my clothes in my dresser and I was closing my drawer when my eyes caught on it. I picked it up delicately, running a finger over the edges of the picture of _us_. We were smiling…

_This is the past Hermione…let him go…_

I placed it back on my dresser; face down, not wanting to remember the painful memories of how we used to be. I wiped away the small trickle of tears that ran down the side of my face. I heard a small knock outside on the portrait. Too depressed to care about the paintings' feelings, I opened the door without reprimanding the visitor.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, opening the door wider.

She gave me a small smile as she stepped inside. Her hands fluttered in front of her as she paced the area in front of my fireplace.

"I was going to go and grab something from the kitchens. Do you want to come?"

"We need to talk." She said, averting the question, looking down at the floor.

"Can we do it while we're walking."

She nodded as she followed me out. We walked down the hall in silence. I sensed her uneasiness and automatically assumed something was wrong with her and Harry. I looked to the side, staring at her while dodging the moving students.

"Ginny? What is it? Is it Harry?"

She looked up at me quickly, shaking her head vigorously.

"No, Harry and I broke up. But it's okay, we're still friends."

"Then what do you need to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"It's about the secret."

"The secret?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, the _secret_ about what the birds and bees make." She said, stressing on certain words.

Then it clicked.

_The baby._

"Oh, about Kate-" I started

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to. I just got…caught up." She said hastily, hands fluttering faster as she looked side to side at the advancing students.

"Ginny?"

"Really Hermione. You know I wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

I was beginning to panic. My heartbeat was increasing as my breaths became quicker. I rummaged through my purse, desperately looking for a stress potion.

"What did you do?" I asked, breathing in sharply, trying best to remain calm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Ginny! What did you do!"

I stopped short and dragged her near the library doors, the closest place that we could talk. I pulled on the door, but it was closed.

_Students-_

_The library will be closed today due to ruined shelves and missing books. Will be open tomorrow._

_Madam Pince_

I groaned in frustration as I turned my attention back to Ginny. She was trembling right now.

"GINNY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed, loosing patience.

"I told!"

My breaths became quicker. I felt another panic attack coming on as I searched frantically for a potion. Finally finding one, I downed it in one gulp, instantly feeling my attack suppress, however, my anger lingered with a fiery passion.

"What?" I asked in a deathly whisper.

"I accidentally told Lavender and Parvati about…Kate." She said, stepping back

I felt my eyes bulge as I tried to make sense of it.

"We were talking about kids and what names we would name them. Lavender said Kathryn and I thought of Kate because the names are so close. I'm sorry Hermione."

"You told them! What the bloody hell wrong with you! How could you do this to me!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

"I'm sorry, it slipped." She said, backing away even farther.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SLIPPED!" I roared at her, causing her to wince.

"WHO ELSE DID YOU TELL!"

"Hermione! I'm sorry! Just please, calm down! I didn't mean for them to know."

"SO WHO _DOES_ KNOW?"

"Hermione, please! Lower your voice!"

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I know Hermione! I still am!"

"I don't think that's your decision to make if you still are or aren't."

She looked at me, pain-ridden.

"How could you say that? After all this time! I protected you! And this is my thanks!"

"You can shove your thanks up your bloody arse! You never protected me! You bloody told Parvati and Lavender for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm glad they know! I don't have to hide it anymore. I can shout it out now!" she hissed, looking around at the amount of people.

I looked to the side of me frantically as she sucked in a large breath.

"EVERYBODY! HERMIONE GRANGER IS PREGNANT WITH DRACO MALFOY'S BABY!" she screamed, glaring angrily at me.

Then, as fast as I could blink, I slapped her. It was by far the hardest slap I have ever given. Harder than when Draco told me that he banged up Lenora, harder than when Ron called me a slut. She staggered back, tears sliding down her cheeks as her back slammed against the wall. She clutched her face, anger burning in her eyes. She pushed me hard against the wall, attracting nearby students.

"YOU BITCH! I PROTECTED YOU ALL THIS TIME! AND YOU DARE GO AND SLAP ME FOR ONE MISTAKE? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TELL ANYBODY I BLOODY WANT!" she screamed, slapping me.

I closed my eyes, wishing that the stares from the other students would stop.

"Hey, Ginny, what's going on?" Terry asked, pushing through the crowd that was circled around us.

"Oh, you didn't hear. Hermione hear got banged up by Malfoy and she's three months pregnant." she spat with arrogance in her voice.

He gasped along with everyone else. I felt their eyes burn into my body as Ginny pushed me again.

"Don't you dare come to me for guidance, don't you dare talk to me, don't you dare talk to me, and don't you bloody dare approach me, because I will curse you Granger." She hissed, pushing me once more.

I just can't take this. The weight of Kate's death weighed heavily upon my shoulders and Ginny's ignorance wasn't helping, not only that but she was hitting me. My jaw clenched as I brought out my wand, centimeters from her face. Her eyes bulged as her breath caught in her throat.

"You are not one to say threats Ginny. You can't even keep a measly secret that is no longer true. I don't want your friendship anymore Ginny. You aren't a true friend. What kind of friend lets something of such importance slip? You are just like your brother," I hissed, advancing on her.

Her mouth closed as she held her tongue. I've been through hell and I'm still here, cursing a student will probably get me expelled.

_Just what I want…_

"Your arrogance, selfishness, and ignorance blind your right sense. Not able to see past your own cloud of insecurities, you gossip with the loudmouths of the school! How noble. But why stop there! Why don't you betray your friend while you're at and make a fool of yourself! I've been in a coma, I've lost all I've ever had! My so-called friends left me, I'm alone Ginny! I don't need you! I don't need anybody anymore! I can do fine by myself! So you don't you take your bloody lies and shove them where the rest of your dignity goes! Up your arse! But you know, you never had self-control. Why should I? I've been through it all, why not add expulsion by cursing a student to my list!" I hissed through my teeth, fire blazing in my heart.

Never have I felt such anger. Never have I felt such power or confidence enough to stand up to my demons that cleverly disguised themselves as my friends. Why not? There is nothing to live for. I've lost the love of my life to some skank and not only that, but the baby that I wanted to hold in my arms so bad.

"_Exper_-"

"HERMIONE! STOP!" someone screamed.

Ron and Harry pushed violently through the crowd. Harry grabbed Ginny and dragged her away as Ron and I faced each other.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! What happened!" he shouted, setting down my hand.

I couldn't even answer him. I felt my stomach twist and turn. A burning slowly crept up my throat. I could feel in the back of my tongue a pungent taste. I held my hand daintily over my mouth as he continued to yell at me.

"How dare you point a wand at my sister! What's wrong with you! You two were best friends! Hermione? Hermione!"

I ran past the crowd, erupting murmurs filling their mouths as I ran to my room. The sour taste became a liquid form as I rounded into the head's dorm. I was barely able to mutter the password let alone make it to the bathroom before the vomit came spouting out. I coughed into the toilet, more and more coming out. The taste of the bile burned in my throat as I sat on the bathroom floor and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and wished for the splitting headache to subdue.

_Great, just bloody great. Everyone knows._

"Hermione! Hermione! Let us in!" screamed Harry from beyond the portrait door.

I covered my ears with my hands, not wanting to hear the banging on the painting.

_Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!_

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione! I thought we were your friends! I thought you trusted us!" Ron screamed outside.

I sat up and brushed my teeth, washing away the acidic flavor from my tongue. The banging on the door didn't cease. As I finished, I sat on the floor, trying my hardest to ignore the shouts from outside.

"Hermione! We know you're in there! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!"

I heard a door open next to the bathroom and the portrait door swing open.

_No!_

I darted out the door but stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you want?" hissed Draco, blocking their path.

Harry's emerald eyes locked with mine as he and Ron pushed past Draco and headed straight for me. I attempted to run for my room, but they were too quick. They grabbed my arms and held me. Draco leaned against the doorframe, watching in amazement. I held my head to the side, avoiding their eyes.

"Hermione! Why? Just answer me that. Why couldn't you tell us? Why did we have to find out from Parvati and Lavender. What the hell happened between you and Ginny? She was all shaken up, throwing curses all around. Hermione? Hermione answer me!" Ron said, tightening his grip around my arms.

My jaw locked from the pain, but I showed none of it on my face. I've been through worse. I lost my bloody baby damn it!

"What the hell is going on? Let go of her!" Draco said, prying his hands from my arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing my arms.

I nodded but turned my attention back to them.

"We want answers Hermione. Why didn't you tell us? Why did you have to hide secrets? A secret like this, I would think, you would tell us about."

I just looked away and shifted my feet. I couldn't answer him. I had no reason _not _to tell him. I don't even know why I didn't. I just…didn't.

"I can't believe you Hermione. You are so much smarter than that."

"Wait, what's going on?" Draco asked, standing by my side.

"And you! You! Ever heard of the bloody protection spell? Think you're too good for that as well? You just had to get her pregnant didn't you? I knew it from the start! Get what you want and drop her. Classic Malfoy attitude." Ron yelled, pushing Draco.

Draco stepped forward angrily, but I stood in front of him.

"Stop. If I don't want to tell you, then I won't. It is _my_ decision."

"I thought you were our friend. I thought you were Ginny's friend. How dare you slap her. She held onto your secret."

"I guess she didn't hold onto it tight enough. She told Parvati and Lavender. Your stupid bitch of a sister just couldn't keep her trap shut! 'Oohh! Look at me! I'm Ginny Weasley. My big brother will protect me from everything. Even if it's my bloody fault.' I am sorry to say that I was once her friend, and if you put all of your trust in her. You're not only betraying me, but you are just as stupid as her." I imitated, flaring my hands into the air for an added affect.

I obviously got both of them very mad by the way their glares hardened on me.

"How dare you. You are nothing but a Gryffindor whore that belongs in Slytherin with the rest of the skanks. Know this Hermione: you are no longer welcome in the Gryffindor house. Don't bother showing your face anywhere around us. Don't even talk to us. The likes of a bitch like you is not wanted. I thought you would always be the one to help us, the one to confide in us. I thought wrong." Ron hissed, his voice dangerously low.

"I can't believe you would say something like that about us. I hate you Hermione. I hate you…" Harry said, venom on his words.

My heart iced over. An evil smirk spread across my lips. My feelings that I once had for them were gone. The playful memories shattered in my memories, leaving nothing but this crude fight.

_What's happening to me? Why am I turning my back on them? Without them, I'm alone…_

_It's better to be alone, then with people that would never understand the pain that you're going through right now…_

_But, they're my friends…_

_Would friends betray you like she did? She let it slip. Who lets a secret that big slip? Doesn't she think before she talks? Plus, Harry and Ron just deserted you. They don't want your friendship. They're siding with her over something they know nothing of._

_You're right. Don't need them. All I need is myself. I lost everything that I care about. Why not add more to the list. Nothing is going to bring Kate back. _

I stepped closer to them, a look of revulsion flashed in their eyes.

"The feeling is mutual Harry. Now get out." I hissed, pointing to the door.

They both scoffed as they slammed the portrait behind them, causing the two maidens to yells at them fiercely. I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I just lost my best friends because of some dumb lie."

"Lie?"

"I'm not pregnant. Kate's dead, remember?"

He sat down next to me. I could smell him, the scent of his cologne and potpourri from his room fused together. It was hard resisting the urge to cry. I used to have this. My friends, him, Kate…hell, I even used to smile…but it was all stripped away from me…because of her. Lenora was the source of this all. She slept with Draco, she shot me down, she killed Kate…she did it all…

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"They were your best friends though. Shouldn't you tell them?"

"Then that would mean I'd have to tell everyone Ginny told in the hall today. I don't need friends that would do that to me. I just got out of a bloody coma. Do you think I can deal with them right now?"

"No. I'm sorry for everything." he replied simply

He stood up and headed for his room as I sat on the couch. The fires danced merrily around the logs. I closed my eyes, wanting this to just be a dream.

_Why? Dear Merlin why did this have to happen to me? What did I do?_

_You fell in love with the enemy…_

"Hermione? I'll be there for you. You're not alone, and you never will be."

He turned on his heel and left me alone in the common room. The fire began to dim as the hours passed. I just sat there, elbows propped up on my knees, head balancing on my knuckles.

_Why can't I just fade?_

_Fade?_

_Yeah, I can run. Just run away. Not care about what people say._

_When _did_ you ever care?_

_I can't take this. My friends left me, turned their back on me._

Not being able to sleep, I brought out my books, preparing to study for the upcoming NEWTS. I grabbed a stack of parchments and a new quill with a full inkbottle, armed and ready to take notes. Opening my Potions book, the thoughts of Harry, Ron and Ginny got pushed away, the thought of Lenora and Draco got pushed even farther, and most importantly, despite Draco's words, the thought of being alone was forgotten. I didn't need anyone anymore. All I need, is myself, and I can do just fine like that.

**A/N: Oh no. Hermione's all alone now, well accept for Draco, but I highly doubt she considers him in her life. I mean, I should know, I wrote her personality for this story. Lol. Sorry it took so long, but I have major projects due. So yeah, preview time:**

His lips crashed with mine, sending shockwaves throughout my body. The feel of his lips were welcome, because I missed it so. My fingers laced through his silky hair. I allowed his tongue to travel farther through my lips.

_What are you doing! You need to forget._

I opened my eyes at the new thought, but I just couldn't push him away. The feel of his tongue on mine was absolutely intoxicating. I missed his touch so bad, my heart ached, but now that I have him, why push him away? I've doing that for so long.

_Hermione, think of Kate…_

"Kate…" I said, breaking our kiss.

"What?"

"I can't. Just, please, leave me alone."

"Give me another chance. Please."

"I need to be alone. I need to get past all of this. Please, try to understand."

He nodded as he stepped away.

"My offer stands Hermione. I'm waiting, but don't let me wait to long."

**A/N: Hmm. Now what to think? The next chapter might be a tad fluffy. You are now warned. R &R**


	19. Getting Past

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Usually I have personal thanks here, but I forgot to save it and AOL deleted my old mail, so I can't do it now. All I do remember is making a note to o.Hermione.o that if you wanted to know what happens you can email me, but I don't think you would want that and ruin the ending. So, I'm sorry that I can't thank you personally, but do know that I did read your reviews. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Getting Past**

The weeks past by and nothing changed. The stress of upcoming NEWTS weighed upon me heavily, along with the glares from the three of them. I've never seen such revulsion in their eyes when they looked at me. It hurt. Not only that but the stress from the other students took a toll as well. The rumors just didn't stop.

_Is she really pregnant?_

_I think I see some flub. She's getting fat from that baby._

_I think it's a hoax for attention after Draco dropped her. Predictable muggle-borns._

I no longer ate at the Great Hall, but rather had the elves bring food up to my room. Draco continued to pursue me. It hurt to tell him no, when my heart was screaming yes, take him back. But it wasn't the same anymore. I just didn't look at him the same. It was true that I longed for his lips upon mine, the feel of his skin against my skin, but I know that I couldn't have that. I no longer saw Draco Malfoy, the man I love; I saw Draco Malfoy, the man that broke my heart. My grades remained top of the class, of course. But it was hard. I had to go to the bathroom frequently for my stomach churned and I felt the burning sensation creep from my stomach to the edge of my throat. I usually sat in silence, biting my lip, and swallowing the abundance of spit mixed with the flavor of bile that collected in my mouth, as I was doing now. Professor McGonagall looked remorsefully at me, trying her best to teach her lesson without looking concerned with my situation. I felt my palms became sweaty, as I looked I at the clock, eager for class to end. The bitter taste was overflowing on my tongue as I swallowed hard on the saliva and the vomit that threatened to spurt from my mouth. The purging pain seared though my head, causing me to wince in pain. My breaths became shallower as things blurred around me. I shook my head, trying hard to concentrate on Mcgongall's wrist movements.

"Professor? May I be excused?" I managed to say though the fog clouding my senses.

I heard some kind of response but I didn't care whether it was a yes or a no. I needed to leave. I stumbled out of class and raced to the nearest bathroom, which just happened to be the prefects. The bile came flowing out as I hovered over the toilet. I coughed out more before leaning against the stall wall. Sliding to the bottom, I cried into my knees, wishing for something to go right.

Why? What did I do? Why am I getting sick? Why am I alone? Why? Please…anyone…just answer me…

I sobbed harder, pitying myself. I tired to stand, but the pain throbbing in my head made me fall back down. I rocked back and forth on my heels, closing my eyes tight and humming a soft song to myself.

**-HGDM-**

Hermione… 

I just couldn't take my mind off her. She was all that mattered. I saw the way she looked at me, and it hurt. It wasn't the same between us; no matter how hard I wish it was. My countless attempts to woo Hermione back into my arms failed. I just got shot down time after time. My brain was soon overpowering my heart.

Just give up. How many times is she gonna have to say that she doesn't love you before it finally gets encrypted in your brain? She doesn't love you. 

I don't want to believe that. She loves me, she just denies it because I hurt her.

_You said you're sorry. There's nothing else that you can do, _but_ say sorry. If your apologies aren't enough, then maybe you should move on._

_But I promised that she was the only one, I promised that I would stick by her side. _

_But you would also be listening to what she is saying. Forget about her, move on. Lenora still wants you, as do many other girls in this school. Use this advantage, take her advice; move on._

_I don't want to forget._

_You broke her heart. You have to live with that. Now live your life and move on. _

My mind and my heart battled with each other as I leaned against the fireplace, staring into the depth of intensity its light cast upon my face.

"She looks so messed up. Did you see her leave today in McGonagall's class? She is so stressed."

"Who cares! She just some ugly mudblood. I bet her kid will become messed up." Hissed someone from the back of the room.

I moved from my spot, making a beeline to the door until that little punk made his last remark.

"Right, some dumb mudblood. Yet somehow she managed to get whacked up by Malfoy. I thought he was smarter than that. Smart enough to know not to mix with their kind. They're filth and I guess he is too." He said, obviously loud enough for me to hear.

I wheeled around and stared long and hard at the fifth year that stared back at me defiantly. I chuckled amazingly as I made slow steps to where he sat.

"What do _you_ want?" he hissed.

I leaned even closer, inches away from his face. An evil smirk spread across my face as I saw a flicker of fear in his hazel eyes.

"I want you to shut your trap. If you ever say anything about Hermione and I, I will know, and you will pay. Got it you little punk?" I whispered in a deathly tone.

"What are you going to do? You're too stupid. Hell, you slept with that thing."

And then I was done. I grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him up easily of his chair. He struggled against my grip and I slammed him against the wall. He cringed in pain as I flung him back across the room, his body crashing back into his chair and tumbling back. Then, a loud cackle erupted from his mouth.

"Do you want more?" I asked, walking over in long, strides.

"Does it matter what you do to me? She's never gonna take you back. Ever. It's your fault, Malfoy. Everything is your fault. You are the reason she's like this. You're the reason she's alone. Do what you want. I know it is inevitable in the end."

I wheeled back in confusion. I couldn't tell if my mind was spinning with anger or confusion.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Confused. Let me help you. Two words: MOVE ON. Give up in her. She gave up on you. She's moving on, you should too." He said, sitting back down.

Without another word, I turned on my heel and left.

He's lying. She has to give me another chance. We still have something. I know we do!

_Or maybe you're the one lying. You continue to lie to yourself. She said move on, she said forget about her, she also said that she didn't love you. How many more things does she need you to say for you to get it through your head? Take some advice for once, drop your bloody pride and do what people are telling you!_

_I gotta move on now…_

**-HGDM-**

My eyes flew over the paper as I sipped my iced coffee, studying diligently. Even though my eyes were reading my notes for NEWTS, my mind shifted back to that day. That day, three weeks ago…the day my heart was torn and tossed away like a dirty rag. Why did love have to be so hard?

Flashback 

My heels clicked against the cold stone floor. My shadow danced along the halls from the flickering light. Hall duty was wearing me out and I couldn't find him. I decided to go ahead and do my job anyways. Catching at least five students past curfew and deducting a fair amount of points, I was ready to go to bed. NEWTS were mere weeks away and I haven't finished studying. I rounded my last corner and rubbed my eyes wearily. I turned on my heels to head back to my dorm when I heard muffled giggles and an attempt to hush their voices. I took of my boots and set them on the floor. I crept silently along the corridor, following the giggles and muted voices.

"Shh, shh. She should be on patrol right now." A male voice said.

"Who? Granger?" asked a high, feminine voice.

"Yeah. Now hush it."

I followed the voice to a long hallway, darkness lurking in the corners. I saw a slither of light from an upcoming turn. A window perhaps.

"Oh come on, who cares. She's just some dumb mudblood anyways." She giggled.

My temper flared as I rounded the corner, ready tell off the stupid bloke when my breath hitched in my throat and my heart raced.

Draco…

He stood there, pushing a girl passionately against the glass of the window. His lips were locked with hers, hand slowly rising under her skirt. Her hands wrapped together behind his neck, making the already passionate kiss more rough. I allowed my breath to leave my body as I stood there, watching his hands travel farther and farther along her leg, slowly tugging on her panties.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." I said loudly, startling the two.

She gasped as she pulled up her underwear and smoothed out her skirt. All Draco could do was stare at me and run a hand through his hair.

"Shit Hermione, you scared us." He said, helping the fumbling girl off the floor.

I checked my watch and slowly approached, shaking my head, reprimanding them.

"It's twelve thirty. Way past curfew. Twenty points from Slytherin for an offense of the rules. Now get back to your dorm before I deduct even more." I hissed, pointing down the hall.

The sixth-year scoffed as she kissed Draco messily before heading off.

"Whore." I heard her mutter under her breath as she passed me.

An evil smirk coiled on my lips as I turned to face her back.

"You should talk. I'm not past curfew with a guy that can't even commit to one measly girl. Now that's another twenty for foul language. Do you want to make it another twenty?" I retorted.

She gave me an evil glare before heading around the corner.

"Hermione, was that really necessary? Forty points? That's not right." He argued, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off as I walked away.

"Hermione, she didn't mean anything to me. I swear she didn't."

I laughed heartily as I wheeled around. Then it hit me. When I looked at him, I still loved him. But my pity for him vanished and my pride got in the way. I couldn't let him know.

"Funny, I thought I was being too nice. You were supposed to be on duty with me. Where the fuck were you?" I snapped.

He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off before he could.

"You know what. Don't answer. I don't care. I know how you work Malfoy. And it's Granger to you." I said, walking away.

**End flashback**

I snapped out of my memory due to the sound of the library doors opening. I checked my watch wearily.

One forty. Shit.

I grabbed my books hurriedly, but sat back down, a relief to it being Friday. Sighing, I closed my books and stuffed my notes roughly in my bag.

"Do you think anyone's here?" someone asked in a whisper, passing the front desk in a blur.

I saw a familiar blonde head lead a tall, slim, ginger haired girl. I raised my eyebrows not in amazement, but in disappointment. I was thankful that I sat in a seat hidden away near the corner. Curiosity getting the better of me, I followed them.

"Who cares?"

"Me. I'm not supposed to be with you Draco." She retorted, slowing her trot.

"No one can stop us from being here." He said smoothly, wrapping a muscular arm around her waist and looking around warily.

"What about Madam Pince? Why didn't she lock the door?" she asked.

"She probably forgot or something." He responded, pulling out a chair.

He sat down and pulled her down on his lap. He instantly began ravaging her clothes. Suddenly, a pang of pain hit my heart. I clutched my chest and allowed the tears to fall.

Why the bloody hell am I crying? I don't get it. I thought I didn't love him.

You can't stop loving him.

But I want to. I want to move on. I thought I was ready to move on.

Then why do you feel pain when you see him touch another girl? He's listening to you, he's moving on. Just like you told him. He's listening because he loves you.

Is that what it means? Because I feel otherwise. I think he doesn't care anymore.

I shook the voices from my head as I continued to hide behind the bookshelf, eyes peeking over the books. As I watched them, memories of us flashed before me. I shook my head, but the flashes just kept on coming. They were becoming painful, like some spell was being cast upon me. They were like a slide show flipping through my eyes. I grabbed onto the shelf for balance as I shook my head. The flashes eventually faded, but I found Draco no longer swapping spit with a girl, but looking curiously in my direction.

Shit.

I began to panic as his eyes widened as he pushed the girl away and headed in my direction in a full sprint. I washed the tears from my eyes, but only new, fresh ones replaced them. Finding it futile, I dashed through the aisles, trying my best to find my way through the maze. I heard his feet bang against the floor behind me, close on my heels. To my relief, I saw the door. I grabbed my bag, which I left on Madam Pince's desk and ran out. I didn't bother to look behind me to see if he was still there. I don't know why I ran, I just did. I don't know why I followed him, I just did. I don't know why I loved him, but I still do.

**-HGDM-**

Merlin, what am I doing? Why am I chasing after her? I stopped loving her. I have tons of options, yet I'm chasing the girl that denies my love. Why?

Because you can't stop loving someone.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I chased her out of the library. I looked around anxiously, her heels echoing against the hall.

Where is she?

I wandered aimlessly around the area, listening for her hushed cries. I eventually found myself outside. I squinted through the darkness at what appeared to be someone near 'our spot'. Or what used to be. It didn't belong to us anymore. There was no 'us'. But there was someone there. I knew it. I made a beeline for the tall tree, the light from the waning moon bathing the area. She was there. Leaning against the trunk, she stood there, wiping away her tears from her soft cheeks. I crept from behind her, not wanting to scare her away. I could smell her scent from behind her, the smell of sun-ripened raspberries with the cool night air. I outstretched my arms, placing my hands firmly on her shoulders. I felt her jump from my touch. She broke away and faced me; teary eyes staring back into my blue-gray ones. I approached her cautiously, waiting at any moment for her to sprint from me, but she just stood there as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her into a long-awaited kiss.

-**HGDM-**

His lips crashed with mine, sending shockwaves throughout my body. The feel of his lips were welcome, because I missed it so. My fingers laced through his silky hair. I allowed his tongue to travel farther through my lips.

_What are you doing! You need to forget._

I opened my eyes at the new thought, but I just couldn't push him away. The feel of his tongue on mine was absolutely intoxicating. I missed his touch so bad; my heart ached, but now that I have him, why push him away? I've doing that for so long.

_Hermione, think of Kate…_

"Kate…" I said, breaking our kiss.

"What?"

"I can't. Just, please, leave me alone."

"Give me another chance. Please."

"I need to be alone. I need to get past all of this. Please, try to understand."

He nodded as he stepped away.

"My offer stands Hermione. I'm waiting, but don't let me wait to long."

He began to walk away, but I reached out to him and touched his arm softly.

"Do you love me Draco?"

He nodded as he held my shoulders affectionately.

"I know that…"

He placed a delicate finger on my lips, instantly hushing me.

"You don't need to explain, but I think we both know what we need to do. You made it clear and I know realize it." He said, voice heavy with remorse.

I nodded solemnly. He was ready and so was I.

"We both need to move on." He said firmly, voice unwavering.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but I didn't dare refute him. This was really for the best. We both go our separate ways…

"But what if we can't" I blurted out.

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

What are you doing to him? You're confusing him. First you tell him that you love him, then you tell him that you don't and that he needs to move on…now he's telling you that he made a choice, a choice that you told him to make and now you're telling him that you might have second thoughts? What's wrong with you? Figure out what you want!

"I'm still confused Draco. I don't know what I want."

"I'll make it easy for you."

I cocked my head to the side, trying to understand what he was trying to say. He just leaned in and placed a simple kiss upon my lips. It was brief, yet loving.

"I caused you pain and I'm so sorry for that. I don't want to hurt you anymore Hermione. I love you too much to let that happen. And the only way to do that is-"

"To leave me. Right? That's what you're trying to say right? That the only way to show you're love for me is to be with another girl?" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

He wiped them away with a gentle finger. He lifted my chin up to face him. His steely blue eyes showed an unnatural kind of love and then I knew. This is what needed to be done. We can't…it was never meant to be.

"Please understand. We can't be together. I…it's just I did so much to hurt you. You have no one by your side because of me. I'm sorry. I just want to protect you."

I nodded, wiping away my final tears and sniffling before he finally let go of my shoulders.

"Draco…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't understand. You're doing this because you love me?"

"Yes. I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. You are never far from my mind, but because I love you and don't want to hurt you anymore, I can't be with you, you do understand right?"

I nodded as I began walking away. This is it. I'm moving on. I felt his eyes on me, but I chose not to look back. This is a new page in my life. Loving Draco was a great challenge, but letting go of the ones you love was the ultimate test. Whether or not I passed, I didn't know, but I know that I tried. I felt like dropping to the floor and crying aloud from the pain that I not only caused me, but him also. I let him go, I let him slip from my grip. I had no one to blame but myself. But this is how people get past it all. They let go of the weights that weighed them down, the weights that pulled them back. But I know that without Draco, I'd never be complete, but somehow, I'd have to live with that.

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. This chapter wasn't worth it, but it's important to the story. So what do you guys think? Draco and Hermione are 'moving on'. Hmm. But will they really get past each other? Ah, the decisions. Even though it sounded like it was ending, it isn't. But it is ending soon! Ah! The story is coming to a close soon! So, because it is almost over, I will not be giving you a preview. But the next chapter is called 'Step Three'. Hmm. I think that's a preview enough. Lol. Can you guess? R & R.**


	20. Step Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot that I thought of by myself.**

**I would like to thank cutie1789, smallvillecrazii, chinkerchikchu, villainvalkyrie, rootbeerfloat1324, pinkstar146, soccerrocker94, teterstator, o.Hermione.o, emikitty0922, and Sesshomaru'shugamejacket for reviewing.**

**Chinkerchikchu- Lol. I want to get them back together. And I'm sure that if you keep on hoping, your wish will come true. But like I said, this story is coming to a close. So they may not in this one. Hint.**

**Rootbeerfloat1324- Aw. Thank you. **

**Teterstator- Well, that depends on what your idea of a good ending is.**

**o.Hermione.o- Oh, I'm sorry. I really hope everything works out for you and your parents. :)**

**Emikitty0922- Lol. That's okay. Missed your reviews. :)**

**Sesshomaru'shugamejacket- I don't mind saying, but then there are my other reviewers that would mind. But let's just say that it's sad. Hint.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Step Three**

I looked down confidently at my paper as the last five minutes ran out. I stretched out my arms as I looked around. Ron sat there, scribbling hurriedly as the seconds ticked away. I looked forlornly at my former best friend.

"Quills down! The test is over." Professor Snape announced.

Ron remained writing the last of his words on his paper on his potion.

"Do you need a special invitation Weasley or are you just deaf? I said, quills down." Snape snapped.

He snatched up his quill as he flicked his wand in the air. The parchment in front of us disappeared along with our vials. We slowly filed out of class, talking merrily. I looked up to find Draco's back faced me, next to him a gorgeous girl with a slim waist and brunette locks that reached mid back. Her hips swayed flirtatiously as his hands traveled further down her waist, grabbing her cheeks. I felt my face flare with pain, anger, and most of all, jealousy. But all those feeling were erased from my mind as my feet once again began to ache. They've been aching for weeks now. They even began swelling, but that doesn't mean my abnormal stomach virus had subdued. The creeping burning sensations and the bitter taste of vomit found it's way in my mouth at least four times daily. It's become a nuisance. I winced in pain as I was left alone in the hall. Draco and the girl headed to the Great Hall along with the rest of the students for lunch. I leaned against the wall for support from my aching feet. I slid to the floor as I clutched my stomach. I could feel tears well up in my eyes from the pain coursing through my body. The throbbing was agonizing. I gasped in air as I attempted to stand up. It took a few tries before I actually managed to get on my feet and head for my room. My mind began to process everything as I looked over myself. I no longer glowed with that simple beauty. My face was horridly pale and my hair lay limp on my shoulders, the body and volume I once had, gone. My lips that were once full and lively with color shrunk to a think line, barely there. I once was beautiful…I once was proud of my complexion. Now, I'm just so confused.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

"Maybe it's the stress?" my reflection answered back to me as if reading my thoughts.

"I'm sure if you forgot about Draco and moved onto someone else or move back to someone else, you'll look much better." She said, toying with a strand of hair.

"Move back?" I asked.

"Yes. Lenora can't possibly still be with Krum. Give him another chance. Don't you think he deserves it? I mean you just kind of blew up on him."

I thought about that possibility, but eventually dismissed it. If I had to cope with being alone, then I'd best do it alone. Why drag other people down with me?

"No. I'm fine by myself."

"By the looks of it, you're not doing a good job of keeping yourself together."

I scoffed as I washed my face and change into some comfy sweatpants and an overly large tee. I grabbed a book from our expansive library. I opened a window, allowing the fresh May air inside. The scent of fading spring and of the grass of summer filled my lungs. The weather was much warmer and the sun shone brighter. I sighed as I grabbed a cup of iced tea and my book from the couch. I curled up into the love seat as my eyes skimmed through the pages. Too engrossed in the book, I didn't notice the hours fly by. But I wasn't occupied in the book enough to ignore the obnoxious, shrill giggling coming from outside the common room. I rolled my eyes in frustration as I focused harder on the words, but they just wouldn't go away. Only when I heard the portraits starting to complain did I finally get up and put away my book. Irritated and moody from the soreness from my feet, I slumped over to the door and opened it angrily.

"Would you mind shutting your fat trap?"

I was slightly taken aback when my eyes came upon Draco below the girl, wrestling on the floor. My voice obviously startled them. She looked at me with her perfect almond shaped eyes, a color of blue rimed with a light brown.

"Hermione! Oh, sorry."

I snapped out of my stare as my face was overcome with a glare to both of them. Even though I was very jealous of this girl hanging all over him, I hid it well. I had to keep in mind that we were no longer together. We 'moved on'. Well, at least he did.

"What they bloody hell is wrong with you two? Wrestling in the halls? People are trying to relax from a hard day of exams."

"We're sorry. It's just we got carried away and I guess we had a little _too_ much fun. Right Drakie?" she said innocently, standing on her tiptoes to give Draco a sweet peck on his cheek.

My jaw clenched as I stood there, arms crossed over my chest.

"We really are sorry Hermione. Oh, have I introduced you two already? Hermione, this is Angeline. Angeline, this is Hermione."

I put on an obviously fake smile as I cocked my head and pursed my lips.

"Pleasure." I said sarcastically, shooting her a quick glare.

I turned on my heels, heading back into the common room. I closed the door roughly, causing the portrait to yell at me from outside. I never thought that getting over someone would be this hard. I frowned at myself as I picked up my book and placed it back on the shelf. I leaned against the side, thinking to myself when they entered, laughing heartily.

"Oh Draco, you're a riot!" she exclaimed, before leaning against him, a fit of giggles escaping her mouth.

I stood there and watched them seat themselves on the couch, apparently getting them ready for a heavy make-out session, totally oblivious to the fact that I was still in the room. Then it occurred to me as their lips mashed together, that this is what it was. This is what I did. I don't know whether Draco was doing this intentionally or not, but two can play at this game.

_That sly devil! I know what he's trying to do! Jealousy, the perfect way for him to move on. _

In order for him to move on and forget about me, he needs to ensure himself that _I'm_ the one that wants _him_. I'm supposed to be the weaker one, the one that succumbs to the jealousy that he plans to cast upon me by have a new girl draped over him each and every day. But I'll show him. I'll show him that him being with another girl didn't bother me, if anything it encouraged me. Encouraged me to find my own toy to dangle in front of his face. I smirked deviously to myself as I walked past them, casually allowing the tips of my fingers to brush his shoulders. He shuddered under my touch as I sauntered over to my room.

As I closed the door with a soft click and a snicker, it struck me on how familiar this was.

Krum… 

Of course, how could I not see it before? I got over Krum because I moved straight to Draco. If moving onto a new guy would help me move on from Draco…then that's what I would do. But only for a bit…I opened my bag and reached in to get a piece of parchment and an inkbottle along with a quill. I scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore and sent it through the fireplace in my room. Whether it would work was not my concern.

Headmaster- 

_As you know, I have been through some tough times. I'll be out for the weekend, trying my hardest to forget troubling times that happened. I hope you understand that I need to get away. Please, if anything comes up, don't hesitate to locate me. _

_Hermione Granger_

I opened my closet and looked at my array of clothes. I smiled happily as my eyes laid happily on my chest locked with multiple curses and locks. I brought out my wand and undid my protection on my most sacred box. I opened it up and peered inside. Inside lie my most sacred possessions. But most of them were sexy, slinky dresses I bought on my trip to America. It included a blood red, sleek, skin-tight dress, which, let's just say, "enhanced" certain assets and a pitch-black dress, my favorite. I pulled it out and dangled it out in front of me. It wasn't as tight as my red one, but it was tight enough. It flattered my curves in a simple and classic way. The halter dress with a loose bottom that stopped just above my knee showed off plenty of skin in a casual way. I laid it on my bed as I stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later, I wrapped myself in a cotton towel as I strained my hair. Drying my body and blow-drying my hair to perfection, I slipped into the simple cotton dress, which hugged my upper body and became loose as it went farther. I let my hair fall loosely to my shoulders, parted to the side. I applied little makeup; black mascara, black eyeliner, accompanied by a little bit of blush. I grabbed my purse dotted with little rhinestones as I put on my favorite chandelier earrings, single diamonds on silver chains. With sheer pink lip-gloss applied to my full lips and a sack full of money, I slipped on some strapped heels. I exited my room to find Angeline on top of Draco with nothing on by a bra and panties, making out heatedly on the loveseat. Draco sat there, holding her tush in his hands, wearing plaid boxers. I scoffed as I closed my door with a loud slam and walked slowly across the room, in plain view of them both.

"Hermione? Wow…I've never seen that dress before." He said, breaking his kiss with Angeline.

I smiled weakly at both of them as I continued my slow trek across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied simply, stopping to look in my purse for nothing in particular.

Toying with my looks was just the beginning. While I was looking in my purse, I came across that bloody whistle that he gave me for Christmas. I looked back at him, brushing a hair from his face. He was staring at me with worry painted on his face.

_Note to self: Give back his gifts later._

"And where is out?" he asked suspiciously, buttoning his pants on, leaving his bare, chiseled chest in view.

Angeline went into his room and found a big buttoned down shirt and was buttoning it up as she stood next to Draco, running a finger down his chest. He was still looking at me.

"It's none of your bloody concern Malfoy."

"I think it is. What if something happens to you?"

I shrugged casually as I closed my purse. Angeline looked at me with batting eyes and smiled brightly as if we've always been friends. I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at her.

Complete ditz… 

"Whatever happens happens." I replied casually, shifting my weight and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's gotten into you? Since when did you have that dress?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Maybe when you were fooling around with Angeline."

He looked taken aback. Like I just slapped him across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I simply held up a hand and silenced him.

"Don't even bother Malfoy. I don't care. Have fun. I know I will." I said sassily, uncrossing my arms and making a beeline for the door.

He caught up to me and grabbed my arms roughly, causing me spin around and face him. His blue-gray eyes showed nothing. Emotionless, as always.

"Hermione, just answer my bloody questions. It's not that hard. Where are you going? When are you coming back? Who are you going to be with? What are you going to do?" he asked firmly, still holding onto my arms.

I pried his fingers from my arms and glared angrily at him.

"Since when did I have to answer to you? You don't own me Malfoy. I should be nothing to you. Since when did you care about me?"

He groaned loudly as I awaited his answer.

"How many times am I going to have to say this? I will always care about you." He said softly, not wanting Angeline, who was filing her nails, to hear.

"Then you're just wasting your time. You can lie to yourself all you want Malfoy, but you'll end up hurting yourself."

He looked down at his feet. I stepped back and began walking away, I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to look back. Looking back meant weakness. Weakness was something that I didn't have. If anything, I had too much pride to let weakness in.

**-HGDM-**

"And I told her that I never said anything about her so she went on and on about how she heard from Pansy that I said that she was nothing but a skank and that wasn't true so I had to go all the way back to the common to clear things up with Pansy and maybe curse her a bit but she wasn't there so I went back to Hufflepuff to ask Terri where she was and she didn't know so I was all pooped out and…Draco? Draco? Are you even listening to me? Draco!" she yelled in my ear.

I wasn't listening to what she was saying. All she did was go on and on about her day. My mind kept wandering back to Hermione and her dress…dear Merlin that dress…that little black dress that all women have…that bloody little black dress that can make any man melt at the sight of any women in it…and I was no exception. She looked so bloody sexy and I wanted to ravage her right then and there. I even felt myself twinge at the thought of her going out to some club. She never wore that bloody dress for me…

What the hell has gotten into her? 

_You moved on to Angeline, why can't she move onto someone else?_

I pondered at myself as she continued to talk.

"Angeline, stop!" I exclaimed, finally running out of patience.

"Listen, you must be tired."

She began to shake her head, but I kissed her long and hard, my lips mashing hard against hers.

"Why don't you go to my room and just rest your eyes for a bit."

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling as if to ponder it.

"Will you be joining me later?" she asked innocently, pulling at the button of my jeans.

I chuckled nervously as I nodded and led her to my room.

"Maybe." I replied.

She stopped short just in front of my door. She wheeled around angrily as she pouted.

"Maybe! It's a yes or no Draco. You know what, forget it. I'm just going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Draco." She glowered.

She stormed out as I walked into my room and flopped down on my plush bed. I closed my eyes as I pondered the many mysterious, beginning with why women were so difficult.

**-HGDM-**

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to get a hold of the exact copy. Don't ruin it. Here, this is for your voice." She answered.

"How did you make this?"

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that I _can_ make it. It's from an old spell book."

"Where did you find her things?"

"I have my ways…and my connections."

I chuckled at her coyness.

"You're dating him."

"You bet. You have no idea how easy it is to seduce him."

"And the other potion?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She smirked evilly as she pulled it out from her robe pocket. I placed twenty galleons in her hand. She counted them as I eyed the vial suspiciously.

"This doesn't look like it. Where's the real thing?"

"That _is_ the real thing, not that kiddy version they teach you in school. This is the stronger one."

"How long?"

"Hmm. Depending on if you take the whole thing, maybe a week. But you can't take it all in one shot."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, it is the stronger version. It was hard enough to get the ingredients for it let alone make it. That's a big vile."

It was, about the size of my whole palm.

"If you take it all, you'll die. It's too strong."

"What are the intervals then?"

"I don't understand why we have to have the little one. You can do just fine as our leader." She argued.

"No, we can raise him as our own. He'll learn from the best. By the time we're all done with him and he becomes of age, he'll be much stronger than me."

"Right. Take one gulp each thirty minutes. It'll be sure to last."

"You know what you are to do?"

"Yes. Get her and bring her back here. When will you come?"

"That depends if he buys. If he does, then I'll be on time. If he doesn't, expect a delay and continue without me. Whatever you do, get him. Do you understand?"

"But what if you die?" she asked, forehead creasing with concern.

"I said, do you understand?" I repeated more firmly.

As much as I value my life, his was much more important.

"Understood." She said firmly.

"And what are you going to do?"

I laughed as I began to walk away.

"You'll see soon enough."

With a dress in hand, along with the stronger version with the potion and a voice changing one as well, I set off to do step three of my plan.

**-HGDM-**

"Would you like a another drink dear?" the bartender asked sweetly.

I shook my head as I gave her my empty mug, one filled with butter beer tainted with a little bit of my own alcohol. It was my fourth mug.

How the hell does he do it? How can he just pick up any girl he sees? How? 

"Why hello there miss. I think you're pretty." A middle-aged man slurred.

His breath was heavily scented with alcohol as I got out of my chair and began inching away from him and to the door. He stepped forward and lunged for my chest. My hand whirled across his face, causing him to fly back against some stools. I stalked out as I looked around for someplace to run.

"You bloody bitch!" he screamed.

I heard glass shatter and people scream. I began to panic as I took a right. The door whipped open, nearly knocked clear of the hinges. He came stumbling out; eyes blood shot and breaths ragged. My breath hitched as his eyes locked with mine. He began stomping towards me. My head was woozy from the alcohol and the intoxicating sweetness of the butter beer whose flavor just lingered on the tip of my tongue. My feet ran clumsily as I made my way through the maze of allies. I could no longer hear his boots slosh in the puddles nor his slurred curses. I slowed my trot as I reached a junction. I leaned against the cold alley wall and slid to the floor. I sobbed to myself as I fumbled through my purse.

Why does this have to be so hard for me, but so easy for him? 

I pulled out the whistle he gave me for Christmas. It gleamed against the light from the moon. I raised my arm to throw it, but stopped myself. Instead, I brought it to my lips and blew gently. It let out this soft whistle. The ground below me began to swirl as I stood up and looked around. The alley faded away and was soon replaced by the area near the waterfall. I shielded my ears against the sudden sound or rushing water. I put my purse down as I slowly approached the waterfall. I took of my shoes and dipped my feet into the water. I winced at the cold temperature but suddenly adjusted to it as I went further. The water came up to my waist as I descended lower into it. Soon, I found myself submerged to about my shoulder. I closed my eyes as listened to the sound of the waterfall falling in front of me. But because of the volume, I didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

**-HGDM-**

Tweet! 

I groaned as I sat up and looked around.

What the hell? 

Somewhere in my room, a soft whistle-like sound floated around the room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up. I followed the sound to my desk. I widened my eyes as I pulled on jeans and a shirt and rummaged through my drawers, looking for that tiny silver whistle.

_Shit. Shit. Where is it? She's there. I know it._

Finally, I found the tiny thing, hopping around, emitting a loud shriek. Grabbing it roughly, I stuck it in my mouth and blew hard. The shrill that came out was ear piercing. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears. Then, a new sound broke through my hands…the sound of rushing water. I opened my eyes. I had to blink my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Hermione?" I called out, but the sound of the waterfall drowned my voice.

I stepped closer, getting a better view of the pool around the waterfall. There she was, waist deep in the water, her back facing me. I gasped as I rushed forward. She obviously didn't hear me.

"Hermione? Is that you!" I screamed loudly, coming to the edge of the land that dipped steeply into the water.

Luckily, she heard it. She slowly turned around, glancing at me sorrowfully with bloodshot eyes. Her lips were slightly tinted blue and her cheeks were void of any color. My breath hitched as I reached out to her.

"Hermione, please, get out of there. It's freezing."

No response.

"Hermione, please. Don't do this to me. Just, here, let me help you out."

She looked down at her trembling hands, then nodded slowly, as if in a daze. She outstretched her hand limply. I grabbed it swiftly. I pulled her out easily enough and cradled her in my arms as I led her away from the pool of water. The water dripped onto my feet, which were bare, and sent shockwaves of frigid temperatures upward. The hairs on my body stood as I held her closer, attempting to warm her tremulous body. I set her down gingerly and took out my wand. I said as simple spell, drying her instantly. I hoisted her up and held her close. She didn't push me away.

"Merlin, Hermione, what were you doing? That water's freezing!" I exclaimed, holding her out in front of me.

"Why do you care? Where's Angeline? In your room? Or maybe behind these bushes? You know, where snakes usually belong?" she spat.

I was taken aback at her sudden remark.

"Damn it Hermione, get over it. I'm with her alright? What the hell is your problem? What has she ever done to you?" I snapped back with and equal amount of bitterness.

"She took away my chance." She said quietly.

"Your chance? You mean with me?"

She hesitated.

"Yeah. With you. When I see you with her, it makes me jealous."

"Of what? We both agreed we needed to move on."

"And what do you think I've been trying to do? I hate it how I used to be your girl. I used to be the one you wanted to be with. Now, you've got some bimbo taking up your time."

"Hermione, we can't do this. I don't want to hurt you! Can't you get that?" I screamed.

I hung my head low as she wrapped her arms around me and held me.

"How do you know you'll hurt me? I've grown up Draco. I know what I want, and I want you. I know what I said before. But I was hurting then. I lost Kate and you cheated on me...the lies and rumors that were circling around…I just couldn't deal with that and patching up our relationship. I'm not as strong as you Draco. I'm not."

I could hear her voice breaking from her restraint of tears.

"Oh Hermione…"

I enclosed her in a hug as I lifted her up and spun her around.

"I love you…" I whispered in her ear as I slowed down.

She looked up at me with eyes gleaming with fresh tears.

"I love you too."

She stood of her tiptoes as she pecked my lips with a simple kiss.

"Come back with me." I declared, grabbing her hands.

"I can't, I'm staying at my friends house. Listen, I'll leave tomorrow afternoon. Until then?"

I sighed, but reluctantly agreed. Now that we were giving our love another chance, I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I wanted to make up for all the mistakes that I made. I wanted it to be different this time. I nodded as I kissed her briefly before bringing out my whistle and blowing softly into it. Hermione faded away along with the towering fall. I collapsed back onto my bed, sighing in happiness.

_I've finally got her. She's mine again._

I drifted into sleep with a smile on my face.

**-HGDM-**

"Idiot…" I scoffed as I threw my hair back and apparated to the Lair.

Even though the plan had gone accordingly, he was tricked and Hermione was slowly waiting in one of the dungeons, I couldn't shake his words. Why did she have that I didn't? I'm beautiful, smart, witty, and I've body to boot. Everything she is and more. Why isn't he with me? Why?

"Lenora! Did all go well?" Angeline called behind me.

"I'm here on time aren't I?"

We walked side by side, her giving me an update.

"Hermione is on her way to the operating room."

"And the clairvoyant?"

"He's preparing for the procedure."

"What about our escape route?" Is it still there and ready to go in case all fails?"

"We're clearing it up now."

"What?" I hissed, halting.

She winced as she twirled her hair between her manicured fingers.

"She was very fussy getting her here."

"I told you to use a sleeping spell!" I barked.

"She fought it. I didn't use the strong one."

"Why not!"

"I was afraid!"

"Merlin Angeline, it's protected!"

I sighed heavily as I continued to trek through the corridors. I stopped to stare at myself in a mirror. Exactly the same. I stared not back at myself, but Hermione's reflection.

"When does the polyjuice potion wear off?" I asked, combing my hair with my fingers.

"If you took it all, then in about a week, maybe a little less."

I nodded as I snatched my wand from my pocket.

"Okay Angeline, it's show time."

We laughed in unison as we went our separate ways, her to the clairvoyant's room to summon him and I to Hermione's chamber to shake her up a bit.

_And she's totally unaware._

**-HGDM-**

I groaned as I pounded the door harder, kicking it occasionally. I grimace at the pain that suddenly shot up from my abdomen.

_Bloody hell…what the hell is wrong me?_

I screamed as the pain erupted in full blow. I curled into the ball as I the pain clenched my stomach in a tight grip. My screams eventually subdued as it left me in a heap of pants and gasp for air. Beads of sweat collected along my forehead and slid down my back.

"Hermione dear. How are you doing today? In pain I hope." A fake, pleasant voice sung behind the door.

It creaked open as I gaped at an exact duplicate of myself.

"What the…?" I said, standing up on shaky legs.

"What? Never seen someone take a polyjuice potion before?"

"Lenora…" I growled, searching my pockets frantically for my wand.

"It's not there. Don't you think I'm smarter than that?"

"No." I hissed as she set down a thick blanket on the table in front of me.

"Watch your tongue mudblood. I can make it even more painful for you."

"What are you talking about? What do you want with me?" I said as my face distorted in pain.

I fell to the floor, grasping, gripping my stomach in pain. She took out a muggle watch and watched me as my pain faded away. She clicked it once and nodded approvingly. She set it down as she squatted next to me. I wanted so bad to smack her for no reason what so ever.

"Right on time. Now, if you could, lay on this table, we'll begin."

I spit on her face as I staggered away. She wiped her face angrily as she stood and brought out her wand. She muttered something under her breath as a dark purple fog emanated from the tip. I ran away to dodge it, but it eventually encircled me and held me tight. My body began to glow, but none brighter than my stomach.

"You had best watch yourself Granger, you've living for two."

I stared down at my stomach in shock as I began to wiggle.

"LIAR!" I screamed as it lifted me in the air.

"Liar? There is only so much ignorance someone can have but you're pushing it. Do you not see it with your own eyes! You're pregnant! You've been so for about five months! But thanks to Angeline and Krum, you'll be able to have it sooner, as in now."

My breaths were becoming fast and short as I tried to grasp it all. She was obviously enjoying what was happening as she laughed a high cackled one.

"No, my baby died. You killed her. YOU KILLED HER! I KNOW YOU DID!" I screamed, tears streaming down my dirt-streaked face.

"I admit to that. I was the one that knocked you off your broom, I was the one that seduced Draco to break you up, I was also the one that devised this whole plan, and I am also the one that is going to give birth to your baby. But, I have reasons."

"What are you taking about? I only had one baby! And she's dead." I said in a whisper.

"Do you honestly think it's that hard to fool a pregnancy test?"

"This doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't need to. All you need to do is push." I said smirking as she lay me down on the table.

"Lenora? We're ready to begin." A old, male voice said, knocking gently on the door.

The door groaned as the shopkeeper and Angeline stepped through. I stared in awe at him as he set down his bag and lay his tools out.

"You!"

"Yes, our clairvoyant. If it weren't for him, this all wouldn't be possible." She said, patting his back.

"Don't touch me Lenora. Hermione, I'm sorry. I tried to help you, but you just didn't pick up the clues. There's nothing more I can do for you."

I was at loss for words. This whole time, Lenora's been planning out this whole year and I was totally oblivious to it. I felt my anger burn through my chest as I strained against the purple fog.

"The more you struggle, the worse the operation is." She said, tapping me with her wand.

"I'll never let you have my baby."

"There's nothing you can do to stop us. As soon as he's born, he'll be taken away from you and raised as our own."

I opened my mouth to refute her, but all that could come out was my shriek of pain as my body was bowled over in pain.

"The contractions are on time. Ready to begin?" Angeline announced, spreading my legs apart.

I attempted to kick her face, but I couldn't lift my legs. I couldn't do anything. My body was numbing over as they lifted up my dress. I soon found that I could barely talk.

"Don't worry, when this whole thing is done, you won't even remember him."

"Him?" I said hoarsely.

"Yes, your son. He'll be in good hands. I'll be a mother to him in ways that you'd never be to Katelyn." She mocked.

The tears fell from my eyes as I lost feeling of everything. I sobbed to myself.

"Her vitals are stabilized. Should we begin now?" Angeline asked anxiously.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, looking over me.

His eyes showed remorse and sorrow. I nodded as he stepped in front of me.

"Alright Hermione. All I need you to do is breathe and push." He said.

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I've had a rocky week and so on and so forth. So what do you think. So Hermione's pregnant! -Gasp- I bet you guys never saw that coming. Muahahaha. Yeah. So, R & R please. It is nearing the end people. My story is coming to a close. I know, very sad. But there is more to come. Now for the preview:**

"Where is he? Where my baby?" I whispered, voice firm.

Dressed in mere robes, hair matted with sweat and blood, I sat on the floor of the dungeon. My body was weak from giving birth, but my mind remained alert and sharp, refusing to let me rest.

"I'm surprised you're still awake. All you need to know ids that he's in good hands. You should rest. You won't remember this anyways. You'll be with Draco as we raise him as our own."

I scoffed as I lifted myself off the floor. She pointed her wand at me as she hopped off her chair as pressed me against the wall.

"Sit down."

"How low can you go Lenora? I just gave birth for Merlin's sake. You think I can duel you wandless? You're not only sleazy, but you're dumb as hell."

"Let's see you try mudblood. Here."

She threw my wand at my feet. I stooped and picked it up, never taking my eyes off her. I placed my back to hers as we began walking away from each other.

"This is to the death mudblood. We have him now, so there's no use for you."

"Then so be it." I hissed, taking my final step and whipping around, wand outstretched, aiming for her heart.

**Dun dun dun! R & R! **


	21. Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot which I thought up my very own and if I find out that someone has duplicated this and claimed it as their own, I will hunt you down and kill you. :)**

**I would like to thank xoKaSsIeox, teterstator, pinkstar146, WannaBArtist, sexyslytherin2, krzychic14, SerafinaFaye, soccerrocker94, TheUsedObsession, Slytherin-Princess, Dunk-Dunk, rootbeerfloat1324, Da manta ray, and darkpixie for reviewing.**

**XoKaSsIeox- No, the baby was a boy. You'll see…**

**SoccerRocker- Don't worry, you'll understand it in time.**

**WannaBArtist- I'm sorry that you no longer like my story as much. What you call drama is what I call twists. I'm sorry that I put too many twists for your liking but I hope you continue to read my other fanfictions that I may or nay not write in the future. Your reviews were, are, and will always be appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty-One Till Death Do Us Part**

"Albus?" a voice called from the doorway, tone tinted with worry.

"How may I help you Minerva?" I asked, swiveling around in my chair.

She stepped forward and took a seat on the plush, maroon seat in front of me.

"What's the matter Minerva? All the exams are over!"

"Yes, I know. But, I've received a concern from certain students."

"Oh? About what?"

"Hermione Granger, headmaster."

I furrowed my eyebrows in emotion, not sure of which one I should actually say I felt…worry, sadness, confusion…

"What happened? Are they still complaining about her, Minerva? Because you know as well I do that the rumors aren't true."

"No, that's not it. They say she's missing. Can't be found any where around the grounds."

My muscles relaxed as I leaned back against my chair.

"There's no need to worry Minerva, she's just taking an early break."

"To Hogsmeade, am I correct?"

"How do you know?" I asked, standing up.

"I never showed anyone that note."

"I know, but Mister Malfoy has come to me, concerned with her. He claims that he saw her the day she left. He also claims that it was three days ago."

"Well, what else does he claim?" I asked, walking around my desk to face the large glass window, overlooking the grounds into the Forbidden Forest.

"That she said she would come back in the morning but she never came. He's very concerned about her."

"So he knows that she's taking a vacation?"

"He said that she never said anything about needing time alone. He also says that they so called, 'made up' and that they're giving love another shot."

"And what abut mister Potter and Weasley? Have they came to you with their concerns?"

"No, the last I heard, Hermione Granger and those two boys are no longer friends, nor Miss Ginny Weasley. Albus, I'm deeply concerned."

"About what?"

"Hermione. I know that something is wrong."

"Minerva, she's been through so much. I think she deserves this little time away, don't you think?"

"I know she's been through a lot Albus, but, if you could, maybe owl her and ask her to respond. Just to put my mind at ease." She said pleadingly.

I sighed in defeat as I nodded my head and waved her off.

"I will owl her and ask her to return."

"And if no response from her?"

"Then we form a search party and find her. Will that make you feel better?" I said, a tad annoyed.

Taking the hint from my tone of voice, she nodded and left without another word. I sighed as I called down a barn owl and scribbled down a quick note:

_Hermione:_

_People are concerned because you have failed to return. Malfoy said that you have stated that you would return in the morning. If you would please help me put all these minds at ease and please come back to the school. Just for safety precautions._

_Headmaster_

**-HGDM-**

I marched through the halls with a fierce determination. Something was wrong. I knew it was. Could feel it within the depths of my gut…kind of like instinct. Her voice was ringing in my ears, seared into my brain.

_How do you know you'll hurt me? I've grown up Draco. I know what I want, and I want you. I know what I said before. But I was hurting then. I lost Kate and you cheated on me...the lies and rumors that were circling around…I just couldn't deal with that and patching up our relationship. I'm not as strong as you Draco. I'm not._

I reared the corner as I continued my trek through the halls. My exact destination I did not know, but I did know who I was looking for and if I had to search the entire castle for them, then I would.

"Potter!" I roared from down the hall after spotting him with Weasley.

He lay against the wall, chatting with Weasley and his little sister when I finally found him. He pushed against the wall and stared me down dangerously as I made a beeline straight for him. I grabbed hold of his robes as pulled him closer, our faces mere centimeters apart. His eyes shone with defiance.

"Where is she?" I whispered angrily.

He pushed me away and pulled out his wand along with Weasley and his sister.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed, wand poised for attack, his loyal friends by his side.

I took out my own wand slowly as the crowd circled around us. Even though I was indeed outnumbered, that didn't mean I couldn't beat them in a duel. After all, I _am_ the son of a deatheater.

"Hermione. Where is she? I know you know where she is, now tell me!"

"Hermione? The Hermione I know died long ago when she fell in love with you. We don't know of this Hermione you speak of." Weasley hissed, stepping forward bravely.

I scoffed as I held my wand higher.

"Sure you don't. She's missing. She's been missing for a few days now."

"Or maybe she's avoiding seeing your snooty face. Hell I would. I would bloody kill myself." Weasley responded sarcastically.

"Then why don't you. You won't be missed. Your mother has enough children to go around. Besides, I'm not even talking to you. I'm talking to Potter."

"I don't know where she is nor do I care."

I nodded as I pursed my lips and put my wand away. I continued to shake my head and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be sure to tell her that you don't care whether she came back or not." I said smugly.

Their expressions softened a little as they looked at one another. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked through the parting crowd.

"That is, if she's alive." I spoke over my shoulder.

"Wait." Ginny said, standing in my path.

"You don't know if she's alive?" she asked, her face smeared with worry.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed past her.

"Why should you care? You just said that you didn't. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, maybe in a cave tied up somewhere."

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to ruin anything with her." She said apologetically.

"Ginny! Get over here!"

"No Ron! I made a mistake all right! Unlike you, I can accept the fact that I was the reason our friendship is over. I went and told Paravati and Lavender! Me! The least I can do is help find her. What if something happened to her Ron? Can you live yourself if she died knowing that she have no one by her side? That you had the chance to help her and you didn't? Because I can't live with that kind of guilt on my shoulder's for the rest of my life."

I raised my eyebrows surprised. He looked down solemnly as Potter joined her side.

"Ginny's right Ron. We have to help her. We have no right to be angry with her. She-"

"She lied to us! She didn't tell us that she was having a baby. We had to find out from everyone else!" he interrupted.

"Like you tell us everything! I don't expect her to tell us everything Ron! She shouldn't have to come to us and tell her everything! That was her choice!" Harry argued.

"NO! SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!" Ron screamed.

"SHUT UP RON! IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND NOT FORGIVE HER EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THEN FINE! I DON'T CARE. WE CAN FIND HER WITHOUT YOU!" Harry fired back, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her away from Ron.

He turned to me ad started me straight in the eyes, a fierce fire shining in his emerald pools.

"We have to find her. We'll work together. Truce, for now?"

He held out his hand. I looked at it apprehensively before shaking it.

_This is for Hermione._

We began to walk away but were stopped.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. Let me come with you. Please?" Ron asked, standing in front of us.

I sighed and nodded as he trailed behind us.

"What do we do first?" Ginny asked.

"Find Hagrid." Harry replied to her.

"Why?"

"Because he has Fang."

**-HGDM-**

"Minerva?" I called out through the darkness.

"Albus? Is that you? Merlin, what time is it?" she asked from her bedroom.

"Late. I've gotten no response from her." I said in front of her door.

I heard her gasp and fumble around before opening the door, wearing her cap and a pink robe.

"No word? Albus…now we have to-"

"That's why I'm here. I need your help." I interrupted, walking away in a hurry.

"Wait, what?"

She grabbed my arm and spun me around. She stared into my eyes firmly as I looked out the window.

_We're wasting time._

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco have already formed their own search party. Severus and Hagrid are rounding about the teachers now. We can't find her Minerva."

Her face overcame with worry as she went back into her room.

"Minerva! We have no time! We cannot find her!"

"I know. But may I ask at why such a late hour must we look for her? It's just past curfew!"

"Because I do not want to alert the students like I did before. It caused panic. What _are_ you doing?"

She emerged in her regular teachers robes along with a lit lantern and her wand.

"I need to be prepared. Now let's go. What's our progress?"

"The students have already tracked down were she was last seen."

"Which was?"

I was hesitant. It wasn't like Hermione and that's what scared me. Hermione unlike herself was a Hermione that no one knew.

"At a pub in Hogsmeade." I said rather quietly.

"A pub! As in an alcoholic pub!" she asked surprised.

"Yes. She was chased out into the alleys. Draco said that he saw her at a waterfall and supposedly spoke to her. But something's not right."

"You don't think that was her do you?"

"No. I've spoken to Hermione. She loves him. I know this, but she wouldn't just jump back to a relationship with him. She wouldn't do that."

"She wouldn't go to a pub either but she did. We can't rule anything out here, Albus."

"She was torn, Minerva. That's why she left. She wanted to get away. They should be there by now. We're supposed to meet them there."

She nodded as I added more speed to my stride. We joined the other professors as we all apparated to the waterfall.

"Draco?" I called out.

"Over her Headmaster."

I followed his voice to the water's edge.

"Anything?"

"No. I'm scared for her. She said she would come back."

"What if that wasn't her?" I asked.

"Why would it not? She explained everything."

"Have you not learned about the Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you know how easy it is to lie?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you know how public your relationship was, making it easy for anyone to make up a story based on what they heard."

"But-"

"But what Draco? What more can you say to refute that? It could be anyone!" I snapped, pacing in front of the group.

"Wait! Look over there!" Ginny yelled, rushing around the edge to a bush by the side of waterfall.

"Ginny! Get away from there!" Harry yelled.

She gasped as she rummaged through the bushes and looked up at us. She held up her hand and dangling from it was a little silver whistle. I could see her rims of her eyes dot with tears as she clenched it tighter and fell to her knees.

"That's Hermione's…" Draco whispered, rushing over to her.

"There's a small tunnel here, leading under the waterfall! She had to have gone this way!" Harry yelled over Ginny.

"Or someone could've kidnapped her and took her down there!" Ron spat angrily, holding his little sister, trying to get her to stand.

"Ron! What if she's dead? What if we she never knows that we're sorry?" she sobbed.

"Miss Weasley!"

She jumped at Severus's sudden voice.

"Pull yourself together woman! Don't you dare think those thoughts! She is alive. We just need to find her."

She nodded as she wiped her tears and clenched Ron's hand.

"Let's go everyone. Wands out. Prepare for the worst." I announced, leading them all into the narrow tunnel, light fading from behind us.

**-HGDM-**

"Where is he? Where my baby?" I whispered, voice firm.

Dressed in mere robes, hair matted with sweat and blood, I sat on the floor of the dungeon. My body was weak from giving birth, but my mind remained alert and sharp, refusing to let me rest.

"I'm surprised you're still awake. All you need to know ids that he's in good hands. You should rest. You won't remember this anyways. You'll be with Draco as we raise him as our own."

I scoffed as I lifted myself off the floor. She pointed her wand at me as she hopped off her chair as pressed me against the wall.

"Sit down."

"How low can you go Lenora? I just gave birth for Merlin's sake. You think I can duel you wandless? You're not only sleazy, but you're dumb as hell."

"Let's see you try mudblood. Here."

She threw my wand at my feet. I stooped and picked it up, never taking my eyes off her. I placed my back to hers as we began walking away from each other.

"This is to the death mudblood. We have him now, so there's no use for you."

"Then so be it." I hissed, taking my final step and whipping around, wand outstretched, aiming for her heart.

Before I could even open my mouth, Lenora's Cruciatus curse hit me square in the chest, flinging me back against the wall with bone crushing force. My muscles contracted in pain but I forced myself to stand. The pain rocketed through my body, but I ignored the pain. I've been hit by that curse enough to know the feeling well enough. I chuckled at the surprised look on her face.

"That all you got whore?" I whispered hoarsely.

She scowled as she hit my wrist with a Cruciatus curse, stronger than the last, causing me to drop my wand. She cackled loudly as I lay on the floor, gasping for air. My body shook in pain as I looked at my wand, a good four feet away from me.

"Merlin, mudblood. I would've thought that you'd put up a better fight than that. I guess it doesn't say much about the smartest witch of our age now does it?" she snickered.

I used this opportunity to roll to my wand. I snatched it up just as she opened her eyes. She aimed another curse, a shade of deep red, but I dodged behind a large crate. It blew up in front of me as I hid myself behind a large pillar. I peered from behind it to find Lenora staring straight at me.

"I thought this was a duel Granger!" she screamed as I ran past.

"Crucio!" we both screamed.

We both collided into the walls. I moaned in pain as I fell to the floor. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I lifted my head to find Lenora stumbling to get up. I hoisted myself up as the pain lingered on my limbs. We both stood and faced each other as I tried my hardest to lift my wand as quickly as I could to yell my final attempt at life, as did she. Wands poised at each other, we both make a dash as we screamed our curses.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" We both screamed.

A blinding green light engulfed the room as I ran. I just kept running, hoping that I would dodge her curse. I heard his voice in the back of my head, my life flashing before my eyes. I could feel myself fall to the floor on impact as the room fell silent, not even a mouse dared to move. Then, blackness enshrouded me.

**-HGDM-**

The curses and spells whirled around us as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I was caught in the middle of the crossfire between the deatheaters and the teachers.

"Go! Find her! NOW!" Snape screamed over the zooming spells.

I nodded as I led the group, room to room, cursing each deatheater to emerge from them.

"Where is she!" I screamed at a fallen young man we found in a room.

He glared at me before dieing in front of me. I yelled in frustration as I led them inside as a swarm of deatheaters ran past us, headed for the teachers at the front.

"We have to help them!" Ginny yelled as she dashed to the door.

I slammed it shut as I stared her down.

"If you want to go out there and try to use whatever you know, then go ahead. But give me your last words so I may pass them on to Hermione. Those deatheaters are trained to kill. They know every trick in the books you know and the books that you've never even heard of. They can kill you easily and if you want to go and risk it, don't let me stop you."

I opened the door and checked out side before stepping away from the door. I held it open for her. She scoffed as she walked out and went the opposite direction.

"We have no time for this! Let's go!" she screamed, frustrated with my comment.

I smirked as I cocked my head for the guys to follow. We sped down the halls at amazing speed, looking side to side for any sign of her. I skidded in front of a rusting iron door bolted shut. My heart stopped as my breath hitched.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Let's go!" Harry shouted, but all I could do was stand there.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as I began screaming.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" I screeched.

My heart was shattering inside of my body as I began kicking down the door. I wiped my tears, but a fresh batch just came falling down. They joined my side and also fell silent.

"Hermione…"

I continued to kick the door until I felt my muscles give way and I fell to my knees, limp with grief. Harry solemnly took out his wand and unlocked the door as Ron helped me to my feet. We all walked inside in silence. There she lay, sprawled on the floor, face down. I heard Ginny stifle her cries as we all hovered above her body. She was wrapped in dirty robes with a few splotches of blood.

"Oh Merlin…we failed her. Ginny, go and get Dumbledore?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded as she walked out. I squatted next to her and wiped my tears.

_Hermione…I said I'd never leave you, but that didn't mean you could leave me…I need you. What can I do without you? What will I do without you? How could you leave me? Why? _

I picked her up and held her close to me as Ron and Harry stood behind me. I sobbed into her neck. Her skin was cold.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. It's a loss to us all." Harry said remorsefully.

I picked her up in my arms and led her out where the teachers stood waiting for us. I closed my eyes as I gave her dead body to Hagrid. Dumbledore put a gentle hand on my shoulder as I stared at the floor as if it had all the answers. Like to why she left me, who did this, what I'm going to do now that I'm alone.

"I'm so sorry Draco. She was a special girl."

I shook my head as I covered my ears.

"Draco, it's going to be okay." McGonagall said, attempting to soothe my pain and anger.

"NO! SHE'S ALIVE. SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Draco! Calm down!" Snape ordered.

"NO! I know she's alive. She planned this! Because she knew I loved her! Why would she do this!"

"Do what?"

"FAKE HER OWN DEATH!" I screamed.

I was panicking. I couldn't handle her death and I knew I had no idea what I was talking about. But I needed some excuse. She can't leave me like this!"

"Draco, let's go. Calm down." Hagrid said, grabbing my arm.

I yanked my arm away and glared at them all angrily.

"No, I will not calm down! Have you ever lost anyone you loved Hagrid!"

"I have." Harry spoke.

"We _all _loved Hermione, alright! You're not the only one who's feeling pain. We're all going to miss her, but there is no need to go in a state of denial! There she is! Her body is right in front of you! Hermione was my sister. Her death was a loss to us all. You cannot feel more pain than the rest of us. Now calm down and give Hermione a funeral fit for the greatest witch of our time."

That shut me up good. Harry was right. I was just being a baby and overreacting. I held my head low as we began filing out. Soon, the crowded hideout was crawling with Minstry officials, rounding up the remaining deatheaters for questioning. I stood in the middle, looking for someone I recognized. I passed by Angeline's body being hauled away on a stretcher. I shook my head as I explored more. The more the officials asked the less anything made sense. Hermione was kidnapped and forced to have a baby. Whose baby is it? Mine? Not possible. Katelyn died long ago. Not only was Hermione dead, she missed her graduation. Nearing the last days of school, I volunteered to help with the investigation. The questioning of the deatheaters was a slump. None of them knew anything of the plan. All of our leads were dead, including Angeline. Lenora and Krum have yet to be found.

"HEADMASTER! WE GOT SOMEONE!" an official screamed.

He dragged out a disheveled old man that I immediately recognized. I dashed over to him and put a spell around his wrists.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We're going to bring him in for questioning."

"Draco, who is this man?" Snape asked, joining my side as we made our trek outside.

"This man that sold trinkets to Hermione and I."

"So what. He sold some stuff."

"He's a clairvoyant." Harry confirmed behind me.

"What?" Snap and I said in unison.

"There were numerous amounts of items the room he was found in."

I glared furiously at the old man who stared at the floor. Something I used to do.

"You're a clairvoyant?" I asked through gritted teeth as we arrived at Ministry headquarters.

No response.

"That's fine. A simple vial of Veritaserum will do." Snape said threateningly.

Still no response. Snape took out a bluish vial and held it in front of the man's face. I saw apprehension and hesitation flash through the man's eyes. Snape uncorked it and brought out his wand. Aimed at the man's face, he muttered a simple spell that caused his mouth to open. He fought it. I saw him strain under the spell. Snape carefully leaked the fluid into his mouth and undid the spell. He looked up and said nothing.

"Now. Let's start from the beginning." I said, taking a seat in front of him.

"How did she die?"

**A/N: And that is the final chapter. This story is officially done. Hoorah! Yes everyone, that is it. But I would never leave you hanging like that, no no. An epilogue is coming up soon. Hopefully, for those that are confused, the epilogue will explain everything. If you could, please state your main questions in a review. I will answer them…if I can. R & R.**


	22. Epilogue A New Ending To An Old Tale

**Disclaimer: I made this whole story's plot and nothing else, up to the very end. **

**I would like to thank teterstator, TakinMyLastBreath14, LacrosseAddict, krzychic14, sesshomaru'shugamejacket, bluebaby3296, TheUsedObsession, soccerrocker94, phantominhell, senya lady of the serpents, and o.Hermione.o for reviewing.**

**Phantominhell- Wow…thanks. I think? Read on.**

**Epilogue A New Ending To An Old Tale**

We all stood against the wall as the interrogator questioned the aging man, all of us put under silencing spells. We were strictly told not to talk; the spell ensured that. For further safety precautions, we were not only gagged, but bonded as well. We were short only the excruciating spells from torture.

"Isn't it obvious? A simple spell. That's what caused her death."

"I see. So, clairvoyant, what was your job through this whole thing?"

"To simply tell what is to be."

"Oh, and was this all supposed to happen. Hermione dieing…the baby missing? All of this was _supposed _to happen?"

"Everything that was supposed to happen happened. The plan worked out perfectly."

"How? Your fellow deatheaters died."

"I work for neither side. Nor good, nor bad. I work for myself. Lenora paid me a hefty amount of money before I agreed to help her. I did not enjoy working for her, but I did as I was told."

"What were you told to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Get her baby and tell the future."

"I don't understand. Hermione's baby was killed. Katelyn Diane. That was her name I believe. She was killed in an accident where she fell off her broom. She landed into the Forbidden Forest and her daughter was killed on impact. Was she somehow impregnated again during the time of after her accident and prior her death?"

"No. She was always pregnant."

"The pregnancy test showed she was to have a girl and the girl died. Yet, by previous statements of other deatheaters, they have stated that her baby was a boy."

"It is quite easy to fool a pregnancy test these days, especially if dark magic is involved. Lenora simply changed the test results. Simple."

"What was she originally supposed to have?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Then why did you have to kill the girl? Why couldn't you have just taken the boy and left the girl?"

"Lenora was superstitious. She didn't want the future of the deatheaters to have a twin. She believed that the magic potency was split in half. Thus the boy ending up to be not as strong. Besides, the girl was going to be born first. She didn't want that. So she arranged to have it killed."

"Wait, what is the baby's purpose?"

"To become the new Voldemort. Lenora was a strong advocate for the death of all muggleborns. What better way to wipe them out by half a muggleborn. It was ironic really."

"But, when Hermione fell off her broom and Kate died, why didn't the boy?"

"The boy was protected with a charm that was cast from the beginning. It was to last through out her pregnancy."

"Hermione was impregnated December. It is now only June. It takes a baby approximately nine months to mature. It only took Hermione five months. Why?"

"A simple growth spell put on both babies. That is why her symptoms came so soon.

"Why Hermione and Draco? Why them?"

"Draco has lots of potential of becoming a strong deatheater, yet he shunned away from that path. Hermione is said to be the brightest witch of our age, destined to be a powerhouse in the future. She's brilliant, he's strong, a winning combination."

"Harry is strong and brilliant. Why not take his child?"

"Is he married? Did he impregnate some girl? No. I don't believe so. I saw this all out. Lenora knew and she took her plan into action. Her plan was unbelievably simple, it's a shame that no one picked up on it."

"Why did you sell Hermione and Draco those necklaces?"

"Why not? Children these days, too ignorant to take a hint. I told them both a story. The future. They gave me a weird look and took the pendant. I did what I could without altering the future."

"What was Lenora planning to do to the baby?"

"Give him the dark mark and raise him as their own. Dear man, don't you have any sense?"

I could see the irritation on the interrogator's face as he continued his long list of questions.

"Where is Lenora and Krum now?"

"Krum is dead and Lenora as well. You have her body."

"Do you know where Krum is?"

"No, he left before Hermione even gave birth to the baby. He wanted out. I am almost positive that Lenora killed him after saying that he wanted out of it. He wanted out of the whole thing and Lenora didn't like betrayers so I think she tracked him down and killed him."

"You say we have Lenora but I have no records to show that."

"You only see what she wants you to see, but you'll see in time. I'm not sure how long though."

"What do you mean old man?"

"She's in your morgue dear man! She's dead."

"I don't understand."

"You never will if you don't think harder." He sighed.

He looked back at us, obviously frustrated with the man's riddles.

"Start from the beginning and tell us the whole story." He sighed through gritted teeth.

He nodded as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Lenora was heartbroken when she heard that the dark lord had fallen to some fifteen year old boy and she swore revenge. She transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts with a goal. Find a replacement and kill all of the muggleborns…basically…finish what he started. She gathered a plethora of followers, all willing to die for her cause. She devised a simple, yet intricate and complicated plan. The overall plan was simple, just doing it with proper time intervals without changing anything was difficult. She paid me to tell her what is to happen and so I did. Hermione and Draco end up falling madly in love with each other. They will produce twins. A boy and a girl. The girl will be born first followed by the boy.

"Now when I add her plan. The future changed drastically. This is the outcome. Lenora ended up dieing for her cause along with the other that swore their life for a fruitless attempt as well. They did not get the baby, their whole organization was blown, and their leader dead."

It was hard soaking this all in as he laid out the whole year. Hermione's death was supposed to happen? She was supposed to die for her child? Our child?

"If you would lay out the whole year in a timeline format, it would be easier to understand."

"Fine fine, I know how this elaborate plan is difficult for simple minds to comprehend." He sighed.

"Draco and Hermione quickly fall in love with each other, their past, hidden feelings for each other surfacing at full blow. Things become simple and lovey-dovey in their relationship. Lenora comes into the picture, mixes something's up. She makes a move on Draco, thus causing Hermione and Draco's relationship to become rifted, but at the time, not enough to tear them. Hermione and Draco's relationship is constantly tested by Lenora's intentional interference. Hermione becomes pregnant with twins. The results tampered with, only revealing the girl.

"Four spells are cast upon her, only three from us however, one from herself; One to speed up the growth process, a protection spell to protect the boy from her fall, and one to conceal the boy from all tests. The one she cast upon herself was to hide the baby from all sight, spell not broken until the baby is completely out of her body, slowly breaking away, totally concealing the fact that she was _ever_ pregnant. Lenora's final act of the plan was the separate the couple, spreading a rumor that she is pregnant as well. Draco believes her and breaks everything with Hermione, leaving her all alone to fend for herself and their child.

"To make a short story even shorter, Hermione is intentionally knocked off her broom. She was a fatal height from the ground, sure enough to kill a baby. The daughter dies and Hermione is put into a comatose state, or a coma. Draco finds out that Lenora is not pregnant. That alters all plans. He was never supposed to find out. Ever. Well, at least not until we have successfully received the boy and disappeared. Hermione was supposed to live. Unfortunately, because he found out, our method had to be altered."

"So what's the new plan?"

He sighed in irritation at the young interrogator.

"Did you not hear me? Did I stutter somehow? I said out method changed. The plan is the same. Get the boy. Just the way we had to do it changed. Lenora hired Angeline to make a move on Draco. Draco, having an active libido and Angeline looking the way she does, couldn't resist her curvaceous self and made his own move. Little by little, behind her mask and fake little smiles, he was slowly killing Hermione mentally, and he had no idea.

His words slowly sunk into my head, pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place. I was just a simple pawn in a bigger game…a game I didn't even know I was playing.

"Hermione finally decides that, like Draco, she is able to move onto someone new. She heads to a pub. Finding her search unsuccessful and being chased off by a drunkard, she heads to the waterfall, the waterfall where Draco proposed to her. She ran there and fell into a trance by not only its' beauty but of the memories they shared." He finished in a taunting way.

I felt the blood boil inside of me and he looked into my eyes, mocking me through his coy smile. I let her go. I allowed them to take her away from me. I was too blind to see it. My vision blurred from the tears that collected in my eyes. I strained against the invisible ropes that tied my arms and legs. I wanted so badly to lunge at the old man, mocking me from afar. I gritted my teeth as I felt his eyes burn into my skull.

"And then she was kidnapped then later forced to give birth to her baby. Am I correct?"

He nodded, never taking his eyes off me.

"Do you know the where a bouts of the young baby?"

He nodded. My heart skipped a beat as my breath snagged within my throat.

_He knows where he is!_

"Where is he?"

"He's with his mother."

"Impossible. Hermione died. Now tell us where he is."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up as he ushered a guard. He whispered something hurriedly as he shooed him out the door, the guard in a full sprint down the hall. Seeing this, the old man laughed as we all started curiously at him.

"At least there's one person that can figure things out! The child is with his mother!" he screamed and cackled at the same time.

The guard came back, shaking his head furiously with a panic-stricken face. Dumbledore pushed the interrogator away, causing him to shoot the headmaster a very dirty look. He leaned over the table and stared into the man's violet eyes.

"Where is she?" he whispered, barely audible.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"She gave birth to him and he was taken away to receive the dark mark. Lenora was left in her care. They dueled it out. The next I knew, she comes barging in. Thinking she's Lenora, I give her the baby and tell her that the brand is still heating up. She doesn't even look at me before snatching away the baby and running away. Then I knew it wasn't Lenora, but I let her go. It was my job to her to do that." He spoke defiantly into his ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

My mouth hung ajar as the shock of the truth caused us all to stand there stunned. I was lost in my own thoughts and questions.

_Wait, so who's dead? Lenora or Hermione? Where is she? Where is my son?_

"Alright. We're done here." Dumbledore said conclusively. The spells cast upon us were undone as I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What! How can it be done! What's going on! What's happening!" Ron asked, pulling at the headmaster's sleeve.

"Do you not see Ron?"

"See what?"

"He told us all he knew. We just needed to pick up the clues he left for us. He told us all that we need to know."

"I don't understand…"

"What is there _not_ to Ron! Hermione is alive!"

I shook my head, stepping up to the tall man. I looked into his crystal blue eyes for some sense…some truth…

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed.

"Lenora was under the affects of the polyjuice potion, a heavier version. I sent a guard to tell me if the dead woman was Hermione. She isn't. The girl that lay dead in our morgue is Lenora King! Hermione is somewhere with her son. On the run."

"On the run? From what!" I asked, clearly confused by her actions.

I wasn't sure what to feel. Happiness that she's alive, or anger that she ran away with our son, or possibly sadness that I may never see her again, but anger blinded everything else.

"SHE RAN AWAY WITH HIM! MY SON! SHE RAN! WHY!" I screamed.

Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst. Dumbledore looked sympathetically down at me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Draco, what would you suggest she do? What would you do?"

"I would wait. Wait for someone to find me." I said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"How would you know someone would come?"

I opened my mouth to retort but his gaze told me to shut up. I yelled in frustration as I kicked the chair, smashing it against the wall. I screamed once more before running out of the room.

"MALFOY! GET BACK HERE!" Potter screamed after me.

No, I need to get away from here. How dare she do that to me! How dare she! How could she run? How could she not tell me anything? I don't understand.

As the sun hit my eyes, I shielded them as I stumbled out. I thought of a place that I've always felt welcome. I heard people stumble about from behind me as I apparated to the place I felt safe, a bar near Beauxbatons where an old girl I used to know worked. I know she's always liked me, what a better time to visit?

_I just need time to think…and a cold drink…_

They all faded away as I disappeared from sight.

**-HGDM-**

(Narrator)

_As Draco apparated to his favorite bar and met up with an old 'friend' from Beauxbatons, Hermione lay huddled in the darkness of a cave, water droplets echoing off the walls as it dripped from a spiked ceiling overhead. She shivered at the sudden gust of frigid air. She held the bundle of cloth closer to her chest. She peered through the wooly, green blanket into the stormy gray eyes of her son. She said his name in a soft whisper as he stroked his soft cheek, hiding away in the darkness of a cave. Little did Draco know, while he was catching up on the times with an old girlfriend, Hermione sat there, thinking of ways to get back to him. _

Draco…

Her thoughts of happier times were interrupted by the screams and shouts of deatheaters tracking her every move. She stood quickly and dodged around the walls of the cave until she reached the end. Barely squeezing through the small hole, she stumbled into the wilderness of the night; her path alit by the light of the moon and the hope of a chance of life for her son…Damien Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Now it is done. Dealt on done with. Now, please review and tell me how you liked My Silver Lining. I think I have reached my goal of 100,000 words. I would like to thank all that read this story because you are the reason I kept writing. Look for my other fan fictions that I may or may not write. For the last time for this story, R & R. Thanks.**

**Always and Forever,**

**Anonymous**


End file.
